remember
by silveeerwolf
Summary: Lors du début de leurs quêtes la compagnie de Thorin oakenshield fait la connaissance d'un étrange semi-elfe refusant ses origines elfiques , taisant son mystérieux passé ... ; Tous l'ignorent encore mais cette rencontre risque de changer leur quête et Arda à jamais...Quand les échos du passé resurgissent le présent ne peut que en être bouleversé
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à tous voici le premier chapitre d'un projet qui risque d'être une très longue histoire et aussi ma première fiction que j'ose écrire et qui ne reste pas un embryon dans ma tête ^^' elle reprend le hobbit et le seigneur des anneaux à ma sauce et il y aura des éléments du silmarillion , pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu pas de panique se sera compréhensible xD cette fiction sera M et comportera des relations entres hommes ( homophobes passez votre chemin et tout ce passera bien ) , les personnages de Tolkien qu'on ne développe pas énormément ainsi que les autres seront surement un peu OC mais j'essayerais de garder au mieux certaines de leurs caractéristiques tout en y mettant ma touche perso un peu comme tout auteur de fiction :) évidemment les personnages de Tolkien et sont unnivers ne m'appartiennent pas et je n'ai aucun droit dessus . Sauf les personnages ajoutés seront miens**

 **sur ceux bonne lecture ( je m'excuse pour les fautes pouvant être présente et j'essayerais de ne pas laisser de trop grosses pauses entre les chapitres mais les études et l'inspiration cela ne se contrôle pas )**

 _Leur voyage venait à peine de commencer que déjà Bilbo regrettait sa décision . Oh certe il se doutait il se doutait bien qu'il n'avait encore rien subit , des dangers ou des manquements qui ne pouvaient qui suivre cette quête insensée ...Et même si par moment l'impulsivité et le coté aventureux des Toucs se fasait sentir dans son sang et son esprit lorsque des paysages inconnus pour ses yeux lui apparaissaient pour la première fois de façon réelle et non plus sur des cartes . très vite il redevenait le petit hobbit de Cul de Sac , aspirant au cal , à ses promenades dans sa douce et chaleureuse Compté . Le monde lui semblait si vaste , si dangereux , pour quelqu'un d'aussi petit et faible que lui . Et l'attitude de ses compagnons de voyages loin de le rassurer ne faisait que le conforter dans cette vision sur son rapport au monde extérieure . Thorin , leur chef , celui qui jouait par son approbation ou sa désapprobation sur le comportement des autres de façon consciente ou inconsciente . Thorin donc ne s'adressait jamais à lui se contentant de lui lancer des regards méprisant et énervés ou alors des ordres secs et indirects sans même lui jeter un regard . Le nain montrait clairement son mépris pour le hobbit ne serait qu'un boulet à traîner jusqu'à la montagne solitaire et vivant de préférence . Dwalin ce grand nain à l'apparence farouche et guerrière impressionnait tant Bilbo qu'il ne savait jamais comment lui parler sans se mettre à cafouiller ou baisser les yeux confirmant ainsi les soupçons de celui qui était le plus proche de Thorin dans sa vision de Bilbo . Et Balin , Balin toujours à le regarder avec un regard triste comme si il savait de façon sure que Bilbo ne survivrait pas à leur voyage . Les autres ne s'intéressaient pas à lui , sauf les trois plus jeunes qui se montraient plus amicales malgré leurs nombreuses , trop nombreuses différences . C'est sur ces sombres pensées que Bilbo s'éloigna du campement , allant rejoindre avec sa portion de ragoût l'espace dans le bois où était attaché une partie de leurs montures . Pour être seul , loin de ce groupe où il ne se sentait pas bienvenu , où il se sentait étranger . En plus Gandalf suite à une dispute avec Thorin les avait laissés seuls...Avec un sourire plein de tendresse Bilbo s'approcha de myrtille , la poneytte qui lui avait été attribué . malgré le fait que son allergie lui chatouillait horriblement le nez , Bilbo s'était vite attaché au petit équidé au regard doux et au pied sûr . Tout en prenant une pomme dans sa poche ,il lui tendit en murmurant ne dit rien ma belle se sera notre petit secret , d'accord ? D'un petit hennissement la poneytte croqua dans le fruit juteux avec ferveur . Avant de brusquement relever la tête renâclant les oreilles collées en arrière son regard fixé sur un point devant elle . Bilbo suivit son regard et manqua de lâcher son écuelle d'étonnement et de stupeur mêlés . Devant lui à une dizaine de mètre face à deux des poneys se trouvait un loup , blanc , immense . Bilbo n'avait jamais vu de loup de près mais il était sûr qu'un loup n'était pas plus grand qu'un poney . Bilbo déglutit péniblement , reculant en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit . Mais les valars semblaient être contre lui pensa-t-il quand en amorçant un nouveau pas il fit craquer une brindille en posant son pied dessus . Son sang se figea dans ses veines et il ne pût qu'observer la tête de l'animal pivoter vers lui lentement . Deux choix se proposaient à Bilbo : Partir en courant , vers le campement espérant que Kili ne soie pas trop loin et qu'il puisse toucher le loup d'une flêche avant qu'il n'attrape Bilbo et ensuite subir les railleries de ses compagnons et l'exaspération de Thorin . Ou alors resté calme , espérant que la bête n'aie pas faim et se désintéresse de lui en voyant qu'il ne bronchait pas . Perdu dans ce choix Cornélien , il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que le loup s'approchait posément de lui . Le remarquant et grimaçant Bilbo accrocha son regard à celui du grand fauve . Un sentiment mêlé de soulagement et de peur naquit un petit peu en lui . Outre son regard magnétique qui une fois accroché restait à jamais dans les esprits . Dans ses iris où régnaient vers feuille et jaune ors plus on se rapprochait de la pupille , brûlait une curiosité et une intelligence incroyables , ni peur ni férocité comme on aurait pu s'y attendre . Non juste de la curiosité . Bilbo se crispa un peu plus son instinct lui soufflait de façon sûre que ce loup n'avait rien d'un simple loup , cette taille , ce calme , ce regard rien ne montrait un simple animal sauvage . Bilbo ne savait si cela devait le rassurer ou l'inquiéter un peu plus . Certes le loup ne semblait pas près à le manger mais d'un autre coté si il se décidait à attaquer il n'en serait que plus redoutable . Entre temps le loup avait stoppé son avancée à un mètre de lui , assis le regardant comme si il attendait que Bilbo entame les politesses . Prenant le courage des Toucs à deux mains Bilbo prit la parole s'adressant de la façon la plus douce et la plus respectueuse possible , s'efforçant de ne pas faire trembler sa voix , " Bonjour noble seigneur des bois " à ces mots le regard du loup brilla de contentement et Bilbo se permit de souffler de soulagement avant de continuer , " noble seigneur je ne te ferais aucun mal mais tu devrais partir , car si mes compagnons eux te trouvent ils voudront te tuer " . Suite à ces paroles le regard du loup dévia en direction du campement , ses babines se redressèrent en une caricature d'un sourire méprisant et son regard remplit de malice semblait dire qu'ils essayent seulement . Bilbo remarqua alors les flancs où les cotes étaient visibles avant de s'écrier " Oh , mais vous devez avoir faim , voulez-vous partager mon diner , c'est bien maigre pour un être aussi grand mais ce sera sans doute mieux que d'avoir le ventre vide . " Un jappement enjoué lui répondit et en un bond ils furent face à face . Bilbo lui sourit nerveusement tout en lui tendant son écuelle notant dans un coin de son esprit que la bête le dépassait . En deux-trois bouchées le ragoût fut engloutit . Passant sa longue , langue rose sur ses canines le fauve se mit à pousser Bilbo du museau , le reniflant avec application . Bilbo se mit à balbutier des : et doucement mon grand , je n'ai plus rien sur moi , allez ouste va t-en maintenant , gentil le loup , gentil . lorsqu'il sentit un tronc d'arbre dans son dos il ferma les yeux attendant la douleur se maudissant de crétin de Touc qui aurait du fuir au lieu de donner faim à ce monstre avec une mise en bouche maintenant c'était lui le plat de résistance . Pourtant aucune douleur ne se fit sentir , une langue chaude et humide remontant depuis sa joue jusque dans ses boucles lui fit ouvrir les yeux . Le loup était si proche maintenant que Bilbo sentait son souffle chaud balayé son visage , le loup le regardait avec toute la bienveillance du monde . Lentement Bilbo leva sa main , le coeur battant , avant de froler du bout des doigts l'abondante fourrure blanche . avant de poser sa paume bien à plat contre la joue du loup qui appuya sa tête dans la main de Bilbo fermant les yeux . Tout les bruits de la forêt s'étaient tu et même le temps semblait figé autour d'eux devant la beauté de ce moment . Cela dura une longue minute avant qu'une voix hurlant Bilbo où êtes-vous ?! Fit briser en éclat ce rêve éveillé , le loup réouvrit les yeux et aussi vite qu'il était apparu , il disparut dans les profondeurs de la nuit emportant dans son sillage les mystères de la forêt_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour , bonjour je reprends cette fic en main après de nombreux moi et de gros ennuis familiaux qui ne m'ont pas vraiment laissé ni l'envie ou le temps d'écrire . je m'excuse pour les fautes , certaines ont du m'échapper_

Bilbo cligna des yeux , se reconnectant avec le moment présent avant de crier après avoir entendu son prénom appeler une nouvelle fois depuis le campement . « je suis ici , près des poneys , j'arrive . À l'entré du campement , Balin l'attendait , un bol de ragoût dans chaque mains « ha , Bilbo vous voilà mon garçon , auriez-vous la gentillesse d'apporter leur repas à Kili et Fili , Thorin les a envoyé surveiller les poneys attachés plus loin du campement. Bibo accepta rapidement , heureux de se rendre utile et remerciant intérieurement Balin de lui permettre de trouver une petite place au sein de ce groupe déjà si lié . Le vieux nain lui sourit aimablement avant de repartir en direction de l'énorme marmite chercher sa part . Oubliant son ventre de hobbit gargouillant de faim et qui avait moyennement apprécier que son repas fut engloutit par un loup , Bilbo se dirigea en souriant dans la foret . Il ne lui fallut pas plus de dix minutes pour retrouver les deux frères , dos à lui et semblant entretenir quelques messes basses .

-Kili , Fili . Les deux nains se retournèrent d'un coup vers lui , leurs traits figés par la peur avant de soupirer en même temps .

-Ce n'est que vous maitre cambrioleur , on vous avait pris pour quelqu'un d'autre .

-Je vous ai amené votre repas .

-Et bien merci c'est gentil , vous pouvez rejoindre le camp maintenant . Répliqua Fili , avec un sourire crispé .

. Kili , lui , jettait des coups d'œil nerveux passant de son frère à Bilbo . Cette attitude froide étonna et peina Bilbo peu habitué à ce traitement de la part des deux bout-entrains de leur compagnie . Eux qui étaient toujours désireux de l'intégrer dans leurs conversations ou de le chahuter gentiment comme ils agissaient avec quelques autres nains . Non se corrigea Bilbo , pas froide mais plutôt embêtée de sa présence , comme ... comme quand des enfants avaient fait une grosse bétise et essayaient de la cacher à leurs parents en se mettant devant . Et en y regardant de plus près , Fili se mordait la lèvre inférieur à intervalles réguliers , alors que son frère se dandinait nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre . Oui c'était ça , deux garnements pris la main dans le sac

-Qu'avez-vous encore réussi à faire comme bêtise . Soupira le hobbit .

-Nous rien , mais on était censé surveiller les poneys , sauf que , comment dire , et bien en fait

-Fili ! Vas-tu me dire ce qu'il se passe ou préfères-tu le dire à ton oncle !

-On avait 16 poneys et maintenant il ne nous en reste pus que 14 . Lacha Kili d'une voix blanche . Bilbo sourit , Thorin avait toujours été le mot magiques avec ces deux là .

-Ils se sont sauvés ?

-Oh non , ils n'auraient pas su , ils ont juste disparu seul Mahal sait comment... Bilbo ne trouva rien à répliquer , peut-être était-ce le loup blanc mais si ça avait été le cas Kili et Fili auraient trouvé des traces de luttes et du sang . De plus les bêtes se faisant attaquer par un prédateur auraient fait assez de bruit pour être entendues depuis le campement . Et même si ce loup semblait être tout sauf un loup normal , Bilbo doutait qu'il puisse faire disparaître deux poneys sans laisser de trace , comme par magie .

-Bilbo , Kili , regardez là bas , les arbres , leurs branches sont cassées et les buissons complètement écrasés , une créature très grosse a du y passer .

-Grosse comment ? Couina Bilbo

-Heu , assez grosse pour pouvoir emmener deux poneys . Suivons ses traces , elles nous mèneront à son repaire et aux poneys , se sera l'occasion de nous montrer vos talent de cambrioleurs et entre nous je préfère encore ça , à devoir expliquer à mon oncle qu'il nous manque deux poneys . Murmura Kili

Ils avancèrent tout trois , leurs sens aux aguets essayant de se fondre dans les ombres des troncs d'arbres , évitant pierres , racines , brindilles et feuilles mortes jonchant le sol sous leurs pas .

-A terre siffla Fili , attrapant Bilbo par la manche se jetant avec son frère au sol entraînant le hobbit avec eux , avant de ramper vers une racine assez grosse pour qu'ils s'accroupissent sans être visible

-Regardez . Continua Fili en pointant de son index une source lumineuse à une vingtaine de mètres d'eux . Bilbo suivit la direction indiquée de son regard avant de manquer de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive . Il y avait deux créatures immondes l'une assise l'autre debout entrain de touiller dans une énorme marmite posée sur un feu de bois . Leur peau de couleur grise semblait , craquelée , couverte de croûtes et de pustules . Leurs cranes étaient chauves , et leurs visages grossiers ainsi que leurs petits yeux leurs donnaient un air porcin vicieux .

-Quelles horreurs , que sont ces monstres ?

-Des trolls Bilbo , des êtres stupides et colériques et qui sentent incroyablement mauvais , c'est même leurs puanteurs qui les a empêché sentir notre présence ...

-Kili se préparait à ajouter quelque chose mais un terrible craquement de branche pas loin sur leur gauche les fit se tapir encore plus . Un troisième troll revenait au feu de camp deux autres poneys sous les bras , les pauvres bêtes ruant et hennissant de détresse , leurs yeux roulant dans leur orbites . Myrtille...le coeur de Bilbo se serra en voyant son amie de mauvaise fortune ajoutée elle aussi à l'enclos ou se trouvait maintenant 4 poneys .

-Bien , au moins on sait ce qui les a enlevés , ces saloperies veulent en faire leur repas , mais heureusement nous avons un maître cambrioleur , courage Bilbo à coté d'un dragon , voler des trolls c'est une affaire de débutant . Leur vue est mauvaise est le vent est face à nous . Ils ne pourront pas vous sentir soyez discret et le tours est joué . Si jamais les choses se passent mal sifflez deux fois comme une chouette hulotte et une fois comme une chouette effraie .

-Quoi mais qu'est ce que tu racontes Ki . Bilbo n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les deux nains avaient déjà disparu dans les fourrés .

Maudissant ces deux gredins sur au moins dix générations , Bilbo se dirigea vers l'enclos où était enfermés les poneys , essayant de se rappeler si il devait crier deux fois comme une chouette effraie et une fois comme une chouette hulotte ou deux fois comme une chouette hulotte et une fois comme une chouette effraie , d'ailleurs ça criaient comment une chouette effraie ? Non il ne devait pas penser à ça , le plus important était d'arriver à l'enclos , l'ouvrir , faire fuir les poneys et le tout sans se faire repérer . Se faufilant avec toute la discrétion qu'il pouvait avoir il arriva finalement à la barrière de l'enclos où étaient enfermés les poneys . Par chance les trolls étaient trop occupés à se disputer à propos des capacités culinaires de celui qui se chargeait de faire leur repas . Mais le nœud de cordes maintenant la barrière en place était trop solide pour être défait et Bilbo n'avait rien pour le trancher . Écoutant un courage qu'il ne se savait pas avoir il se dirigea au plus près des trolls et surtout de celui qui portait une sorte de grand couteau à ce qui devait lui servir de pagne . L'odeur dégagée par les trolls ainsi que les carcasses maculant le sol où il avançaient à quatre pattes lui soulevait le cœur . Réprimant sa nausée , il tendit la main , stoppant son geste lorsque le troll cuistot attrapait des herbes venant d'un buisson derrière lui avant de les jeter dans la marmite . Son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine , et la sueur lui glaçant l'échine il se ré-avança bravement , il y était presque , il frôlait le couteau du bout des doigt , encore un peu et,,,,,,Hatchaaaaaa , Bilbo cligna des yeux stupéfait , il y a une seconde il était accroupit dans la poussière et maintenant il se trouvait dans la main du troll qu'il s'apprêtait à voler , couvert d'une substance chaude et gluante qu'il se refusait à nommer .

-Haaa , cria le troll au couteau , regardez ce qui vient de sortir de mon nez les gars

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Grogna le troll cuistot en pointant Bilbo avec sa louche , le regardant de plus près

-Je sais pas ce que c'est mais j'aime pas ça , ça m'fait peur . Cria le troll au couteau avant de lâcher Bibo dans un petit cri au moment ou celui-ci bougea dans sa main .

-Se relevant d'un coup dans le but de foutre le camp , il se fit arrêter par le troll cuistot

-Alors t'es quoi toi , un étrange écureuil ?

-Non je suis un cambri... un hobbit

-Un cambriobit , je n'ai jamais entendu parler des cambriobits

-Vous pensez que ça se mange ? intervint le troll au couteau

-Y'a qu'à essayer . Souris le troisième troll , attrapons le .

Bilbo courut sa petite taille l'aidant à échapper aux immenses mains qui se dirigeaient vers lui et à passer entre les jambes des trolls . Malheureusement , un des trolls , le cuistot , réussit à l'attraper par les jambes le soulevant de terre comme si il ne pesait rien

-Je t'ai eu gringalet , alors y'en a d'autres comme toi qui se cachent par ici ?

-Oh n-n non , non non .

-C'est un menteur . Cracha le troll au couteau , appuyant son énorme doigt sur Bilbo

-Non , je ne suis pas un menteur !

-Rhaaa mets lui les pieds au dessus du feu , ça le fera crier et peut être sa langue va se délier , j'aime les entendre crier . Ajouta le troisième troll .

À ce moment là le même troll hurla se tenant la jambe entre les mains , sautillant sur son pied gauche . Kili rapide comme l'éclair venait d'arriver au secours de son ami et profita de l'ouverture pour passer le tranchant de sa lame le long de la plante du pied du troll . Un nouveau cri retentit .

-Et toi , cria-t-il en direction du troll cuistot , lâche mon ami !

-Quoi ?

-J'ai dit lâche-le

-Très bien , ricana le cuistot , avant de lancer Bilbo tout droit sur Kili qui s'effondra au

moment ou le corps du hobbit lui rentra dedans . Simultanément à ce moment , onze nains menés par Thorin déferlèrent autour du feu de camp en poussant des cris de guerres . Leurs haches , épées et même fronde pointées vers les trolls . Déclenchant un mouvement de chaos dans toute la zone . Attaquant chaque troll à plusieurs , ne se laissant ni attraper , ni laissant garder un des leurs trop longtemps entre les mains d'un troll . Ils se déplaçaient et virevoltaient comme des danseurs , attaquant , feintant et reculant , plongés dans une chorégraphie que seuls des guerriers habitués à de grandes batailles , pouvaient exécuter sans gêner son voisin . Bilbo , de façon très gauche , essayait de se bouger sans gêner les combattant ou prendre un mauvais coup qui ne lui aurait pas été destiné . Sans arme et ne sachant de toute façon pas se battre il n'était , une fois de plus , qu'une gène . Dans la confusion régnante ni nains , ni trolls ne faisaient attention à lui . Et cacher derrière un tonneau , triste abri de fortune , il trouva le couteau . S'était l'occasion ou jamais de libérer les poneys , dans ce capharnaüm personne ne le remarquerait . Se dirigeant d'un coup vers la barrière , il se mit d'un coup à ciller le nœud la retenant , observant avec admiration la valse de ses compagnons prenant peu à peu le dessus sur les trois trolls . Il eu à peine le temps de se bouger du chemin que les équidés terrorisés se ruèrent au galop dans la foret . Malheureusement le cuistot le remarqua et en profita pour attraper Bilbo , furieux que son bon repas se fasse gâcher par une bande de demie-portions . Avec le troll au couteau , ils lui maintinrent les bras et les jambes . Les nains stoppèrent leurs combats et Thorin dut retenir Kili déjà prêt à se ruer sur les deux trolls pour qu'ils lâchent Bilbo

-Lâchez vos armes ou on l'écartèle ricana le cuistot...

Horrifié , Bilbo fixa Thorin l'implorant du regard et à son grand étonnement , le nain jeta son arme , imité une seconde après par tout les autres...

Gagner de temps , il devait gagner du temps l'aube devait bientôt se lever , pensa Bilbo depuis le sac où il avait été enfermé . Mais comment faire , réfléchit Bilbo , aller réfléchit il doit y avoir un moyen de les distraire pendant un moment... La cuisine , mais oui , il devait parler avec le cuistot de cuisine , après tout qui mieux qu'un hobbit pouvait parler de cuisine . Tant bien que mal il se redressa avant de s'adresser aux trolls

-Hey , excusez-moi , ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on doit cuisiner le nain .

-Silence . Ronchonna le troll qui actionnait la broche où était attaché une partie des nains

avant de se prendre un coup de louche de la part du cuistot .

-Tais-toi et laisse le cambriobit parler ! Alors mon petit comment cuisine-t-ton le nain selon toi ?

-Heu et bien .

-Oui j'écoute .

-pour cuisiner le nain...

-VAS-TU ME LE DIRE !

-Mais j'essaye si vous arrêtiez de me couper , alors comme je disais le secret pour cuisiner le nain c'est... Bilbo fixa un instant ses amis cherchant une réponse , c'est de les écorcher

plusieurs cris de colère et de négation retentirent depuis la broche et l'amoncellement de sac contenant chacun un nain .

-Les écorcher tu dits . Ajouta pensivement le cuistot regardant le groupe de sac

-Non je me suis trompé en fait il faut les , les écraser , oui il faut les réduire en bouillie sous de grosses pierres .

-Arrête de lui parler , tu ne vois pas que cette petite vermine essaye de gagner du temps en espérant que l'aube nous prenne ? S'énerva le troll qui actionnait la broche .

-Oui il a raison affirma le troll au couteau , je crois que je vais en manger un tout de suite .

Il s'approcha des nains au sol , Celui-là c'est le plus gros , j'aime les viandes bien grasses finit-il en se léchant les lèvres avant de se saisir du pauvre Bofur devenu blanc comme la mort .

-surtout pas celui-là ! Cria Bilbo il est plein de vers !

-haaaa cria le troll lâchant Bofur dans un geste dégoûté . Quelques gémissement retentir

venant des nains qui venait de recevoir Bofur sur eux . Bilbo retint un sourire , la voilà sa solution

-en fait ils ont tous des vers et des parasites c'est une vraie infection à votre place je ne me risquerais jamais à manger une telle viande .

D'autres cris de protestation se firent entendre dont le ose me le redire en face de Dwalin venant de la broche . Bilbo se retint de crier de toutes ses forces qu'ils n'étaient qu'une bande d'imbéciles et visiblement Thorin pensait la même chose car après un regard de sa part qui en disait long , ils se mirent tous crier qu'ils étaient infestés de parasites tous plus gros que ceux des autres . Aie pensa Bilbo , ils en font trop , visiblement le cuistot arriva à la même conclusion . Se penchant sur Bilbo lui soufflant son haleine nauséabonde dans la figure

-Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile je vois clair dans ton jeux mais ça ne sert à ri..

-Combien de fois vous trouverais-je sur mon territoire , sale engeance ! Une voix glaciale

venait de retentir derrière Bilbo . Tous regardèrent dans la direction d'où la voix venait de se faire entendre . Une silhouette encapuchonnée sortit de l'ombre , habillée tout en noir avec des vêtements de qualités mais qui semblaient avoir connu des jours meilleurs ainsi que les bottes en cuirs noirs elles aussi qui remontaient jusqu'au dessous des genoux . De grande taille et fin , l'inconnu portait à son flanc une épée dont la fusée noire mettait en valeur le pommeau de couleur bronze foncé , la garde représentait la tête d'un dragon , ou jouait différentes nuances de cuivres , crachant une gerbe de flammes se déversant sur la chape du pommeau qui était noir également pour le reste . C'était une arme magnifique , un bijoux de ferronnerie .

-Mordred que viens-tu donc faire ici ? Demanda le cuistot .

-Je te l'ai dit , j'en ai assez de vous trouver entrain de vous servir sur mon territoire et d'y faire votre simulacre de cuisine .

-Enfin Mordred , ne me dits pas que tu considérais ces nains comme de potentielles proies .

Un reniflement méprisant se fit entendre avant que le dénommé Mordre ne se reprenne

-des proies ?! Bien sur que non , faites-en ce que vous voulez je m'en moque , mais cette petite créature est à moi . Il pivota vers Bilbo inclinant sa tête vers lui , Bilbo ne put s'empêcher d'entrouvrir la bouche d'étonnement . Malgré sa capuche tombant sur son front , les yeux verts jaunes de l'étranger brillaient et captaient la lumière comme aucun regard humain , hobbit ou nain ne le pouvaient . On aurait dit le regard d'un félin non celui d'un loup pensa Bilbo et pas n'importe lequel . Mais cela ne se pouvait ,il devait se tromper son imagination allant trop loin .

-Pourquoi tu le veux , tu comptes le manger ? Demanda le troll au couteau .

-Ce que je compte en faire ne vous regarde en rien et si vous ne voulez pas goûter de ma lame je vous conseille de me le laisser sans faire d'histoire et...tant que j'y suis il a raison tout le monde sait que les nains sont des êtres pleins de parasites et dont la chaire est pourrie de l'intérieure. Bon appétit .

le troll au couteau regarda les nains sur la broche puis ceux dans le sac l'air horrifié avant de crier qu'il était hors de question qu'il mange ça . Avant de se ramasser un coup sur le front de la part du cuistot criant qu'il mangerait ce qu'il aurait cuisiné . C'est à ce moment que Gandalf apparut en haut d'un rocher .

-C'est quoi ça encore ? Souffla le cuistot peu habitué à voir autant de monde en une nuit .

-Gandalf , cria Bilbo de soulagement .

-ça se mange un Gandalf , demanda le troll au couteau .

-Que l'aube vous saisisse tous hurla Gandalf en même temps qu'il abattait son bâton sur le rocher .

la roche se déchira laissant un trait de lumière aveuglant passer . Bilbo détourna la tête fermant les yeux , sa rétine n'appréciant que moyennement ce changement brutal de luminosité . Et les gémissements et cris de douleurs des trolls entrain de devenir des statues de pierres , étaient déjà de trop . Une fois les trolls complètement inanimés , Gandalf alla vers Thorin pour l'aider à sortir de son sac .

-C'était des imbéciles mais au moins , j'avais quelqu'un à qui parler de temps en temps . Soupira Mordred l'aidant à sortir de son sac son visage toujours soigneusement cacher par sa capuche . Au revoir Bilbo peut être nous recroiserons nous un jour . Puis il s'adressa aux autres d'un ton acerbe , au revoir à vous aussi nains la prochaine fois servez vous de votre tête quand l'un des vôtres essayent de vous sauver .

-Vous , vous . Vociféra Thorin sortant de son sac furieux avant de se précipiter vers Mordred . Thorin le saisi par sa tunique le retournant vers lui dans un mouvement brusque faisant chuter la capuche de son visage .

La première chose que Bilbo vit fut une longue chevelure couleur de flamme , puis les oreilles pointues , le visage aigu aux traits félins , les pommettes hautes , les yeux en amandes les sourcils fins et parfaitement dessiné , le nez droit , une bouche aux lèvres fines . Une beauté irréelle , mais gâchée par le rictus méprisant qui venait de naître sur les lèvres de ce qui ne pouvait n'être qu'un

-Un ELFE ! Cracha Thorin ses traits se déformant sous la colère . Un maudit elfe . Un , un , un elfe qui fraternise avec des trolls !

-Pas qu'avec des trolls . Ricana Mordred s'amusant clairement de la rage que sa vue provoquait .

-Putain d'elfe . Cria Thorin se lançant sa lame en avant , en une fraction de seconde sa lame

fut bloquée par une lame aussi noire que le fourreau qui la protégeait comme pour la chaste de celui-ci , des flammes d'ors et de sangs se dessinaient en son commencement . L'action s'était déroulée si vite que personne n'avait vu quand Mordred avait eu le temps de la dégainer et aucun n'osait bouger trop surpris ou ayant trop peur de mettre le feu à cette poudrière .

Seul Gandalf semblait être parfaitement détendu , il se leva du tronc d'arbre où il s'était assis avant de se rapprocher des deux épéistes .

-Mordred comme tu as grandi depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu je ne pense pas que tu te souviennes de moi mais je connais ton père .

-Oh je me souviens bien de vous et qui ne connaît pas mon père . La rancune et un mépris terribles coulèrent au travers de ce simple mot .

-J'ai aussi bien connu votre mère , Aénore .

Le regard de Mordred se fixa sur Gandalf sans vraiment le voir . Avant de soupirer abaissant son bras . Le mouvement attira l'attention de Gandalf sur les détails de la lame avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillent pendant une fraction de seconde .

-Où-avez vous trouvé cette épée . Demanda-t-il son regard , resté fiché sur la garde , hanté par des choses que seul lui semblait voir .

-Hurlebraise ? Elle se transmet de génération en génération dans ma famille maternelle à l'enfant aîné et ce depuis qu'elle fut forgée . Après la mort de ma mère , elle m'est devenue fidèle et ne m'a plus jamais quitté depuis ce jour funeste .

-Maudit soit les elfes et leurs histoires . Thorin cracha par terre . Comme un dragon voyant

quelqu'un essayer de lui dérober son or , Mordred se retourna vers lui ses yeux brûlant de rage

-Ne me traite plus jamais d'elfe nain , je ne me considère pas comme un elfe même si leur sang infect inonde mes veines en partie .

-Vous êtes un hybride , c'est d'autant plus répugnant , une erreur de la nature n'appartenant à aucune race . Moitié homme et moitié elfe sans être aucun des deux à part entière . Un rire goguenard suivit cette tirade .

-Mais qui vous dit que j'ai du sang d'homme ?

-Et quelle autre espèce , un nain ne s'abaisserait jamais à créer pareille souillure pour Mahal

-Mon espèce n'est pas d'ici , pas originaire de ces contrées nain . Vous ne pouvez la connaître , elle sait rester discrète et même sans ça les nains ne s'intéressent qu'à ce qui les touchent n'est ce pas ? D'ailleurs en parlant de discrétion je ne puis m'empêcher de me demander que font treize nains , un magicien et un...

-Je suis un hobbit . Précisa Bilbo . Ou un semi-homme c'est comme vous préférez .

-Un semi-homme donc , en voila une bien étrange compagnie, où vous-rendez-vous ?

Son regard perçant se fixa dans celui de Thorin semblant y chercher des réponses .Thorin ne bronche pas le regardant tout aussi fixement sans cligner des yeux . Regard saphir contre regard labradorite .

-Cela ne vous concerne en rien semi-elfe . Grogna Thorin crachant avec dédains les derniers mots

-Calme-toi Thorin ! S'exclama Balin . Merci Mordred fils d'Aénore de nous avoir aidé

-êtes vous sourd ou lent d'esprit votre sort ne m'importunait que peu , ce n'est pas vous que je voulais aider mais Bilbo... mais je vous en prie si ça vous fait plaisir de penser que je l'ai fait aussi pour vous j'accepte vos remerciements .

Un gargouillement de ventre vint briser la situation qui commençait à devenir vraiment tendue après cette dernière réplique . Bilbo se sentit rougir jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles . Souhaitant disparaître sous terre alors qu'une fois encore il se retrouvait au centre de l'attention et pas de la façon la plus noble .

-Mais vous devez avoir faim semi-homme et je doute que ce que ces choses ont laissé dans leur marmite vous convienne . Entre semi d'autres espèces on se doit d'être solidaire . Si vous le désirez , vous-pouvez venir manger et vous reposer chez moi . La nuit n'a pas été des plus calme . Et quand à vous les nains et le magicien , je ne vous offre pas l'hospitalité de bon cœur mais je sens que sans cela il ne serait autorisé à me suivre .

Sans attendre de réponse Mordred prit Bilbo par la main , sans se soucier d'être suivi ou non alors qu'il partait à travers bois traînant derrière lui un hobbit trop stupéfait par la tournure des événements pour protester ou dire le moindre mot . Avant que Thorin n'ait eu le temps d'ordonner aux autres de rentrer au camp . Gandalf cria en direction de Mordred que c'était une très bonne idée et qu'ils allaient les rejoindre . Le tout en étant vivement approuvé par des ouis retentissant venant des trois plus jeunes qui se lancèrent en courant à la suite de Bilbo et de leur étrange hôte n'écoutant que leurs faim et leurs curiosités . Thorin se passa une main sur le visage avant de soupirer un allons-y avant que nous les perdions de vue . Le reste de la compagnie se mit en marche suivant les cinq silhouettes à une vingtaine de mètres d'eux . Dwalin rejoint son chef et avisant son regard fermé murmura pour que leur conversation ne fusse entendue que par eux deux

-Que se passe-t-il Thorin , je n'aime pas plus les elfes que toi mais nous avons tous besoin de manger et de nous reposer et tu as vu son physique il a peut être une langue de vipère mais il est jeune , très jeune . Même si ses intentions ne sont pas honnêtes nous sommes treize sans compter Gandalf et Bilbo , que veux-tu qu'il se passe ?

-Je ne sais pas Dwalin , j'ai juste un mauvais pré-sentiment .

 _pour ceux qui ne le savent pas les labradorites sont des pierres semi-précieuses possédant souvent deux tons mélangés dont le jaune et le vert et pour les différentes parties de Hurlebraise il suffit de taper épée batarde schéma ^^' Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira_


	3. Chapter 3

Après une vingtaine de minutes de marche , Thorin et les autres membres de la compagnie déboulèrent dans une petite clairière que la lumière du jour naissant inondait de ses rayons . Les oiseaux chantaient , le sol était couvert d'herbe , de mousse et de fleur sauvages . À l'autre bout de la clairière à environ 15 mètre d'eux il y avait une vieille battisse en pierre qui semblait avoir connu les effets de l'abandon avant d'être sommairement réaménagée par une personne dont le métier ne devait pas être celui de bâtisseur . Devant la maison , des faisans et des lapins rôtissaient , piqués sur des branches au dessus d'un feu de bois où étaient déjà installé Fili , Bilbo et Ori . Le semi-elfe et Kili sortirent de l'habitation , tout deux parlaient avec animation enfin son neveu parlait avec animation souriant de toutes ses dents alors que Mordred l'écoutait en souriant . Tout deux portaient des victuailles . Apercevant le reste de la compagnie , Kili leurs fit signe de la main les hélant de venir les rejoindre . Thorin eut l'immense plaisir de voir les traits du semi-elfe se faner alors qu'une expression de profond mécontentement passait dans son regard . Tant mieux visiblement Thorin n'était pas le seul que cette situation excédait . Alors tout en rongeant son frein , il fit son plus beau sourire hypocrite ; heureux de savoir que ce moment serait aussi insupportable pour cet antipathique de semi-elfe que pour lui . Il prit place à coté de Fili enjoignant par ce simple mouvement aux restent de sa compagnie à faire de même . Seul Gandalf demeura debout appuyé contre un muret en partie écroulé , observant songeusement le semi-elfe . Semi-elfe qui fixait le groupe de nains les lèvres pincées avant de tourner talons d'un geste sec , rentrant dans ''sa'' maison . Avant de revenir quelques minutes plus tard , avec une pile d'assiettes en équilibre instables dans une de ses mains , il passa la pile d'assiettes à Bilbo et très vite les assiettes passèrent de mains en mains . Thorin prit la sienne sans vraiment y faire attention , son regard restant fixé sur Mordred . Quelque chose le perturbait chez ce semi-elfe , quelque chose dans sa posture , son regard froid et hautain lui semblait familier sans qu'il n'arrive à se rappeler où , ou chez qui il l'avait déjà aperçu pareil expression . Mais aussi maintenant que sa fureur initiale était quelque peu retombée , autre chose le perturbait , il se rendait compte que malgré sa ressemblance flagrante avec les elfes Mordred n'en était pas un . Là où les elfes donnaient une impression de calme gracieux et de froideur étudiée dans leurs traits nobles et leur maintient fière . Ici de la posture souple et non guindée se dégageait une aura entière , sauvage presque brûlante . Cela venait-il de sa deuxième ascendance ou était-ce bien plus profond ? Thorin grimaça malgré l'antipathie que tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un elfe lui suscitait , il sentait la curiosité le piquer de plus en plus . Thorin aimait comprendre les données qui l'entouraient , sa survie en avait dépendu pendant des années et ici il se retrouvait face à quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas , pire qu'il ne comprenait pas . Se sentant observé Mordred tourna la tête dans sa direction , le visage neutre , fixant son regard dans le sien . Thorin sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine . De nouveau son mauvais pré-sentiment le saisissait alors qu'il restait à le fixer sans cligner des yeux comme-ci les réponses à ses interrogation étaient cachée quelques part entre le jaune et le vert . Il ne sut combien de temps dura leur échange , une minute , deux secondes ou une heure ? Ce fut le craquement d'une branche depuis le feu de camp qui rompit l'instant et chacun détourna le regard . Thorin observa autour de lui presque soulagé de remarquer que trop occupé à manger et à parler aucun des nains n'avaient remarqué son observation du semi-elfe . Bien qu'il n'eut pas faim et ceux pour éviter le questionnement des siens il arracha finalement une cuisse de lapin avant de la manger avec les doigts se perdant dans le fil de ses pensées .

-Vous ne mangez pas ? Demanda Bilbo , Mordred le regarda en souriant avant de répliquer

-Non , j'ai déjà mangé cette nuit , et si la réputation de l'appétit des nains s'avère être exacte il n'y aura rien de trop .

Voyant leur hôte bien plus aimable qu'au début de leur rencontre Balin s'autorisa à le questionner quelque peu .

-Dites-moi mon ami qui vivait ici avant vous ? Mordred pivota un regard ennuyé vers lui avant de soupirer.

-Un fermier et sa famille , ils ont servi de repas aux trolls et quand je suis arrivé il y a quelques années la maison tombait en ruine , j'ai décidé de rester , la foret étant calme et giboyeuse . Et après notre première rencontre les trolls n'ont plus jamais essayé de m'importuner

-Pourquoi n'avoir rien tenté contre eux ? Renchérit Dwalin

-Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait , comme je viens de vous le dire ils ne représentaient pas une menace et tant qu'ils restaient de leur coté je me moquais bien de leur présence .

-Et le sort des voyageurs qui tombaient sur eux ?

Mordred fit un haussement d'épaule qui pouvait se traduire par un '' pas mes affaires '' . Voyant que leur hôte ne leurs dirait rien de plus chacun se remit à manger en parlant avec les autres du groupes . Seul Thorin et Gandalf gardèrent leurs regards sur Mordred . Méfiant pour le premier , pensif pour le second . Un petit quart d'heure passa et finalement Mordred s'avança avant de prendre place s'asseyant de façon à être face à Thorin .

-Dites-moi , vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit où vous comptiez vous rendre ?

-Je ne suis pas sure que cela vous concerne . Grinça Thorin.

-En effet mais que voulez-vous je ne parle pas souvent avec des inconnus et mes derniers voisins en plus d'être fort peu intéressants sont maintenant immobiles à jamais . La curiosité me brûle donc de savoir ce que fait un convoi composé de 13 nains , un semi-homme et un magicien .Thorin s'apprêtait à lui répondre qu'ils étaient juste un groupe de marchants itinérants quand la voix de Gandalf s'éleva affirmant qu'ils se rendaient vers la montagne solitaire .

-La montagne solitaire ? La monta , la QUOI ! Celle où un dragon y est endormi et par les valars vous êtes le fils de Thrain et

-Roi sous la montagne . Le coupa sèchement Thorin

-Alors vous allez pour la reprendre? Vous allez à 13 nains , un hobbit et un vieux magicien reprendre une montagne occupée depuis plus d'un siècle par un dragon ?

Thorin s'apprêtait à sortir une réplique cinglante , encore une fois on allait essayer de le détourner de sa quête encore une fois il verrait la pitié dan le regard de ceux à qui ce projet avait été dit . Finalement Mordred ressemblait bien à un elfe et allait essayer de le dissuader ... mais contre toute attente il fit ce qu'aucun elfe n'aurait jamais fait , ni même un nain , il rejeta la tête vers l'arrière et explosa de rire , un rire franc qu'il n'essayait pas du tout de cacher ou de retenir .

-HAHAHA j'y crois pas , vous allez à 15 pour combattre un dragon . Oh mais par les valars il vous a convaincu comment de le suivre dans cette folie ? Vous avez pu profiter de votre paye avant j'espère ?

-En fait on sera payé avec le trésor . Intervint Bilbo , faisant redémarrer les gloussements de Mordred . Et au grand étonnement de Thorin , Balin , Bombur et Bofur se mirent à rigoler aussi , même chez Dwalin un discret sourire avait pris place .

-Trêve de plaisanterie , vous vous rendez bien compte que votre force ne vous sera d'aucun secourt et que vos épées lui serviront de curedent une fois qu'il vous aura dévoré et que dans sa colère il risque d'incendier toute la région et ceux qui y vivent ?

-N'essaye pas de nous en dissuader semi-elfe . Cingla Thorin .

-Je n'en ai pas l'intention nain , votre folie ne concerne que vous et ceux qui vous suivront et puis tout le monde a le droit de rentrer un jour chez soi. Ajouta-t-il plus bas avant de reprendre :

-Je regrette juste de ne pas avoir l'immense chance de pouvoir contempler la tête que feront les elfes à qui vous devrez raconter le but de votre petite randonnée .

-Je ne compte pas en informer les elfes !

-Oh mais ne soyez pas si naïf Thorin ,vous en rencontrerez tôt ou tard et connaissant leurs dons pour se mêler de ce qui ne les concerne pas , ils voudront savoir et ils sauront...

-Que dirais-tu de le voir par toi même en nous accompagnant Mordred ?Deux **QUOI**! fusèrent en direction de Gandalf alors que Thorin et Mordred tournaient leur visage vers Gandalf la même expression de stupéfaction se lisant sur leurs traits

-Et bien . Continua Gandalf . Comme tu l'as si bien déduit nous risquons de rencontrer des elfes et je suis sure que ta présence serait la bienvenue pour négocier avec eux si notre quête devait être connue ou si nous devions avoir recourt à leurs aides .

-Oh misère , je suis sûrement la dernière personne pour négocier quoi que ce soit avec eux.

-Il en est hors de question Gandalf , je refuse de devoir supporter un elfe dans cette compagnie , j'ai déjà accepté le semi-homme. Un elfe n'a rien à faire avec nous !

-Pour une fois je suis parfaitement d'accord avec le nain . Il est hors de question que je vous suive dans cette folie et si votre ami le semi-homme a un peu de bon sens vu la façon dont vous semblez tenir à lui il en ferait de même.

-Je n'ai pas demandé à avoir quelqu'un qui ne sait pas se battre avec moi !

-Vous n'avez qu'à lui apprendre stupide nain au lieu de faire l'enfant en geignant qu'il est un poids mort pour vous alors que vous n'avez rien tenté pour changer la situation

-ASSEZ ! Tonna Gandalf . J'en ai assez de vous voir près à vous sauter à la gorge comme des chiens enragés . Ce fut seulement à ses derniers mots que Thorin remarqua que lui et Mordred s'étaient levés et semblaient près à s'empoigner sous les regards consternés , curieux , attentifs ou blasés de ses compagnons .

-Si je dis que Mordred comme Bilbo peut avoir son utilité dans le déroulement de cette quête c'est que j'ai mes raisons . Mordred est le mieux placé pour négocier avec les elfes et il le sait parfaitement ! De plus Mordred possède des capacités que nul elfe , humain , nain ou hobbit ne possède . Croyez-moi Thorin tôt ou tard nous croiserons des elfes ou nous aurons besoin de leurs aides et Mordred serait notre meilleur atout pour que cela se passe sans encombre . Deux reniflements lui répondirent

-C'est bien beau tout cela magicien mais à quoi vous sert-il de convaincre Thorin sans me convaincre en premier lieux ?

-Avant ta naissance j'ai promis à ta mère de m'occuper et de garder un œil sur toi autant que faire ce peux .

-On peut dire que ce fut un échec cuisant...

-Crois-moi je m'en rends bien compte et j'aimerais réparer cela en te proposant de te joindre à nous ainsi j'honorerais en partie ma promesse auprès de ta mère

-Je suis sure qu'elle serait ravie de savoir que votre façon de l'honorer est de m'envoyer déloger un dragon de son trou...quelques ricanement se firent entendre et Thorin en aurait mis sa main au feu que cela venait de ses neveux .

-Ne vous fatiguez pas magicien cela marche peut être sur les faibles d'esprit mais vos tentatives me laissent de marbre . Je ne viendras pas car je n'ai rien à y gagner

-Peux-tu vraiment te contenter de vivre ainsi , j'ai souvenir d'un enfant rêvant d'aventure , de liberté et de grandeur

-Comme vous l'avez dit c'était les rêves d'un enfant j'ai grandit depuis et je sais que la terre du milieu n'a nulle grandeur à m'offrir . Cette dernière phrase était remplie d'amertume

-Tu te trompes Mordred , elle a beaucoup à t'offrir si tu prenais le temps de chercher , mais en effet ce n'est pas en restant ici qu'elle pourra t'amener à devenir ce que tu dois être . Dis-moi l'ennui ne te prend-t-il pas parfois en songeant à de plus grands horizons , à des lieux que tu ne connais pas et que tu pourrais parcourir , certes la route vers l'est est dangereuse mais tu pourras y voir des choses que tu n'as jamais connu et ,,,

-L'est ! La montagne solitaire se trouve à l'est ?

-Au nord est pour être plus précis . Thorin fronça les sourcils , Mordred n'avait en rien semblé intéressé par ce que lui disait Gandalf mais au mot est une étrange lueur c'était allumée dans son regard et le semi-elfe avait porté toute son attention sur le magicien .

-Et bien je suppose que je pourrais faire une partie du chemin avec vous au moins jusqu'à vos négociations avec les elfes ou même jusqu'à la montagne après tout on n'a pas la ''chance'' d'être invité pour réveiller un dragon tout les jours non ?

Gandalf approuva , Bilbo sourit , Kili et Fili fixèrent leur oncle avec des regards de chiots implorant , Balin lui fait un signe d'encouragement . Les autres nains en particuliers Dwalin n'attendaient que son verdict même si l'expression fermée de Gloin , Oin et Dori valait tout les discours du monde . Bien Thorin ferma les yeux , se tenant l'arrête du nez entre le pouce et l'index . Mordred que faire de lui ? Une part de lui le détestait comme il détestait tout les elfes . Une part de lui , plus objective , lui rappelait que malgré son ascendance elfique , Mordred ne ressemblait pas à un elfe du moins pas mentalement . Cette partie de lui lui rappelait aussi que Gandalf ne se trompait que rarement si pas jamais , que même un semi-elfe auraIt plus de chance pour traiter avec les elfes qu'un nain,...surtout qu'un nain . En plus il devait se l'avouer Mordred l'intriguait , son ascendance , cette aura , sa vie seul , sa haine pour les elfes semblant presque aussi forte que la sienne . En fait il avait autant envie de l'accepter dans la compagnie que de refuser . Il avait déjà Bilbo à protéger... Le protéger enfin Thorin tu penses vraiment que Mordred a besoin d'être protégé lui souffla sa raison , tu as vu la réaction des trolls , tu as entendu ses explications autour du feu de camp il n'a pas besoin d'être protégé , il est dangereux , dangereux au point que 3 trolls aient peur de lui . Il est assez dangereux pour veiller sur lui et veiller sur le semi-homme vu qu'il semble s'y être attaché . C'est un atout de taille et le laisser seul ici alors qu'il sait tout pour Erebor peux être risqué...

-Il peut venir . Soupira Thorin avant de lever les yeux au ciel en voyant Kili se se précipiter vers leur nouveau compagnon pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue à sa façon . Fili l'imita ainsi que Dori , Balin Bofur et Bombur . Les autres nains se contentèrent de fixer leur nouveau compagnon avec des visages fermés et peu avenant , tous ne semblaient pas ravis d'avoir un compagnon de plus , un avec des oreilles pointues pour tout arranger...

-Quand partirons-nous Thorin ? Le questionna Dwalin ?

-Nous partirons dans deux heures . Cria Thorin . Entre temps reposez-vous un peu et vous semi-elfe préparez un sac de voyage avec ce dont vous aurez besoin pour la route . On vous trouvera une monture dans le prochain village que nous croiserons en attendant vous devrez marcher à moins que Gandalf ne vous prennent en croupe .Mordred ne prit pas la peine d'acquiescer avant de rentrer dans son habitation .

 _Point de vue de Mordred._

 _Assis sur le toit je regardais pensivement l'horizon . Dans deux heures nous partirons vers l'est . L'est... à ce simple mot je sentis quelque chose remuer en moi . Avec le temps mon regard s'était porté de plus en plus souvent dans cette direction , me faisant passer de longues heures assis ici , plus le temps passait et plus cette envie dévorante m'obsédait obscurcissant mes pensées ou mon jugement .l'est m'avait toujours appelé et j'allais enfin répondre à son appelle ._

Voilà c'est tout pour cette foi-ci , avec les examens universitaires et les révisions je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster plus tôt . j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus et si vous voulez n'hésitez pas à poster une revieuw :) . ps dsl pour les fautes qui m'auraient échappées ^^'


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour , bonjour voilà un nouveau chapitre posté après relativement de temps . Mais j'ai eu des petits ennuis avec mon pc , puis ayant décidé de changer d'études j'ai du un peu laisser ceci de coté . Mais voilà me revoilà avec ce nouveau chapitre et le chapitre de 5 qui est en cours de correction :) . Merci pour les deux mises en favoris et les 5 follows ça fait plaisir :) . Sur ceux je vous souhaite une bonne lecture .

Sachant qu'ils bénéficiaient de deux heures de repos avant de reprendre la route . Chacun des membres de la compagnie s'était mis à son aise pour parler ou sommeiller un peu . Bilbo s'était allongé le dos contre un vieux pommier le tout en fumant sa pipe . Le stress de la nuit avec les trolls , la douceur printanière et le chant des oiseaux eurent vite raison de lui et sans s'en rendre compte sa tête se fit progressivement lourde et le hobbit s'assoupit . Il se réveilla une heure plus tard à cause d'une mouche embêtante qui s'amusait à tourner autour et se poser sur son visage depuis quelques minutes . Le hobbit la chassa d'un geste de la main fatigué avant de finalement renoncer à la fin de sa sieste . Bilbo s'étira en baillant avant d'observer la clairière autour de lui . Certains des nains parlaient assis dans l'herbe en fumant comme Kili , Fili et Balin , d'autres nettoyaient leurs armes du sang des trolls comme Dwalin , Gloin et Oin pendant que certains comme Bofur et Bombur semblaient s'être assoupi eux aussi . Seul Gandalf et Thorin parlaient relativement bas avec une certaine agitation en retrait des autres . De là où il était Bilbo ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient mais tout deux semblaient soucieux . Toute envie de rester assis quitta Bilbo et il se releva pour se rapprocher du nain et du magicien afin d'entendre le sujet de leur discussion quand un paquetage poser contre le tronc d'un arbre massif et feuillu non loin de Gandalf et Thorin capta son attention . Curieux le hobbit s'approcha , ceci ne pouvait être que les affaires de Mordred . Ce qui attira d'un coup son regard furent les deux dagues posées sur le sac de voyage . Hurlebraise,elle, semblait ne pas avoir quitté son maître . Intrigué par les deux armes Bilbo tendit la main dans le but de prendre celle de droite

-Ce n'est pas prudent de toucher à des lames qui ne sont pas à toi Bilbo...

Le hobbit sursauta la voix de Mordred venait de surgir de nul part , Bilbo regarda à gauche puis à droite mais il n'y avait nul trace du semi-elfe . Un pouffement se fit entendre depuis les branches de l'arbre . Bilbo releva les yeux avant de froncer les sourcils il n'y avait rien puis le hobbit observa avec plus d'attention les ombres au travers de l'épais feuillage . C'est à cet instant que parmi les plus hautes branches deux éclats verts jaunes attirèrent son attention et en y regardant avec plus d'attention une silhouette se dessina petit à petit et il put deviner Mordred assis entre les branches . Souriant , le regard remplit de malice observant sans être vu parfaitement dissimulé par les feuilles et les jeux de lumières que créaient les rayons du soleil perçant au travers de la frondaison de l'arbre .

-Tu sais mon petit hobbit les lames pourraient être empoisonnées et alors la moindre petite éraflure engendrerait une issue fatale... et elles sont tranchantes comme le vent du plus rigoureux des hivers . Ronronna Mordred ses yeux se plissant légèrement ne lâchant Bilbo du regard à aucun moment . Bilbo tressaillit fixant les lames horrifié , Mordred rigola

-Je te taquine Bilbo , se sont des lames elfiques et les elfes ne sont pas friands à mon regret de ce genre de procédé ...

Bilbo releva la tête , aussi silencieux qu'une ombre le semi-elfe était redescendu au niveau des premières branches où le feuillage bien moins dense le rendait visible pour quiconque aurait levés les yeux . Alors que là où le semi-elfe se trouvait il y a peine quelques secondes personne n'aurait pu deviner sa présence sans une indication au préalable . C'était l'endroit parfait pour observer sans être repéré ...

-Tu espionnais la conversation de Gandalf et Thorin . Souffla Bilbo ne sachant si il devait être étonné ou blasé . Le sourire de Mordred s'élargit encore plus semblant lui donner un nombre supérieur de dents à la moyenne et permettant aux hobbit de se faire la réflexion que les canines du semi-elfe semblaient aussi être plus effilée que les siennes , celles des nains ou celles de Gandalf .

-Peut-être . Susurra Mordred en s'installant plus confortablement sur une des branches .

-À tout hasard pourrais-tu partager ce que tu sais avec moi ? Demanda Bilbo en se mordant la lèvre inférieure , quelque peut gêner de chercher à savoir des éléments sur une conversation à laquelle il n'avait pas été convié . Mordred le regarda surpris avant de répliquer en haussant les sourcils d'étonnement

-Savoir quoi ?

-Ce qui les préoccupe .

-Préoccupe qui ?

Bilbo ouvra et ferma plusieurs fois la bouche . Mais , mais ce n'était pas possible Mordred faisait exprès de ne pas comprendre pour le rendre chèvre et vu le sourire qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage ainsi que l'aire purement jubilatoire qu'affichait le semi-elfe depuis sa branche Bilbo avait visé juste .

-En attendant , à ta place , si je voulais savoir ce dont ils parlaient je me décalerais de 10 cm sur ma gauche .

-Mais oui , c'est ça continue de te moquer de moi...soupira Bilbo près à s'en aller plus loin , n'ayant pas envie de se faire moquer encore par un autre compagnon de route .

-Je ne me moque pas de toi Bilbo , je te charrie c'est différent , je charrie tout ceux que j'apprécie réellement et comme ils ne sont pas beaucoup et bien ils subissent ce trait de ma personnalité d'autant plus . Répliqua Mordred d'un ton neutre , perdant son sourire .

-Vous , tu , tu m'apprécies réellement ?

-Oui... le ton détaché de toute plaisanterie et le visage que Bilbo voyait pour la première fois sans rictus hautain , dégoutté , énervé ou malicieux et le regard profond que Mordred lui porta , perturbèrent le hobbit d'autant plus , peu habitué à ce genre de remarques venant d'une espèce autre que la sienne ou de Gandalf

-Mais tu me connais à peine comment pourrais tu dire que tu m'apprécies après seulement quelques heures et,

-Qu'importe ! _Le coupa le semi-elfe_ . Je t'apprécie car mon intuition m'a conduit à prendre ta défense face aux trolls , car mon intuition me dit que tu es quelqu'un d'honneur en qui je peux avoir confiance et elle ne m'a jamais trompé . Alors si tu veux savoir ce dont le nain et le magicien parlent je te redemande de te décaler de 10 cm sur ta gauche .Bilbo s'exécuta se demandant bien à quoi ça allait servir... Mordred se redressa en position accroupie sur sa branche avant de sauter , atterrissant avec souplesse où se tenait Bilbo une seconde auparavant . Le hobbit étira sa nuque le plus possible afin de croiser le regard du semi-elfe .

-Tu es décidément trop grand . Soupira Bilbo ...

-Grand ? _Sourit Mordred_ . Je ne suis pas si grand .

-Tu plaisantes ? Je suis sure que sans son chapeau tu dépasses largement Gandalf , pour moi ce n'est même plus grand c'est immense ! rétorqua Bilbo . Mordred haussa un sourcil circonspect

-Et tu veux que je te dise Bilbo , je risque de grandir encore . _Devant l'air ahuri du hobbit , Mordred se mit à rire avant de se laisser tomber assis à coté de son sac_. Et ne t'avise pas de me dire que maintenant je suis trop petit . Lui sourit une nouvelle fois le semi-elfe avant de lui proposer de s'asseoir a coté de lui sur son sac car rien ne cassait . Bilbo pris place avant de demander timidement

-Alors de quoi parlent-ils ?

-Des Trolls . Répondit Mordred

-Comment ça ?

Ce n'est visiblement pas normal de trouver des trolls aussi loin des monts brumeux . Et même si Gandalf ne le dit pas , ça le rend soucieux . Il doit se douter de choses qu'ignore Thorin et ne compte visiblement pas les partager avec lui . Sûrement car cela ne concerne pas la quête ou qu'à l'heure actuelle se ne sont que des suppositions et que rien de tangible en ressort .

-C'est tout ?

-Non . _Continua Mordred_ . Ils veulent aussi trouver l'endroit où les trolls se cachaient des rayons du soleil . Ce qui est à mon avis une perte de temps .Bilbo ne rajouta rien de plus se perdant dans ses pensées observant leurs compagnons profiter des derniers moments de repos avant de reprendre la route .

-Mordred ? Murmura-t-il tout bas n'étant pas sure d'avoir envie d'entendre ce que le semi-elfe pourrait lui répondre .

-Hmmmmm . Réagit Mordred sans ré-ouvrir les yeux qu'il avait fermé , ses bras croisé derrière sa tête , appuyé contre le tronc de l'arbre .

-Est-ce que tu sais , toi , pourquoi les trolls étaient si loin des monts brumeux et ce qui semble inquiété Gandalf ? Le semi-elfe ne répondit pas tout de suite avant de soupirer

-Je l'ignore Bilbo , je l'ignore sincèrement . Mais c'est comme ... c'est comme si certains soir le vent murmurait des légendes depuis longtemps oubliées dans une langue très ancienne , des histoires qu'on aurait jamais du oublier... _Mordred se tut quelques secondes avant de reprendre encore plus bas_ . Je ne sais pas ce que c'est , mais je crois que quelque chose est en passe de se réveiller en terre du milieu , que des forces inconnues commencent à se mettre en œuvre . Et je crois que Gandalf lui aussi l'a senti et sait ce dont il s'agit .

Bilbo ne dit rien de plus , qu'aurait-il pu dire d'ailleurs là dessus ? Il n'était qu'un simple hobbit de la compté qui ne connaissait ni le monde extérieur , ni les forces qui le régissaient , modifiant les lois aux grès des alliances et des trahisons . Par contre après les trolls et les explications de Mordred , il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si leur voyage jusqu'à la montagne solitaire ne ferait pas partie d'un mécanisme beaucoup plus vaste . Et dont les enjeux seraient biens plus grands et graves que ce que chacun d'entre eux imaginaient ...et surtout il repensait à la phrase que lui avait répondu Gandalf , quand il avait demandé au magicien de lui promettre qu'il reviendrait vivant de ce voyage . La réponse de Gandalf lui avait fait craindre pour sa vie mais maintenant elle prenait un tout autre sens . Si Bilbo se retrouvait plongé au cœur d'événements qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aurait pu imaginer , à quel point ses événements les transformeraient-ils tous ? Que resterait-il du hobbit qu'il était en partant quand il rentrerait finalement chez lui ? Et même retournerait-il un jour chez lui ? Ou choisirait-il finalement de demeurer en d'autres lieux étant devenu finalement bien trop différent des hobbits n'ayant jamais rien connu des beautés comme des horreurs du monde par delà la compté . Ses pensées l'angoissaient , Bilbo ne voulait pas changer , il voulait rester le hobbit de cul de sac qui aimait manger un bon repas , fumer sa pipe , le soir , dans son fauteuil avec un bon livre au coin du feu .

-On ne change pas Bilbo !

-Quoi ? Bilbo se tourna vers Mordred , celui-ci avait rouvert les yeux et le fixait avec gravité .

-Tu pensais si fort que tu as dit tout haut que tu ne voulais pas changer et que tu voulais rester le hobbit de cul de sac qui aimait manger , fumer et lire . _Lui expliqua Mordred avant de poursuivre_ . Mais crois-moi mon ami , personne ne change réellement , on évolue , on s'adapte pour survivre à ce qui nous entoure et nous domine . Mais la flamme qui brûle , Là . _En disant ces mots le semi-elfe avait posé sa main à plat sur la poitrine de Bilbo à l'endroit où son cœur battait_ . Cette flamme qui brûle au plus profond de toi , au plus profond de ce que tu es , elle , elle ne change pas . Elle apprend , elle grandit mais toujours sa lueur garde les mêmes teintes . Alors le hobbit de cul de sac n' a pas à s'inquiéter. Quand il rentrera chez lui , certes il aura évoluer , il aura appris des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginer ou se serait cru incapable de les réaliser , au cours de son voyage . Mais tout au fond de lui , sa petite flamme aura garder les mêmes teintes , elle aura juste grandit de ses nouvelles expériences , de ses nouvelles connaissances . Alors le hobbit de cul de sac sera ravi de retrouver son chez lui avec ses petites habitudes . Puis avec le temps il remarquera que de nouvelles envies se sont ajoutées à ce qu'il aimait avant . Il se connaîtra mieux , il aura découvert de nouvelles facettes de lui même . Mais au fond il n'a pas changé il a juste découvert en lui des teintes qu'il ignorait que sa petite flamme avait . Tu es quelqu'un de bien Bilbo et crois moi quoi qu'il arrive tu le restera , parfois tu auras l'impression de te perdre , que les ombres t'envahiront mais toujours , toujours à un moment la flamme qui brûle en toi se rappellera à toi et elle te ramènera sur le chemin que tu n'aurais jamais du quitter . Le hobbit resta quelques secondes , tête penchée , fixant la main de Mordred alors qu'il sentait que le regard du semi-elfe ne le quittait pas .

Le hobbit releva la tête ,lui rendant son regard et bien qu'encore fasciné par celui-ci . Bilbo ne pouvait se débarrasser de la désagréable sensation que le semi-elfe pouvait lire en son âme comme dans un livre ouvert , tournant des pages d'ombres que Bilbo n'avait pas encore eu le temps de parcourir... Mordred n'avait toujours pas retirer sa main , et le hobbit pouvait sentir même à travers l'épaisseur de ses vêtements , la chaleur que cette paume dégageait . D'habitude Bilbo n'avait rien contre les contacts physiques . Mais ici son instinct lui soufflait de reculer , de s'éloigner , pourtant il en était incapable , comme pétrifié ... Une bourrasque de vent froid se leva , parcourant la clairière , faisant chanter les feuilles de l'arbre en dessous duquel ils se trouvaient . Bilbo frissonna , de froid ou d'autre chose il n'aurait su le dire . Mordred pencha légèrement sa tête sur la droite avant de souffler d'une voix étrangement neutre :

-Te ferais-je peur , Bilbo ? Le hobbit déglutit . Peur !? Bien sur que Mordred faisait peur . Il y avait quelque chose en lui qui aurait fait frémir bien des êtres . Était-ce ce regard perçant , cette attitude froide et détachée en apparence ou bien dans sa façon de se mouvoir ? Mais quiconque croisant le semi-elfe devait le sentir , sentir se danger tapis au fond de lui . ce froid instinctif qui nous parcourait l'échine face à un danger qu'on ne peut que difficilement contrer . Alors oui , Mordred faisait peur , mais Bilbo ne le craignait pas malgré ce que lui soufflai son instinct de hobbit . Mordred lui avait sauvé la vie , s'était montré accueillant avec lui , ne le traitait pas comme un boulait quand Bilbo lui posait des questions . En fait à choisir Bilbo avait même plus confiance en Mordred que dans les nains ou même Gandalf . Le hobbit inspira un grand coup , avant de dire de façon à ce qu'aucun de leurs compagnons ne l'entende mais d'une voix assez assurée pour appuyer ses dires :

-Non , Mordred je n'ai pas peur de toi .

Le semi-elfe se pencha vers lui , le regard toujours fixe , regard que Bilbo lui rendit , s'interdisant dés maintenant de baisser le regard devant quiconque . Malgré son envie . L'échange dura cinq secondes , une éternité pour le hobbit . Puis semblant avoir trouvé ce qu'il voulait , Mordred se redressa sans mot dire , un léger sourire aux lèvres visiblement satisfait . Et ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Bilbo relâcha son souffle , souffle qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir .Durant leurs conversation ce qui restait de temps de repos s'était écoulé au vu des nains commençant à se préparer et à harnacher leurs montures . Bilbo se dirigea vers Myrtille pour en faire de même , appréciant à sa juste valeur le fait qu'il se hissait en selle de façon plus souple et gracieuse que lors du début de leur voyage . Tous se rassemblèrent autour de Thorin . Seul Mordred , resta légèrement à l'écart bras croisés . Thorin se tourna finalement vers lui , lui ordonnant à moitié de monter sur la croupe du cheval de Gandalf en attendant qu'on lui trouve une monture . Mordred renifla avant de répliquer .

-Je préfère m'abstenir , ce n'est pas vraiment le grand amour entre les chevaux et moi ... c'est même tout le contraire . Et je suis bien capable de vous suivre à pied .Thorin talonna légèrement son poney , avançant vers le semi-elfe .

-Vos états d'âmes concernant les chevaux ne me concernent en rien et je serais bien curieux de savoir par quelle magie vous pouvez les suivre .Mordred sourit haussant un sourcil

-Et bien disons que les semi-elfes ont eux aussi leurs secrets , Thorin oakenshield .

Thorin ouvrit la bouche s'apprêtant à répliquer avant d'être coupé par Gandalf . Le magicien étant bien décidé à tuer dans l'œuf cette nouvelle prise de bec .

-Bien faisons un essai , si Mordred ne nous ralentit pas qu'il reste à pied , si il préfère . Autrement il viendra derrière moi , le temps qu'on lui trouve une monture .

Trouvé la cachette où les trolls s'abritaient des rayons du soleil ne fut en rien compliqué . Ils n'eurent qu'à .. et bien qu'à suivre l'odeur . Si lors de leurs brèves rencontre Bilbo avait trouvé leur odeur répugnante . Ce n'était rien par rapport à celle qui émanait du fond de leur grotte . Le hobbit ravala péniblement un haut le cœur , tirant d'une main le col de son manteau sur le bas de son visage . Avant de descendre à la suite de Gandalf . Bilbo avançait , essayant d'ignorer les immondices jonchant le sol . Mélanges d'anciens repas , d'excréments et de biens ayant appartenu aux malheureux ayant croisé la route des odieuses créatures . À chacun de ses pas des nuées de mouches s'envolaient manquant de rentrer dans ses yeux . De sa main libre le hobbit brassait l'air devant son visage pour les éloigner . Il n'était pas le seul à tousser , se forçant à garder son maigre repas , derrière lui Kili s'était arrêté plier en deux alors que son frère , le teint verdâtre , lui tapotait le dos . Mordred qui les suivaient de près avait rabattu sa capuche et tirer un tissus noir sur le bas de son visage , ne laissant à l'air ambiant que son regard .

-Faites attention à ce que vous touchez . La voix de Gandalf résonna depuis le fond de la caverne . Pas de risque , songea Bilbo , il est hors de question que je touche quoi que ce soit dans cette caverne . Les valars seuls savent ce que cela doit contenir comme maladie . La grotte n'était pas très profonde et se finissait pas une grande caverne où on pouvait deviner trois places servant de couchages aux trolls . Des ossements jonchaient ça et là le sol poussiéreux . Bilbo relâcha son manteau , plus il restait et moins l'odeur se faisait sentir . Il en profita pour parcourir du regard la caverne. Contre chaque paroi rocheuse des objets de toutes sortes étaient amoncelés en équilibre précaire . Alors que dans un coin plus éclairé des pièces d'or venant d'un coffre renversé reflétaient les flammes des torches allumées par les nains . Bofur s'approcha des pièce , les poussant avec son pied .

-Se serait dommage de laisser tout ça derrière nous , n'importe qui pourrait les prendre . Gloin qui se trouvait derrière lui ouvrit un autre coffre lui aussi remplit de pièces et de joailleries avant acquiescer

-C'est vrai , Dori trouve une pelle . Celui-ci s'empressa de regarder de gauche à droite .

Gandalf lui aussi observait ce que les trolls avaient amoncelés , mais de façon plus prudente ne touchant les objets qu'avec le bout de son bâton . Même Thorin inspectait avec attentions ,avant de tomber sur une grande amphore remplie d'épées depuis longtemps assiégées par la poussière et les toiles d'araignées . Thorin en sortit une puis une deuxième . Les fixant avec intérêt .

-Ces épées n'ont pas étés faites par des trolls .

A ces mots Gandalf se retourna s'approchant du nain . Thorin lui tendit l'épée qu'il tenait dans sa main droite gardant dans sa main gauche celle dont le pommeau était étrangement incurvé .Gandalf observa celle qui lui avait été remise avant d'ajouter :

-Elles n'ont étés faites par aucun forgeron parmi les hommes . _Le magicien sorti légèrement la lame de son fourreau inspectant son acier avant de reprendre ._ Elles ont étés forgées à Gondolin , par les hauts elfes du premier âge .

À ces mots , le regard de Thorin se fit dégoûté , alors qu'il éloignait l'épée de lui comme si ses origines elfiques auraient le contaminer par quelques maladies . Avant de faire mine de la remettre dans l'amphore . Le voyant faire Gandalf ajouta

-Vous ne pourrez rêver d'une meilleure lame !

Thorin arrêta son geste , puis dégainant la lame , il observa le reflet qu'elle lui renvoyait avant de la prendre avec lui , imiter par Gandalf . Bilbo se détourna d'eux , portant son attention sur Gloin , Bofur , Dori et Nori qui finissaient d'enterrer les coffres et le maximum de pièce , le tout sous le regard amusé de Dwalin . Un léger rire résonna contre l'oreille du hobbit et Bilbo ne fut pas surprit de croiser le regard de Mordred en penchant sa tête vers l'arrière .

-Quelque chose t'amuse ? Demanda tout bas le hobbit .

-Oh oui , regarder Thorin prêt à ne pas prendre une épée magnifique car forgée par les elfes tant il les hait avant de se reculer quand il comprend qu'elle est bien au dessus de sa grossière épée . Et ceux là entrain d'enterrer deux malheureux coffres alors qu'ils se dirigent vers une montagne contenant assez d'or pour s'acheter la terre du milieu . Tu as devant toi deux allégories parfaites de l'hypocrisie et de la cupidité , le tout réunis dans la même espèce . Bilbo ne peut s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel , certes dans les faits il était d'accord avec Mordred , mais ses propos lui semblaient trop radicaux...

-Dis moi . _Ajouta le hobbit_ . Il me semble que peux d'espèces trouvent grâce aux yeux de Mordred .Le semi-elfe lui sourit avant de répliquer en lui faisant un clin d'œil .

-Et bien disons que les hobbits le font pour le moment .

Bilbo ne put se retenir de lui envoyer un coup de coude dans les cotes en soufflant tu es bêtes . Le semi-elfe répliqua par une claque amicale derrière la tête . Pendant ce temps les 4 nains avaient rebouchés leur trou et étaient sorti à la suite de Thorin . Bilbo échangea un dernier sourire avec Mordred avant de sortir à son tour . Alors qu'il allait rejoindre Mordred près de leurs paquetages . Gandalf l'interpella , lui tendant ce qui ressemblait à une dague mais qui pour lui devenait une épée .

-Tenez . _Lui dit Gandalf_ . Elle est à votre taille .

Bilbo la prit observant son pommeau et son fourreau . Malgré la crasse qui les maculaient , le hobbit pouvait voir les magnifiques entrelacement d'argents courant dessus . Elle était belle , elle lui semblait si légère entre ses mains et pourtant le poids psychologique qui l'accompagnait , semblait lui faire peser des tonnes . Cette lame représentait ce qu'il craignait le plus de ce voyage . Les combats , la douleur , la responsabilité et le poids d'ôter la vie pour sauver la sienne . Une frontière qu'il n'avait jamais franchit , frontière qui le séparait d'une partie de lui dont il ne connaissait rien . Et qu'il n'avait pas envie de connaître par peur de ce qu'il y verrait . On ne change pas lui avait dit Mordred ,mais ce n'était pas pour ça que le hobbit était près à découvrir certaines facettes de lui même . C'est pour ça qu'il prit la décision de la rendre à Gandalf .

-C'est trop , je ne puis accepter . Gandalf le regarda d'un air grave , en s'appuyant sur son bâton avant de soupirer

-C'est une lame elfique , ce qui signifie qu'elle émet une lueur bleu quand des orcs ou des gobelins sont dans les parages .

Bilbo tiqua le magicien ne comprenait-il donc pas le dilemme qui l'habitait . Le hobbit regarda à gauche puis à droite avant de reprendre , attaquant par un autre angle .

-Gandalf , je ne me suis JAMAIS servit d'une épée .

-Et j'espère que cela n'arrivera jamais , mais si cela arrivait rappelez-vous ceci :le vrai courage n'est pas de savoir quand supprimer une vie mais de savoir quand en épargner une .

Une fois sa tirade finie , le magicien se détourna de lui , le laissant seul avec la lame entre ses mains . Bilbo soupira se demandant bien à quoi la lame allait lui servir lui qui avait juste manier des couteaux pour couper du pain ou une pièce de viande . cette lame si belle n'était rien de plus qu'un coupe papier entre ses mains ...

-je t'apprendrais à la manier si tu veux . Bilbo ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner sachant très bien à qui appartenait cette voix .

-Je vais finir par croire que tu lis dans mes pensées Mordred . Le semi-elfe ricana

-Dans tes pensées non , mais j'ai entendu votre conversation et la façon dont tu la fixe , vaut tout les mots du monde . Mais permet moi de te donner un conseil Bilbo , oublie ce que Gandalf t'a dit , le courage ce n'est pas t'épargner une vie le courage c'est de survivre , de sauver sa peau . Et pour sauver ta peau quand tu as le choix d'épargner une vie demande toi si à ta place elle en ferait de même et si tu as un doute quand à la positivité de cette réponse n'hésite pas car à ta place un ennemi n'hésitera pas . Oublie les fantasmes de courage chevaleresque ce n'est pas ça qui maintient en vie . Et méfie toi du pouvoir de cette lame aussi . Si toi tu es au courant que des ennemis approchent , sa lumière trahira ta présence , eux aussi sauront que tu es là . C'est un pouvoir à double tranchant .

Bilbo n'y avait pas pensé mais Mordred avait raison à propos de la lame et sa façon de penser était si différente de celle de Gandalf ,mais d'un coté cette vision lui donnait plus de chance d'un jour rentrer chez lui .

-Quand m'apprendras-tu et puis tu sais je ne suis pas très fort ou bon , j'ai même manqué de m'écrouler sous le poids des armes de Dwalin . Mordred lui lança un regard blasé

-comment veux-tu tenir sous le poids des armes naines elles sont lourdes et massives , comme leur propriétaire , elles ne sont en rien adaptées à ta physionomie souple et fine . On s'entraînera chaque soir lors des pauses avant de manger , si tu veux on s'éloignera du groupe pour n'être que nous deux . _Bilbo sentit un poids s'enlever de ses épaules , aucun nain ne le verrait se ridiculiser et décevoir Mordred_ .Ne me remercie pas , l'ascendant que leurs regards à sur toi m'agace mais nous n'arriverons à rien si tu restes raide comme un piquet trop gêné pour te concentrer .

-Et si ils se demandent ce qu'on fait ?

-Et bien dans ce cas , je leurs dirais la vérité et nous poursuivrons comme si de rien n'était . Écoute Bilbo , il faut que tu arrêtes de vivre et d'agir en fonction de l'approbation des autres...autrement tu ne sauras jamais qui tu es et ce que tu vaux vraiment . Lui dit Mordred d'un ton plus doux et rassurant .

-Je sais , j'essaye mais c'est dur .

-Je sais ce que tu ressens , je connais parfaitement ce sentiment de ne pas appartenir à un groupe , d'être différent et pointer du doigt à cause de cela et d'en subir le mépris . Conclut Mordred .Bilbo sentit la pointe de ses oreilles rougir de honte , Mordred devait sûrement savoir mieux que lui , lui qui appartenait à deux espèces , il ne devait même jamais se sentir chez lui entourer des siens .

-Tu as raison , je vais essayer de me détacher de cela et apprendre à me battre avec toi .

Mordred lui fit alors un grand sourire et le hobbit ne put s'empêcher de se dire que comme avec Gandalf rien ne servait de parlementer avec le semi-elfe car il arrivait toujours à avoir le dernier mot .Soudain Mordred releva la tête semblant avoir entendu un bruit , le semi-elfe se redressa le regard toujours braqué dans la même direction . Bilbo cru le voir le temps d'un battement de cil humer l'air .

-QUELQUE CHOSE APPROCHE **!** le hurlement de Thorin le détourna du semi-elfe

-RESTER GROUPER . Hurla à son tour Gandalf .

Bilbo fit un pas supplémentaire vers Mordred le cœur battant . Alors que Gandalf leurs criait de prendre leurs armes en se dépêchant . Pourtant Mordred restait , là sans bouger , sans cligner des yeux . Bilbo l'interpella , pas de réponse , le hobbit grogna avant d'attraper la manche du semi-elfe et de l'interpeller plus fort . Mordred cligna une fois des yeux avant de le regarder .

-Mordred vient il faut se regrouper !

Le pressa le hobbit , le tirant par la manche qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâcher . Mordred le suivit sans lâcher du regard le coin de foret qu'il fixait . Tout d'un coup Bilbo perçut des craquements de branches et le bruit de quelque chose se déplaçant rapidement dans leur direction venant de la direction opposée à celle qui intéressait le semi-elfe . Les autres aussi le perçurent et se mirent en position de combat . Sauf Mordred qui se contenta de juste détourner le regard un instant avant de reprendre son observation initiale . Ils eurent à peine le temps d'entendre hurler **ASSASSIN** qu'une chose brune déboula sur eux . Se fut si rapide qu'aucun n'eut le temps de réagir avant de remarquer que ce qui venait de les attaquer était un homme grisonnant aux cheveux longs et emmêlés recouverts de fientes d'oiseaux , tout de brun vêtu . L'homme étrange se déplaçait sur un traîneau tiré par ...et bien par des lapins . Bilbo croisa le regard stupéfait de Fili qui fixait le nouveau venu les yeux écarquillés et la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte . Tous semblaient stupéfaits même Thorin enfin Mordred n'avait pas l'air très intéressé songea Bilbo . Gandalf soupira en rengainant son épée :

-Radagast , c'est Radagast le brun . _Puis il lui demanda_ . Que faites-vous ici mon ami ?

-Je vous cherchais Gandalf ,il se passe des choses , des choses très alarmantes . L'informa le magicien brun d'un ton inquiet faisant des gestes avec ses mains pour illustrer ce qu'il disait .

-Mais encore . L'encouragea à poursuivre Gandalf .

Radagast inspira près à se relancer dans ses explications avant de se stopper , ses yeux se perdant de droite à gauche comme si il cherchait ses mots . Puis il reprit pour se stopper de suite . Le groupe de nain et le hobbit se regardaient circonspect devant l'étrange spectacle . Même Mordred avait son attention captée par l'étrange magicien , semblant avoir oublié cette chose visible de lui seul . Bilbo avait l'horrible impression que son ami se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas commencer un fous rire devant l'échange des deux magiciens . Radagast s'apprêta une nouvelle fois à reprendre ses explications avant de soupirer .

-Rhaaaaaan une idée m'est venue et s'est envolée . Je l'avais là , sur le bout de la langue . Cette fois Mordred cessa de se retenir et ses épaules se mirent à tressauter , seules témoins de son hilarité . Il fut vite suivit par les deux frères nains , alors qu'une bonne partie de la compagnie se détournait voyant que cela semblait ne pas les concerner . Bilbo inspira puis expira se retenant vaillamment . Il perdit néanmoins la bataille quand Gandalf tira un phasme de la bouche du second magicien . Par chance aucun des deux magiciens n'avaient remarqué leur hilarité qu'ils essayaient de garder la plus silencieuse .

-Vert Bois est malade Gandalf . Réussit finalement à sortir Radagast . _Cette phrase eut le mérite de stopper l'hilarité de Mordred suivit par Bilbo et les deux jeunes nains quand ceux-ci virent l'air grave que cette simple déclaration avait provoqué chez Gandalf_ . Une ombre est venue l'envahir. _Poursuivit le magicien brun_. Plus rien ne pousse , rien de bon en tout cas . L'air est vicié ,fétide . Mais le pire se sont les toiles

-les toiles ? _Le coupa Gandalf_. De quoi parlez-vous ?

Des araignées Gandalf , géantes , se sont des descendantes d'Ungolianth où je ne suis pas magicien . _Ungolianth... , Bilbo sentit Mordred tressaillir l'entende de ce nom_ . J'ai suivi leur piste , elles sont venues de Dol Guldur . Gandalf qui marchait autour de Radagast en fumant sa pipe se stoppa .

-Dol Guldur ? Mais la forteresse est abandonnée .

-Non Gandalf... elle ne l'est plus . Murmura Radagast d'un air inquiet. _Bilbo regarda autour de lui , plus aucun nain n'écoutait et tous s'était un peu dispersé . Seul Mordred toujours à ses cotés semblait boire les paroles des deux magiciens_ . Une puissance maléfique hante ses lieux , telle que je n'en ai jamais connu , c'est le spectre d'une abomination du passé . _Bilbo frissonna repensant aux légendes oubliées mentionnées par Mordred_. Il peut invoquer les morts et les utiliser .je l'ai vu Gandalf , du plus profond des ténèbres il a surgi , un nécromancien , un être de ténèbres plus sombre qu'une nuit sans lune et étoile et plus froid que le plus rigoureux des hivers . J'ai fui Gandalf , fui sa puissance maléfique qui glaçait mon âme . Et et et.

-Prenez un peu de vieux Tobby cela vous aidera à continuer .

Radagast inspira une longue bouffée ses yeux roulant de façon peut naturelle dans leurs orbites avant de recracher la fumée par le nez et les oreilles . L'image aurait pu fait sourire Bilbo si les expressions de Gandalf et Mordred n'avaient pas eu l'aire aussi inquiètes pour le premier et dures comme le marbre pour le second .

-Donc , reprit Gandalf , un nécromancien en êtes vous sure ? Radagast ne répondit rien se contentant de fixer Gandalf avec gravité alors qu'il sortait de son manteau un objet emballé dans un tissus clair . Le manipulant avec précaution il le tendit au magicien gris . Gandalf le prit en main avant de le déballer avec prudence . D'où il était Bilbo ne voyait qu'une simple lame ressemblant à un grand poignard mais l'air horrifié de Gandalf démentait cette apparence simple . Mordred expira , se penchant pour mieux la voir , son regard insondable .

-Ceci ne vient pas du monde des vivants . acheva Radagast l'air sombre . Accompagnant la dernière déclaration du magicien brun un hurlement sinistre fut porter par le vent . Bilbo sursauta

-c'était un loup ? Demanda-t-il . A coté de lui Mordred s'était redressé de toute sa hauteur , raide comme une statue .

-Il ne s'agit pas d'un loup . Répliqua Bofur en prenant sa hache en main vite imité par les autres nains . Bilbo se tourna vers Mordred , suivant du regard ce que Mordred avait recommencé à fixer . Bilbo haleta , du haut des rochers près desquels se trouvaient Gloin , la tête d'un loup gigantesque émergea , les babines retroussées l'or froid de son regard brillant d'intelligence et de cruauté . L'animal sembla sourire avant de se ramasser sur lui même près à bondir sur les nains les plus proches de lui .

-ATTENTIOOOOOOOO0N !

Hurla Bilbo pointant le haut de l'amoncellement rocheux du doigt . Les deux nains eurent juste le temps d'éviter la mâchoire gigantesque , les crocs du loups claquèrent dans le vide . Il n'eut pas le temps de relancer une attaque rapide comme des serpents Thorin et Gloin lui assénèrent chacun un coup de hache dans le crane . Un second loup géant surgit sur leur gauche , loup qui s'écroula en couinant après que Kili lui ait tirer deux flèches dans la gueule . Bilbo regarda les animaux avec plus d'attention , bien que très grands , ils étaient plus petits le loup blanc , mais la même intelligence avait brûlé dans leurs yeux , leurs corps étaient robustes et musclés . Les pattes grandes et larges adaptées pour courir dans tout les milieux . Leurs têtes étaient nobles finies par un museau pointu sertit de canines grandes comme des petits poignard de nacres et leurs fourrures semblaient denses et douces . Bien que terrifiants , Bilbo leurs trouvait une certaine beauté , cette beautés à la fois harmonieuses et insidieuses propres aux grands carnassiers . Ayant été le seul au près de lui le hobbit cru aussi remarqué sans en être sur , tressaillir le semi-elfe les deux fois où les créatures s'étaient écroulées mortes .

-Des éclaireurs wargs . _Cracha Thorin_ . Cela veut dire qu'une bande d'orcs n'est pas loin . Acheva-t-il en portant un coup de pied de rage dans la tête du cadavre cette fois-ci Bilbo en était sur il n'avait pas imaginé Mordred resserrer sa prise sur Hurlebraise le temps d'un instant . Puis il se rendit compte ce que Thorin avait dit avant d'engendrer l'étrange réaction du semi-elfe .

-Une bande d'orc . couina-t-il sentant sa peur monter au galop , montée qui se stoppa quand une main amical se posa sur son épaule . Bilbo releva la tête et avisant le regard calme de Mordred , il sentit sa peur redescendre lui permettant de garder les idées plus claires .

-A qui avez-vous parlé de votre quête , à part aux membres de votre clan ? L'interrogea Gandalf le visage fermé , s'approchant du nain .

-A personne . Souffla Thorin .

-A qui l'avez-vous dit . Redemanda Gandalf son volume sonore augmentant alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient .

-A personne je le jure ! _Thorin aussi commençait à hausser le ton avant de se reprendre en avisant le regard soucieux que Gandalf portait vers les bois_ . Au nom de Durin que se passe-t-il !?

-Vous êtes pourchassés . La réponse brève et grave figea chaque membre de la compagnie un seconde .

-Il nous faut quitter cet endroit . Conclut Dwalin de façon pragmatique .

-Impossible . _Cria Ori d'une voix affolée_ . Les poneys se sont enfuit !

-Voilà pourquoi je hais les équidés , on ne peut pas compter dessus . Grommela Mordred .

-Je vais les lancer à mes trousses . Intervint Radagast d'un ton décidé .

-Se sont des wargs de Guntabad , ils vous rattraperont ! Répliqua Gandalf en se tournant vers lui .

-Se sont des lapins de Roscovele , qu'ils essayent donc pour voir . Sourit Radagast en sautant sur son traîneau le regard déterminé . Et sur ces derniers mots , le magicien brun lança son traîneau disparaissant au travers des branches . Très vite la compagnie entendit des hurlements de plus en plus proches . Puis des bruits de cavalcades alors que la magicien brun leurs hurlaient : « **c'est ça venez m'attraper** « . des voix rogues répondirent à ses provocations dans une langues gutturales . Cacher derrière un immense rocher avec les autres , Bilbo observait l'étendue sans arbre , composées de roches pour seules cachettes . attendant que les orcs soient assez loin pour que Gandalf leurs fasse signe d'avancer .

-Venez ! Chuchota le magicien .

Tous se mirent à courir , essayant d'être le plus discret possible dans cette zone à découvert . Leur laborieuse progression rythmée par les hurlements des wargs et le martellement de leur course quelque part plus loin . Pas assez loin ... passant derrière un amoncellement à la suite de Thorin et Gandalf . Ils se retrouvèrent dans une zone en pente , alors qu'à une centaine de mètres , le traîneau de Radagast passait poursuivi par une vingtaine de wargs . Ils frissonnèrent un instant avant de rebrousser chemin , priant qu'aucun orc ou warg ne les remarque . Une sueur froide leurs glaçaient l'échine . Passant derrière un nouveau rocher Bilbo eu juste le temps de se faire tirer en arrière et plaquer contre la roche par Mordred alors que Thorin en faisait de même avec Ori . Les wargs passèrent cette fois à une vingtaine de mètres d'eux . Si Thorin et Mordred n'avaient pas si vite réagit ils auraient été repérés ! Bilbo reprit son souffle , son cœur n'avait jamais battu aussi vite pendant qu'il courait tiré par le col par un semi-elfe au visage fermé . Gandalf semblait être le seul à s'y retrouver dans ce labyrinthe de roches et d'herbes jaunies par le soleil et les vents . Radagast passa une fois encore trop près d'eux faisant jurer les membres de la compagnie . Thorin s'apprêtait à quitter leur maigre cachette quand Mordred lui attrapa le bras faisant un geste de la tête vers le haut avant d'articuler « il y en a un au dessus de nous « . tous se figèrent calmant leur souffle , respirant en faisant le moins de bruit . Alors qu'en levant les yeux , ils pouvaient apercevoir un orc monté sur un warg tout deux humant l'air . La situation devenait précaire , ne tenant qu'à un fil . Thorin fit un léger geste vers Kili qui le plus silencieusement possible sorti une flèche de son carquois , bandant son arc se préparant à se mettre à découvert . Mordred sortit une de ses dagues articulant « je me charge de l'orc « . toujours de façon silencieuse Kili acquiesça d'un bref sourire avant de mimer qu'ils attaqueraient à trois . Trois secondes tendues s'écoulèrent puis dans un même mouvements , ils bondirent hors de leur cachette et visèrent . L'orc périt sur le coup mais ce ne fut pas le cas du warg qui eu le temps de pousser un hurlement avant que Dwalin ne lui assène le dernier coup . Un hurlement de trop...le temps sembla se figer un instant , plus aucun bruit ne résonna sur la lande avant que des hurlement furieux se dirigent droit vers eux .

-Venez vite . Hurla Gandalf ne cherchant plus à rester discret .

Mordred ne les suivit pas de suite prenant le temps de récupérer sa dague et la flèche de Kili . Il observa un instant le regard déjà vitreux du warg au pelage brun roux avant de s'élancer en avant . Rattrapant avec facilité Kili , lui remettant sa flèche sans ralentir sa foulée . Puis il se dirigea au niveau de Bilbo , le semi-homme peinait à suivre le rythme effréné . Alors sans se soucier du bien être de Bilbo , Mordred saisi le hobbit par le col en grognant , forçant le semi-homme à forcer l'allure . Le tout en surveillant la progression de leurs ennemis . Ceux-ci commençaient à se séparer dans le but de les encercler . L'affrontement ne pourrait être évité . En y pensant Mordred Mordred sentit un frisson jubilatoire le parcourir . Cela remontait à longtemps la dernière fois où il avait charcuté de l'orc . Ils eurent juste le temps de parcourir une distance dérisoire avant que Thorin ne freine brusquement , imiter de suite par les autres . Face à eux deux orcs montés sur des wargs leurs barraient le chemin alors que les autres arrivaient les encerclant . Mordred sourit passant sa langue sur ses canines . Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines dans l'attende de ce qui allait se passer . Il savoura le plaisir de sortir Hurlebraise de son fourreau . Appréciant la mélodie de l'acier qu'on dégaine . Du coin de l'œil il vit Bilbo en faire de même s'éloignant de lui pour prendre place afin de se battre comme les autres . Sifflant d'énervement il retira le semi homme vers lui d'un coup sec lui feulant de rester ici près de lui , qu'il n'était pas près pour ce genre de combat ,que faire acte de bravoure ne lui permettrait que de périr . En temps normal le regard de faon blessé que lui renvoya Bilbo lui aurait fait regretter ses paroles dures , et il en aurait choisi des plus douces .mais l'heure n'était pas à la négociation et le hobbit devait comprendre que le courage ne le sauverait pas .

-Où est Gandalf ! _Hurla Fili_ . Il nous a abandonné !

Mordred ricana intérieurement avec ou sans le magicien la situation était la même , le sang serait versé . Alors que les orcs approchaient le cercle de guerriers se resserra près à faire face . Un orc eut la mauvaise idée de lui sourire , Mordred le lui rendit alors qu'une dague se figeait droit dans son front . L'orc leva les yeux , la fixant avant de tomber du dos du warg , mort . Bilbo fixa la dague de Mordred fendre l'air et le crane de celui qui avait eu la prétention de provoquer le semi-elfe . Le warg débarrassé de son cavalier claqua des mâchoires , oreilles baissées . Le hobbit était persuadé que le fauve allait se jeter sur Mordred , pourtant celui-ci se contenta de tenir sa position , redressant les oreilles observant juste le semi-elfe . Puis le loup s'écroula sur lui même poussant des hurlements plaintifs , aigus , essayant de se redresser . Gémissant avec une telle intensité que Bilbo sentit sa gorge se serrer . Pendant une seconde il eut pitié . Alors qu'il fixait l'animal qui n'essayait plus de se relever , regardant vers le ciel ,haletant de douleur , une flèche plantée dans le poitrail l'autre dans le cou . Bilbo chassa la désagréable pensée que cette créature comprenait qu'elle vivait ses derniers instants ... Thorin leur hurla une nouvelle fois qu'il fallait tenir et se battre . Alors faisant fit de ce que Mordred lui avait dit , le hobbit dégaina son épée . Fasciné par le calme froid et la terreur absolue qui se mélangeaient en lui . Leurs ennemis se rapprochaient de plus en plus , Kili , seul archer ne pouvait les tenir à distance . Bilbo inspira fermant les yeux se préparant à ce qui allait suivre , sa première et sûrement dernière bataille , songeant une dernière fois à sa maison . Pui ironiquement , si près de la mort , il repensa au loup blanc , se demandant sans raison si c'était un warg . Un warg qui aurait mené les autres vers eux . ... Si c'était le cas alors leurs morts à tous serait de sa faute ...Crétin de Touc... C'est à ce moment que la voix de Gandalf s'éleva derrière lui .

-Par ici pauvres fous . Bilbo se retourna fixant stupéfait le magicien avant d'être poussé brutalement vers lui par Mordred qui lui siffla COURS . Thorin s'élança lui aussi vers le magicien criant aux autres d'y aller . Bilbo fut pousser dans une ouverture sous la roche , très vite suivit par d'autres nains que Gandalf comptait au fur et à mesure de leurs arrivées . Au dessus d'eux Thorin , Kili et Mordred étaient restés empêchant les orcs de trop s'avancer tant que tout n'auraient pas eu le temps de se réfugier .

-Kili , Mordred , sauvez-vous ! Cria encore une fois Thorin . Kili fut le premier à sauter dans l'ouverture directement suivit par son oncle . Et enfin par Mordred . Celui-ci eu à peine le temps de se redresser avant que Thorin ne fonde sur lui en hurlant

 **-Mais qu'est ce qui vous a pris de prendre autant de risque , vous tenez à vous faire tuer !**

-Je de vais récupérer ma dague cingla Mordred peut impressionné .

-Et perdre des secondes qui auraient pu vous coûter la vie en la plantant dans le cœur d'un warg déjà mourant

-Il souffrait . _répliqua Mordred_ . Faites attention Thorin , je vais finir par croire que vous tenez à moi . Ironisa le semi-elfe . Le nain le relâcha soupirant tout bas « vous êtes encore plus immature que mes neveux « . la réplique de Mordred ne vint jamais , cette énième et pourtant si différente dispute ,coupée par le son d'un cor résonnant dans la lande . Des bruits de chevaux lancer au galop se firent vite entendre , le sol au dessus d'eux tremblant sous le martèlement de leurs sabots . Des cris résonnèrent une nouvelles fois . Un orc tomba dans leurs cachettes. Tous firent un pas en arrière , mais il n'y avait nul risque l'orc était mort , tué à bout portant par une flèche dans la carotide . Thorin s'approcha avant de la retirer examinant sa pointe . Et en voyant son expression changer ainsi que celles de Mordred , le hobbit aurait mis sa main au feu que la flèche appartenait aux...

-Elfes ! Feula Thorin , jetant a flèche par terre


	5. Chapter 5

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre , enfin la première partie de leur court séjour à Imladris , ayant décidé de le couper en deux ^^' . Merci Caliste pour ta review , voilà la suite que tu attendais . J'espère que cette suite vous plaira . je m'excuse déjà pour les fautes ayant pu m'échapper ... Bonne lecture et bonne rentrée pour ceux qui ont déjà repris leurs études où qui vont ( c'est mon cas ) recommencer aujourd'hui ;)**

* * *

Le regard de Thorin s'était fixé sur Gandalf , c'était un regard qui en disait long...

-Où nous emmenez-vous ? Le magicien ne répondit rien .

-Je ne vois pas où mène ce passage , devons nous le suivre ? Questionna Dwalin revenant vers son chef .

-Avons-nous vraiment le choix . Question rhétorique de Thorin , son regard plein de reproche braqué sur le magicien . Magicien qui fit comme si il n'était au courant de rien . Les autres nains n'attendirent pas l'assentiment de Thorin , s'engageant d'eux même dans le chemin creuser à travers la roche .

-Je pense que ce serait plus sage . Murmura Gandalf , alors que Bilbo et Mordred restait à ses cotés avant d'emprunter à leurs tours l'étroit passage . A certains moments , le sentier se resserrait tant que Bombur eu du mal à passer . Le ciel n'était désormais visible que par une fine ligne bleu , donnant l'impression désagréable au hobbit que la roche allait se refermer sur eux et les engloutir . Puis lentement il commença à ressentir quelque chose . C'était dur de mettre des mots justes dessus mais cela procurait au hobbit une sensation de paix et de sérénité .

-Gandalf où nous rendons nous ? Lui demanda Bilbo

-Ah vous le sentez , Bilbo .

-Oui , heu , oui , on dirait , on dirait de la Magie .

-C'est exactement ce que c'est . Une très puissante et ancienne magie .

Bilbo s'arrêta un instant ,son regard s'illuminant comprenant ce que le magicien sous-entendais . Il serait sûrement le seul à être enjoué de l'idée . Mais qu'importe . Bilbo avait toujours souhaité voir ce genre d'endroit , dont les livres contaient l'irréelle beauté . Le sentier sorti des parois rocheuses s'ouvrant sur un point de vue à couper le souffle . Une vallée magnifique , entourée par des montagnes au sommets enneigés . Maintes cascades d'argent la parcourant . Et là tel un bijou dans son écrin une cité de pierres blanches et aux toits d'argents et aux plantes grimpantes le long des murs se trouvait . C'était un endroit magnifique ,aucun mots ne pouvaient décrire de façon exacte cette splendeur clair , sortie d'un autre age où tout semblait plus simple , plus magique...

-La vallée d'Imladris . Dans la langue commune on la connaît sous un autre nom .

-Fondcombe . Acheva Bilbo à la place de Gandalf . Le regard émerveillé devant la cité elfique . Elle lui semblait si parfaite .

-Ici se trouve la dernière maison simple à l'est de la mer .

-C'était votre plan depuis le début , trouver refuge chez notre ennemi ! Fulmina Thorin s'approchant de Gandalf .

-Vous n'avez aucun ennemi ici Thorin oakenshield . La seule animosité dans cette vallée est celle que vous avez amené avec vous .

-Vous croyez que les elfes vont nous encourager dans notre quête . Siffla le nain . Ils vont essayer de nous en empêcher ! Bilbo ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil en direction de Mordred . Mais le semi-elfe semblait trop plongé dans sa contemplation de la vallée s'étendant devant eux pour réagir .

-Sans aucun doute , mais nous avons besoin de réponses à nos questions . _Thorin baissa le regard acceptant les propos de Gandalf_ . Si nous voulons réussir il nous faudra faire preuve de tact , de respect et d'une bonne dose de charme . C'est pour cela que vous devrez me laisser parler et nous avons un atout dans notre manche . Acheva Gandalf en souriant , regardant Mordred . Bilbo se demandait bien en quoi Mordred serait un atout , son ami semblait nourrir autant de haine et de rancœur vis à vis des elfes que Thorin . Et pour le tact le semi-elfe n'en avait pas fait grand montre depuis leur rencontre semblant plutôt aimer envenimé les situations en jetant de l'huile sur le feu...Le hobbit trottina jusqu'au semi-elfe qui avait déjà commencer à reprendre leur route , semblant perdu très loin dans ses pensées le regard dans le vide .

-Tu , enfin , ça va Mordred ?

-C'est beau tu ne trouves pas ? Souffla le semi-elfe sans le regarder .

-Heu oui certes mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je te demandais .

-Ça va Bilbo , ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi . Je vais bien c'est juste que je n'ai jamais vu Imladris .

-Tu n'as jamais vu Fondcombe !? Mais tu es en partie un elfe . S'étonna Bilbo .

-Non et je ne suis pas apparenté aux elfes d'ici . Lui répondit sèchement Mordred , accélérant le pas .

Comprenant qu'il avait touché un point sensible et que le semi-elfe ne voulait pas en parler , Bilbo se tut laissant son esprit vagabondé au gré du paysage qui se révélait de plus en en plus à mesure qu'ils descendaient le long du sentier . Ils traversèrent un pont de pierre grise , avant de passer entre deux statues représentant deux guerriers elfes marquant l'entrée d'Imladris . Gandalf les arrêta dans ce qui devait être la cours d'entrée du domaine des elfes . Un grand escalier gardé par deux gardes leur faisant face . Gandalf se dirigea vers l'escalier , semblant attendre quelqu'un . Alors que leurs compagnons de route se regroupaient autour de Thorin . La nervosité peignant leurs traits . Bilbo guère nerveux , fit un tour sur lui même le regard perdu parmi les pierres blanches parsemées de plantes grimpantes et des reflets arc-en-ciel créés par le soleil se reflétant dans l'eau des cascades serpentant autour d'eux . Le hobbit ferma les yeux s'imprégnant des effluves des plantes autant que cette magie qui lui donnait presque le tournis .

-Mithrandir . Gandalf se retourna avant de sourire .

-Ha Lindir .

Un elfe descendait le long de l'escalier . Il était grand , beau , fin . La chevelure d'un brun presque noir tombant jusqu'au milieu de son dos et simplement retenue par un bandeau d'argent finement ouvragé . Et Bien que sublime , l'elfe , ne semblait pas aussi magnétique aux yeux de Bilbo que le semi-elfe à ses cotés . L'elfe s'approcha de Gandalf , lui parlant dans une langue que le hobbit ne comprenait pas, la langue des elfes . Bilbo n'eut même pas besoin d'en faire la demande avant que Mordred ne lui traduise à l'oreille : « nous avons entendu que vous aviez traversé la vallée »

-Je dois parler au seigneur Elrond .

-Le seigneur Elrond n'est pas ici .Le regard de Lindir parcouru leur groupe d'un air ennuyé avant de légèrement s'écarquiller quand il se posa sur Bilbo et Mordred . Et pas besoin pour le hobbit d'être magicien pour savoir que ce n'était pas sa présence qui causait cette réaction . Lindir toussota avant de reporter son attention sur Gandalf comme si de rien n'était .

-Pas ici ? Où est-il ?

Le même cor qui avait raisonné dans la plaine retentit accompagné de hennissements. Alors qu'un groupe de cavaliers se dirigeant vers le pont apparaissait . Mené par un elfes à la chevelure du même noir ébène que la robe de l'étalon qu'il chevauchait . Son armure d'argent étincelant dans les rayons du soleil . Il était suivit par d'autres elfes , aux chevelures foncées mais néanmoins plus claires , montés sur des cheveux de robes grises . leurs armures bien que magnifiques n'avaient pas la même noblesse et leurs fronts n'étaient pas serti par un diadème .

-Serrer le rang ! Ordonna Thorin , alors que Bilbo se retrouvait traîné vers eux par Dwalin .

Suivant le mouvement du cavalier de tête , ils se mirent à tourner autour d'eux séparés en deux cercles allant chacun dans un sens différent . Leurs regards les parcourant avec un rien d'étonnement , étonnement accentué à la vue de Mordred qui comme Gandalf s'était écarté de « la mêlée » . Finalement l'elfe monté sur le noir destrier se stoppa face au magicien .

-Gandalf .

-Seigneur Elrond ! _Sourit le magicien_ . Mellomnim . Poursuivit le magicien en s'inclinant légèrement avant de poursuivre en langue elfique . Ne permettant ni à Bilbo ni aux nains de comprendre ce début d'échange . Le seigneur Elrond descendit de son cheval répondant à Gandalf dans la langue commune avant de brièvement le serrer contre lui .

-C'est étrange que des orcs s'approchent aussi près de nos frontière . Quelque chose ou quelqu'un les a attiré par ici . Fini-t-il en fixant Gandalf . Les sourcils relevés .

-Je crains que cela soit nous .

Le seigneur Elrond se tourna alors vers eux , portant son attention sur le groupe de nains . Bilbo pouvant enfin voir à quoi ressemblait le seigneur elfe . Il avait un visage sans age , noble et racé comme tout ceux de sa race . Un peau pale , un physique semblant fort et vigoureux . Grand , plus grand que Mordred . Et des yeux d'un gris saisissant dont la lumière qui les habitaient trahissait les souvenirs d'une vie longue , remplie de joie et de peine . Thorin s'avança vers lui , son regard peu amène , déjà sur la défensive . Elrond rapporta toute son attention sur le nain .

-Bienvenue Thorin , fils de Thrain .

-Il ne me semble pas vous connaître .

-Vous me rappeler votre grand-père . J'ai connu Thror quand il était roi sous la montagne .

-Ah oui ? Jamais il n'a parlé de vous . Répliqua Thorin regardant le seigneur elfe de travers .

Elrond plissa légèrement les yeux penchant légèrement la tête . Aie , pensa Bilbo , ça val se passer mais pourquoi Thorin ne pouvait il pas faire profil bas ? Elrond se remit à parler en elfique le visage sans émotion , d'un ton neutre . Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait les sourcils de Thorin se fronçaient . Alors que Bilbo voyait les nains autour de lui s'agiter . Le ton du seigneur elfe ne leur inspirant pas confiance en plus qu'ils ne pouvaient le comprendre . Elrond finit sa tirade continuant de fixer Thorn semblant attendre une réponse .

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Est-ce qu'il vient de nous insulter ? Grogna Gloin sa hache pointée vers l'avant , sous les grommellements énerves des autres nains .

-Non maître Gloin il vient de nous inviter .

Les nains se regardèrent entre eux , murmurant à voix basses . Puis semblant être arrivé à un compromis , Gloin répondit pour tous .

-Et bien dans ce cas allons-y .

Mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu faire un pas le seigneur Elrond , porta son attention sur Mordred , resté en retrait depuis leur arrivée . Un éclair de surprise traversa les iris du seigneur elfe .

-Mordred fils d'Aenor je suis surpris et heureux de vous revoir .

Elrond s'approcha du semi-elfe lui faisant la même brève accolade qu'il avait fait à Gandalf . Puis il lui adressa quelques mots en elfique . Et Bilbo eut la certitude que quoi que le seigneur Elrond eu dit à son ami . Il venait d'enlever un poids terribles des épaules du semi-elfe . Qui répondit ce qui devait être des remerciements , le regard remplit de gratitude .

* * *

Mordred suivait Gandalf et Thorin . Ils avaient tous eu quelques heures avant le dîner . Du temps où chacun avait pu se reposer et se rafraîchir . Mordred savait que certains des nains en avaient profité pour investir une des nombreuses fontaines de la demeure d'Elrond pour se rafraîchir et se battre dans l'eau . Entièrement nu comme le jour de leur naissance . Même Bilbo avait été présent , rouge de gêne alors qu'il se rafraîchissait le plus vite possible . Mordred avait observé la scène de loin , amusé mais encore trop méfiant pour s'adonner à ce genre de jeu . Son instinct lui rappelant qu'il n'était pas l'un des leurs , qu'il était trop différent . Puis il y avait les cicatrices...Alors il s'était détourné retournant vers les quartiers mis à leurs dispositions , sure qu'il trouverait de quoi se laver là bas . Et comme il l'avait pensé après avoir ouvert quelques portes . Il trouva ce qui devait être la salle d'eau . Un bassin immense était incrusté à même la roche contenait une eau parfumée . Mordred s'en approcha , effleurant la surface de l'eau du bout des doigts . Tiède . Le semi-elfe sourit avant de se déshabiller . Après s'être lavé , il resta un long moment dans l'eau . Profitant de ce moment de solitude calme . Avant de sortir se séchant sommairement avec un des nombreux tissus laissés à leurs dispositions . Se sachant toujours seul il ne prit pas la peine de se rhabiller , nouant le tissus autour de sa taille , ses affaires dans les bras . Dans le salon où se trouvait leurs bagages il remarqua avec surprise qu'une tunique elfique bleue foncée avec des volutes en argent sur les manches et une cape de voyage bleue aux coutures d'argents , avaient étés laissées sur son paquetage . Comme pour l'eau , il frôla la tunique du bout des doigts , appréciant la douceur fraîche du tissus . Devait-il l'accepter ? Se serait offenser leur hôte que de ne pas la mettre et créer des tensions avec les nains en la portant... que faire ? Et bien entre deux maux autant choisir le moins terrible et puis il avait besoins d'une nouvelle tunique . Son ancienne commençait vraiment à se faire vieille . Depuis sa fuite . Songea le semi-elfe en l'enfilant .Le tissus coulant sur son corps comme de l'eau . Elle était parfaitement à sa taille . Bien sur , rien d'étonnant quand cela vient des elfes . Pensa Mordred en enfilant son pantalon noir ainsi que ses bottes . Il ne prit pas la peine de s'attacher les cheveux , les laissant comme à son habitude cascader en ondulations sauvages le long de son dos . Et pile au moment où il était habillé , les cheveux enfin secs un elfe était venu le chercher l'informant que le seigneur Elrond le conviait à un dîner . Joie... et maintenant il en était là , marchant dans un couloir à la suite de Thorin et du magicien qui parlait avec le seigneur Elrond , plaisantant avec lui alors qu'ils rentraient sur une terrasse . Leurs compagnons de routes étaient déjà installés . Alors que des elfes jouaient de la harpe et de la flûte autour d'eux . Elrond prit place sur une table plus petite, plus intime , mise pour quatre personnes . Thorin et Gandalf s'assirent à coté du seigneur Elrond . Mordred prit donc la place qui restait près de Gandalf . Le regard du semi-elfe se dirigea vers Thorin et il dut se retenir de ricaner devant l'air peu amène qu'arborait le nain en ce moment . Du vin clair et des plats délicats , végétariens leurs furent servi . Mordred commença à manger écoutant d'une oreille amusée les plaintes venant des nains devant l'absence de viande et l'ambiance de ce repas . Il manqua même d'avaler de travers suite aux propos de Kili sur une elfe qu'il trouvait très séduisante , elfe qui n'en était pas une . Ce fut Gandalf qui brisa le silence régnant à leur table parlant avec Elrond et essayant de joindre Thorin à la conversation . Mordred reporta son attention sur ses compagnons de tablée . Gandalf parlait au seigneur Elrond des épées trouvées et le seigneur d'Imladris semblait très intéressé , souhaitant les voir . Thorin fut le premier à tendre sa lame . Mordred fut presque étonné de voir qu'elle avait été parfaitement nettoyée par le nain .

-Celle-ci c'est Orcrist , le fendoir à gobelin , une lame renommée forgée par les hauts elfes de l'ouest , mon clan . Puisse-t-elle bien vous servir . Sourit Elrond la redonnant à Thorin qui inclina légèrement la tête en la reprenant .

-Et celle-ci . _Continua le seigneur elfe en prenant l'épée de Gandalf_ . C'est Glamdring le marteau à ennemi , l'épée du roi de Gondolin . Ces épées furent forgées pour les guerres des gobelins . Comment les avez-vous eues ?

-Nous les avons trouvées dans un butin de trolls sur la grande route de l'est peu avant d'être pris en chasse par des orcs . Mordred ricana avisant le regard glacial que Thorin envoyait à Gandalf . Le magicien en disait trop . Son rire ne passa pas inaperçu cette fois-ci . Elrond portant alors son attention sur lui .

-Et vous Mordred .

-Moi ? Demanda le semi-elfe .

-Je serais curieux de savoir quelle lame vous portez . Je l'ai entre-aperçue et j'aimerais savoir si c'est bien celle que je pense .

Mordred tiqua , il n'aimait pas la façon dont Elrond avait mentionné sa lame , et il aimait encore moins qu'elle soit touchée par un autre que lui . À contre cœur , il prit son épée la tendant au seigneur Elrond . Les yeux du seigneur elfe s'élargirent alors qu'il la prenait avec précaution comme si il craignait d'être brûlé .

-Hurlebraise , je ne me suis pas trompé . Une lame somptueuse , très ancienne , presque légendaire . Jamais je n'aurais cru la voir un jour ici . _Elrond caressa , le fourreau de l'épée , son regard fixé sur les flammes incrustées dedans_ . Où l'avez-vous eue ?

-Pas dans un butin de trolls , c'est l'héritage de ma famille , légué par ma mère .

-J'ignorais qu'Aenor l'avait en sa possession . _Murmura Elrond comme si il s'adressait à lui même . Avant de rendre Hurlebraise à Mordred en ajoutant_ . Prenez en soin , ce genre de relique ne doit pas tomber entre n'importe quelles mains . Mais je ne puis m'empêcher , pour en revenir à vos propos Gandalf , de me questionner sur ce que vous faisiez sur la route de l'est . Le regard anthracite d'Elrond passait de Gandalf à Thorin semblant tirer les conclusions de lui même , sans avoir besoin de nulle réponse .

-Excusez-moi . Thorin reposa ses couverts , sortant de table , se dirigeant vers les autres nains . Elrond plissa les lèvres . Visiblement le seigneur elfe avait compris et appréciait moyennement .

-Treize nains et un semi-homme , étranges compagnons Gandalf...

-Vous oubliez Mordred . Tant mieux ! songea le semi-elfe

-En fait j'espère que Mordred acceptera de demeurer ici . Répliqua Elrond , prenant une gorgée de vin . Mordred qui finissait lui aussi sa coupe de vin s'étouffa dedans , nécessitant quelques tapes sur le dos de la part de Gandalf avant de pouvoir reprendre son souffle et de croasser :

-Quoi ! Rester ici ?

-En effet Mordred , si vous le désirez cette demeure peut aussi devenir la votre . Je vous offre ma protection .

-Je... commença le semi-elfe .

-Je ne vous demande pas de me donner votre réponse maintenant , prenez le temps d'y réfléchir . Mais n'avez-vous pas errer pendant assez de temps . Mordred se mordit l'intérieure de la bouche avant de renâcler :

-Non , merci seigneur Elrond , mais j'ai besoin de voyager , de découvrir la terre du milieu , me poser en un seul lieu n'est pas encore pour moi . Je ne puis encore freiner mes élans qui me poussent vers ce monde inconnu qui m'entoure .

-Vous me rappelez mes fils . _Sourit Elrond_ . Si vous changez d'avis , ou si un jour vos errances vous lassent , sachez qu'une main vous seras toujours tendue ici . Ne l'oubliez-pas Mordred . Le semi-elfe inclina la tete se retenant d'envoyer un réplique cinglante au magicien qui le fixait le regard pétillant . Comme si il avait bien exécuté un tour de chien savant . Avant de reprendre son explication sur son association avec les nains .

-Ce sont des descendants de la maison de Durin . _Commença Gandalf . Allez magicien , voyons-voir si tu arrives à les vendre aussi , songea Mordred_ . Des gens dignes , respectables et étonnement cultivés . Ils ont un amour profond des arts . Mordred dissimula le début de son rire dans sa coupe de vin . Gandalf pensait-il vraiment tromper Elrond à ce point ? Le semi-elfe en était sûr dans quelques secondes les nains allaient complètement démentir cette description déjà fort bancale . Et en effet à ce moment , Bofur monta sur une des tables . Gagner ! Sourit intérieurement le semi-elfe en s'installant plus confortablement dans son siège prêt à savourer le spectacle.

 **Il** **y** **a** **,** **il** **y** **a** **,** **une** **auberge** **tranquille** **,  
** **au** **pied** **de** **la** **colline** **!  
** **Et** **l'on** **y** **brasse** **une** **bière** **si** **brune** **,  
que l'homme de la lune voulant faire bondance,  
s'en est mis plain la panse !**

 **Ho, le palefrenier avait un chat,**  
 **qui aimait jouer du violon !**  
 **l'archet glissant de haut en bas,**  
 **ça faisais CRAIN-CRAIN... et puis RON-RON...**  
 **quand le chat tripotait l'archet !**

Bilbo était horrifié , gêné à s'en cacher sous la table , part l'attitude de nains . Depuis le début du repas , ses compagnons de tablées n'avaient fait que critiquer . Critiquer la nourriture , critiquer la musique , critiquer les elfes en général ... Mais ici on atteignait des sommets alors que les nains se mettaient à jeter le contenu de leur assiettes et des plats les un sur les autres et sur Bofur . Bofur qui continuait sa chanson de taverne . Sous le regard stupéfait des elfes qui avaient cessé de jouer leur musique et d'apporter des plats . Le seigneur Elrond semblait consterné , derrière lui Lindir abordait une expression partagée entre le dégoût et la consternation . Gandalf embarrassé plus que de raison semblait manger de plus en plus vite comme désireux de mettre fin à ce « repas » catastrophique . Seul Mordred fixait la scène en souriant de contentement comme un chat lapant de la crème . Bofur entama le dernier couplet .

 **Ho, le chat voulant, jouer DIGUE-DONGUE,  
une gigue à réveiller les mort !  
CRAINS-CRAINS et RONS-RONS, rythmes et chansons !  
Et l'aubergiste, secouait l'homme de la lune,  
en disant il est trois heures-une !**

Couplet qui fut reprit par les autres nains en tapant des poings et des couverts sur la table . Même le si poli Balin semblait prendre plaisir à cette provocation . Les nains se remirent à se lancer ce qui restait de nourriture , leurs rires résonnant de plus en plus fort . Désespéré Bilbo cacha son visage entre ses mains , adressant une prière silencieuse aux dieux pour que cela s'arrête , que quelque chose stoppe ce carnage ... Visiblement les dieux l'entendirent car le silence se fit . Bilbo sortit son visage de ses mains se demandant ce qui les avait stoppés . Tous les nains ainsi que les elfes regardaient la table du seigneur Elrond . Bilbo suivit leurs regards avant de s'étrangler avec sa salive . Mordred les fixait , bouche entre ouverte alors qu'il levait sa main droite vers sa chevelure de feu , une tache de substance verte la recouvrant sur le coté de sa tête . Bilbo reconnut sans mal le potage froid et épais qu'on leur avait servi . Le semi-elfe se leva sans mot dire , le visage de marbre . Alors qu'à la table de Bilbo , Kili , devenu blanc comme un linge se reculait dans son tabouret .

-Mordred , c'était un accident , je ne voulais pas .

Le semi-elfe ne répondit rien . S'avançant calmement ,vers le neveu de Thorin , comme un chat ayant acculé une souris dans un coin . Sous le regard septiques des elfes et attentifs des nains . Une fois qu'il fut passé derrière le tabouret de Kili , qui n'avait pas lâché le semi-elfe du regard , Mordred lui fit un immense sourire . Avant d'écraser la tête du jeune nain dans le potage froid restant dans son assiette .

-Allez, Kili fini ta soupe si tu veux devenir grand !

Il y eu une seconde battement avant que tout les nains ne se mettent à hurler de rire en applaudissant scandant que demi-oreilles pointues était des leurs . Alors que Mordred retournait à sa table comme si de rien n'était . Faisant fi des regards elfiques le suivant . Avant de porter à sa bouche un morceau de carottes crue avec ses doigts , le croquant en faisant un clin d'œil au magicien assis à coté de lui . Magicien qui resta à le regarder ouvrant et fermant la bouche...

* * *

Bilbo profitait des dernières heures avant que le soir ne tombe pour visiter un peu . Jusqu'au moment où , par hasard , guidé par ses errances le hobbit trouva la bibliothèque . Bilbo en resta les bras ballant , ému . Fasciné par cette magnifique bibliothèque aux murs clairs , aux fauteuils de velours décimés ça et là , aux grandes fenêtres donnant sur la vallée et ses nombreuses cascade . Mais ce qui l'ému le plus ce fut les livres , tant de livres . Rangés avec soin dans les différents rayons montant presque jusqu'au plafond . Les livres...portes de l'inconnu et du savoir . Les livres et leurs secrets gardés au fond de leurs pages . Les livres et leurs odeurs de vieux parchemins se mélangeant à celle du cuivre de leurs couvertures . Bilbo s'avança entre les rayons , regardant les dos de cuir . Il avait trouvé son temple , son domaine , son bonheur tant qu'il resterait ici . Un livre en hauteur attira son attention . Le dos de la couverture de cuir était d'un rouge profond , avec des dessins dorés dessus . Le hobbit ne pouvait voir exactement ce qu'ils représentaient . Une envie irrésistible de le prendre , de le lire , de parcourir ses pages l'avait envahit . Mais il était trop haut pour lui . Bilbo se hissa sur la pointe des pieds tendant son bras au maximum , s'accrochant de l'autre à un des rayons . Il y état presque , il le frôlait du bout des doigts . Encore un effort , encore un peu et se serait bon .

-Haaaa ! c'est là que tu te cachais . Je te cherche depuis un quart d'heure .

Le hobbit sursauta à cet éclat de voix perdant son équilibre . S'accrochant dans un vain espoir au livre rouge qui partit avec lui . Quand deux bras avant qu'il ne chute le stabilisèrent . Le hobbit expira , le cœur battant , le livre contre son torse . Il le regarda , ne comprenant plus pourquoi il avait eu temps envie de le prendre . Ce qui l'avait tant intéressé... Peut-être le dessin gravé au fil d'or représentant un œil stylisé . Mordred regarda à son tour le livre haussant un sourcil .

-Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je m'apprêtais à lire avant d'aller me reposer .

-À lire ? N'as-tu pas oublié que tu avais déjà une occupation de prévue .

-Une occupation ? Mais non je n'ai rien de...

-As-tu déjà oublié notre accord ? _Le questionna le semi-elfe attendant une réponse de la part du hobbit . Bilbo ne lui répondant pas , il soupira avant de lui rappeler_ . Ton entraînement , tout les soirs dés aujourd'hui .

-Tu veux qu'on commence ici ?! S'exclama le semi-homme .

\- Evidemment ! Le plutôt sera le mieux . Ce soir tu dormiras en sécurité , les prochaines nuits aussi , peut-être cela dépend du temps que l'on restera . Mais après... qui sait ce qui peut arriver et sachant que les orcs pourchassent Thorin . Je veux que tu apprennes et que tu apprennes VITE . Avant que ton ignorance ne coûte la vie à quelqu'un voulant te protéger ou pire te coûte ta propre vie . Remets ce livre où tu l'as pris nous reviendrons demain . _Puis avisant l'emplacement vide , le semi-elfe le prit des mains de Bilbo le remettant en place sans même lui jeter un regard_ . Vient on retourne chercher la dague que Gandalf t'a trouvé et après on cherchera leur salle d'arme pour s'entraîner . Cette cette dernière phrase prononcée , Mordred reparti marchant à grandes enjambée , obligeant le hobbit à trottiner pour le rattraper .

-Mordred attends ! Pas besoin je l'ai déjà sur moi ! Le semi-elfe se stoppa net , Bilbo ne s'y attendant pas le percuta .

-Bien ! Bon point pour toi Bilbo , première leçon : Tu dois toujours la garder sur toi ou à tes cotés . Même quand tu dors ou quand tu te rafraîchis . N'oublie jamais un ennemi n'attendra pas que tu sois éveillé ou habillé pour t'attaquer . La vigilance et être prêt à toute attaque sont les premières qualités , des qualités qui peuvent faire toute la différence . Mordred reprit sa marche rapide déambulant dans les couloirs .

-Sais-tu au moins où tu vas ? Souffla le hobbit , luttant pour rester à la hauteur de son ami , maudissant les longes jambes et les longues enjambées du semi-elfe .

-Non mais nous trouverons bien ou la salle d'arme ou un lieu avec assez de place pour s'entraîner .

-On devrait peut-être demander , non ? Mordred ne répondit pas , accélérant encore le pas . Bilbo en aurait soupirer , blaser par cet illogisme qui habitait Mordred tout comme Thorin quand ils devaient dépendre d'autrui...puis le hobbit allongea lui aussi son trottinement essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas se laisser distancer , maudissant encore une fois les longues jambes du semi-elfe

-Mordreeeeed !

Le semi-elfe se stoppa , brusquement encore une fois . Bilbo le percuta , encore une fois , cognant au passage son nez contre le pommeau de Hurlebraise . Des jurons pleins la tête , les larmes aux yeux , tenant son nez d'une main le hobbit se retourna près à lancer son regard le plus incendiaire à celui qui avait fait stopper le semi-elfe . Le hobbit cligna des yeux , toute colère envolée , se demandant si il s'était cogné assez fort pour voir double . Bilbo secoua légèrement la tête , rien n'y fit . Il voyait toujours deux elfes , parfait reflets l'un de l'autre . Mêmes positions , mêmes habits , mêmes longs cheveux noirs ébènes , mêmes yeux bleus indigos et mêmes tailles . En fait il y avait une ressemblance assez flagrante avec le seigneur Elrond . Songea le hobbit . Puis le « reflet » de droite bougea et l'autre pas?! Mais oui , des jumeaux . Le jumeau de droite fit un pas , avant de s'élancer vers Mordred , l'attrapant dans ses bras , serrant le semi-elfe avec force . Son visage enfuit dans la chevelure feu sauvage du semi-elfe , qui se laissa faire raide comme une planche . L'autre elfe, lui , s'approcha calmement avisant d'un regard moqueur son frère qui n'avait toujours pas relâcher son emprise sur Mordred .

-J'ai cru que c'était faux , je n'ai pas voulu croi

re mon père quand il a dit que tu étais là . _Souffla l'elfe , ses bras toujours enroulés autour de Mordred_ . Mais tu es là , tu es vraiment là .

-Elrohir lâche-moi , tu m'étouffes .

Le dénommé Elrohir s'écarta , souriant , ne lâchant pas vraiment Mordred . Le semi-elfe ne fit rien pour se dégager . Ce qui étonna Bilbo , étaient-ils amis ? Pourtant Mordred lui avait certifié qu'il n'était jamais venu ici .

-Comme tu as changé et comme tu as grandi en si peu de temps . Finalement Elrohir se recula . À son tour son frère s'approcha en souriant , donnant une simple accolade à Mordred .

-Je ne te ferais pas le même accueil que mon frère mais je suis heureux de te revoir .

-Le plaisir est partagé Elladan . Mordred avait répondu d'un ton neutre mais son sourire chaleureux montrait la joie du semi-elfe .

-Cela fait depuis combien de temps que nous nous sommes vu ? Facilement cent cinquante ans . Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu vieillisses autant .

-Un avantage de l'hybridation , cent cinquante ans facilement en effet . _Cent cinquante ans songea Bilbo , c'est si vieux . Évidemment il était facile d'oublier que sous son physique si jeune , son ami était bien plus vieux que lui . Assez vieux pour être son père , même son grand-père_ . Bilbo je te présente Elrohir et Elladan les fils aînés du seigneur Elrond . Se sont de vieilles connaissances . Bilbo les salua , salut qui lui fut rendu par Elladan .

-Connaissance ! S'offusqua Elrohir . Juste des connaissances , on s'était pourtant bien amusé durant notre séjour en... _le regard glacial de Mordred , stoppa la fin de sa phrase . L'elfe rougit se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait failli révéler_ . Enfin on s'était bien amusé tout les quatre à fuir ceux qui devaient nous surveiller pour faire des plaisanteries .

-En effet . _Se radoucit Mordred_ . Veuillez-nous excuser mais Bilbo et moi nous rendons,

-Cela ne te plairait pas de recommencer ? dirent les jumeaux d'une seule voix , le sourire mutin .

-Non nous ,

-Où est passé ton esprit malicieux ? Insista Elrohir .

Bilbo n'aimait pas du tout la direction que prenait cette conversation , mais alors pas du tout . Le hobbit avait l'horrible impression qu'il venait de rencontrer les version elfiques des neveux de Thorin . Avec un peu de chance Mordred ne les suivrait pas . Mais avisant le sourire qui commençait à naître sur le visage du semi-elfe le hobbit sentit ses espoirs s'envoler .

-C'est vrai que c'est tentant puis nous avons un complice parfait . Trois paires d'yeux se penchèrent vers le hobbit . Bilbo sentit une sueur froide glisser dans son dos , alors qu'il hésitait à courageusement prendre ses jambes à son cou .

-Mais , mais , mais non , je non . Balbutia le hobbit en reculant .

-Voyons Bilbo , où est passé ton coté farceur ? Sourit Mordred .

-Tu n'aimes pas plaisanter ? répliqua Elladan . Le hobbit déglutit avisant , les trois « elfes » se rapprocher souriant comme des renards rentrer dans un poullaier.

-Prend ça comme un entraînement maître cambrioleur .

-Un maître cambrioleur ? C'est vrai qu'avec sa petite taille , il peut se faufiler partout et en toute discrétion . Enchaîna Elrohir . Bilbo envoya un regard désespéré vers son ami l'implorant intérieurement de le laisser partir .

-Mordred s'il te plaît , je ne veux pas être mêlé à vos histoires . Quoi que vous fassiez je ne dirais rien , je ferais comme si cette conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu . Mais pas ça , pas ici à Fondcombe , je t'en prie .

-Considère cela comme le payement de mes leçons ...

-Le payement , le payement . S'étouffa Bilbo

-Enfin Bilbo , tu ne croyais pas que je ferais ça gratuitement ? Le hobbit ne savait plus quoi répondre , ouvrant et fermant la bouche , son envie de fuir ces trois troubles-paix revenant au galop .

-Arrêtez . Il va finir par faire une crise d'angoisse le pauvre .

Elrohir et Mordred se jetèrent un regard en coin avant d'éclater de rire . Le semi-elfe se tenant même les cotes tant son hilarité était forte . Elladan rigolait aussi mais de façon plus contenue faisant un clin d'œil au hobbit qui se mit à rire timidement gagné par l'hilarité générale .

-Hahahahaha , ce qu'il y a de bien avec toi Bilbo c'est que tu ne marches pas , tu cours . Se reprit Mordred s'essuyant les yeux .

-Ne te vexe pas Bilbo on voulait juste te charrier un peu . _Sourit Elrohir ou bien était-ce Elladan . Semblant percevoir son trouble l'elfe ajouta_ . Moi c'est Elrohir . Même notre père a du mal à nous différencier parfois . Le seul qui a toujours su c'est

-Mordred . _Poursuivit son jumeau_ . Et il n'a jamais voulu nous dire comment .

-Même sous la torture je ne vous le révélerais pas .

-C'est un défi ? Répliqua Elrohir braquant son regard dans celui de Mordred . Le semi-elfe se redressa le lui rendant sans cligner des yeux . Bilbo se détourna d'eux , ironiquement il y avait quelque chose de gênant dans cette situation . Aucun des deux ne semblaient près à baisser ou détourner les yeux ça en devenait presque électrique .

-On ne va pas attendre là que vous ayez fini de vous contempler mutuellement .

L'intervention d'Elladan brisa ce curieux échange . Mordred se détourna alors qu'Elrohir lançait un regard courroucé à son jumeau .

-J'ai été heureux de vous revoir , mais Bilbo doit apprendre à se servir d'une épée , nous nous rendions justement à votre salle d'arme . Conclut le semi-elfe repartant au travers du couloir

-Heu , Mordred c'est dans l'autre sens que se trouve la salle .Le semi-elfe siffla , revenant sur ses pas , les dépassant une nouvelles fois .

\- Tu viens Bilbo , on a déjà perdu assez de temps .

Le hobbit fronça les sourcils , ne comprenant pas l'attitude de son ami . Mordred avait semblé heureux de revoir les fils d'Elrond , se montrant bien plus joyeux que d'accoutumée et soudainement il redevenait froid et distant , semblant vouloir fuir ceux avec qui il plaisantait il y a quelques minutes ... Bilbo sourit avisant les deux fils du seigneur Elrond .

-Elrohir et Elladan pourraient nous montrer le chemin et rester avec nous . Et comme tu l'as dit toi même on a déjà perdu assez de temps et je dois apprendre vite . Alors avec trois professeurs je pourrais apprendre encore plus vite . Tu pourrais même t'entraîner aussi , avec quelqu'un de ta force pour ne pas perdre la main .

Le regard purement scandalisé que Mordred lui renvoya , lui donna envie de ricaner . Moi aussi je sais embêter les autres songea le hobbit souriant innocemment au semi-elfe . Semi-elfe qui articula en bougeant les lèvres « petite peste » . « j'apprends vite » répliqua le hobbit de la même façon souriant narquoisement alors qu'Elrohir tirait son ami par le bras vers la salle d'arme de la demeure d'Elrond . Bilbo reçut une tape sur l'épaule alors qu'Elladan lui soufflait :

-Bien joué , maître cambrioleur .

* * *

La salle d'arme se situait dans les caves . Longue et vaste pièce creusée dans roche n'ayant pour toutes lumières que les nombre torches qui la parcouraient . Des armes , épées , dagues , arcs et flèches étaient rangés avec soin . Attendant de servir durant une potentielle attaque ou juste pour des entraînements journaliers . Une grande étendue de sable avait été aménagée , délimitée par des planches de bois , permettant aux elfes de s'entraîner dans une zone bien précise . Au bout de l'étendue de sable , des mannequins de formes humanoïdes avaient étés disposés , servant ainsi de cible aux archers .

-Bien avant toute chose , dit moi Bilbo as-tu déjà manipulé des outils tranchants ou tout autre chose pouvant blesser ?

-Les fléchettes .

-Pardon ?!

-Tu m'as demandé si j'ai déjà manipulé quelque chose pouvant blesser . Et dans la Comté j'aimais beaucoup jouer aux fléchettes . _Le hobbit se sentait rougir au fur et à mesure qu'il s'expliquait sous le regard des trois guerriers_ . Huuu , oublie ça , c'était ridicule de ma part d'en parler .

-Tu étais bon ?

-Assez bon , j'ai déjà gagné plusieurs compétitions organisées dans la taverne du coin .

-À quelle distance ?

-Le plus loin où j'ai réussi à toucher la cible en son milieu , c'était à environ vingt pieds . Mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourrait nous servir .

-Il est adroit pour viser . Mordred ne faisait plus attention à lui , parlant en comité privé avec les fils du seigneur Elrond .

-Dommage qu'on ait pas de dagues adaptées à la taille d'un hobbit .

-Peut-être un arc et des flèches ?

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Elrohir , mêmes les arcs pour enfants seraient toujours trop grands et trop durs à bander . Tu en penses quoi Mordred ?

-Huuuuuum , pas d'arc , trop de risque dans un combat rapproché , il n'aura pas le temps d'apprendre à manier une épée et à viser avec un arc . Dommage qu'on ne reste pas longtemps , votre père aurait peut-être accepté de lui forger des dagues .

-Alors on reste sur l'épée ?

-On reste sur l'épée . _Mordred se retourna vers Bilbo_ . Comme tu l'as entendu savoir viser avec des fléchettes serait intéressant si on avait des dagues pour hobbit . Hélas à moins de voler l'argenterie d'Elrond et de bien l'aiguiser on ne trouvera rien pouvant convenir . Et apprendre à tirer à l'arc au détriment d'une arme de proximité serait te condamner en cas de combat rapproché . Nous nous en tiendrons donc à l'épée . Tu vas te battre avec moi pendant qu'Elladan et son frère t'observeront . Avoir des impressions extérieures ne te fera pas de mal . Droitier ou gaucher ?

-Je suis droitier .

-Parfait , nous commencerons par la main gauche donc .

-Mais ,

-Tu apprendras plus vite de la droite par la suite . Et c'est toujours un avantage de savoir se battre avec ses deux mains . Bien sur je n'attends pas à ce que tu deviennes aussi doué de ta main gauche . Mais si ta bonne main se retrouve blessée tu ne seras pas à la merci d'un adversaire . De plus cela peut le déstabiliser , la majorité des épéistes étant droitiers il est plus compliqué de contrer une parade exécutée de la main gauche . _Bilbo soupira , mettant son épée dans sa main gauche . Mordred le fixa malicieusement_ . Je plaisante Bilbo . Tu vas commencer avec ta main droite , tu auras plus de coordination . Mais ne te réjouis pas tu t'entraîneras assez rapidement aussi de la main gauche . Une fois que les bases seront biens acquises . Gardes aussi en mémoire que tout ce que je te dis ici ne s'applique que si tu te trouves face à un combattant peu expérimenté , cela s'applique pour la majorité des orcs et des gobelins . Un combattant mieux entraîné ne fera qu'une bouchée de toi . En cas de doute ta meilleure chance sera la fuite et cela même si tu dois laisser quelqu'un en arrière , tu ne l'aideras pas en te faisant bêtement tuer . Abordons ta taille . Tu seras plus petit que tes adversaires sauve face à un gobelin c'est un avantage et un inconvénient . En combat rapprocher tu auras l'avantage , ton adversaire ne pouvant avoir assez de recul pour te toucher . Mais si il à la place pour te tenir à distance tu seras désavantagé . Que devras-tu faire dans ce cas là ?

-Fuir . Les deux elfes pouffèrent depuis le banc où ils s'étaient assis .

-Oui certes , autrement si tu ne sais pas fuir , il te faudra feinter et percer la garde de ton adversaire pour trouver une ouverture et frapper . Tu as compris ?

-Oui , enfin je crois .

-Dans ce cas en garde ! Bilbo n'eut même pas le temps de dégainer son épée qu'il sentit un métal froid contre sa gorge . Tu es mort Bilbo...

-Tu es méchant Mordred . _Intervint un des jumeaux_ . Tu ne lui a même pas laisser le temps de sortir son épée...

-Car un orc serait gentil , lui , et attendrait qu'il soit près épée en main . Je ne veux pas qu'il apprenne en prenant son temps car du temps on en a pas ! Dés demain il pourrait tomber sur des orcs . Aurais-tu oublier la cruauté de ces créatures Elladan ? L'elfe devint blanc , son dos reculant contre le mur comme si il avait été giflé .

-Nous ne l'avons pas oublié . Siffla Elrohir , le teint tout aussi blême , serrant les poings si fort que ses jointures en étaient blanches . Mais à quoi le semi-elfe avait-il encore fait allusion ?

-Reprenons . Ta première erreur était de ne pas avoir ta lame déjà prête . Ta seconde erreur c'est d'avoir baissé les yeux . Tu ne dois JAMAIS quitter des yeux un adversaire , jamais . Cet aparté étant fini nous allons reprendre plus calmement . Mets toi face à moi . _Le semi-elfe recula vers le centre de la zone ensablée . Avance encore tu es trop loin . Si j'attaque tu vas sortir du sable pour m'éviter et risquer de rentrer dans les armures . Le hobbit s'approcha vaillamment se demandant à quelle sauce le semi-elfe allait le manger_ . Encore un peu plus près , je ne mords pas . _Bilbo fit quelques pas supplémentaires , s'arrêtant à un mètre du semi-elfe_ . Parfait , écarte les jambes . Tu dois adopter une position plus souple . Pour pouvoir reculer , avancer , aller à gauche à droite . Afin de rester face à moi . Et ne pas me laisser approcher .

-Ou alors pour t'obliger à reculer .

-Nous verrons bien ... tu es prêt ?

Le semi-elfe s'élança une nouvelle fois sur lui mais bien plus lentement . Laissant le temps au hobbit de reculer et de bloquer Hurlebraise . Avant de la baisser en direction de ses jambes . Bilbo suivit le mouvement parant avant que Mordred ne lui fauche les jambes . Le semi-elfe lui sourit , se déplaçant vers la droite toujours de façon assez lente . Sa lame se dirigea dans un arc de cercle vers la tête du hobbit . Bilbo fit un saut de coté baissant la tête . S'y attendant le semi-elfe replongea sa lame vers le ventre du hobbit . D'instinct Bilbo fit un saut vers l'arrière évitant la lame de justesse . Et dire que Mordred allait lentement et ne souhaitait pas le blesser...

-C'est bien pour un début , continue ainsi Bilbo ! Le hobbit ne savait duquel des deux elfes les encouragements venaient et il se garda bien de faire l'erreur de les regarder .

-Essaye de ne pas bouger autant pour m'éviter , je peux t'amener où je veux pour t'acculer et tu vas te fatiguer plus vite .

Mordred ré-attaqua augmentant sa vitesse et la force de ses coups . Bilbo redoubla d'effort essayant de moin bouger . Son bras se faisait de plus en plus lourd , se mouvant moins vite et tremblant à chaque coups qu'il parait . Bilbo s'essoufflait , un poing de coté le gagnant . Il avait de plus en plus de mal à éviter et déjouer les assauts de Mordred . Le semi-elfe s'élança exécutant un mouvement complexe du poignet . Obligeant Bilbo à lâcher sa lame pour ne pas se briser le poignet , avant de pointer la pointe de Hurlebraise contre la poitrine du hobbit .

-C'est loin d'être si mauvais pour un début mais ton manque de ressource t'empêche de te battre longtemps de façon optimale . Il faudra y remédier . Je te laisse reprendre ton souffle une minute . Puis viens écouter ce qu'Elladan et Elrohir ont à te conseiller .

Bilbo ne répondit pas , essayant de récupérer son souffle , plier en deux les mains sur ses genoux . Ce qu'il avait chaud , enlever mon gilet ne serait pas une mauvaise idée . Pensa le hobbit . S'asseyant près de Mordred dans le sable . En face de leurs spectateurs . Un des fils du seigneur Elrond lui prit son gilet le posant à coté de lui sur le banc de pierre . Avant de commenter ses observations .

-D'abord comme l'as dit Mordred tu n'es pas aussi mauvais que ce qu'on pourrait penser pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais tenu d'épée . Mais tu manques d'endurance . Je suis sure que Mordred remédiera très vite à ce problème . Ensuite j'ai remarqué que tu as tendance à tendre les coudes alors que tu devrais les garder fléchit le long du corps . Tu pourras mieux parer et attaquer .

-De plus . _Poursuivit son jumeau_ . Évite de faire de si longs sauts sur les cotés ou en arrière , cela te fait user de l'énergie et t'empêche de trouver une ouverture dans a défense de Mordred . Essaye aussi de porter attention aux schémas de ses mouvements . Mordred est un épéiste accomplit mais face à un orc ou un gobelin . Si tu es observateur tu remarqueras qu'ils ont tendances à répéter leurs différents gestes dans un ordre souvent précis . Cela les rend prévisible et te permet de prévoir tes attaques et tes feintes .

-J'ai l'impression d'apprendre les règles d'une danse . Commenta le hobbit .

-Mais un combat d'épée c'est une danse , une danse mortelle . Mais une danse quand même . Allez debout on recommence !

-Quoi , tout de suite !?

-Oui , il faut travailler sur la douleur et je veux voir si tu arrives à appliquer ce qu'on te dit .

Et ainsi recommença leur « combat » , Mordred lui faisant moins de cadeau devenant plus retords dans ses actions . Le poussant dans ses retranchements de débutant . Bilbo luttait contre ses muscles douloureux essayant d'appliquer les conseils qu'on venait de lui donner .Désireux de se prouver qu'il n'était pas un poid mort comme Thorin le disait . Bougeant moins de place , faisant des mouvements moins important , gardant les coudes le long du corps . Tout en parant les attaques du semi-elfe . Son manque d'endurance lui fit faire une erreur . Créant une ouverture dans sa garde le semi-elfe s'y engouffra fauchant les jambes de Bilbo avec le plat de sa lame . Le hobbit tomba sur le dos , se mordant l'intérieure des joues sous le choc . Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors qu'il se redressait en position assise , un filet de sang coulant de sa bouche . D'un coup un des fils d'Elrond fut sur lui .

-Tu t'es mordu la langue ?

-Non je me pinçais l'intérieur des joues pour rester concentrer .

-Nouveau conseil : ne te pince ni la langue ni les joues avec les dents pendant un combat . Sauf si tu veux y laisser un morceau . Enfin ç'aurait pu être pire , tu aurais pu perdre la moitié de ta langue .

-On reprend . Cingla Mordred . Et cette fois-ci je ne m'arrêterais pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas touché . Le hobbit ouvrit la bouche prêt à négocier mais le regard que le semi-elfe lui renvoya l'en dissuada .

-Bon courage . Lui soufflèrent les jumeaux en cœur .

-Je vais finir par croire que tu me hais . Gémit le hobbit reprenant place face au semi-elfe

-Qui aime bien , châtie bien . Se contenta de répliquer Mordred . Puis il bondit de nouveau vers lui . Gardant la même intensité dans ses attaques . Mais avec la fatigue des précédents « combats » Bilbo n'arrivait plus à esquiver et parer la majorité des attaques . Comme il l'avait dit , le semi-elfe ne s'arrêta pas . Frappant avec le plat de sa lame , les endroits que Bilbo laissait à découvert .

-Et bien Bilbo , tu continues à m'éviter ? Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu me toucheras . Et tant que cela n'arrivera pas nous continuerons . Le hobbit grogna sautant vers Mordred , visant son coté gauche découvert . Son coup fut aisément parer .

-Tellement prévisible de regarder là où on va attaquer . Sois plus inventif !

Le hobbit se recula la respiration sifflante , de la sueur coulant dans ses yeux . Il retenta plusieurs attaques qui furent toutes parées avec flegme par le semi-elfe qui continuait à le provoquer .

-Alors c'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? Les nains ont peut-être raison , finalement .

Bilbo sentit la colère le gagner . Il allait montrer à Mordred qu'un hobbit pouvait être imprévisible . Qu'il pouvait le toucher . Réfléchis Bilbo , sa taille t'empêche de l'approcher assez prêt mais elle doit ben avoir un inconvénient...l'équilibre ! Mordred perdrait plus facilement son équilibre si on l'attaquait aux jambes . Il souleva de nouveau son épée fixant le coté droit du semi-elfe avant de s'élancer en criant sautant tête la première dans les jambes du semi-elfe . Lâchant son épée pour enrouler ses bras autour des jambes de Mordred . Surprit le semi-elfe partit en arrière s'étalant en jurant de tout son long dans le sable . Bilbo eut à peine le temps de savourer sa « victoire » avant que d'une torsion du bassin le semi-elfe n'inverse leurs positions . Mordred le plaqua dans le sable , un genou appuyé sur son dos et une de ses mains maintenant sa tête au sol .

-Ne refais jamais ça . _Lui siffla Mordred à l'oreille_ . Tu te crois malin de lâcher ton arme pour charger ainsi ! Non seulement tu pourrais te faire empaler mais en plus qu'est-ce que tu ferais maintenant si j'étais un orc . Je serais très curieux de le savoir .

-Si tu étais un orc , tu m'aurais déjà tué .

-Insolent ! _Mordred relâcha sa prise_ . Et vous cela vous fait rire ! Bilbo tourna la tête comme il le pouvait vers les fils du seigneur Elrond . Tout deux rigolaient une mains cachant leurs bouches .

-Oh oui , si tu avais vu ta tête quand tu es parti en arrière , tu semblais tellement choque et offusqué . Et puis il a réussi à te toucher . Tu n'as juste pas préciser que cela devait être avec son épée au fur et à mesure de l'explication d'Elrohir , Mordred semblait se calmer jusqu'à se mettre à sourire lui aussi , aidant Bilbo à se relever . Toute trace de son début de colère envolée .

-Ils ont raison . Tu t'es bien battu pour une première fois . J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait mal en m'appuyant sur toi ?

-Non , non ça va mais je sens que je vais te maudire demain .

-Bien à mon tour . S'exclama Elrohir en se levant . On va voir comment tu te débrouilles face à moi .

-J'en tremble d'impatience . Répondit narquoisement Mordred.

-Et tu as bien raison . Répliqua le fils d'Elrond d'un ton malicieux .

Bilbo sortit de la piste prenant place au près d'Elladan pour observer le duel amical qui allait se dérouler . Mordred et Elrohir se jaugeaient , se tournant autour sans un bruit . Cherchant à deviner le meilleur angle d'attaque et quelle serait la réaction de leur adversaire . Puis dans un même mouvement , ils s'élancèrent l'un sur l'autre . L'acier de leurs épées chanta . Alors que tout deux commençait un enchaînement de passes et de feintes . Se testant mutuellement . Avant de progressivement augmenter leurs rapidités et la perfidie de leurs attaques . Bilbo les observait admiratif ils étaient si agiles . Chaque mouvement souple , gracieux . N'importe qui aurait parut raide et gauche à coté d'eux . Le hobbit se rendit vite compte qu'ici aucun des deux ne se faisait de cadeaux . Cherchant à défaire son adversaire par tout les moyens . N'hésitant pas à se servir de leurs jambes pour faire trébucher l'autre ou même de leur main libre pour frapper ou empoigner . Finalement Elrohir parvint à tordre le poignet de Mordred l'obligeant à lâcher Hurlebraise . Bilbo pensa que le combat prendrait fin à cet instant . Mais loin de s'avouer vaincu , le semi-elfe envoya son genou dans les cotes de son adversaire l'obligeant à se reculer . Elrohir siffla de colère attaquant de nouveau Mordred . Le semi-elfe ne s'écarta qu'au dernier moment profitant de l'élan d'Elrohir pour tenter de récupérer Hurlebraise . S'y attendant le fils d'Elrond profita de cet instant pour empoigner la chevelure du semi-elfe . Pressant sa lame contre sa gorge .

-Et bien Mordred ne sais-tu pas qu'il ne faut jamais quitter un adversaire des yeux ?

-Et toi de ne pas le sous-estimer en baissant ta garde ?

Disant ces mots , Mordred empoigna une des jambes d'Elrohir , lui faisant perdre son équilibre . Elrohir tomba entraînant Mordred , tenant toujours la chevelure du semi-elfe . Par contre il oublia de maintenir sa prise sur son épée qu'il perdit à son tour . L'elfe et le semi-elfe roulèrent l'un sur l'autre essayant de prendre le dessus . Horrifié Bilbo remarqua que les deux duellistes avaient tout deux sorti une dague cachée sous leurs tuniques .

-Il faut les arrêter ! Ils vont se blesser !

-Non ne t'inquiètes pas . Ça se finira avec quelques coupures au pire et mon père se fera une joie de les désinfecter .

Les deux « elfes » se débattirent encore quelques minutes avant que Mordred ne plaque Elrohir sur le dos , se mettant à califourchon dessus . Sa dague contre le cou du fils d'Elrond . Alors qu'Elrohir tenait toujours la chevelure de Mordred d'une mains , sa dague appuyée contre le ventre du semi-elfe .

-Il semblerait que cela soit égalité .

-Il semblerait en effet...

Aucun des deux pourtant ne bougea , gardant leurs dagues en place ; semblant même les appuyer légèrement plus fort . Reprenant ce combat de regard qui avait déjà eu lieu . Bilbo toussota gêné , quoi qu'il y ait entre ces deux-là c'était fort . À la limite du dangereux ... Un bruit de métal tombant sur les pierres fit tellement sursauter le hobbit qu'il manqua de tomber par terre . Mordred cligna des yeux se relevant brusquement comme s'il s'était brûlé . Avant de tendre sa main à Elrohir . Elladan avait profité de leurs inattentions à tout les trois pour renverser plusieurs pièces d'armures

-Oups par les Valars , que je suis maladroit . Sourit l'elfe en avisant son jumeau .

-Tu es fou ! on aurait pu se blesser gravement ! Lui cria Mordred .

-Oh non , hypnotisé comme vous l'étiez il n'y avait aucun risque .

Deux regards incendiaires furent la seule réplique des deux duellistes .Bilbo ne savait plus trop où se mettre , il sentait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de magnétique entre Elrohir et Mordred . Mais il n'arrivait pas à cerner ce que c'était . Ce qu'il savait de façon sure c'était que cette chose serait sans conséquence comme réveiller un dragon ...

-J'aimerais un peu d'aide si cela ne vous ennuie pas .

-QUOI ! Tu fais tomber des armes exprès puis tu voudrais recevoir de l'aide par ceux qui ne sont pas concernés ! Grogna Mordred , croisant les bras sur sa poitrine , dardant son regard incendiaire sur Elladan , l'elfe lui fit un grand sourire narquois.

-C'est ce qu'on appelle la solidarité principe que ne tu ne connais pas vraiment .

Mordred ouvra la bouche prêt à répliquer , sentant les ennuis arriver Bilbo intervint avant que Mordred n'ait eu le temps de répliquer .

-Attends je vais t'aider . Dit le Hobbt s'abaissant près d'Elladan

Mordred fixa le hobbit avant de le rejoindre en grommelant les aidant à rattacher les pièces de métal entre elles . Seul Elrohir , ne vint pas se contentant de les regarder . Enfin le hobbit n'était pas sure que c'était lui et Elladan que Elrohir regardait . À trois ils rangèrent assez vite , Mordred en profitant pour nommer les différentes parties des armures à Bilbo . C'est au moment de se redresser que le hobbit se rendit compte qu'il commençait à souffrir de douleur musculaire . Il n'en dit rien se redressant comme il pouvait . Mais il n'arriva pas à cacher un rictus de souffrance qui ne passa pas inaperçu .

-Où as-tu mal Bilbo ? L'inquiétude sincère dans le regard de Mordred lui fit chaud au cœur .

-Au dos mais surtout aux épaules et à la nuque . Mordred plissa le front posant avec délicatesse ses doigts sur la nuque du hobbit .

-J'espère que tu n'as pas tassé tes cervicales en tombant .

-Je peux vous conduire à l'infirmerie et donner un onguent à Bilbo . Intervint Elladan . Mordred acquiesça d'un signe de tête .

-Mordred attends , je voudrais te parler .

-Et bien vas-y Elrohir ,je t'écoute .

-En privé .

-Nous devons aller à l'infirmerie .

-Nous pouvons nous y rendre sans toi . Tu n'as pas peur d'y aller seul avec moi Bilbo ? Le hobbit regarda Elladan , Mordred , Elrohir puis de nouveau Elladan

-Oh non , non . Tu peux me laisser y aller Mordred et parler avec Elrohir . Le semi-elfe se pinça les lèvres avant de soupirer :

-A plus tard . Elrohir je suis tout à toi . L'elfe ne ce le fit pas dire deux fois avant de partir suivit par Mordred . Bilbo ne manqua pas le sourire complice vite échangé entre les deux frères . Pitiés , faites que je ne me sois pas encore lancé tête baissée dans une nouvelle embrouille .

-Bien quand à toi , on va aller voir comment se portent ces cervicales .

-Bilbo suivit silencieusement Elladan dans ce labyrinthe de couloir et d'escalier avant de demander timidement une fois assis sur un des lits blancs de l'infirmerie

-Tu sais de quoi ton frère veut lui parler ?

-Mais c'est qu'on est bien curieux . _Rigola Elladan_ _, la tête plongée dans un meuble de pharmacie_ . Bien sur que je le sais , on est des jumeaux . Nous savons tout l'un sur l'autre . Et si tu réfléchis tu dois un peu te douter de ce que mon frère lui veut .

-Mais comment ça se fait que vous n'ayez pas garder contact . Je sais que cent cinquante ans ce n'est rien dans la vie d'un elfe mais si vous étiez amis ,

-Ce n'est pas qu'on a pas . C'est qu'on a pas su . La dernière fois qu'on a vu Mordred c'était un enfant physiquement . Et huit ans plus tard on apprend par notre père qu'il a disparu . Que personne ne sait ni où il est ni même si il est vivant . Ni même où il a pu aller . Rien pas une trace , pas un indice . Envolé dans la nature comme si il n'avait jamais existé . On a tous cru qu'il était mort . D'ailleurs je ne comprends pas comment il a fait pour rester en vie . Lui seul et les Valars savent comment il s'en est tiré . Si tu savais le choc qu'on a eu en apprenant qu'il avait réapparu . Même choc pour mon père . Ce n'est pas étonnant que mon frère veuille lui parler qu'il ne disparaisse de nouveaux . Mais où est ce maudit onguent ! Aaaaah le voilà ! _Elladan se tourna vers lui un grand sourire lui mangeant le visage_ . Maintenant maître cambrioleur , voudriez-vous vous défaire de votre chemise .

-Me défaire de ma chemise . Couina Bilbo .

-Oui je dois te masser avec l'onguent et regarder comment vont ter cervicales . Ta chemise va me gêner dans mes mouvements .

Bilbo s'allongea sur le ventre ne gardant que son pantalon . Se sentant de façon irrationnelle vulnérable . Sensation qui disparut bien vite quand les mains d'Elladan se mirent à dénouer les muscles douloureux de son dos . C'était tellement agréable qe le hobbit se mit à somnoler . L'elfe remonta ses mains sur sa nuque . La manipulant avec délicatesse .

-Mordred avait raison , tes cervicales sont un peu tassées . Ça se remettrait de soi même mais tu risquerais d'être un peu raide durant les prochains jours . Il n'y est pas allé demain morte ...

-Il s'inquiète juste pour moi . Les autres ne m'apprécient pas vraiment depuis que j'ai été mis dans la catégorie bon à rien par Thorin . Seul Mordred a proposé de m'aider , de m'apprendre . Même si il n'y va pas avec le dos de la cuillère s'est mieux que d'être rejeté et moqué . Elladan ne répondit rien se contenant de aire aller sa nuque dans différentes directions . Le hobbit repensa à la réaction des jumeaux à la mention des orcs , ça l'avait interpellé . Il avait honte d'être aussi curieux mais il ne pouvait y résister .

-Elladan , pourquoi avoir réagit aussi fort quand Mordred a mentionné la cruauté des orcs ?

L'elfe ne lui répondit pas tout de suite se contentant d'étirer sa nuque vers l'avant dans un mouvement adroit . Faisant craquer les cervicales de Bilbo tout du long . Avant de lui répondre d'un ton las :

-Notre mère a été enlevée par des orcs , quand on l'a retrouvée elle avait été horriblement torturée .

-Elle est?

-Morte ? Non elle ne s'est jamais remise de ce qu'elle avait subi , elle a préféré nous abandonner pour rejoindre Valinor et ses terres immortelles . Mon père n'a plus jamais été le même depuis . Mon frère et moi avons noyer notre chagrin dans la rage et la haine que nous provoquait l'existence de ces créatures . Les poursuivant sans relâche pour les exterminer , les faire payer . C'est un pur hasard que nous nous soyons croisés . Nous sommes le plus souvent sur les routes dans les terres sauvages . À la poursuite de ces monstres . Et même si mon frère ne l'a jamais mentionné je sais qu'il a toujours espéré trouvé un trace de Mordred .

-Comment a-t-il pu y faire allusion ?! C'est tellement horrible !

-Nous ne lui en voulons pas . Il n'a pas eu une vie facile . Surtout au près des miens . Cela ne lui a pas vraiment appris à mettre des gants pour contrôler ses réflexions quand il est engagé dans ce qu'il se passe . Voilà ça devrait être bon . Garde le pot d'onguent , tu risques d'en avoir besoin lors des prochaines semaines . Je vais devoir te laisser , mon père m'attends . Au revoir Bilbo . Peut être que nous nous reverrons .

-Au revoir Elladan . Je l'espère . Juste une dernière chose , je ne sais pas comment rejoindre les quartiers que ton père nous a laissés .

-Ah , c'est simple : tu vas au bout du couloir . Tu descends les escalier , tu tournes directement sur ta droite , tu traverses le couloir et le jardin , tu tournes à gauche et tu redescends les escaliers menant à un jardin qui seront face à toi . Les quartiers qui vous sont attribués sont à l'étage avant le jardin .

* * *

Bilbo était arrivé dans le long couloir après avoir descendu le premier escalier . Quand il entendit des éclats de voix se dirigeant vers lui . Il reconnut sans peine celle de Mordred . Dans un réflexe qu'il n'aurait pu expliquer , il se cacha derrière une des nombreuses statues . Je suis trop curieux pour mon propre bien pensa le hobbit alors qu'il se penchait hors de sa cachette pour voir ce qu'il se passait . Elrohir venait de stopper Mordred , en plein milieu du couloir , l'attrapant par son bras .

-Mon père t'a proposé de rester et toi tu préfères continuer avec ces nains . Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne restes pas avec nous ! Ce serait si horrible ? Au point que tu préfères risquer de te faire tuer et de te rapprocher de ce que tu as fuis !

-Je ne suis plus un enfant . Cracha Mordred dégageant son bras d'un geste brusque .

-Je l'ai remarqué tu peux me croire . Je m'inquiète pour toi Mordred . J'ai peur , peur que vous tombiez sur des orcs , peur de ce qu'il pourrait te faire .

-Je ne crains pas les orcs !

-C'est justement ce qui m'inquiète . Tu as trop confiance en toi !

-Ou toi pas assez . Répliqua Mordred , avant de repartir .

Il était presque au niveau de Bilbo , quand Elrohir le rattrapa le retournant vers lui . Ses mains tenant celles du semi-elfe

-S'il te plaît Mordred , reste , mon père t'offre sa protection . Tu pourrais être heureux ici , avec nous .

Bilbo vit passer un éclair d'hésitation dans les traits de son ami . Alors que le fils d'Elrond l'implorait de ses yeux indigos . Mordred sembla se reprendre avant de répliquer :

-Tu ne comprends pas ce n'est pas une question d'être heureux ou pas . Je sens que je dois y aller . Que quelque chose m'y pousse au plus profond de moi . Comme si quelque chose m'attendait là bas et me permettrait de comprendre quel est mon destin . Si je reste ici , je ne pourrais passer à autre chose ? Cette envie , cette intuition , me dévoreront à jamais .

-C'est toi qui ne comprends pas ... Lye melane .

À ces mots le visage de Mordred se décomposa , ses yeux s'écarquillant alors qu'il restait figé regardant Elrohir . Quoi que cela puisse vouloir dire Elrohir semblait avoir pétrifié Mordred . Le semi-elfe sembla reprendre contrôle de lui même ses sourcils se fronçant son regard devant glacial .

-Si c'est encore une de vos blagues jure que

le fils d'Elrond ne lui laissa pas l'opportunité d'achever sa menace . Alors que sous le regard stupéfait du hobbit qui souhaita disparaître de suite . Il tira Mordred contre lui , écrasant ses lèvres sur celles du semi-elfe . Bilbo sentit ses oreilles chauffées au fer blanc alors qu'il se maudissait intérieurement de toujours se trouver là ou il ne fallait pas , il n'osait même plus respirer de peur de se faire remarquer maintenant . Mordred se laissa embrasser , sembla même y répondre . Avant de briser le baiser repoussant Elrohir quand celui-ci se pencha de nouveau vers lui .

-Non je ne peux pas !

-Pourquoi ?! S'énerva l'elfe .

-Tu ne me connais pas . Tu ignores des tas de choses sur moi , tu ignores ce que je suis . Comment peux-tu dire m'aimer ...?

-Et bien relève moi ce que tu as tant a caché . Tu m'as toujours attiré comme une flamme attire un papillon dans la nuit . Puis quand tu as disparu . Quand on ne savait pas si tu allais bien , si tu étais encore vivant . J'ai cru revivre ce que j'avais vécu avec ma mère . C'est là que j'ai compris que c'était bien plus qu'une simple attirance . J'ai tellement espéré et craint de te trouver avec mon frère . Que tu sois mort ou pire dans un camp d'orc . alors à chaque camp ou il n'y avait nul trace de toi j'espérais que tu allais bien . Cent cinquante , cent cinquante ANS ! Et puis , aujourd'hui on a juste le temps de ramener nos chevaux à l'écurie avant que mon père nous fasses quérir nous annonçant que tu étais ici avec 13 nains et un magicien . Mais tu imagines ce que ça m'a fait , j'ai cru que je devenais fou . Je t'en conjure reste , reste avec Bilbo . Tye melane Mordred . Mordred resta sans bouger , regardant Elrohir semblant partager .

-Non !

Le semi-elfe s'écarta , reculant . Avant de partir , presque en courant dans un des nombreux couloir les entourant . Elrohir le regarda avant de soupirer repartant à son tours dans une autre direction . Bilbo attendit deux longues minutes . Avant de vite rejoindre le quartier des nains , se sauvant comme un voleur , loin de ce couloir , loin de ce qu'il n'aurait jamais du y voir . Ce qu'il se sentait mal d'avoir assisté à cet scène si intime . Il rentra dans le salon où les nains avaient étendu leurs affaires pour dormir , délaissant les lits à leurs dispositions . Ils avaient même allumé un feu de bois avec du mobilier... le hobbit espéra passer sans se faire remarquer . Mais Kili l'aperçut .

-Hey Bilbo , où étais-tu passé ? Mordred n'est pas avec toi ? Le hobbit se sentit devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mure , sous le regard investigateur de Kili , avant de bégayer :

-Non , n.n. il était heu il était occupé . Une fois cela dit le hobbit fuit courageusement , tendant d'ignorer les rires lubriques de Kili et son frère .

Mordred avait déambulé longtemps dans les couloirs . Tachant d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer . Mais plus il essayait et plus la scène se rejouait dans son esprit . Le semi-elfe s'arrêta , se demandant bien où il se trouvait . Il n'avait vraiment pas porté attention aux couloirs et pièces qu'il avait passé avant de se stopper dans celle-ci poussé par quelques obscures raisons . C'est à ce moment qu'il la remarqua . Une fresque prenant l'entierté du mur en face de lui . Elle représentait un champ de bataille où un humain à terre tentait de contrer une attaque faite par un guerrier portant une armure d'un noir profond . Le semi-elfe s'en approcha . L'observant avec soin , la scène le fascinait , même si il ignorait à quoi elle se rapportait . L'ignorance dans laquelle on l'avait si longtemps maintenu avait porté ses fruits . Il resta longtemps devant , oubliant le temps qui s'écoulait , comme si il attendait . Attendre quoi ? Lui même n'aurait su le dire . Un rayon de lune perça les nuages qui cachaient la dame du ciel . Ce si simple rayon illumina la main du guerrier en armure noire . Révélant un anneau d'or à son doigt . Mordred frissonna...

* * *

 **Oui je sais de base les fils d'Elrond ne devraient pas être là . Mais bon il y a d'autres persos apparaissant dans les films qui ne sont pas dans le livre et même dans l'histoire de bas x) . j'espère que si il y a des escrimeurs lisant ceci , que ma leçons d'épées n'est pas trop mauvaise . N'ayant jamais pratiqué ce sport ce ne fut pas facile . bref , à la prochaine .**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey , bonjour à tous . Me voici avec la seconde partie se passant à Imladris , j'espère que cette partie vous plaira , n'hésitez pas laisser ce que vous en avez pensé . j'espère ne pas trop avoir oublié de fautes malgré mes relectures . Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Bilbo se réveilla avec la sensation d'avoir enfin pu récupérer de leurs nuits passées à la belle étoile . Sur des sols couverts de racines et de cailloux qui quoi qu'on fasse trouvaient toujours le moyen d'appuyer sur un endroit sensible . Le hobbit s'étira paresseusement bien décidé à profiter , d'une heure ou deux en plus , de ses draps si doux et du matelas moelleux . Mais malgré la douceurs de la literie , le hobbit pouvait déjà sentir au delà de la candeur entourant son esprit après son réveil . Les douleurs musculaires , cadeau de son entraînement orchestré par Mordred . À la pensée du semi-elfe , Bilbo redressa la tête , parcourant la pièce du regard . Personne n'avait visiblement dormi ici à part lui . Venant des nains il n'y avait rien de surprenant mais venant de Mordred... Hier le hobbit avait vaillamment lutter contre la fatigue , ne voulant s'endormir sans s'assurer du retour de son ami . Mais la fatigue accumulée par le stress des derniers jours et son entraînement avait finalement gagné . Et Bilbo s'était endormi malgré l'absence de Mordred . Le hobbit essaya de se rendormir un peu . Mais il ne pouvait refréner l'inquiétude qui montait en lui , lui serrant le ventre . Il avait peur que Mordred ait fait une bêtise après la dispute qu'il avait eu avec Elrohir . Dont Bilbo avait été témoin...Le hobbit soupira , sortant ses jambes de son lit , chassant les dernières traces du sommeil en se frottant les yeux . Maintenant qu'il y avait songé il ne pourrait rester ainsi à paresser sans savoir où ce maudit semi-elfe , avait passé la nuit et où il se trouvait . Le hobbit se leva étirant ses muscles dans un mélange de bâillement et gémissement . Bilbo s'habilla rapidement avant de se rendre dans le salon de leurs quartiers . Nul trace des nains , nul trace de Mordred ... Evidemment se serait trop beau...Songea Bilbo . Par contre sur une des tables , se trouvait de la nourriture en abondance , de quoi enfin prendre un déjeuner digne de ce nom . Bilbo se servit généreusement de chaque mets elfique , réfléchissant sur l'endroit où pourrait se trouver Mordred... Puis arrivant à la conclusion qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire pour l'instant et que seul Mordred pourrait le retrouver et non l'inverse . Bilbo reprit son petit déjeuner , savourant avec ravissement et se resservant à plusieurs reprises . Surtout de ce pain si délicieux . Manger lui permettait de refouler son angoisse , même si elle restait tapie dans un coin de son esprit comme un odieux prédateur attendant son heure pour frapper . Une fois son gargantuesque petit déjeuner avalé . Bilbo se balada dans les jardins de la cité . Profitant du soleil et du vent frais sans être froid de cette douce journée de printemps . Son inquiétude concernant Mordred semblait l'avoir momentanément quitté alors que le hobbit admirait fleurs et fontaines . Ce qu'il aimait Imladris . Tout y était esthétique , lumineux . Un régal pour les yeux et l'esprit . Si il pouvait , il ne quitterait jamais cet endroit . Enfin sa verdoyante Comté lui manquerait bien un jour . Mais l'espace d'un instant , depuis un des balcons surplombant les jardins . Le hobbit s'imagina abandonné la quête de Thorin et demeurer ici quelques temps . Et puis peut-être partir à la découverte des merveilles de la terre du milieu en compagnie du semi-elfe . Avec lui il n'aurait pas peur de l'inconnu . Puis il ferait découvrir la douceur de la Comté à Mordred . Bilbo rigola intérieurement imaginant le si grand Mordred dans les rues de Hobbitbourg . Une voix dans sa tête prenant les intonation de celle de Gandalf lui rappela qu'il s'était engagé jurant sur l'honneur...Mais une autre voix résonna dans sa conscience prenant les intonations de Mordred . Lui soufflant qu'il n' avait pas d'honneur à avoir envers ceux qui le méprisaient , qui ne le voyait que comme un boulet . Que l'honneur de mourir pour reprendre un royaume appartenant à celui qui ne l'acceptait pas n'était que stupidité . Et cette voix se faisait de plus en plus forte chez le hobbit . Bilbo soupira en deux jours seulement qu'il connaissait Mordred , celui-ci en plus de vouloir l'entraîner et d'être son ami , remettait en cause les valeurs du hobbit , valeurs léguées par Gandalf . Et ce de façon bien plus drastique que ses premières semaines sur les routes .

-Vous n'êtes pas avec vos compagnons ?

Bilbo regarda avec étonnement le seigneur Elrond venir s'accouder à ses cotés observant lui aussi les jardins s'étendant en contre-bas .

-Je ne leurs manquerais pas . _Répondit timidement le semi-homme peux habitué à converser avec une personne de si haut rang et sang_ . La plupart d'entre eux pensent que je ne devrais pas être du voyage . Seul Mordred m'apprécie mais je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier soir . Le seigneur Elrond l'observa quelques instants avant de répondre :

-Ah oui ? On dit pourtant que les hobbits sont très résistants .

-C'est vrai ? Demanda Bilbo avec étonnement .

-Huuuuum . _Acquiesça le seigneur Elrond , son regard anthracite se perdant dans les paysages les entourant avant de continuer en regardant cette fois-ci Bilbo , l'ébauche d'un sourire malicieux ornant son visage_ . On dit aussi que le confort de leur foyer peut aussi vite leurs manquer ...Bilbo regarda Elrond , avec ce sourire il ressemblait d'autant plus à ses fils . Et avant d'avoir pu refréner son élan Bilbo répliqua . Comme il l'aurait fait la vieille avec Mordred et les jumeaux .

-Et on dit aussi qu'il ne faut pas tenir compte des conseils des elfes car ils répondent à la fois oui et non .

Le seigneur Elrond cligna des yeux , ses sourcils se redressant . Alors que Bilbo se rendait compte de ce qu'il venait de répliquer face à un roi . Le semi-homme se sentit rougir , bégayant quelques excuses avant de remarquer qu'Elrond rigolait doucement lui souriant .

-Restez ici tant qu'il vous plaira si c'est votre souhait . Puis le seigneur elfe se détourna

-Vous avez aussi proposé à Mordred de rester . Pourquoi ?

-Comment savez-vous que je lui ai proposé ? _Le seigneur Elrond s'était retourné vers le semi-homme l'observant avec attention_ . Je suis étonné qu'il vous l'ait mentionné .

-Heu non , il ne m'en a rien dit mais j'ai surpris , par mégarde , une discussion qu'il avait Elrohir , où cela a été mentionné

-Elrohir ? Alors vous avez rencontré mes fils . Et je présume qu'au cours de cette discussion ce sujet a tourné au vinaigre . Et que Mordred a disparu juste après ?

-Oui . _Couina le hobbit_ . Mais ce n'est pas la faute de votre fils , seigneur Elrond , c'est enfin , lui et Mordred ont ...Ils se sont juste un peu accroché là dessus mais ce n'était rien de grave . L'elfe ne répondit pas , soupirant en se pinçant l'arrête du nez .

-Nul besoin de le défendre , mon fils n'est pas patient pour ce qui lui parait important . Je n'ai aucun mal à envisager que ses paroles eussent brusquer votre ami . Même si ce n'était pas leur but . Mais ne vous inquiétez pas , Mordred reviendra . Pour vous du moins .

-Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr ?

-Et bien voyez-vous Bilbo , d'après ce que j'ai pu observer , il semble s'être attaché à vous . Il garde constamment son attention fixée sur vous . Cela m'étonne , son héritage , son hybridation , ne le pousse pas vers les autres . Sa race n'accepte et ne noue que peux de liens avec des individus ne faisant pas partie du cercle familiale proche . Et c'est encore plus surprenant de voir la création de ce genre de lien avec une race autre que la leur . Pourtant son amitié vous est acquise . Il vous considère comme un membre à part entière des siens . Vous avez trouvé un ami et un protecteur dont la fidélité sera à l'épreuve du temps et du feu . Et il exigera la même fidélité , la même exclusivité de votre part . Prenez garde à ne jamais le trahir Bilbo , vous le regretteriez amèrement . Jamais il ne pourrait comprendre qu'en cas de conflit vous ne soyez dans son camp . Et lui , de même sera toujours de votre parti ...Dans quelle circonstance vous êtes-vous rencontré ?

-Je , huuum , et bien , il a pris ma défense contre trois trolls il y a deux jours . Il est apparu , sortant des bois , pour s'opposer à eux . Il était sur de lui , moqueur même et les trolls semblaient à défaut de l'apprécier le respecter , le craindre . Il a exigé que je viennes avec lui , que j'étais à lui ... Alors que le sort des nains ne le concernait pas .

-Non , vous vous trompez ! Jamais il ne serait venu prendre votre défense de façon aussi gratuite . Il ne serait pas intervenu sans que vous n'ayez déjà fait un geste envers lui . Ce n'est pas dans sa nature , pas dans son instinct de se comporter ainsi . Vous avez déjà du le rencontrer . C'est vous qui avait fait le premier geste . Vous ne l'avez juste pas reconnu ...

Le temps d'un instant un éclat de fourrure blanche et des grands yeux vert et ors se jouèrent dans la mémoire du hobbit . Mais ce n'était pas possible , cela ne se pouvait...

-Vous savez ce qu'il est n'est ce pas . Souffla le hobbit .

-Oui , tout comme j'ai connu sa mère . Mais ce n'est pas à moi de vous révéler qui il est , Bilbo , il s'ouvrira à vous de lui même . Quand vous serez près tout les deux .

-Vous m'en avez pourtant déjà révéler beaucoup . Contra le semi-homme . Elrond lui fit un sourire en coin .

-En effet , mais ce ne sont que de simples informations . Et comme vous l'avez dit mieux vaut se méfier des réponses d'un elfe quand on lui quémande conseil car il nous répond à la fois oui et à la fois non . N'oubliez pas mon offre , vous tout comme Mordred , êtes les bienvenus ici .

Cette dernière parole dite , le seigneur elfe s'en alla , laissant Bilbo avec ses nouvelles interrogations . Concernant ce qu'il allait faire et sur qui était vraiment Mordred . Toujours perdu dans ses réflexions Bilbo regagnait leurs quartiers , espérant croiser Mordred par hasard . C'est au détour d'un couloir qu'il tomba nez à nez avec Mordred . Manquant de le percuter encore une fois . Le semi-elfe avait des cernes sous les yeux . Ses cheveux encore plus ébouriffés et gonflés , qu'à l'accoutumée , étaient remplit de brindilles et de feuilles . Son regard pétillait et il avait sûrement l'expression la plus détendue que Bilbo ne lui avait vue depuis qu'ils se connaissaient .

-Bonjour Bilbo , tu as bien dormi ? La nonchalance avec laquelle ses paroles furent dites raviva son inquiétude mêlée d'énervement

-Bien dormi ?! Si j'ai bien dormi ? Alors oui j'ai bien dormi une fois que ma fatigue m'a empêché de garder les yeux ouverts , qu'elle a gagné sur l'inquiétude de ne pas savoir où tu étais et pourquoi tu ne revenais pas ! Et le matin , évidemment , personne , pas une trace de Mordred , rien qui me fasse penser qu'il était rentré . Où es-tu aller te fourrer d'ailleurs pour revenir dans cet état ?

-J'ignorais que tu t'inquiétais autant pour moi . Ricana _Mordred , l'énervement du hobbit le laissant de marbre_ . Autrement je suis allé me promener dans les bois . La nature était si belle , éclairée par la magnifique lune de cette nuit . Et le vent du soir délicieux et vivifiant .

-Te promener dans les bois ! _S'étouffa le hobbit_ . Te promener dans les bois , pendant la nuit alors que des orcs nous ont pris en chasse et que des orcs doivent toujours être à nos trousses . Mais , mais Thorin a raison tu es encore pire que ses neveux !

-Je n'ai pas croisé la route des orcs ni perçu leur présence si cela peux te rassurer. Mais je pensais que tu avais compris qu'entre eux et moi . C'était à eux de craindre de croiser mon chemin et non l'inverse ...Ne t'en fait pas pour moi , je suis un grand garçon je sais surveiller mes arrières depuis longtemps . Lui sourit Mordred .

-Je sais . _Soupira le hobbit_. Je sais que tu ne crains pas les orcs et que tu ne risques sûrement rien mais je m'inquiète tout de même . Mordred le regarda l'air pensif.

-Je ne comprends pas . Tu sais que je n'ai rien à craindre et pourtant tu es inquiets pour moi . Pourquoi ? Cela est sans conséquence pour toi .

-Mordred...c'est naturel de s'inquiéter et de veiller sur ceux qui nous son chères . _Le regard confus qui lui renvoya le semi-elfe , serra la gorge de Bilbo . Comment l'idée d'être aimé et protégé semblait autant le perturber . Qu'avait-il donc vécut , Mordred avait-il connu autre chose qu'une main armée se tendant vers lui ? N'avait-il jamais connu la douceur d'un foyer . Ce sentiment de paix qui nous entourait quand on était aimé et désiré ? Bilbo n'avait besoin de nulle réponse orale , ce regard valait tout les mots du monde . Le hobbit senti ses yeux le piquer . Il avait envie de serrer le semi-elfe , de lui dire que le monde n'étais pas qu'individualisme et tromperie . Que des choses plus simples , plus chaleureuses et douces existaient . Et surtout il ressentait de la haine à l'égard des elfes avec qui Mordred avait vécu_ .D'où viens-tu ? Et que t'ont-ils fait ? _Murmura le semi-homme . Bilbo eu l'horreur de voir l'espace d'un instant une peine indescriptible passer dans les yeux de Mordred . Avant que son regard ne devienne de givre , les traits de son visage se fermant aussi . Redevenant cette allégorie d'une sculpture de marbre. Fixant le hobbit avec morgue . Bilbo ne broncha pas avant de murmurer encore plus bas comme si il ne voulait pas que Mordred puisse l'entendre_ . Qui es-tu ? Mordred le regarda encore un instant de ce regard si froid qu'il en devenait brûlant .

-Je suis qui je suis Bilbo Baggins . _Puis le semi-elfe redevint plus chaleureux_ . Je suis navré de t'avoir inquiété . Comment puis-je me rattraper au près de mon chère hobbit ?

Évidement Mordred évitait de lui répondre ...Bilbo se reteint de soupirer . Au fond Mordred se confierait à lui un jour . Peut-être . il devait juste se montrer patient et moins curieux . Mais chaque découvertes sur Mordred soulevait dix nouvelles énigmes sur le mystérieux semi-elfe . En parlant de mystère , Bilbo repensa au livre de la veille .

-Huuum et bien pour te faire pardonner , que dirais-tu d'aller à la bibliothèque comme tu me l'avais proposé hier . Mordred grimaça légèrement .

-Aller s'enfermer avec des livres alors qu'il fait si beau dehors...enfin si cela peut te faire plaisir . Mais tu sais ce n'est pas dans les livres que tu pourras découvrir le monde qui t'entoure . Les livres ne peuvent que t'en rendre une vision de papiers , descriptive certes . Mais ses couleurs et ses jeux d'ombres et de lumières en seront absents. Bilbo pouffa à ses derniers mots

-Gandalf m'a exactement dit la même chose que toi , mais avec d'autres mots . Mordred tiqua ,

-Ne compare pas mes paroles avec celles du magicien . Je ne te dis pas ça pour t'embarquer dans une quête insensée en noyant ton jugement .

Bilbo leva les yeux au ciel en réponse , se gardant bien de faire remarquer au semi-elfe que lui aussi c'était laissé embarquer dans cette quête insensée ...

Retrouver la bibliothèque était un jeu d'enfant pour Bilbo . Son sens de l'orientation était excellent quand il s'agissait de le mener à quelque chose ayant un intérêt pour lui . Dés qu'ils furent dans la bibliothèque , le hobbit avança entre les rayons . Cherchant avec l'assurance d'un limier le livre tant désiré . Mordred , lui , suivait placidement , l'aidant à attraper le livre bien trop haut pour être à la portée d'un hobbit . Bilbo le remercia d'un regard avant de se diriger vers une des tables de lecture . Pour dévorer le contenu de l'ouvrage en cuir rouge avec autant de passion et de vigueur qu'il aurait eu devant un bon repas . Mordred l'observa parcourir les pages avec avidité un moment...

Le semi-elfe bailla , déambulant dans les rayons observant d'un air morne les couvertures des livres . Son nez le chatouillant à cause de la poussière contenue entre leurs pages . Incertains de ce qu'il cherchait et même de ce qui aurait pu l'intéresser . Il prit finalement place au près d'une des fenêtres s'accoudant à son rebord . Observant le paysage . Laissant ses pensées vagabonder loin , très loin de la vallée d'Imladris . Il ne sut combien de temps il resta ainsi le regard dans le vide .

-Mordred , tu devrais lire ce passage c'est captivant .

Le semi-elfe cligna une fois des yeux se reconnectant au moment présent . Il s'apprêtait de décliner l'offre de Bilbo . Mais l'attente joyeuse , qui illuminait les prunelles noisettes du hobbit , l'en dissuada . Retenant un soupir il prit place à la table en face de Bilbo . Celui-ci lui tendit le livre ouvert au bon endroit . Mordred lui lança juste un regard ennuyé avant de commencer la lecture du passage mentionné .

Bilbo sourit en voyant Mordred parcourir les pages , ses lèvres remuant avec animation . Le semi-elfe était aussi captivé que lui par cette lecture . Sauf que Mordred lisait beaucoup plus vite . Sautant sûrement une phrase ou deux . On aurait dit un assoiffé trouvant enfin l'eau d'une rivière pour étancher sa soif . Avant d'avoir terminé le passage , il referma le livre d'un geste brusque faisant claquer les pages entre elles .

-Bilbo . _Murmura fébrilement Mordred_ . Tu dois voir quelque chose...

Sans attendre sa réponse , Mordred quitta la bibliothèque . Bilbo se retint de lui crier qu'il n'avait pas à le suivre sans plus d'informations . Alors qu'il quittait lui aussi la bibliothèque avec empressement rattrapant Mordred . Le semi-elfe le guida au travers d'un nombre incalculable de couloir et d'escalier . Se stoppant de temps en temps entre deux intersections avant de repartir aussi rapidement . Restant sourd aux questions que lui posait Bilbo , sur où il allait et sur ce qu'il voulait lui montrer . Le hobbit sentait l'agacement le gagner . Mais où ce maudit semi-elfe l'emmenait encore ? Bilbo s'apprêtait à exprimer son mécontentement d'une parole plus virulente . Quand d'une façon qui lui semblait aussi aléatoire que les couloirs qu'avaient choisit Mordred , celui-ci se stoppa dans une grande pièce . Le semi-homme fronça les sourcils .

-Mais enfin qu'est ce qui te prends ? Tu es devenu fous ou tu t'es cogné la tête contre la branche d'un arbre cette nuit ? _Mordred ne répondit pas , faisant juste tourner avec sa main la tête de Bilbo vers la droite . Le hobbit haleta écarquillant les yeux . Regardant ce qu'avait voulu lui montrer le semi-elfe_ . Ce , cette fresque , c'est , c'est...

-Le passage que tu viens de me faire lire . Acheva Mordred . Son regard insondable braqué sur la fresque représentant ce qu'il y a encore peu n'était rien de plus qu'une épopée imaginaire aux yeux du hobbit .

-Ce n'est pas une légende . Chuchota Bilbo , avalant sa salive , son rythme cardiaque s'accélérant .

-Je doute qu'Elrond apprécie une légende au point de la représenter sur l'entierté d'un mur . Cingla Mordred , les yeux brillant , s'approchant de la fresque

-Tu sais quelle est l'histoire des personnages représentés ?

-Non , je ne suis pas resté assez longtemps avec les elfes pour être instruit sur ce genre de chose . Je ne sais que ce que nous venons de lire . Elle est magnifique tu ne trouves ? Hypnotisante ?

Bilbo regarda son ami avec étonnement , en effet Mordred semblait fasciné d'une façon qui glaçait une partie du semi-homme . Dans son regard vert et or quelque chose , proche de la démence , semblait près à se réveiller .

-Mordred , je , je n'aime pas cet endroit , il y a quelque chose de mauvais dans cette fresque . Le semi-elfe ne lui jeta même pas un regard alors que son visage devenait cynique .

-Mauvais tu dis ? Voyons Bilbo ce n'est qu'un dessin , qu'une représentation . Quel mal pourrait-il faire . Ronronna Mordred , ses pupilles toujours braquées sur la fresque, ne clignant même pas des yeux . Bilbo sentit un frisson le parcourir . L'attitude de Mordred commençait à l'effrayer . Il n'y avait rien de sain dans cette contemplation ardente .

-Allons nous-en . Cette pièce me met mal à l'aise et cette fresque ce n'est pas normal l'effet qu'elle a sur toi ? S'il te plaît partons .

-Tu n'as qu'à considérer que ce n'est qu'une légende comme quand tu lisais le livre . Il n'y a rien de mal à trouver un récit fascinant .

-Tu as dit toi même qu'Elrond n'aurait jamais représenté une légende sur un mur . On aurait jamais du venir ici . De grâce Mordred , viens avec moi et partons .

Tout en parlant Bilbo s'était rapprocher , au point de pouvoir prendre la main de Mordred . Essayant de le tirer vers la sortie . Loin de cette pièce , loin de cette fresque et de ce qu'elle animait . Mais le semi-elfe n'eut aucune réaction comme si il avait écarté de sa mémoire la présence du hobbit . Bilbo leva la tête vers Mordred . Le semi-elfe semblait s'être perdu dans un autre monde . Que se passait-il , que ce jouait-il derrière son regard fixe . Qu'est ce qui le captivait tant et surtout pourquoi ?! Bilbo n'était pas sure de vouloir réponse à cette énigme . Mais il était sure d'une chose , si Gandalf ou le seigneur Elrond voyait ou apprenait ce qui se déroulait en ce moment...le semi-elfe aurait des ennuis . Bilbo en était convaincu . C'est pour ça qu'il devait absolument le faire sortir d'ici avant que quelqu'un ne remarque leurs présences . Mais comment arriver à le faire sortir de sa contemplation . Comment ramener l'attention du semi-elfe sur lui . Il y avait bien une solution mais il risquait de passer un mauvais moment ensuite ... Mais bon cela ne pourrait être aussi grave que l'ébruitement de ce qui se passait ici . Bilbo inspira , prenant le courage de Toucs à deux mains .

-Le seigneur Elrond m'a fait la même proposition . Il m'a invité à rester à Imladris le temps qu'il me plaira . Mordred ne réagit pas . Pensant que le semi-elfe ne l'avait pas entendu . Bilbo s'apprêta à répéter sa phrase .

-Comment sais-tu qu'Elrond m'a proposé de rester ? Visiblement Mordred l'avait parfaitement entendu et semblait être sorti de son état léthargique . Même si il continuait à fixer cette horrible fresque...

-Je , je . Mordred pardonnes moi . Je vous ai vu Elrohir et toi...Je ne voulais mais j'étais dans ce couloir , et quand je vous ai entendu je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me suis caché derrière une statue . Ensuite et bien . _Bilbo se mit à rougir_ . Vu comment ça tournait je n'ai pas osé révéler ma présence . Mais je t'en pries crois moi je ne voulais pas vous espionner . Bilbo baissa la tête , regardant le sol , dans l'attente des reproches de Mordred .

-Bilbo regarde moi . _Le hobbit releva la tête ._ C'est à cause de ce que tu as vu que tu étais inquiet pour moi ? _Lui demanda le semi-elfe , s'abaissant à sa hauteur_ . Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi . Tu t'es retrouvé par fatalité dans ce couloir au moment où nous y arrivions . Et je n'ai nul besoin d'explication pour comprendre que ce n'était pas une bassesse préméditée . Et il valait peut-être mieux que tu ne te montres pas...Je suis heureux que tu m'aies dit la vérité . J'aimerais jusque que ce qui c'est passé ne s'ébruite pas . Bilbo cligna des yeux chassant le début d'humidité qui les avait gagné .

-Quoi que je découvres ou apprennes sur toi je ne le répéterais jamais . Tu peux m'offrir ta confiance . Jamais je ne la trahirais . Je le jure ! Le regard de Mordred scintilla , un vrai sourire se dessinant sur son visage .

-Vous aussi Bilbo Baggins , vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi . Je serais toujours de votre coté . Merci pour ton aveu mon ami .

-Tu es trop bon Mordred . Le sourire de Mordred se fit malicieux .

-Hahahaha ! Crois-moi je suis tout sauf bon .

-Avec moi tu l'es pourtant .

-Car tu es différent . Lui susurra le semi-elfe . Se relevant près à suivre Bilbo hors de cette pièce et des énigmes du passé qu'elle renfermait .Trop heureux et soulagé que le semi-elfe soit redevenu lui même et ait cessé son admiration morbide . Bilbo rata le regard d'habitude si scintillant et maintenant dépourvu de toute lumière , que Mordred lança une dernière fois en direction de la fresque

-Je suppose que retourner à la bibliothèque ne te dit rien . Demanda le hobbit .

-Huuum , tu supposes bien . Que dirais-tu de retourner prendre nos armes puis d'aller se trouver un coin tranquille pour que tu puisses réviser ce que nous avons vu hier .

-Avec plaisir . Grommela cyniquement le hobbit faisant sourire moqueusement le semi-elfe . Avant de ricaner ,

-J'espère bien que c'est avec plaisir ...

Maudit soit ce semi-elfe et son ouïe fine . Bilbo devait avouer n'avoir aucune envie de recommencer ce qu'il avait vu la veille . Son corps entier étant déjà couvert de bleu et ses muscles courbaturés . Si ça continuait ainsi il ne serait même plus capable de marcher au moment où ils reprendraient leurs quêtes . Mais il avait accepté l'aide de Mordred et son entraînement .

Arrivé aux quartiers qu'ils occupaient le temps de leur séjour chez les elfes . Bilbo eu la surprise de voir que Kili , Fili et Bofur étaient assis en cercle sur le sol du salon et venaient de sortir un jeu de carte . Les voyant rentrer Kili leur fit un grand sourire .

-Bilbo , Mordred , on ne vous avait pas encore vu de la journée . Où étiez-vous passé ? _Ne leurs laissant pas le temps de lui répondre le jeune nain poursuivit_ . On allait justement commencer une partie de bataille de Durin . Joignez-vous à nous . Vu le ton employé , Kili n'envisageait nul refus de leurs parts . Et en avisant les sourires chaleureux de Fili et Bofur Bilbo avait vraiment envie de jouer une partie avec eux .

-Qu'en penses-tu Mordred , on pourrait se joindre à eux le temps d'une partie ? Bilbo dit ses mots avec son regard le plus implorant . Espérant toucher la corde sensible du semi-elfe . Celui-ci le fixa d'un regard voulant dire ne penses pas que je ne vois pas clair dans ton jeu et que tu essayes de retarder ton entraînement .

-Et bien pourquoi pas , nous pouvons bien jouer une partie .

-Fantastique ! _S'exclama Bofur_ . Deux joueurs de plus mais je vous mets en garde aucun nain ne joue aux cartes sans faire de mises .

-Des mises ? Mais nous n'avons rien qui nous permette de miser . Intervint le hobbit .

-Vous pouvez miser avec votre partie du trésor , maître cambrioleur , et plus une partie est longue plus les mises augmentent .

Bilbo se mordilla la lèvre inférieure pas sûr que cela soit très prudent de mettre de l'argent en jeu quand on jouait avec des nains ,mais ils avaient déjà accepter de jouer...

-Cela me va . Répondit Mordred . Son regard émoussé fixant les cartes alors qu'il passait sa langue sur ses lèvres . Ha magnifique le semi-elfe devait évidemment être joueur , songea le hobbit . Et au fond cela ne surprenait même pas Bilbo . Kili et Bofur se reculèrent , permettant d'agrandir le cercle pour que lui et Mordred puissent y prendre place .

-Bien bien . _Commença Bofur_ . Je suppose que vous n'avez jamais joué à la bataille de Durin . L'inverse serait même étonnant en ayant jamais côtoyé de nain par le passé . C'est un jeu dont les règles sont relativement simples une fois qu'on a compris le principe . Je vais distribuer l'entierté du jeu et vous allez empiler vos cartes selon l'ordre dont je les aurais distribuée et ceux sans les regarder . Et puis le joueur à ma gauche , Fili , dans ce cas ci . Va retourner la première carte de son jeu en même temps qu'il la place au centre . Si c'est une carte autre que Durin , sa reine , le magicien ou le Balrog , il ne se passe rien . La carte reste au milieu et le joueur suivant retourne à son tour la première carte de son jeu au moment où il la place sur celle de Fili . Les choses deviennent intéressantes si une des 4 figure que je vous ai mentionné sort . Alors le joueur suivant , selon la figure qui vient de sortir aura un nombre de chance de faire une figure à son tour . Si c'est la carte de Durin alors il aura 4 chances de faire à son tours une figure , si c'est la reine trois chance , le magicien deux chance et le Balrog une chance . Si une figure est sortie alors se sera au joueur suivant d'en refaire une de la même façon . Le premier joueur qui ne parvient pas à ressortir une figure permet au joueur ayant sorti une figure en dernier de récupérer le tas central . Le but du jeu étant évidemment de récupérer le plus de carte possible .

-C'est tout ? Demanda le hobbit .

-Non , non , non . Maintenant ça devient intéressant . Si pendant le jeu , deux cartes identiques qui ne sont pas de figures sortent l'une après l'autre ou avec juste une autre carte entre elles . Alors le premier qui tape sur le tas en criant Durin remporte le tas central . Et pour toutes erreurs , il y aura un gage .

-Un Gage ? _Couina le hobbit_. Quel genre de gage ?

-Une action à effectuer , une vérité à confier ou un malus en argent . Lui répondit Kili , souriant comme un renard .

-Et pour les paris ? Ronronna Mordred , son regard braqué sur les cartes .

-Serait-on joueur . _Lui sourit Bofur_ . Et bien celui qui commence le tour , donc Fili pour débuter , va miser la première figure pour 5 pièces à tout les autres joueurs et le premier à ne pas savoir donner réponse à une figure sortie devra 5 pièces à tout les autres joueurs .. Ou il peut directement lancer un pari à un autre joueur qui est libre de l'accepter ou de le refuser . Si il refuse alors pendant ce tours il n'y aura ni mise ni pari . Chaque tour se finit quand le tas central revient à un des joueurs . Ce joueur commence alors le tour suivant et donne la valeur de la mise ou du pari . _Bofur avisa l'expression avide du semi-elfe_. Serait-on aussi parieur Mordred ?

-Il semblerait... sourit le semi-elfe .

Et le premier tour débuta avec Fili . Qui comme indiqué précédemment par Bofur misa 5 pièces . Le premier à sortir une figure fut Kili avec Durin . À son quatrième essai Mordred parvint à tirer une reine . Et Bilbo ne sortit aucune figure lors de ses trois chances . Mordred , un sourire immense lui mangeant la moitié du visage , récupéra le tas central . Sous les railleries complices des trois nains invoquant la chance du débutant . Le semi-elfe lança le second tours avec une mise de dix pièces . Et à la grande surprise de Bilbo , ce fut lui qui remporta ce tours . Bofur sur un carnet prenait consciencieusement note de chaque mises et de chaque vainqueur l'ayant remportée . L'ambiance se faisait de plus en plus détendue , festive même . Alors que Kili était parti chercher de la viande séchée et un saucisson emballés dans ses bagages . Avant de se mettre à les découper et en proposer aux autres joueurs . Bofur , lui , fit passer sa gourde contenant un hydromel si fort que Bilbo toussa pendant un minute . Alors que Mordred avala sa gorgée comme si il s'agissait de petit lait . Avec l'alcool et la viande , l'ambiance de plus en plus détendue , les premiers gages pour des erreurs de frappes tombèrent . Et à sa grande consternation Bilbo se retrouva à improviser une ode en rime à la gloire de Fili . Pendant que les nains se tordaient presque de rire au sol , le semi-elfe les joues un peu plus rouges qu'à l'accoutumée le regardait d'un air amusé , ses épaules tressautant . Enfin Mordred en avait surtout profité pour chaparder une nouvelle gorgée d'hydromel .

-Décidément mon garçon les alcools nains vous plaisent . Rigola Bofur . Mordred lui sourit ses yeux plus étincelant que jamais .

-J'arrive pas le croire , il a souri ! Par Mahal , Bofur tu as fait sourire Mordred de bon cœur . Tu l'as apprivoisé ! Rigola Kili . Mordred renifla en marmonnant « je ne suis pas apprivoisable » . Tendant l'hydromel à Bofur .

-Non , non gardez-le mon ami en cadeau de bienvenue et d'amitié . Le semi-elfe fixa le nain , un éclair de surprise passant dans ses prunelles .

-C'est vrai qu'on a pas eu beaucoup de temps pour te parler depuis que tu es là . Et en toute franchise ton attitude n'est pas des plus avenante . _Renchérit Fili_. Mais avec ce que tu as fait hier soir pendant le repas . Je crois qu'on a tous compris que ton attitude ne venait pas du mépris que les elfes ont généralement pour les nôtres . Tu es juste extrêmement méfiant et secret . Mais une fois qu'on gratte un peu , tu es différent . Mordred ne répondit pas observant avec soin le neveu de Thorin . Surpris des paroles de celui-ci et qu'on le tutoie .

-En fait tu agis comme un nain ! _Cria Kili , donnant une lourde claque amicale sur l'épaule de Mordred . Le semi-elfe le regarda une demie-seconde avec surprise ne sachant comment interpréter son geste avant de lui rendre la pareille manquant de faire basculer le nain_. Ah mais par Mahal , tu es fort comme un bœuf !

-Pas comme un bœuf . Les trois nains se mirent à rire . Alors que Bilbo songeur se demandait si il y avait quelques mystères sous cette réponse .

-Après avoir essayer de me noyer dans ma soupe , il essaye maintenant de me déboîter l'épaule .

-Je croyais que les nains étaient plus résistants . _Répondit narquoisement le semi-elfe_ . Et puis tu m'avais lancé ta soupe dans les cheveux , œil pour œil , dent pour dent .

-C'était un accident . Je ne te visais pas . Mais vu l'expression que les elfes avaient quand tu es retourné à la table d'Elrond . Je ne regrette rien .

-Tu parles sans cesse en mal des elfes , pourtant tu étais très intéressé par ''une'' elfe hier soir . Si je ne m'abuse . Acheva Mordred envoyant un clin d'œil au plus jeune des neveux de Thorin . Les deux autres nains explosèrent de rire se tapant mutuellement dans le dos . Bilbo essaya de se contenir un peu plus même si l'expression outrée de Kili valait tout l'or d'Erebor .

-Mordred , je crois que je t'adore . _Lâcha Bofur , essuyant une larme de rire_ . Mais si on pouvait reprendre notre partie je serais un nain comblé de de joie .

-C'est à mon tours de commencer . Intervint Fili . La partie reprit et ce fut Kili qui emporta cette fois-ci le tas central .

-Bien bien , bien . _Sourit le jeune nain_. Les mises c'est agréable pendant un temps mais pour ce tours ci j'aimerais lancer un pari à Mordred .

-Je suis toute ouïe . Répondit le semi-elfe .

-Que dirais-tu de parier des armes . On pourrait chacun parier une épée . _Cette demande jeta un froid autour des joueurs alors que le semi-elfe ne put retenir un grondement_ . Évidemment rien ne t'y oblige mais j'avais cru penser que tu étais joueur . Mordred lui jeta un regard en coin avant de ricaner ,

-Crois-moi tu ne veux pas que je la parie , et tu ne veux pas la gagner . Certains diraient qu'il s'agit d'une lame maudite . Ceux qui ont eu l'audace de la porter sans en être l'héritier légitime , ont tous connu un funeste destin . Elle les a tous trahi quand ils avaient le plus besoin d'elle .

Comme pour appuyer les dires du semi-elfe .Un nuage passa au dessus d'eux , assombrissant cette journée si ensoleillée . Un vent froid gémissant dans les feuilles des arbres les entourant . Les trois nains et le hobbit restaient sans mot dire , contemplant le semi-elfe essayant de deviner si c'était juste des paroles en l'air . Bofur brisa finalement le malaise ambiant :

-Rien que des légendes pour faire frémir les bonnes femmes . Mordred tourna les yeux vers lui un sourire venimeux nécrosant son visage harmonieux .

-Et bien si vous êtes sûr que ce ne sont rien de plus que des légendes pour se faire frémir autour d'un feu . Je vais la chercher et la miser . Le futur nous prouvera si ce ne sont que contes inventés ou strictes vérités . Chantonna Mordred se relevant .

-NOOOON ! crièrent les trois nains et le hobbit . Kili se racla la gorge

-Bien , je crois que tu as refusé mon pari , il n'y aura pas de mise ce tour ci .

-Je n'ai ni accepté ni refusé j'ai juste énoncé les risques . Tu peux donc en toute logique mettre une mise .

-Il a raison . Approuva Bofur , quand Kili lui jeta un coup d'œil .

-Alors je mise une trentaine de pièces et 5 émeraudes .

Bilbo s'étouffa avec sa salive en entendant les proportions que les mises commençaient à prendre . Mais comme tout les autres il suivit . Plus la partie avançait et plus les mises augmentaient comprenant de plus en plus de pierres et de bijoux . Et Kili et Mordred semblaient gagner de plus en plus souvent quand des doubles sortaient . Ayant presque doublé leur nombre de carte depuis le début de la partie . Bofur les suivant de près . Fili lança un regard désappointé vers le hobbit .

-Je crois que nous allons nous faire dépouiller maître cambrioleur . _Alors que Bofur commençait à s'énerver . Ce nouveau tour étant remporté par Mordred sous les applaudissements de Kili_ . Je vais me faire ruiner par mon propre frère et un semi-elfe... _Gémit Fili prenant sa tête entre ses mains_ . Par Mahal , quand il va apprendre combien j'ai perdu mon oncle va m'étrangler .

-Pourquoi devrais-je t'étrangler Fili . _Demanda Thorin alors qu'il rentrait dans le salon suivit par Balin , Dwalin et Gloin . Le regard du seigneur nain regarda leur partie avec étonnement_ . Vous avez commencé une bataille de Durin ? _Thorin s'approcha d'eux , l'air presque joyeux_ . Alors qui gagne ?

-Ton tricheur de neveu et son complice aux oreilles pointues . Grommela Bofur avant de jurer en khuzdul quand Kili remporta une nouvelle fois le tas central . Thorin se permit un de ses rares sourires affectueux .

-Enfin Bofur , comment veux-tu qu'ils trichent à la bataille de Durin c'est un jeu de hasard et de rapidité ...

-Mais regarde les ! Tu trouves qu'ils ont des têtes d'innocents toi ?

Thorin porta son regard sur son plus jeune neveu et le semi-elfe assis à cotés de lui . Épaule contre épaule ,leurs sourire semblant en effet un peu trop grands pour être honnêtes...et leurs yeux trop brillant aussi...

-Tu as finalement peut-être raison . _Ricana Thorin_ . Mais quel nain n'essaye-t-il pas de tricher aux cartes quand il en a l'occasion ?

Alors que Dwalin se mettait à rire assénant une claque amicale sur la tête de deux meneurs de la partie . Thorin alla s'asseoir non loin des joueurs observant songeusement leur partie . Surpris de voir les deux derniers compagnons de leurs quêtes s'intégrer auprès des siens finalement . Surtout venant de Mordred...cela était d'autant plus surprenant . Rare était les elfes pouvant supporter les nains l'inverse étant vrai . Pourtant le semi-elfe semblait même nouer des liens d'amitiés avec Kili . Thorin n'aurait su dire si cette amitié naissante lui plaisait ou non . Le semi-elfe avait des choses à cacher , le nain en état convaincu . et il devait être bien plus important que ce qu'il se plaisait à laisser paraître . Autrement pourquoi le seigneur elfe l'aurait-il lui aussi invité à sa table ? Comment le seigneur d'Imladris pouvait-il le nommer par le nom de sa mère . Le mentionnant comme étant le fils d'Aenor . Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir appelé en ajoutant le nom de son père comme l'eusse voulu l'usage . Qui était donc son père...c'était un vrai casse tête... Thorin se posait ses questions , se caressant la barbe , essayant de trouver des ébauches de réponse pouvant expliquer qui était réellement le semi-elfe . Observant toujours la partie entrain de se jouer . Que d'autres nains étaient venu regarder . Sifflant et rigolant à chaque mises données et tours remportés . C'est un peu par hasard que Thorin remarqua qu'à certains moments Mordred ou Kili assénaient un coup de coude à l'autre de façon discrète . Et à chaque fois un double ou une figure sortait ...Hooooo les sales petites pestes , elles comptaient les cartes ! Thorin ne put retenir un sourire . L'oncle en lui était ravi de voir que son plus jeune neveu semblait avoir trouvé un nouveau complice . Mais le guerrier aguerri et ancien monarque craignait cette amitié naissante . Cette amitié avec ce qui devait être loin qu'un simple semi-elfe...

-Mais ce n'est pas possible ! _Jura Bofur , jetant ce qui lui restait de carte_ . Ce n'est même plus tricher ! C'est , c'est de la sorcellerie ! Ils ont tout pris , tout pris . Kili je te hais et toi Mordred je commence . Je ne sais pas comment vous avez trafiqué le jeu mais c'est la dernière fois que vous vous mettez cote à cote .

-L'un en face de l'autre ça fonctionne aussi .

Bofur ouvrit la bouche , outré pointant Mordred du doigt . Alors que tout les nains présent pouffaient en se tapant les cuisses . Même Thorin semblait amusé . Ce semi-elfe était décidément plein de surprise .

-Mais vous vous rendez compte qu'en une partie il a gagné assez pour rentabiliser son voyage avec nous !

À ces mots , Thorin se rendit compte que jusqu'à présent aucun contrat n'avait été fait pour Mordred . Et que celui-ci avait accepté de les accompagner sans rien recevoir en retour .

-Il faudra que nous fassions un contrat pour définir votre part du trésor en échange de vos services . Il y a encore deux jours , Thorin n'aurait jamais cru prononcer ces mots en direction du semi-elfe . Mordred le regarda surprit .

-Mon contrat ? Ma part du trésor ? _Puis semblant comprendre ce que Thorin sous entendait il lui répondit_ . Ah oui je comprends , ne vous donnez pas cette peine . Je ne suis nullement intéressé par l'or d'Erebor ce n'est pas pour cela que je vous accompagne .

Thorin fixa Mordred avec étonnement , le semi-elfe était bien le premier à ne pas se montrer intéresser par l'or que contenait la montagne solitaire...

-Vous devriez accepter mon gars . Intervint Balin

-C'est vrai ! _Renchérit Gloin_ . Toutes peines méritent salaires .

Les autres nains présent acquiescèrent . Au grand étonnement de Thorin , en seulement deux jours le semi-elfe semblait s'être fait accepté comme un membre de confiance et à part entière de leur compagnie . Sa prestation de la veille devait sûrement y être pour beaucoup .

-Je... et bien d'accord je signerais votre contrat dans ce cas . Accepta Mordred sous les regards satisfaits des nains présents .

Balin commençant de suite à rédiger ce contrat avec Thorin . Alors que les autres nains recommençaient une nouvelle partie de carte . Fili et Bofur étant biens décidés à récupérer ce qu'ils venaient de perdre . Bilbo et Mordred déclinèrent l'invitation de jouer eux aussi cette nouvelle partie . Répondant qu'ils préféraient se promener un peu avant leurs repas du soir . Bilbo suivit Mordred jusqu'à un jardin plus reculé et intime . Le sourire du semi-elfe ne lui disant rien qui vaille .

* * *

-Bien , comme je n'ai pas envie de retourner dans la salle d'arme nous enfermer . Que dirais-tu de faire ton entraînement ici au grand air ?

-Mais tu n'as pas Hurlebraise sur toi . répliqua Bilbo . Mordred lui fit un grand sourire .

-Oh mais je n'en ai pas besoin . Mes dagues jumelles m'accompagnent . Par contre toi tu n'as pas ta lame . Tu as visiblement oublié ce que je t'ai dit hier en te levant ce matin . De toujours la garder sur toi . Bilbo sentit ses oreilles rougir , sous ce regard si perçant qui le décortiquait

-Heu non , mais tu ne penses quand même pas que je cours un risque dans la demeure du seigneur Elrond ? Le semi-elfe roula des yeux

-Mais non . Tu ne risques rien ici mais tu dois t'habituer le plus rapidement possible à l'avoir sur toi comme si c'était une extension de ton corps . Surtout que je doute que notre séjour à Imladris dure encore longtemps .

-Tu penses ? Demanda le hobbit peut désireux de reprendre leurs routes aussi rapidement .

-Ce n'est qu'une intuition . Mais bon pour aujourd'hui on va laisser les armes de coté . _Bilbo ne put retenir un sourire de soulagement . Ce qui fit ricaner Mordred_ . Oh mon chère hobbit , après avoir fait ce que je t'ai réservé se sont les entraînements d'escrime qui te feront sourire . _Bilbo déglutit se demandant si Mordred ne se servait pas de l'excuse de l'entraîner pour épancher quelques pulsions sadiques_ . Alors Bilbo près à renforcer ton endurance et te muscler . Oh par les dieux pitiés...

* * *

Bilbo s'assit en grimaçant à coté de Bofur . Comme Mordred lui avait prévenu il préférait encore mieux les sessions d'escrimes à l'endurance . Ce sadique de semi-elfe . Chacun de ses muscles lui faisaient mal . Même des muscles qu'il ignorait avoir . À croire que son ami avait voulu l'épuiser . Et chose incroyable pour un hobbit , il était tellement fatigué qu'il n'avait pas faim. Mais il fallait bien qu'il fasse bonne figure pour éviter les questionnements de ses compagnons de tablée . Dori étant médecin avait de suite remarqué que Bilbo n'était pas dans son assiette . Bilbo lui avait répondu que ce n'était rien de plus qu'un coup de fatigue et qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre . Mais le regard suspicieux que Dori lui renvoya montrait que le nain n'était pas dupe et que Bilbo devait se montrer plus prudent . S'il voulait garder secret ses entraînements ...

* * *

Mordred avait refusé de manger encore une fois à la table du seigneur Elrond . Argumentant qu'il préférait rester avec ses compagnons de routes . Elrond avait incliné la tête lui donnant implicitement son accord . Gandalf et Thorin eux restèrent à la table du seigneur d'Imladris et pas par choix pour le nain . Le voyant arriver vers eux , Kili lui fit un grand sourire lui indiquant qu'il restait de la place entre lui et Balin . Mordred s'installa donc , se trouvant en face de Bofur et Bilbo . Il eu un regard peiné en direction du hobbit en avisant son état . Mais il voulait absolument épuiser le hobbit . Pour que celui-ci ne cherche pas à passer du temps avec lui après le repas et ne sache pas où il comptait retourner . Une partie du semi-elfe ne voulant pas mêler encore plus le hobbit à cette fresque et aux ombres qu'elle renfermait . Bien que visiblement surpris de sa présence aucun des nains ne se montra ouvertement désagréable avec lui . Certains étant même très amicaux comme les deux neveux de Thorin , Balin , Bofur et Ori . Bilbo aussi bénéficiait de leurs gentillesses . Et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps Mordred avait l'impression qu'il y avait bien une place pour lui en terre du milieu . Un endroit où il ne croiserait pas sans cesse des regards remplit de méfiance et désapprobation . Se permettant même de rire avec les autres aux anecdotes contées par Balin sur la jeunesse et les moultes fresques des neveux de Thorin . Compatissant aussi en parole sur les batailles récentes ayant emportés tant de nains . Il fut aussi questionner sur son passé mais voyant que cela restait un sujet sensible le mettant mal à l'aise . Aucun des nains ne chercha plus loin . Respectant les secrets du semi-elfe . Eux même étant un peuple gardant jalousement ses secrets à bien des égards . Comme le prouvait ce que Balin se mit à leur raconter à demi-mots sur la nuit passée . Et sur les mystères de la carte d'Erebor qu'Elrond avait su percer . Mordred écouta attentivement , déchiffrant ce qui adviendrait entre les mots du vieux nains . Ne prêtant pas attention aux protestations venant des autres . Disant que Thorin n'aurait jamais du la montrer à un elfe et trahir les secrets d'Erebor .

-Il a eu raison de lui montrer . _Trancha Mordred . Stoppant les autres nains . Avant de reprendre empêchant Gloin de répliquer_ . À quoi cela nous servirait-il d'atteindre la montagne solitaire si on ne sait comment y entrer . Maintenant il s'agit de se montrer méfiant et d'agir en conséquence . Elrond est loin d'être stupide et je doute qu'il ne se contente de rester qu'humble spectateur alors que nous faisons route pour sortir un dragon de son trou .

Aucun nain ne trouva à redire se contentant de murmurer entre eux , commentant à voix basses les paroles du semi-elfe . Bilbo lui se sentait trop épuisé pour participer au débat se contentant de manger son repas avant de pouvoir aller se coucher . Et recouvrir l'entier-té de son corps avec le baume offert par Elladan .

* * *

Mordred avançait d'un pas vif dans les couloirs éclairés ça et là par des lanternes abritant une flamme blanche . Alors que le flamboyant seigneur du jour se couchait pour laisser place à la noble dame de la nuit et leurs nombreux enfants . Cette ambiance entre chien et loup auréolait la demeure du seigneur Elrond d'une aura d'ombres et de mystères . Mordred retrouva la pièce sans aucun problème , il aurait même pu la retrouver les yeux bandés . Il y rentra , se dirigeant de suite au plus près de la fresque . Remarquant pour la première fois le promontoire qu'on avait recouvert de satin . Dessus reposaient les éclats d'une épée . Le semi-elfe releva les yeux , observant la fresque . C'était la même épée , brisée de la même façon . Mordred saisit ce qui restait de la lame par sa fusée . La levant devant lui . Son regard se perdant dans son reflet qu'elle lui renvoyait . Le semi-elfe soupira ne comprenant pas lui même les émotions qui se bousculaient en lui . Elles étaient trop vives , trop nombreuses et trop étranges . Il savait juste qu'elle étaient provoquées par cette fresque , par cette lame brisée , par ce qu'elles représentaient . Il avait presque envie de la jeter en hurlant , de la détruire . De détruire cette fresque et tout ce qu'elle signifiait ! Mais pourquoi ? Il ne savait même pas ce qu'elles représentaient , ce qu'elles signifiaient . Pour lui ce n'était que des mirages du passé . ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas reposer cet éclat du passé ? Pourquoi ne se décidait-il pas à partir , à quitter cette pièce et oublier ce qu'il y avait vu et ce que cela animait en lui ? Pourquoi était-il aussi fasciné ? Mordred ignora ses questions internes . Levant sa main droite , passant son index le long du tranchant de l'éclat . Fasciné par les reflets de la lune jouant sur l'acier . Un hoquet horrifié le fit sursauter . Se coupant le doigt . Sous la surprise et la douleur il lâcha le reste de la lame . Qui tomba sur les dalles de marbres dans un bruit sourd . Mordred se retourna d'un coup sur sa gauche . Un homme vêtu tout de blanc l'observait depuis l'entrée de la pièce . Il était habillé d'un long tissus du même blanc que ses cheveux et sa barbe . Et était muni d'un bâton de bois noir . Mordred ne l'avait jamais vu mais il devina d'un coup qui il était . Et ce que sa présence signifiait . Le magicien blanc le fixait statufié ses prunelles d'ébènes le décortiquant dans un savant mélange de haine et d'horreur . Mordred s'approcha de lui , lui rendant son observation . Son sang coulant depuis son doigt avant de tomber en goûte sur le sol de marbre blanc . Le silence de mort juste brisé par leur respiration et le bruit des gouttes vermeilles touchant le sol . Mordred étrécit les yeux serrant les dents . Tachant d'oublier cette haine vibrante qui venait de s'allumer au plus profond de lui , ne faisant que croître à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient . Finalement le magicien blanc s'écarta lui permettant de sortir . Mordred sortit tachant de garder son allure calme et fière . Essayant de noyer le début de grondement qui montait au travers de sa gorge . Faisant taire du mieux qu'il pouvait cette haine viscérale et incompréhensible alors qu'il avançait dans le couloir . Un regard de suie toujours fixé sur lui , lui brûlant le dos ... il devait prévenir les nains

* * *

Bilbo venait de refuser une dernière partie de carte animant cette soirée avant que tous n'aille se reposer . Le hobbit trouvait qu'il avait déjà été assez dépouillé au cours des deux dernières . Et les nains ne semblaient pas près à laisser leur maître cambrioleur se coucher si tôt sans explication . Et je suis fatigué pour les nains n'était pas une raison valable...et Mordred avait de nouveau disparu lui seul sait où . Le hobbit avait bien quelques soupçons sur où était allé le semi-elfe et aucun ne lui plaisaient . Pensa le semi-homme en sortant sur un des balcons surplombant les jardins entourant leurs quartiers . C'est alors qu'il remarqua Gandalf et le seigneur Elrond parler avec animation en les traversant . Et bien que leurs tons fut modérer , leurs paroles restaient parfaitement audibles si on les écoutaient avec attention . Bilbo allait partir mas la réplique suivant de Gandalf lui fit changer d'avis .

-J'allais vous le dire , bien sur . J'attendais d'en avoir l'occasion et je puis vous assurer que je sais ce que je fais .

-Vraiment ? _Demanda ironiquement Elrond_ . Ce dragon dort depuis soixante ans . Qu'arrivera-t-il si votre plan échoue , si vous réveillez la bête ? Bilbo frémit , c'est vrai , que ce passerait-il dans ce cas là ? Comment Gandalf pouvait-il être aussi sûr de lui et d'eux ?

-Et si nous réussissons . _Contra le magicien gris_ . Si les nains reprennent la montagne . Nos défenses à l'est seront renforcées .

-C'est une tentative dangereuse Gandalf...

-Ne rien faire l'est tout autant . Voyons le trône d'Erebor revient de droit à Thorin . Que craignez-vous ? Elrond se stoppa , fixant Gandalf avec gravité .

-Avez-vous oublié ? Il existe une prédisposition à la folie dans cette famille . _À cet instant Bilbo remarqua qu'il n'était plus seul sur le balcon . Thorin état là également , Thorin qui écoutait lui aussi les craintes d'Elrond , Thorin dont le regard saphir semblait trembler de tristesse et de mélancolie . Bilbo fit comme si il n'avait rien remarqué , doutant que le nain apprécierait que le hobbit s'intéresse à lui dans un moment de faiblesse_ . Son grand-père a perdu l'esprit , son père a succombé à la même maladie... _le regard de Thorin semblait si anéanti aux yeux du hobbit , combien de fois le nain avait-il du entendre ce discours murmuré à voix basse , au détour d'un couloir ou d'une salle vide . Combien de fois avait-il sentir sans qu'on ose lui dire en face cette méfiance , ce jugement implicite sur sa santé d'esprit_ ? Pouvez-vous jurer que Thorin oakenshield n'en sera pas atteint ? _Bilbo n'osa tourner le regard en direction de Thorin alors que d'un pas lourd le nain quittait le balcon_ . Gandalf . _Ajouta le seigneur Elrond_ . Cette décision ne repose pas sur nous seuls . Ce n'est ni à vous ni à moi de redessiner la carte de la terre du milieu !

Ce fut les dernières paroles que Bilbo put intercepter avant que le seigneur elfe et le magicien disparaissent de sa vue . Empruntant un sentier que le hobbit n'avait pas parcouru .

* * *

-Avec ou sans notre aide , ces nains vont continuer leur marcher vers la montagne . Ils ont la ferme intention de reconquérir leur terre . Je ne crois pas que Thorin estime avoir des comptes à rendre à quiconque . Pas plus que j'en ai à rendre . Répliqua Gandalf , montant l'escalier tournant autour de la roche dans la quelle il avait été sculpté passant derrières maintes cascades , à la suite du seigneur d'Imladris .

-Il n'y a pas que Thorin oakenshield qui m'inquiète . Vous savez qui voyage avec vous . _Elrond se stoppa , étudiant de son regard anthracite le magicien gris avant de reprendre sa montée_ . Vous rendez-vous compte de quel lieu vous le rapprochez ?! Avez-vous conscience des conséquences que cela pourrait engendrer ? Ce n'est pas à moi que vous devez rendre des comptes . Acheva l'elfe .

Alors que l'escalier se terminait également . Débouchant sur une vaste plate forme rocheuse où une grande salle avait été bâtie . Elle était faites de marbre , son toit ouvragé comme de la dentelle laissant filtrer la lumière des astres de la nuit . Soutenu par des colonnes sculptées de lierres et autres plantes . Une table ronde était installée en son milieu . Et grâce aux colonnes l'entierté du paysage pouvait être vu . Un paysage sauvage , grandiose . S'ouvrant sur une vallée bordée de montagnes . Coupée en deux par une rivières aux eaux d'argent en ce début de nuit . Mais ce n'étais pas cette beauté sauvage les entourant qui retenait le regard de Gandalf le gris . Au pied de la chute d'eau , comme flottant dans le ciel étoilé , une silhouette se tenait . Sa longue robe blanche scintillait comme si mille cristaux de givre la recouvrait . Une longue chevelure d'or scintillant cascadait dans son dos jusqu'à ses reins . Elle se retourna dévoilant un visage dont la finesse et la dignité des traits n'avait rien à envier aux statues des plus grands artisans . Sa peau était de porcelaine , ses lèvres fines et d'un rose tendre . Et ses yeux en amandes , bleus indigos pailletés d'argents . Reflets du ciel étoilé les entourant .

-Dame Galadriel . Murmura Gandalf , s'inclinant avec respect . Galadriel inclinant légèrement la tête en retour

-Mithrandir . _Le salua-t-elle de sa voix profonde et douce comme du velours . Avant de poursuivre en Sindarin_ . Cela faisait longtemps .

-Les ages m'ont changés . Mais ils n'ont aucune emprise sur la dame de Lorien . _À ses mots elle lui sourit , d'un de ses sourire légers comme la brise et mystérieux comme une nuit voilée par la brume_ . J'ignorais que le seigneur Elrond vous avait fait venir . Continua le magicien gris fixant le seigneur Elrond . Seigneur qui lui renvoya un léger sourire arquant un sourcil alors qu'une voix retentait derrière Gandalf .

-C'est moi , ce n'est pas lui . Gandalf pivota la tête , croisant le regard d'onyx du magicien blanc .

-Saruman...Souffla Gandalf .

Le magicien blanc lui renvoya un regard songeur désignant d'un geste impérieux de la main de prendre place à la table de marbre .

Le magicien gris avait les yeux fermés , son front appuyé entre ses mains . Cela faisait des heures que le discours moralisateur de Saruman continuait . Sans que rien ne vienne enrayer cette machine si bien huilée . L'aube se levait , déjà , inondant de brasiers flamboyants .

-Dites moi , pensiez-vous vraiment que vos plans et vos manœuvres passeraient inaperçus ?

-Inaperçus , non . _Murmura le gris_ . Je fais seulement ce qui me semble juste .Se défendit-il . Relevant la tête , regardant de nouveau son interlocuteur assis en face de lui . Les deux elfes ne s'étant pas assis . Elrond était appuyé contre une des colonnes , son regard passant d'un magicien à l'autre . Alors que dame Galadriel regardait , songeuse , l'aube se lever .

-Le dragon hante votre esprit depuis longtemps . Son regard de nuit se posant sur lui

-Oui dame Galadriel . Smaug ne se soumet à personne et un dragon qui rejoindrait l'ennemi serait une arme aux effets dévastateurs !

-Quel ennemi ? _Lui demanda avec étonnement Saruman . Alors qu'Elrond le regardait curieusement les sourcils froncés_ . Gandalf.. _.Poursuivit Saruman , s'adressant au magicien gris comme il l'eut fait à un enfant craignant les monstres cachés sous son lit_. L'ennemi a été neutralisé . Sauron a été vaincu et il ne retrouvera jamais sa force d'antan . Est-ce cette parodie que j'ai croisé par hasard que vous craignez tant ? Ricana Saruman .

-NOON ! _Affirma avec force Gandalf_ . Ce n'est qu'un lointain descendant . Il n'y a nul crainte à avoir envers lui . Mais cela ne vous inquiète-t-il pas que le dernier anneau des nains ait tout bonnement disparu comme son porteur ? _Gandalf se tut quelques secondes laissant ses paroles être méditées par ses interlocuteurs avant de continuer faisant fi du regard de plus en plus las de Saruman_ . Et ces anneaux des nains , 4 furent détruits par le feu des dragons , deux furent détruits par Sauron avant sa défaite en Mordor . Mais le sort de ce dernier anneau reste inconnu . _Gandalf capta le regard que lui renvoyait la dame de Lorien , son expression pensive_ . L'anneau porté par Thrain . Acheva le magicien gris se penchant vers Saruman . Celui ne cachait même plus son expression ennuyée . Concernant cette discussion qui du point de vue du magicien blanc devenait ridicule .

-Sans le maître anneau pour les gouverner les sept n'ont aucune valeur pour l'ennemi . Pour contrôler les autres anneaux il lui faut l'Unique . Hors cet anneau a été perdu il y a fort longtemps . Il a été emporté vers la mer par les eaux de l'Anduin

-Gandalf . _Intervint à son tour Elrond depuis la colonne où il était appuyé_ . Pendant plus de quatre cent ans nous avons vécu en paix . Et cette paix nous devons la préserver .

-Nous vivons en paix ? _Ne put s'empêcher de demander ironiquement le magicien gris_ . Des trolls sont descendus de la montagne ! Ils assaillent des villages , détruisent des fermes . Des orcs nous ont attaqués sur la route !

-Rien qui ne soit le prémisse d'une guerre . Lui répondit le seigneur elfe avec rationalité en s'avançant vers lui .

-Vous vous mêlez toujours de tout ! _Commença à s'énerver Saruman , perdant son calme_ . Vous voyez toujours des problèmes là où il n'y en a pas ! coupa le magicien blanc alors que Gandalf ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer

-Laissez le parler ! Intervint Galadriel de sa voix douce mais ferme .

-Il y a plus à craindre que toute la malfaisance de Smaug . E _ssaya une nouvelle fois le magicien gris alors que Saruman levait les yeux au ciel pendant que Galadriel marchait , en l'écoutant , à travers la pièce son pas léger comme une ombre_ . Une puissance bien pire encore . Nous pouvons ignorer , mais cette puissance maléfique ne nous ignora pas... Je peux vous l'assurer . Un mal s'est emparé de Vert-bois . Les hommes qui vivent là bas l'ont rebaptisé Forêt Noire . Et ils disent... Gandalf s'arrêta cherchant les meilleurs mots pour expliciter la situation sans perdre le peu de crédibilité que lui accordait encore Saruman .

-Quoi donc ? _Demanda cyniquement le magicien blanc_. Poursuivez ! Dites nous ce que disent les hommes qui vivent là .

Ils parlent d'un nécromancien qui est à Dol Guldur . Un sorcier qui ramènerait les morts à la vie .

-C'est absurde ! _le coupa une nouvelles fois Saruman_ . Un tel pouvoir n'existe pas en ce monde . Ce , ce nécromancien n'est rien d'autre qu'un simple mortel . Un illusionniste qui veut s'essayer à la magie noire . Acheva Saruman d'un ton remplit de dégoût .

-C'est aussi ce que je croyais . _Répondit Gandalf jugulant sa frustration croissante risquant de lui faire perdre son calme_ . Mais Radagast l'a vu ...

-Radagast ! _Ré-intervint Saruman avec répugnance_ . Ne me parlez pas de ce Radagast le brun c'est un pauvre idiot !

-Il est étrange ça je vous l'accorde et..

Ce n'est pas ça ! _Le coupa une énième fois le magicien blanc_ . C'est sa consommation abusive de champignons . Ils lui ont brûlé l'esprit et ils lui jaunissent les dents ! Je l'ai mis en garde . Il est inconvenant qu'un Istari rode ainsi dans les bois !

Mais Gandalf ne l'écoutait plus sentant une caresse fraîche et délicate frôler son esprit . Alors que le regard de la dame de Lorien croisait le sien . ''vous avez apporté quelque chose , vous le tenez de Radagast . Il l'a trouvé à Do Guldur '' . Résonna la voix de Galadriel dans son esprit . ''Oui'' pensa Gandalf . ''Montrez moi'' Murmura sa présence se retirant de son esprit . N'écoutant plus le monologue intarissable sur les défauts du magicien brun . Gandalf sortit la lame de Morghul toujours soigneusement dans le tissus avec lequel elle lui avait été remise . Cela eu le mérite de stopper Saruman dans son monologue sans fin . Elrond se pencha vers la table regardant avec une curiosité piquée de gravité l'emballage sommaire .

-Qu'est-ce donc que cela . Souffla le seigneur elfe . Tendant la main pour toucher le tissus

-Une relique du Mordor . Murmura Galadriel . Ce qui suspendit le geste d'Elrond . Puis voyant qu'il semblait n'y avoir nul risque , le seigneur elfe ouvrit le tissus . Le touchant du bout des doigts , le moins possible . Ce qui révéla un poignard d'une banalité saisissante , en apparence . En le voyant Saruman fronça les sourcils .

-Une lame de Morghul !

Le seigneur elfe recula d'un pas un nouveau seuil de gravité atteint dans ses iris anthracites . La dame de Lorien s'avança observant avec soin la lame avant d'ajouter :

-Forgée par le roi sorcier d'Angmar . Et enterrée avec lui . _Son regard se porta sur Gandalf avant qu'elle ne poursuive_ : Lorsqu'Angmar tomba les hommes du nord emportèrent son corps et tout ses biens . Et les scellèrent dans les mont d'Urudor . Au plus profond de la roche ils l'ensevelirent , dans un tombeau si noir qu'il ne verrait jamais le jour .

-Mais c'est impossible . _Souffla Elrond_ . Un puissant sortilège protège ses tombeaux , ils sont inviolables !

-Quelle preuve avons-nous que cette lame était dans la tombe du rois sorcier ? Demanda Saruman , son regard de cendre observant Gandalf dans une attente moqueuse .

-Je n'en ai aucune . Lui répondit le magicien gris à contre cœur .

-Parce qu'il n'y en a aucune ! _Affirma Saruman sa patience déjà lourdement éprouvée_ . Examinons ce que nous avons : un groupe d'orc s'est risqué à traverser la Bruinen , une lame d'un autre âge a été trouvée , un sorcier sorcier humain qui se fait appeler le nécromancien a élu domicile dans une forteresse en ruine . Et un semi-elfe pâle sosie de son ancêtre dont il n'aura jamais la puissance chemine à vos cotés . Ils ont peut-être la même apparence mais cela s'arrête là ce ne sera jamais rien de plus qu'un hybride sans avenir , ignorant tout de son héritage . Et même si il trouvait le chemin du Mordor les orcs n'en feraient qu'une bouchée , ils ne se soumettront jamais à lui . Voilà donc tout ce qui vous inquiétait Gandalf ? . _Ricana sardoniquement Saruman_ . Ce n'est vraiment pas grand chose . La question de cette compagnie de nains toutefois me trouble au plus haut point . Je ne crois pas devoir donner caution à une telle quête . S'ils m'avaient consultés j'aurais pu leurs épargner cette désillusion .

Une seconde fois Gandalf sentit la pression fraîche de l'esprit de Galadriel rejoignant le sien . Alors que les yeux d'elfes de la dame de Lorien contemplaient la vallée en contre-bas . '' Ils s'en vont ? '' Demanda-t-elle . '' Oui '' pensa le gris . '' vous le saviez '' Gandalf pouvait sentir l'amusement de l'elfe se répercuter dans son esprit alors qu'en fin sourire ornait le visage de la dame de Lorien . À cet instant des pas précipités dans les escaliers furent entendu

-Seigneur Elrond . _Croassa Lindir_. Les nains sont partis à l'instant et le semi-elfe a refusé de rester .

Dés que ces paroles furent dites Elrond redescendit avec empressement suivit par Lindir en direction du palais . Ne prenant pas la peine de clore le conseil . Saruman prit congé à son tour son regard réprobateur balayant Gandalf . Gandalf se releva enfin de la chaise où il avait passé la nuit . S'avançant au bord du précipice observant longuement la vallée naissant devant lui baignée dans la lumière d'or du jour . Il ne se retourna pas quand il sentit une présence s'approcher de lui .

-Vous avez raison d'aider Thorin oakenshield . _Débuta Galadriel_ . Mais je crois que cette quête ait mis en route des forces que nous ne comprenons pas encore . L'énigme de la lame de Morghul doit être résolue . Quelque chose avance dans l'ombre en silence . À l'oubli des regards cette chose ne se montre pas , pas encore...Mais elle gagne chaque jour en puissance . Vous devez être prudent . _Gandalf regarda un instant la dame de Lorien avant de se replonger dans sa contemplation de la vallée_ . Mithrandir pourquoi le semi-homme ? Lui demanda Galadriel de sa voix douce nimbée de curiosité .

-Je ne sais pas . Saruman pense que seule un grand pouvoir peut tenir le mal en échec . Mais ce n'est pas ce que j'ai découvert . Je crois que se sont les petites choses , les gestes quotidiens des gens simples qui nous préserve du mal . De simples actes de bonté et d'amour . Pourquoi Bilbo Baggins ? _Sourit Gandalf_ . Et bien peut-être parce que j'ai peur et qu'il me donne du courage .

Galadriel ne répondit pas observant le paysage avec lui avant de demander encore plus bas

-Et pourquoi Mordred ? Gandalf cligna des yeux ne sachant que lui répondre tant cette décision restait floue pour lui même ...

-Je ne saurais mettre les mots juste dessus . Mais j'ai vu un être perdu errant à la croisée de plusieurs destinées . Mais pouvant se montrer bon , sensible et généreux . Surtout avec Bilbo . J'ai vu cette lumière en lui presque éteinte mais qui fleurissait au contact de Bilbo . Alors peut-être simplement car il méritait une main tendue . Le silence qui suivit dura un long moment chacun étant perdu dans ses pensée .

-Mithrandir . _Murmura Galadriel_ . Si notre ennemi est de retour nous devons le savoir . Et Mordred plus que quiconque sera déjà en danger . Il y a déjà tant de ténèbres tapient au fond de lui . Tant de haine et de douleur rongeant son esprit et noircissant son âme . Vous avez-eu raison de le prendre avec-vous . Qu'il puisse découvrir la lumière en lui . Mais si Sauron est de retour . Mordred pourrait si facilement se perdre et se laisser corrompre par le mal du Mordor . Notre ennemi ne doit pas trouver en lui un successeur . _Gandalf ferma les yeux , les mêmes inquiétudes lui rongeait l'esprit . L'empêchant de trouver le repos depuis sa rencontre avec Radagast_ . N'ayez pas peur Mithrandir quoi qu'ils arrivent vous n'êtes pas seul . Si vous avez besoin de mon aide je viendrais à votre secours . Acheva Galadriel dans un souffle . Alors qu'une brise légère soulevait les cheveux du magicien gris . Gandalf rouvrit les yeux , a dame de Lorien avait disparu

* * *

Mordred s'était mis à courir dans les derniers couloirs le séparant des quartiers où les nains devaient se trouver . Ils devaient partir ! Il devait quitter cet endroit avant qu'on ne l'en empêche . À mesure qu'il courait , l'instinct de fuite envahissait ses sens . Faisant battre son cœur à un rythme effréné . La peur de ne pouvoir continuer leurs routes vers l'est lui soulevait l'estomac , le rendant nauséeux . Il entra comme une furie dans la pièce principale . Tout les nains présents ainsi que Bilbo se retournèrent vers lui . Regardant , les yeux écarquillés , le semi-elfe qui venait de débouler comme si il avait le feu du dragon aux trousses .

-Tout va bien Mordred ? Vous est-il arrivé quelque chose ? Demanda Dwalin en s'approchant du semi-elfe , inquiet par le regard perdu et agité que celui-ci lui renvoya . Mordred ferma les yeux inspirant profondément . Balayant d'un secouement mental les toiles de l'angoisse qui se tissaient dans son esprit . Engluant sa logique et sa raison .

-Nous avons un problème . Et pas des moindres . Mordred chercha Thorin des yeux , celui-ci se releva approchant le semi-elfe à son tour .

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Le magicien blanc est ici ! Elrond l'a appelé . Cela signifie que l'avis du conseil blanc a été demandé . Cette quête sera en péril si nous nous attardons ici .

Les nains se lancèrent des regards à la fois furieux et paniqués parlant et jurant en khuzdul . Thorin se mordit l'intérieure des joues au sang essayant de combattre la colère à l'encontre du seigneur d'Imladris , montant en lui .

-En êtes vous sûr ? Demanda Dwalin .

-Je l'ai vu comme je vous vois ! Croyez-moi si le conseil blanc est ici votre quête s'achèvera aussi ici ! Thorin écoutez moi ! Vous ne faites pas confiance aux elfes mais je n'en suis pas un . Je n'ai nul avantage à vous tromper . Thorin observa un long moment Mordred . Ses yeux saphirs inspectant le semi-elfe . Puis semblant avoir pris sa décision il répliqua

-Je vous crois . Faites vos bagages nous partons sur le champ ! Chaque nain se dirigea alors vers ses biens les empaquetant le plus rapidement possible . Tout en parlant à vois basse et animation .

-Mais , mais et Gandalf . Il n'est pas au courant que nous partons . Ne devrions nous pas l'attendre ? Intervint Bilbo . Thorin lui lança un regard courroucé

-Si le conseil blanc est bien ici , alors Gandalf sera obligé de s'expliquer avec eux , maître cambrioleur . Nous ne pouvons lui offrir le luxe d'attendre !

-Il n'a pas tout à fait tord . _Intervint à son tour Mordred . le semi-elfe avait retrouvé les idées claires et se rendait compte que partir de suite serait prendre des risques infondés_ . Partir de nuit n'est pas prudent...

-Mais pour quel camp êtes-vous finalement ! s'énerva Thorin se précipitant sur Mordred , rentrant dans son espace privé . Le semi-elfe se redressa de toute sa hauteur toisant le nain de son regard de gemme .

-Je suis pour mon camp et pour l'instant celui-ci embrasse le votre . Vous êtes poursuivit par des orcs ! Pensez-vous qu'il soit sage de pénétrer dans les terres sauvages de nuit . Une nuit sans lune . En sachant que les orcs grouillent en ces terres dés que le soir tombe . Combien de vos amis seriez-vous prêt à sacrifier descendant de Durin ? La réunion du conseil risque de durer des heures . Partons aux premières lueurs du jour , personne ne s'y attendra .

Thorin soupira se reculant . Le semi-elfe avait raison , partir maintenant ne serait que folie , se serait se jeter dans la gueule du loup . Et seul Mordred avait osé lui faire remarquer...

-Il n'a pas tord . _Approuva Dwalin_ . Partir maintenant serait risqué , Thorin .

-Très bien . Je vais donc vous faire confiance , c'est votre chance de me prouver que vous en êtes digne . _Puis il s'adressa à l'ensemble de ses compagnons_ . Nous partirons aux premières lueurs . Reposez-vous , la route de demain sera longue et difficile !

Personne ne fit un nouveau commentaire alors que chacun déposait ses affaires et se préparait pour cette courte nuit . Le hobbit fut le premier à rejoindre une des chambres mis à disposition par les elfes . Et devant la longue route qui les attendait ainsi que le regard de Thorin refusant toutes objections . Chaque nains suivit le mouvement , utilisant pour la première fois la literie elfique . Seul resta Dwalin .

-Tu ne viens pas Thorin ? Toi aussi tu as besoin de repos...

-Pas de suite Dwalin , vas-y je ne te retiens pas . Son ami soupira sachant tout comme lui que pas de suite signifiait jamais . Et que Thorin contait passer la nuit éveillé . Pour être prêt à partir aux premières lueurs .

-Essaye de te reposer un peu au moins . Dwalin lui asséna une tape amicale sur l'épaule avant de lui aussi rejoindre son lit d'une nuit .

Thorin s'assit devant le feu qu'il raviva avec le pied d'un meuble débité en début de soirée par ses compagnons . Il savait qu'il aurait du se reposer , que son corps avait besoin de quelques heures de sommeil . Mais jamais Thorin n'aurait pu dormir . Pas avec le risque de ne pas se réveiller attend , pas avec les questions l'assaillant . Empêchant son esprit de trouver la paix , lui ayant permis de grappiller quelques heures de repos . Non il y avait trop en jeu pour qu'il s'offre ce luxe . Trop de mystères noircissant son champ de vision . En plus de sa quête une nouvelle question l'obsédait . Qui était donc ce semi-elfe ? Dés qu'il l'avait rencontré Thorin l'avait haï et maintenant il lui avait fait confiance . Malgré son apparence elfique , malgré le mauvais pré-sentiment lui contractant le ventre quand son regard accrochait celui de Mordred . Qui était-il , d'où venait-il et quel camp choisirait-il ? Thorin pourrait il conter sur lui jusqu'à la fin , ou allait-il se brûler , persuadé de sa fiabilité ? Tant de questions et si peu de réponses . Et plus Thorin cherchait et plus les hypothèses qu'il trouvait lui paraissaient irréalistes . Il savait trop peu de chose sur lui . Trop d'éléments restaient dans l'ombre . Pourtant il l'avait accepté , bon gré malgré , dans la compagnie . Pourtant aujourd'hui il lui avait rédigé avec l'aide de Balin un contrat faisant de lui un membre à part entière de sa compagnie . Et pourtant ce soir , il s'en était remis à son jugement , accordant sa confiance au semi-elfe . Acceptant de passer une dernière nuit chez les elfes , protégés des monstres sillonnant ce monde . Les monstres qui apparaissaient à découvert sans porter de masque , du moins...

-Vous ne comptez pas dormir , n'est-ce pas ? Silencieux comme une ombre Mordred s'était assis à ses cotés devant le feu . Et perdu dans ses réflexions Thorin ne l'avait pas entendu venir .

-Vous non plus visiblement . Rétorqua le nain . Gagnant un sourire en coin du semi-elfe .

-J'ai besoin de moins d'heures de repos que d'autres espèces de la terre du milieu . J'ai pensé que se serait plus agréable , pour vous , de ne pas attendre l'aurore seul .

-Qui vous dit que je ne veux pas rester seul ou que j'ai envie de parler avec vous ?

-Rien et si vous ne voulez pas parler je ne vous y pousserais pas . Attendre la levée du jour en silence n'est pas dérangeant . Mais si je puis me permettre je doute que ce soit moi qui aura du mal à rester silencieux durant toute la nuit .

Thorin ne répondit pas , bien décidé à montrer au semi-elfe que lui non plus n'avait aucun mal à rester silencieux . Le silence dura un long moment , n'étant perturbé que par les craquements causés par le feu . Comme il l'avait affirmé Mordred semblait n'avoir aucun mal à rester silencieux . Aucun mal à rester parfaitement immobile même . Cette attitude figée avait même quelque chose de malaisant alors que les minutes s'engrainaient . Les flammes faisant danser leurs reflets ombrés sur le visage de statue du semi-elfe . Et plus le temps défilait , plus cette attitude statufiée et ce silence donnaient envie à Thorin de faire quelque chose , de bouger , de briser ce moment semblant figé dans le temps . Il bougea d'abord ses bras , puis s'assit différemment , s'étira le dos . Mais cela ne suffisait pas , ce silence allait le rendre fou !

-Je ne vous ai pas remercié pour l'aide que vous avez apporté hier . C'était courageux de votre part de rester en avant avec Kili et moi . Le semi-elfe lui jeta un regard de coté un petit sourire au lèvres semblant dire ''qu'est ce que je disais ''

-Avec plaisir , mais je pensais que vous ne souhaitiez pas parler . Thorin sentit les piqûres de l'agacement le gagner ,mais il devait rester calme et courtois . Si il voulait espérer glaner quelques informations sur ce trop secret compagnon .

-J'ai changé d'avis ! Après tout vous êtes quelqu'un de bien mystérieux . Cela fait deux jours que nous vous avons rencontrés et je ne sais rien de vous , de votre histoire , d'où vous venez et de ce que vous êtes . Et portant vous me demandez de vous faire confiance . Et à chaque fois que je pense comprendre qui j'ai en face de moi , un nouvel élément vous rend encore plus opaque .

-Moi qui croyais qu'on avait dépassé cette étape . Enfin pourquoi mon histoire vous intéresse autant ? Avez-vous posé autant de questions à Bilbo ? Répliqua Mordred lui souriant avec sarcasme .

-Le hobbit n'est pas dangereux ! Le sourire de Mordred s'agrandit dévoilant ses dents .

-Car moi je le suis ? Thorin inspira puis expira . Non il ne céderait pas à la provocation . Il ne se laisserait pas si facilement détourner de son but .

-Oui ! Vous l'êtes et sûrement bien plus que tout ce que je pourrais imaginer .

Mordred le regarda circonspect avant de se mettre à rire joyeusement , tête rejetée en arrière . Thorin l'observa ne sachant si il devait s'en montrer agacé . Ou voir cela comme une avancée dans ce qu'il voulait réaliser .

-Je ne pensais pas que vous me teniez en si haute estime . Je vous ai fait une si grande impression . Ou cette crainte vient-elle de mon ascendance elfique ? Thorin lui renvoya un sourire , il n'y avait pas à dire mais le semi-elfes semblait , lui aussi , trouver leurs joutes verbales aussi frustrantes que stimulantes .

-Là est toute la nuance , vous leur ressemblez physiquement de part votre métissage . Mais je suis persuadé que la ressemblance s'arrête au physique . Vos réactions sont biens trop entières et impulsives pour être celles d'un elfe .

-Cela vous trouble n'est ce pas , de ne pas comprendre , de ne pas savoir . Et mes réponses évasives vous frustres au plus haut point . _Acheva Mordred le regard malicieux . Sale petite peste ! Thorin se retint de toutes ses forces pour ne pas lui renvoyer cette insulte au visage . Oh par Mahal ce qu'il pouvait avoir envie de l'étrangler et de lui faire ravaler ce sourire narquois , de faire disparaître ce regard remplit de suffisance . C'en était presque plus énervant que l'attitude hautaine des elfes . Et le pire , le plus insupportable était que le semi-elfe savait les réactions qu'il provoquait en lui , et s'en délectait !_ Je ne suis qu'un semi-elfe , rien de plus rien de moins . Il n'y a rien à savoir ou trouver . Thorin claqua sa langue contre son palet . Lui mieux que quiconque pouvait comprendre la répulsion de Mordred à ne pas vouloir avouer ses secrets , son histoire à un inconnu . Mais il ne pouvait tolérer de ne pas en découvrir un minimum .

-Je suis surpris qu'un simple semi-elfe soit invité à siéger à la table d'Elrond . Je suis tout autant étonné qu'un simple semi-elfe porte une épée , héritage de famille , reconnue par ce même seigneur elfe .

-Pur hasard , et il m'a simplement invité car en quelque sorte nous sommes tout deux des semi-elfes .

-Vous mentez , n'est-ce pas .

-Qu'en pensez-vous Thorin ? Le roi légitime de la montagne solitaire était persuadé de sentir une veine sauter sur son front . Tant ce satané Mordred commençait à lui sortir par tout les pores de la peau .

-Je , je , je pense que cela vous amuse beaucoup . Que vous êtes dotés d'un caractère remplit de malice , que la paix et la sérénité vous ennuie profondément . Que vous aimez jouer avec le feu et encore plus avec mes nerfs . Je pense aussi que je vous fait confiance ce soir car je n'ai pas d'autre choix . Alors qu'en vérité vous êtes indigne de confiance car pour vous accorder sa confiance est un signe de stupidité ! Que vous êtes dépourvu de toute éthique , que vous trouverez toujours que la fin justifie les moyens . Quitte à vivre au près de créatures répugnantes comme trolls . Tant qu'elles ne sont pas un danger pour vous , à quoi bon agir , le reste ne sont que des dégâts collatéraux ! Car au fond vous et vous seul comptez à vos yeux !

Thorin s'était relevé , se retenant à grande peine de ne pas hurler , pour ne pas réveiller ceux qui dormaient dans les chambres attenantes au salon . Mais son ton rempli de fiel montrait son énervement . De plus durant toute sa tirade Mordred l'avait fixé droit dans les yeux , sa tête appuyée dans sa main . Son sourire insidieux dessinant son visage , comme si les paroles du nains , loin de le froisser lui faisaient plaisir . Le mettait en joie...Et Thorin avait encore plus envie de l'empoigner , d'effacer cet air satisfait , cette maudite malice...

-Et moi je pense . _Commença à susurrer le semi-elfe_ . Que nous nous ressemblons sur bien des points . Et que je vous renvoie vos craintes sur ce que vous êtes dans le fond . Sans ces masques que la vie vous a obligé à endosser .

Thorin sentit un frisson lui glacer l'échine alors que les dernières paroles du semi-elfe ne cessaient de résonner dans son esprit . Thorin ferma les yeux , essayant de faire terre ces échos de pensées dans sa tête . Non , je ne suis pas comme ça , je ne serais jamais ça . JAMAIS !

-Vous avez tord , vous vous trompez ! Siffla Thorin .

Ne sachant plus à qui de l'elfe ou des voix résonnants en lui , il s'adressait . Alors qu'il se rasseyait en face de Mordred . Le semi-elfe l'observait souriant , les flammes le séparant du nain , donnant un reflet ambré à ses yeux qui le fixaient . Et encore une fois Thorin eu la désagréable sensation que Mordred cherchait à lire en lui .

-Peut-être que oui , peut-être que non...Il est encore tôt pour que je puisses affirmer qui vous êtes au fond . Comme il me semble un peu tôt pour que vous fassiez de même avec moi .

Thorin ne répondit rien , se contentant d'observer la danse des flammes face à lui . Trop ébranlé par la fin de cette conversation . Sa colère était retombée avec les dernières réparties de Mordred . Au moins ils n'en étaient pas venu aux mains...Un nouveau silence s'installa à la fois moins et plus pesant que le précédent . Thorin ne savait que penser de ce qu'ils s'étaient dit , jusqu'à présent il n'en savait pas plus . Seule une pensée lui restait en tête comme murmurée par son inconscient . Une pensée primordiale et dés qu'il pensait arriver à la saisir . Elle lui échappait devenant fumée entre les doigts de son esprit . Relevant les yeux , il croisa de nouveaux ceux du semi-elfe qui ne l'avaient pas quitté . Restant sur lui , fixes et insondables . Et cela commençait à vraiment devenir perturbant .

-Vous pourriez regarder autre chose ! Cracha Thorin ne voulant pas que le semi-elfe perçoive le malaise que son regard engendrait .

-Mes excuses , je réfléchissais juste à quelque chose .

-Et à quoi si je puis me permettre . Demanda le nain d'un ton revêche . Mordred ricana , le regard pétillant , son sourire se faisant provocateur .

-Je trouvais juste que vous vous montriez bien curieux . Pour cette première nuit commune . Ronronna le semi-elfe , lui faisant un clin d'œil .

Thorin cligna des yeux . Non , il avait mal compris , il n'avait pas voulu donner ce sens là à sa phrase...Oh le sale petit bâtard aux oreilles pointues savait parfaitement ce qu'il venait de sous-entendre ! Et il se délectait de son effet .

-Vous n'avez vraiment honte de rien . Ricana le nain , amusé par cette répartie pour le moins inattendue . Peu de gens osaient lui parler de la sorte s'en était presque rafraîchissant . Si le reste du temps cela ne lui donnait pas des envies de meurtres .

-En effet . Ni honte , ni regret . C'est le secret d'une vie heureuse . Chantonna Mordred .

-Et d'une vie très seul il me semble . _Mordred ne lui répondit pas , se pinçant les lèvres de façon presque imperceptible_. Vous n'avez pas choisi d'être seul . La solitude vous a été imposée et vous vous y êtes habitué par défaut . Non par choix . Mordred ricana froidement , répliquant à son tour .

-Et vous parlez encore en connaissance de cause . Oh pas besoin de me regarder de la sorte . Je n'ai aucun mal à imaginer la solitude d'être aussi loin de chez soi . Le fardeau de se savoir héritier d'un royaume volé . Vous seul l'assumez , personne ne peut vraiment comprendre . Et cela vous isole même quand vous êtes entouré en apparence . Thorin ne démentit pas le propos , il était trop juste . Trop véridicte . Puis n'y avait-il pas là une ouverture à saisir concernant le passé du semi-elfe .

-Vous aussi vous êtes loin de chez vous . Ce n'était pas une question . Le semi-elfe sourit mélancoliquement . Son regard perdu dan le vide . Thorin n'attendait pas de réponse . Et à sa surprise le semi-elfe se mit à murmurer :

-Je n'ai pas de chez moi , Thorin . Et quand j'en vais un...j'étais trop jeune pour comprendre que c'était sûrement le bien le plus précieux que nous possédions . _En effet , songea le nain , nous nous ressemblons beaucoup_ . Dites moi Thorin pourquoi haïssez vous autant les elfes ? C'est bien plus qu'une divergence d'opinions et de modes de vie . Que les elfes vous ont-ils fait ? Thorin hésita à lui répondre mais ce n'était pas un grand secret . Peu de ses connaissances ignoraient la raison de sa haine . Et lui aussi brûlait de savoir pourquoi le semi-elfe haïssait les elfes , du moins certains elfes .

-Le jour où le dragon nous a attaqué , le jour où le ciel s'est embrasé . Nous n'étions pas préparés , nous étions désemparés . Et le roi Thranduil de la Foret Noire est sorti de sa foret avec son armée . Je lui ai crié de nous aider , le suppliant d'agir . D'aider les miens ne serait-ce que pour permettre à un plus grand nombre de fuir et de trouver refuge . Mais lui ! _Thorin serra les poings , la même colère inondant ses veines en repensant à ce souvenir_ . Lui c'est contenté de me regarder . Je n'oublierais jamais son regard dénué de toute empathie alors qu'il me fixait du haut du cerf qu'il chevauchait . Avant que lui et les siens ne se détournent . Nous n'avons reçu aucune n'aide . Ni nous , ni les humains vivant dans la ville bordant les portes d'Erebor . Voila pourquoi je hais les elfes . Car au moment où on avait le plus besoin d'eux aucunes main ne nous fut tendue .

Thorin releva les yeux , qu'il avait baissé en direction des flammes alors qu'il racontait la chute d'Erebor . Curieux de connaître les réaction que son récit avait engendré chez le semi-elfe . Mordred le fixait toujours mais son teint semblait un plus pale qu'à l'accoutumée .

-Sûrement n'entendrez vous jamais des excuses venant des elfes . Mais si celles d'un semi-elfe peuvent vous soulager un peu . Sachez que je suis sincèrement désolé . Vous auriez du recevoir de l'aide . Le nain sourit intérieurement même si Mordred n'avait rien à voir avec cela . Lui au moins semblait en être désolé .

-Vous n'y étiez pas et vous n'appartenez pas à cette race . Ce n'est pas de vous que je devrais en recevoir . Et je ne puis les accepter vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher . Mais sachez que cela me touche . Et tant que nous sommes à parler des elfes , je vous retourne votre questions . Pourquoi semblez vous tant les détester alors que vous êtes d'ascendance elfique ?

Mordred lui fit un sourire sans joie , un sourire à faire froid dans le dos . Alors qu'il commençait à expliquer d'une voix ben trop détachée :

-Pourquoi je déteste les elfes ? Disons que pour reprendre vos mots . _Son regard de givre balaya Thorin_. Je suis une erreur de la nature . Un être n'appartenant pleinement à aucune race . Toujours vu et jugé comme un traite potentiel dont on ne peut prévoir ni ses actes , ni ses inclinaisons . _Mordred maquilla cette phrase d'un sourire ironique dégoulinant de venin , puis il reprit . Cette façade de fausse joie peignant toujours ses expressions_ . Vous avez perdu votre royaume à cause d'un dragon et d'un elfe qu s'est contenté d'observer . J'ai tout perdu à cause d'un elfe ne pouvant tolérer '' l'erreur '' qu'il avait engendré et de ceux qui l'ont regardé agir sans broncher . Vous désirez reconquérir ce que l'on vous a pris . Moi je désire la vengeance pour ce que j'ai subi . Rien ne pouvant me rendre ce que j'ai perdu... Alors Thorin oakenshield cette réponse et cette histoire sont elles suffisantes pour votre curiosité ?

Thorin sentait la honte et l'indignation se mélanger en lui . Honte pour les paroles dures et cruelles que la colère lui avait fait dire au semi-elfe . Et l'indignation envers le père de Mordred . Comment pouvait-on voir son enfant de la sorte ?! Comment pouvait-on à se point renier sa propre chaire ! Pour lui qui considérait ses héritiers comme ses propres enfants , ses héritiers . C'était inconcevable ! Et en plus elfe comme nain avait une croissance démographique très lente . En raison du peu de naine et de la longévité des elfes espèce naturellement peu féconde . Toutes nouvelles naissances devaient être bénies , un cadeau des dieux . Cette nouvelle génération portant les espoirs d'une race et ses évolutions futures .

-Je regrette ce que je vous ai dit j'étais en colère et . Mordred le coupa.

-Vous n'avez nul besoin de vous excuser , vous avez juste dit ce que vous pensiez . Et vous êtes loin d'être le seul à le dire et le penser . Acheva le semi-elfe haussant les épaules . Comme si ces cruelles paroles étaient devenues naturelles pour lui. Tellement il avait du les entendre... encore un point commun songea Thorin nous sommes tout deux jugés aussi selon notre héritage...

-Personnes ne devrait entendre de telles choses et encore moins venant d'un de ses parents . Qui est l'ordure aux oreilles pointues vous servant de géniteur ? Siffla Thorin ne cachant rien du dégoût que cet elfe inconnu lui inspirait .

-TUTUTUT! Pas si vite Thorin , vous ne pensez que vous en demandez un peu trop pour notre première nuit ? L'identité de mon père ne définit pas qui je suis . Ignorant cette nouvelle allusion graveleuse Thorin répliqua en reniflant .

-J'aimerais juste qu'il puisse goûter de la force de mon poing si je devais me retrouver face à lui . Et à l'incompréhension du nain cette dernière réplique eu le mérite de déclencher une hilarité incontrôlable chez le semi-elfe .

* * *

 **voilà , voilà je ne sais pas quand je posterais la suite avec les cours et les examens se rapprochant . Mais j'espère que cela vous aura plus :)**

 *** La bataille de Durin est inspirée de la bataille Corse pour ceux qui se poseraient la question , j'ai juste rajouté les mises et les paris et aussi changé le nom des figures pour que cela colle plus à l'univers .**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey , bonsoir ou bonjour à tous . Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre que je m'étais jurée de finir avant mon** **anniversaire**_ **( c'est le 8 ) soit demain vu qu'il est passé minuit ^^' . bref j'ai vraiment cravaché (je m'excuse d'ancance pour les fautes surement oubliées) comme avec mes révisions et mes examens je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire . Comme toujours j'espère que cela vous plaira . Bonne lecture :) ps : j'ai finalement supprimé pour reposter ce chapitre...poster un chapitre trop tard n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée entre les fautes de frappes , les fautes de base et les incohérences ...**

Bilbo avait l'impression qu'il venait juste de fermer les yeux et de poser sa tête sur l'oreiller de plume . Quand il sentit une main lui secouer doucement l'épaule . Alors qu'une voix disait son nom . Le hobbit grogna ramenant plus de couverture sur sa tête afin de se cacher de cette chose qui tentait de le réveiller . il entendit un ricanement avant que la main ne se retire . Le laissant regagner son état de sommeil . Juste avant que quelque chose d'incroyablement lourd ne tombe sur lui l'étouffant à moitié sous les couvertures . Bilbo hurla , sortant de son état somnolant d'un coup , alors qu'il se débattait comme une furie entre les draps et ce poids écrasant . D'un coup sec sur les draps il parvint à ramener sa tête à l'air libre , prenant des grandes inspirations bouche ouverte , son cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine . Avant que son regard ne croise celui d'un semi-elfe nonchalamment allongé sur lui . Sa tête posée entre ses mains . Le fixant d'un air extrêmement satisfait , les yeux pétillants .

-Mordred , mais tu es complètement fou ! C'est ainsi qu'on réveille les honnêtes gens là d'où tu viens ! Le sourire du semi-elfe s'agrandit alors que ses yeux se plissaient d'amusement

-Seulement quand la méthode douce n'a pas fonctionné . Estime toi chanceux j'ai hésité à retourner le lit directement avec toi toujours dedans .

Bilbo ouvrit la bouche fixant le semi-elfe stupéfait . C'était hallucinant de voir à quel point Mordred pouvait prendre une attitude digne , réservée , méprisante et hautaine . Pour ensuite trouver normal de le réveiller en bondissant dessus et de lui donner une crise cardiaque comme si le semi-elfe était toujours un enfant . Agir avec cette insouciance et cette joie de vivre proche des plus jeunes nains de la compagnie pour ensuite redevenir cet être rempli de secret et de contradiction . Songea Bilbo . Alors que le semi-elfe le fixait toujours avec une douceur que Bilbo ne lui savait pas avoir . Enfin il ne connaissait pas Mordred depuis longtemps mais cela semblait si différent du reste , si loin de ce qu'il avait montré même vis à vis du hobbit . C'était comme si durant leur séjour chez les elfes quelque chose avait fini de se créer entre lui et le semi-elfe . Une chose qui existait depuis leur rencontre sans être achevée . Bilbo n'aurait su mettre des mots là dessus mais il le sentait au plus profond de lui . Un lien fort , brûlant , inébranlable le liait désormais à Mordred . Était-ce contre cela que le seigneur Elrond l'avait mis en garde la veille ? Sur cette exclusivité que Mordred exigerait de lui désormais ? Le semi-homme sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque . Peut importe qui était Mordred , il était en quelque sorte trop tard pour se rétracter...Mais malgré tout Bilbo en était heureux . Il avait peu d'ami , beaucoup de connaissances amicales certes comme tout hobbit . Mais de vrais amis sur qui il pouvait compter et partager... jugé trop aventureux pour un hobbit par les hobbits et trop casanier par les nains...Toujours hors des normes , à l'entre deux . Sans pouvoir trouver son équilibre . Mordred devait aussi ressentir cela . Au delà de son attitude revêche . Peut-être était-cela qui les reliait ? Bilbo savait bien que cette explication était trop simple , trop facile , évidente pourtant il préféra s'en accommoder . Parfois mieux valait-il une douce illusion que de connaître la vérité . Par contre Mordred commençait vraiment à peser lourd , trop lourd sur lui .

-Comptes tu rester sur moi encore longtemps ?

-Huuum . __Sembla réfléchir le semi-elfe__ . Et bien tu es relativement confortable .

-Et toi bien trop lourd . __Grogna le hobbit__ . Allez ouste , lève toi . Grogna de nouveau le hobbit essayant de repousser le semi-elfe .

Ce qui ne provoqua que l'hilarité de Mordred avant que celui si ne se laisse retomber comme un poids mort sur le malheureux hobbit qui se débattait vaillamment pour s'affranchir du poids de ce satané semi-elfe ricanant sur lui . Cette lutte amicale se solda finalement par leurs chutes à tout les deux et des draps les accompagnant alors que l'hilarité de Mordred avait gagné en intensité . Et que les neveux de Thorin les observaient d'un regard toujours endormi ayant été réveillés par le bruit ambiant .

-Oh mon pauvre dos . __Gémit Bilbo en se redressant une main massant ses reins__ . Mais combien tu pèses ? Mordred haussa les épaules avant de ricaner .

-Pauvre petit Bilbo je fais de sa vie un supplice de tout instant...

Avant de se relever d'un geste souple emplit de grâce . Grâce que Bilbo admirait c'était comme si chacun de ses gestes étaient issus d'une chorégraphie suave et agile . Donnant des allures félines au semi-elfe . Le hobbit se sentait bien gauche en comparaison . Mordred s'étira jaugeant Bilbo d'un regard critique de haut en bas avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux frottant vigoureusement son cuir chevelu .

-Et mais veux-tu bien cesser . Siffla le hobbit tentant tant bien que mal de repousser cette main intrusive .

-Tu es déjà tellement ébouriffer que cela ne changera pas grand chose . _R_ _ _icana Mordred__. Allez vient quand je suis venu te réveiller une partie de la compagnie était déjà prête et Bombur finissait de faire sa mixture du matin .

À ces mots le ventre du hobbit gargouilla joyeusement alors qu'il sortait de la chambre à la suite du semi-elfe . Comme le lui avait dit Mordred dans le salon la majorité des aînés étaient déjà levés . Thorin , Dwalin , Gloin , Oin et Balin observaient une carte , murmurant entre eux alors que dans un coin Bombur préparait sa « mixture » pour reprendre les termes employés par Mordred . Bilbo porta son regard vers les fenêtres donnant vue sur un paysage plongé dans les ombres de la nuit , les étoiles brillant toujours dans le ciel .

-Il fait toujours nuit... __Gémit Bilbo lançant un regard de reproche à Mordred__. J'aurais pu encore dormir... le semi-elfe lui jeta un regard goguenard .

-Et bien si tu préférais dormir quelques minutes de plus et partir le ventre vide...Je m'excuse d'avoir pensé que je devais te réveiller...

Bilbo ne lui répondit que par un grommellement avant de se diriger vers Bombur où se trouvait déjà Bofur avec un bol de nourriture . Mordred ne retint pas son sourire en regardant Bilbo se diriger vers le petit déjeuné en préparation . Son hobbit avait encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre sur la vie , surtout celle de voyageurs . Son regard se dirigea vers les nains rassemblés autour de la carte que tenait Thorin . Son se fit carnassier alors qu'il s'approchait d'eux .

-Salutations maîtres nains . À ses mots les nains relevèrent leurs têtes avant de saluer le semi-elfe . Mordred observa avec attention la carte

-Dites moi . Jusqu'où comptez vous arriver aujourd'hui ?

-Et bien . __Répondit Balin__ . Nous espérons avoir fait la traversée des monts brumeux avant la nuit . Mordred souffla lançant un bref regard étonné au vieux nain .

-C'est une bien longue route à parcourir et même par temps doux . Les monts brumeux sont dangereux...et les parcourir peu aisé...

-Dans ce cas j'espère que vous êtes bien reposé semi-elfe . Répliqua Thorin en souriant sans même jeter un regard à Mordred .

-Aussi reposé que vous roi sous la montagne . Cingla Mordred , son regard croisa celui du nain qui avez relevé la tête vers lui . Tout deux se fixèrent un instant . L'aube d'un respect réciproque animant leurs traits .

Balin les ayant observé sentit un poids quitter ses épaules . Avoir deux membres de la compagnies se lançant des piques par bravade était bien différent que d'avoir son roi et un des membres de la compagnie prêt à s'étriper . Par Mahal pour vu que cela puisse rester ainsi . Thorin replia soigneusement sa carte , avant de la ranger dans une poche intérieure de son manteau . Pendant leurs derniers échanges le reste de la compagnie s'était rassemblée autour de Bombur et de sa marmite . Alors qu'en plus de sa préparation tous prenaient quelques fruits secs et des morceaux de viandes séchées .

-Allons prendre notre part avant qu'il ne nous reste plus rien . Sourit le nain avant d'asséner une claque amicale à Balin et à son grand étonnement Mordred en bénéficia aussi . Le semi-elfe cligna une fois des yeux , visiblement il était dans les bonnes grâces de sa majesté pour le moment .

Le semi-elfe prit place à son tour , par terre , s'asseyant en tailleur avant d'obtenir sa part . Un peu de viande séchée , du blé ramollit dans de l'eau et des fruits secs . Mordred retint un soupir alors qu'il ingurgitait sa pitance . Il n'en pouvait plus des céréale et des fruits...Avec un peu de chance il pourrait chasser et enfin obtenir de la viande fraîche en chemin . Une fois leur simple déjeuné avalé et les bols lavés chacun alla prendre son sac , rangeant leurs derniers effets . Sous le regard de faucon de Thorin . S'assurant que personne ne traîne ou n'oublie quelque chose . C'est en balayant une nouvelle fois la pièce du regard qu'il passa devant une silhouette qui n'aurait pas du être là . Le nain n'eut pas l'occasion de réagir avant qu'un toussotement ne révèle la présence aux restes de ses compagnons « en fuite » . Thorin avait cru le temps d'un souffle qu'il s'agissait d'Elrond mais l'elfe était bien plus jeune et semblait plus fougueux que le seigneur d'Imladris . Les autres nains avaient stoppés leurs rangements observant avec méfiance et haine cet inconnu malvenu . L'elfe leur sourit , ressemblant à un renard ayant acculé des poules . Avant de se tourner vers Thorin .

-Vous pouvez dire à vos chiens de gardes de rentrer leurs crocs . Je ne suis pas ici pour vous arrêter ou révéler votre départ . Cela ne me concerne pas .

-Alors pourquoi êtes-vous là ! Feula Thorin . L'elfe lui jeta un regard vaguement intéressé .

-Ce que je fais ici ne vous concerne pas , cela concerne juste Mordred .

Thorin et les autres nains glissèrent un regard vers le semi-elfe qui fixait l'autre elfe d'un regard incendiaire , ses oreilles pointues devenues rouges vifs . De gêne ou de colère telle était la question . Alors qu'a coté de Mordred le hobbit semblait près à disparaître sous terre . Intéressant songea Thorin , le semi-homme serait-il au courant de quelque chose ?

-Vous le connaissez ? Demanda finalement le nain au semi-elfe .

-En quelque sorte il s'agit d'Elrohir le fils aîné d'Elrond . Et bien cela expliquait leur ressemblance .

-Vous lui faites confiance ? Continua Thorin en jetant un regard en coin à cet elfe à l'air si sûr de lui .

-Confiance est un bien grand mot . Mais je suis certain qu'il ne nous dénoncera pas ou n'essayera pas de nous empêcher de partir Thorin . __Puis le semi-elfe porta son attention sur l'elfe lui assénant un regard froid dénué de toute sympathie__ . Et bien que me veux-tu encore . Feula Mordred . Elrohir lui sourit indiquant le couloir d'un geste du bras .

-Comme je te l'ai dit cela ne concerne que toi . La relève de la garde se fait dans quarante-cinq minutes ce serait le moment parfait pour tes « amis » et toi de partir . En attendant j'aimerais de parler dans un endroit plus , _l_ _ _'elfe balaya le groupe des d'un regard ennuyé__ _, intime_. Mordred tiqua , avant de porter son regard sur le chef de la compagnie .

-Vois-tu Elrohir , ce n'est pas à moi d'en décider . Mais à Thorin .

Le nain regarda un elfe puis l'autre . Pas dupe du jeu de Mordred . Alors maintenant le semi-elfe décidait de suivre ses indications . Le nain se retint de ricaner , il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir .

-Et bien si dans quarante-cinq minutes il y a la relève de la garde . Nous attendrons et que les oreilles pointues aillent discuter de ce qui les regardent ailleurs . Quarante-cinq minutes pas une de plus .

Mordred lui lança un regard meurtrier avant de partir dans le couloir à grandes enjambées , son dos raide comme une épée . Le fils d'Elrond le suivant de près ne lâchant pas la silhouette du semi-elfe des yeux . Alors que celui ci grognait « peux tu arrêter de me fixer ainsi c'est indécent ! » sans même lancer un regard au fils d'Elrond .

Restés dans le salon treize nains et un hobbit restèrent sans bouger fixant le couloir où venaient de disparaître les deux « elfes » . se demandant ce qu'il venait de se passer exactement . Le silence dura cinq longues minutes avant d'être brisé par Kili .

-Heu quelqu'un a compris ce qu'il vient de se passer et pourquoi ils devaient parler en privé ? Ou c'est juste moi qui suis stupide ?

À ces mots le restent de la compagnie sembla reprendre vie . Alors que Dwalin lançait un regard oblique au neveu de Thorn en rigolant .

-Vu le regard que l'elfe lui jetait notre semi-elfe est loin de le laisser indifférent...

Ce qui fit rire une bonne partie des nains alors que Kili fixait désormais Dwalin la bouche entre-ouverte et les yeux écarquillés alors que les pièces s'emboîtaient dans son esprit .

-Haaaa , je vois . Souffla le jeune nain en reportant son attention vers le couloir .

-J'aurais presque pitié de cet elfe , s'amouracher d'un tel chat sauvage ne doit pas être facile . Rigola Bofur .

Faisant rire ainsi une grande partie de la compagnie . Qui reprit la préparation de leurs bagages tout en commentant ce qu'il venait d'arriver . Bilbo se retenait de rougir alors qu'il prenait le plus vite possible ses affaires pour les mettre dans son sac . Ignorant les questions qu'on lui posait , les nains étant persuadés que leur cambrioleur devait être au courant de certaines choses . Seul Kili resta à fixer songeusement le couloir désormais vide . Thorin s'approcha de son jeune neveu .

-Tout va bien Kili ? Tu me sembles bien pensif .

-Je me demandais juste si je ne devrais pas essayer de trouver où ils sont partis . Et savoir de quoi ils vont parler...Après tout on ne peut pas faire confiance aux elfes , ils nous trahissent toujours tôt ou tard...

Thorin soupira se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel . Par Mahal son neveu aurait sa peau...

-Non Kili ! G _ _ronda Thorin__ . Il est hors de question que je doive expliquer à Dis que son fils adoré s'est fait dépecer vif par un membre de cette compagnie car il est allé écouter aux portes .

-C'est toi pourtant qui m'as toujours répété qu'il fallait se méfier des elfes , de ne jamais leurs accorder notre confiance...

-Kili ! __Le coupa son oncle__ . N'essaye pas de cacher ta curiosité derrière une méfiance que je t'aurais transmis ! _L_ _ _e jeune nain eu le mérite de rougir__. Et nous savons tout les deux que tu as toujours trouvé les elfes...intéressants . Va prendre ton sac . Nous devons être prêt à partir dés que la garde fera sa relève .

-Tu fais donc confiance à cet elfe ?

Thorin soupira , se pinçant l'arrête du nez . Mais pourquoi ne pouvait-on juste pas faire ce qu'il demandait , pourquoi devait- il toujours expliquer ses choix , au semi-elfe , au magicien et maintenant à son plus jeune neveu .

-Certainement pas . _ _Murmura Thorin__ . Mais je sais qu'il est sûrement attiré par Mordred et j'ai confiance en notre semi-elfe pour ne pas nous condamner à rester ici . Kili toi et ton frère êtes mes héritiers tu dois apprendre à correctement placer tes cartes . Sois aussi bon en politique qu'à la bataille de Durin et tu deviendras un grand seigneur nain .

À ces mots son neveu lui fit un de ses vrais sourires . Bien loin de cette image de guerrier sur de lui et plaisantin qu'il se plaisait à jouer devant autrui...

Mordred se stoppa sous le premier pavillon , dans un des jardins plus petits et plus intimes , surplombant le vide . Entouré par maintes cascades aux flots d'argents . Le bruit de l'eau permettrait de couvrir ce qui se dirait ici . Le semi-elfe s'appuya contre un des piliers , bras croisés .

.

.

-Bien ! __Siffla le semi-elfe__ . Alors que me veux-tu encore **Elrohir** !

Ce dernier mot fut craché comme s'il s'agissait d'une malédiction . Loin de se laisser impressionner pour si peu le fils d'Elrond sourit à Mordred . S'avançant lentement comme si il devait apprivoiser un animal sauvage . Sous le regard peu amène du semi-elfe qui ne le quittait pas des yeux .

-Je voulais juste te parler avant que tu ne partes et que tu ne disparaisses de nouveau . Mordred haussa un sourcil avec ironie .

-Et tu ne comptes pas essayer une nouvelle fois de me faire changer d'avis peut importe les moyens utilisés . Lâcha sarcastiquement le semi-elfe . Le fils d'Elrond eut un rire sans joie .

-Si cela pouvait servir à quelque chose je te supplierais à genoux de rester , je te retiendrais de toutes mes forces pour t'empêcher de les accompagner . Mais cela ne ferait que te faire croire que je veux t'emprisonner et je ne veux pas que tu me voies comme un nouveau geôlier...Et de toute façon je pars dans une heure . Je ne reste pas non plus .

-Déjà ? Mais tu viens à peine de rentrer à Imladris , chez toi .

-Plus depuis le départ de ma mère...Mon frère et moi allons à la rencontre d'un vieil ami du coté de l'Eriador . Si tu ne suivais pas la quête de Thorin oakenshield j'aurais aimé que tu nous accompagnes . Je suis sûr que vous vous entendriez bien , vous vous ressemblez sur biens des points .

Mordred porta son regard vers l'horizon avant d'aller s'accouder contre la rambarde les séparant du vide . Observant le jour commencer à se lever , les dernières étoiles se mourant jusqu'à la prochaine nuit .

-Avec des si , on changerait bien des choses et de nombreuses tragédies pourraient êtres réécrites . Murmura le semi-elfe se laissant aller dans ses souvenirs . Avant de sentir une main se poser sur son épaule . Il ne put retenir un frémissement et la main se retira .

-Tu as raison . __Murmura aussi doucement que lui le fils d'Elrond__ . Mais hélas nous ne pouvons changer ce qui a été . Aussi forts que nos regret peuvent être le passé est à jamais gravé . Nous ne pouvons que nous tourner vers l'avenir et apprendre de nos erreurs pour ne pas répéter de façon aveugle les mêmes horreurs...Mais ce n'est pas pour philosopher de la sorte que je voulais te parler seul à seul . Je voulais t'offrir ceci avant ton départ . J'ai bien peur que tu en ais besoin .

Mordred se retourna étonné vers l'elfe se tenant derrière lui . Elrohir lui tendit un pendentif composé d'une magnifique pierre d'un bleu profond . Le joyau avait était creusé et en son cœur un liquide d'argent miroitait . Le semi-elfe haleta écarquillant les yeux .

-Où , où as-tu trouvé cela ?

-Dans un camp délaissé par des orcs il y a deux mois . C'était dans un flacon noir . Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a poussé à le prendre . À croire que les Valars voulaient qu'il te revienne . Et à mon grand étonnement tu sais déjà ce que c'est...

D'un geste fébrile le semi-elfe caressa la pierre bleue , admirant les reflets argents qui passaient au travers .

-J'ai déjà pu assister aux effets des larmes pourpres il y a déjà bien longtemps . Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut oublier...

Elrohir ne put retenir un sifflement de colère comprenant de suite où Mordred avait pu voir cela et l'âge qu'il devait avoir à ce moment...

-Tu n'aurais jamais du assister à cela si jeune ! Mais comment ont-ils pu te laisser regarder ! Le semi-elfe ricana relevant son regard vers le fils d'Elrond .

-Enfin je croyais que tu aurais compris que je n'étais pas invité à le voir . Mais ne t'en fais pas j'ai durement appris , ce jour-là , ce qui arrivait quand on espionnait une situation où on n'était pas convié . Acheva Mordred un sourire léger aux lèvres comme si ce souvenir était juste une lointaine anecdote d'un passé révolu . Alors que les ombres dans son regard murmuraient le contraire . Elrohir sentit une nouvelle fois sa gorge se nouer à ses mots comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait au passé du semi-elfe . Ils auraient dû agir avant qu'on ne leur annonce que le jeune semi-elfe avait disparu et sûrement périt . Il en voulait encore à son père de ne rien avoir fait il y a cent-cinquante ans...

-Mordred...

Dans un geste de réconfort il voulut poser sa main sur celle du semi-elfe . Il eut à peine le temps de frôler la peau de celui-ci avant que Mordred ne retire sa main d'un geste brusque .

-Je n'ai besoin de nul pitié ! Et surtout pas de la tienne ! __Cracha le semi-elfe__ . Me vois-tu donc aussi faible ?!

Son regard meurtrier braqué dans celui du fils d'Elrond ses lèvres presque retroussées sur ses canines . La lumière orange du jour naissant derrière lui embrasait sa chevelure sauvage comme une couronne de feu encerclant son visage fin et pâle . Elrohir frissonna , ainsi Mordred semblait meurtrier , dangereux mais surtout magnifique et atrocement désirable . D'une beauté hypnotique et indomptable . Comme un brasier qu'on ne peut qu'essayer de contrôler tout ensachant qu'à la moindre erreur , la moindre inattention sa force tribal nous consumerait .

-La colère te rend étincelant de feu . Et divinise tes attraits . Souffla l'elfe avec bravade . Mordred inspira et expira s'enjoignant au calme et à la maîtrise de soi ravalant sa rage dans un grognement .

-Ce que tu peux être énervant . Soupira-t-il .

-C'est ce qui fait mon charme . _ _Sourit l'elfe__ . Puis-je te le mettre ? __Demanda-t-il sans grand espoir que Mordred accepte . Le semi-elfe ne répondit pas de suite l'observant songeusement avant d'acquiescer au grand étonnement du fils d'Elrond . Elrohir fit un pas en avant rentrant dans l'espace personnel du semi-elfe . L'elfe déglutit en se penchant vers Mordred conscient que le regard brûlant de celui ci ne le quittait pas . Elrohir attacha délicatement le pendentif dans le cou de Mordred prenant garde de ne pas tirer chevelure du semi-elfe . Se retenant aussi de ne pas frôler du bout des doigts la peau pâle à sa portée__ . Voila c'est fait . _ _Murmura tout bas le fils d'Elrond , ne voulant pas brusquer l'être face à lui . Leurs visages étaient si proches désormais...il aurait suffit de peu pour qu'il comble la distance et pose ses lèvres sur celles de Mordred . Pourtant Elrohir recula légèrement la tête__ . La chaîne ne se cassera jamais et ne tombera jamais . Mon père désapprouverait ce que j'ai fait ici et ce que je vais te dire . Mais puisse ce cadeau te permettre de te venger de ce que tu as subit . Et puisse-t-il te protéger si un jour tu étais en danger . Une goûte suffit .

L'elfe caressa délicatement du bout des doigts la pierre désormais cachée sous la tunique de Mordred . Avant de poser sa main contre le cœur qui battait . Mordred plissa les yeux mais ne bougea pas . Se contentant d'observer l'elfe en face de lui . Sans mot dire , il n'en avait pas besoin . Elrohir non plus...L'elfe profitant de cet instant volé et des rayons du soleil se levant , baignant dans une aura irréelle le semi-elfe en face de lui . Ce fut Mordred qui brisa ce silence et les non-dit qu'il abritait .

-Il est temps pour moi d'y aller . Souffla-t-il avant de se détourner d'un pas rapide .

-ATTENDS ! __Elrohir le rattrapa en deux enjambées . Prenant sa main entre les siennes . Mordred voulut se dégager mais l'elfe raffermit sa prise__ . Peux-tu me faire une promesse . __Demanda le fils d'Elrond . Mêlant ses doigts avec ceux de Mordred , les caressant tendrement__. Je n'aurais pas l'outrecuidance de te demander de revenir ici , de revenir pour moi . Mais promets moi de vivre . De ne pas te faire tuer . Je t'en prie ne meurt pas là-bas .

Son regard indigo accrocha celui du semi-elfe . Jamais Mordred ne s'était senti aussi perturbé , gêné et autre chose . Une sensation qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir , à comprendre .

-Elrohir...Je...Commença Mordred avant d'être de suite coupé .

-Non ! Jure le moi ! Jure que cette quête ne te coûtera pas la vie . Que rien ne vaudrait un tel sacrifice . Jure le Mordred , si tu n'as qu'une once de sympathie à mon égard fait-le .

Mordred fixa Elrohir . Le regard de l'elfe semblait désespéré alors qu'il attendait cette simple promesse s'accrochant à sa main . Cela réveilla quelque chose enfuit en lui et alors Mordred promit , promit de ne pas se faire tuer . Promit de vivre...Bien sur le il savait , sentait qu'Elrohir aurait souhaité plus . Une promesse implicite de se revoir , de revenir . Mais le semi-elfe ne pouvait pas . Elrohir lui faisait peur , son adoration ardente le perturbait et surtout ce que lui même avait ressenti l'effrayait . Mordred devait fuir , fuir sans un regard en arrière et oublier ce qu'il s'était passé . D'un geste moins agressif que les précédents il retira sa main . Elrohir ne la retint pas , regardant mélancoliquement le semi-elfe s'en aller . Puisse les Valars le protéger...

.

.

Elrohir poussa un soupir pourquoi cela devait-il toujours être compliqué dans sa famille les histoires amoureuses...L'elfe s'en alla à son tour rejoignant son frère dans les écuries . Leurs montures déjà harnachées prêtent à partir . L'une d'elle tapant impatiemment des fers sur le sol de l'écurie . Elladan l'attendait appuyé contre la porte d'un box . Elrohir ne prêta pas attention à son frère . Alors qu'il caressait l'encolure de son destrier à la même robe ténébreuse que celui de son père .

-Alors comment ça c'est passé avec ton petit feu follet ?

Elrohir n'avait nul besoin de regarder son jumeau pour savoir qu'un même sourire ornait leurs visages .

-Comme avec un feu follet...Beaucoup de patience et de chance pour ne pas être brûlé ou le faire disparaître . _Elladan pouffa à ses mots_ . Et toi avec les pains ?

-Comme on s'y attendait , ils n'y ont vu que du feu . _Les jumeaux se lancèrent un même regard complice alors qu'ils enfourchaient leurs montures_ . Tu te rends bien compte que ton petit feu follet risque de ne pas être ravi .

Elrohir haussa les épaules alors que sa monture se mettait à renâcler d'impatience . Secouant la tête essayant que son cavalier lâche du leste dans les rênes qui l'empêchaient de bondir .

-Chuuut , doucement Lumren . Chantonna Elrohir caressant avec douceur son encolure puissante .

L'étalon renâcla une nouvelle fois en levant ses antérieurs faisant rire son cavalier . Elladan jeta un regard critique à son frère et son destrier .

-Et bien je préfère de loin le tempérament de Nordwen . Souffla Elladan en tapotant l'encolure de l'étalon blanc qui observait , parfaitement stoïque , les affres du cheval à ses cotés . Les deux montures bien qu'étant issues de l'étalon d'Elrond avaient toujours été radicalement différentes . L'une noire comme la nuit et d'un caractère ombrageuse et fière . La seconde blanche comme les premières neiges , d'un calme digne de celui d'un elfe et dégageant une force tranquille . Si différentes en biens des points et incomplètes sans l'autre . À l'image de leurs cavaliers .

-Que veux-tu mon frère j'aime valser avec l'indomptable et ce qui trop fière pour ployer l'échine .

-Un jour c'est ton échine que Lumren pliera , pourquoi t'entiches-tu toujours de ce qui t'enverra sur les roses tôt ou tard . Ricana Elladan .

Elrohir eut le même rire avant d'envoyer un clin d'œil complice à son jumeau .

-Méfie toi on est jumeau , si moi j'ai succombé toi aussi un jour tu le feras...Elladan pouffa à nouveau avant de répliquer .

-Tant que je ne succombes pas aux charmes de Mordred . Elrohir grogna jetant un regard faussement mauvais à son « petit » frère .

-Puisse les Valars t'en préserver . Ricana-t-il avant de talonner Lumren .

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le grand équidé noir bondisse en avant . Prenant un galop vif et rapide , oreilles plaquées sur son front . Elrohir sourit , l'adrénaline inondant ses veines . Alors que le vent provoqué par la course effrénée de Lumren faisait claquer sa cape comme un fouet . L'air frais lui piquant le visage comme des milliers de petites dagues se plantant dans sa chaire . L'elfe soupira de joie dés qu'il avait pu chevaucher Lumren , galoper de longues heures sur le dos du cheval noir était devenu sa façon de s'échapper...Elrohir vit qu'Elladan et Nordwen les rattrapaient et comme à son habitude Lumren fit mine de mordre son demi-frère .

-Et dire que tu as fait monter ce pauvre Mordred sur ce démon ! Cria son jumeau pour couvrir le souffle du vent .

Elrohir sourit à ce souvenir , encore physiquement un enfant Mordred n'avait pas tenu plus de trente secondes avant de chuter . Pauvre Mordred...

Mordred regagna rapidement les quartiers où étaient les nains . Les quarante minutes s'étaient presque écoulées . Le semi-elfe prit garde à ne se faire voir de personne . Mais il ne croisa nul âme qui vive à l'exception d'un chat qui fuit en le voyant passer . Arrivé dans le salon , il remarqua que tous étaient déjà prêt et semblaient même l'attendre . Le semi-elfe allait demander ce qu'il se passait quand Thorin fondit sur lui comme un oiseau de proie .

-Et bien où étiez-vous passé semi-elfe! Mordred le fixa étonné . Le nain l'observait de nouveau avec méfiance comme s'il attendait la première occasion pour lui planter un poignard dans le dos .

-Vous savez parfaitement où je suis passé et à moins de grandement me tromper je suis dans les temps...

-Votre ami à oreilles pointues est repassé par ici il y a au moins vingt minutes ! Qu'avez-vous fait entre temps semi-elfe ! Cracha Thorin . Mordred fronça le front serrant les poings de colères face aux sous-entendu dont l'accusait Thorin . Avant de réaliser ce qu avait dû se passer .

-Je viens seulement de quitter Elrohir , celui qui a du venir ici c'est Elladan , son frère jumeau !

-Vous ne m'aviez pas dit qu'il avait un jumeau ! Siffla Thorin le regard mauvais .

-Et vous ne m'avez pas demandé des précision roi sous la montagne . Répliqua sarcastiquement Mordred . En se penchant narquoisement vers Thorin .

-Et c'est reparti pour un tour . souffla Fili à ceux l'entourant...

Par chance ni Mordred , ni son oncle n'avaient prêté attention à ce qu'il disait . Trop occupé à se foudroyer mutuellement du regard refusant d'être celui qui baisseraient ou cligneraient des yeux en premier .

-Si cela vous intéresse , l'elfe est venu mettre dans votre sac une chose nommée lembas . Acheva Thorin son regard toujours fixé dans celui de Mordred .

Le semi-elfe siffla de colère en allant fouiller son sac de voyage avant de pousser un juron .

-Qu'est ce que c'est des lembas ? Demanda Bilbo en essayant de regarder par dessus de l'épaule de Mordred .

-Un pain elfique , pour les voyageurs , qui se conserve très longtemps et qui est très nourrissant . Lui répondit Mordred , en soupirant alors qu'il refermait son sac .

Thorin haussa un sourcil en jetant un regard étonné en direction de Dwalin qui lui répondit par un haussement d'épaule . Lui non plus ne comprenait pas pourquoi les elfes avaient montés pareil stratagème pour donner de la nourriture au semi-elfe .

-Pourquoi ne pas vous l'avoir directement remis en main propre ? Demanda Oin avec méfiance . Ces histoires orchestrées par les oreilles pointues lui semblaient de plus en plus étranges...Mordred porta son attention vers le vieux nain .

-Sûrement car ils se doutaient que je refuserais de prendre de la nourriture elfique . Et en agissant de la sorte , ils sont certains que les ayant vue vous m'empêcherez de laisser des denrées en arrière .

Les nains approuvèrent , hochant la tête . Cracher sur des denrées , alors qu'ils avaient tant perdu avec la fuite de leurs poneys , serait stupide . Même des denrées venant des elfes...

-Refuser des vivres seulement car ils viennent des elfes . Je ne vous imaginais pas aussi enfantin . Ricana Thorin en direction de Mordred alors qu'il sortait dans le couloir .

-Car Thorin oakenshield est toujours un exemple de profonde maturité quand cela concerne les elfes de près ou de loin . Railla Mordred avançant à la même hauteur que le seigneur nain .

Thorin allait ouvrir la bouche pour se défendre quand Balin les stoppa se mettant entre eux .

-Stop ! _S'énerva silencieusement le vieux nain_ . Nous devons sortir rapidement d'ici ! Une fois tout risque d'être arrêté par les elfes écarté . Vous pourrez continuer vos enfantillages aussi longtemps que cela vous amuse et que cela ne nous fait pas tuer !

Puis le vieux nains les dépassa d'un pas furieux grommelant dans sa barbe des malédictions en khuzdul . Thorin et Mordred se lancèrent un même regard mi-penaud mi , toujours , en colère avant de reprendre leur route . Resté légèrement en retrait le reste des membres de la compagnie avait assisté à cet énième dispute en roulant des yeux .

-Cela va être loooong la route jusqu'à la montagne solitaire si ils sont ainsi tout le temps . Commenta Bofur. Son frère et Gloin approuvèrent d'un grognement .

-Allons . _Sourit son cousin Bombur_ . Ne partons pas aussi pessimiste . Les dangers et les conditions pénibles ne peuvent que rapprocher ceux qui ont des différents et qui doivent les affronter ensemble .

-Où cela les pousse à s'entre tuer . Murmura Kili tout bas , seul Bilbo l'entendit . Pitié , songea le hobbit , faite que Kili se trompe...

Comme leurs avait certifié le fils d'Elrond , aucun garde n'était en vue . Et ce furent treize nains , un hobbit et un semi-elfe qui quittèrent Imladris . Silencieux comme des ombres . En direction des dangereuses terres sauvages et mystérieux monts brumeux . Alors que le soleil finissait de se lever achevant de réveiller les créatures du jour . Pendant que celles de la nuit regagnaient leurs cachettes de tout genre en quête d'un repos bien mérité . C'est à la suite les un des autres qu'ils empruntèrent les sentiers entre les cascades de la vallée elfique . En direction des terres sauvages , menés par Balin . Le vieux nain connaissant le chemin à suivre ayant déjà parcouru la région à de nombreuses reprises . Bilbo s'arrêta une dernière fois pour admirer la cité d'argent en contre bas . -Allons viens Bilbo , tu auras l'occasion de revenir à Imladris . Elrond t'apprécie .

Bilbo regarda Mordred qui l'avait rejoint . Lui aussi contemplait la cité elfique qu'ils s'apprêtaient à laisser derrière eux .

-Et si je ne revenais jamais . Murmura Bilbo la gorge nouée . Mordred baissa les yeux vers le hobbit , un air vexé peignant ses traits .

-Tu as donc si peu confiance en moi mon ami ? Tant que je suis là il ne t'arrivera rien !

-Et...Et si jamais tu n'étais plus là , si il t'arrivait quelque chose à cause de moi . Mordred haussa un sourcil prenant une expression faussement scandalisée .

-Oh ton manque de confiance , me blesse tellement . _Mima Mordred , portant une main à son front rejetant la tête en arrière tel un martyr_ . Voyons maître cambrioleur . Je suis fort comme dix hommes , pugnace comme dix nains et cruels comme dix orcs ! Bilbo ne pût retenir un rire devant les pitreries de Mordred .

-Et tu as oublié prétentieux comme dix elfes . Mordred éclata de rire le gratifiant d'un sourire joyeux .

-Il fallait bien qu'ils me lèguent quelque chose . Ricana-t-il une dernière fois avant de se détourner .

-Mordred ! L'interpella une nouvelle fois le hobbit continuant à observer la cité .

-Oui ? Demanda Mordred . Le semi-elfe sentait qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce que le hobbit s'apprêtait à lui dire . Bilbo déglutit cherchant la meilleure façon pour faire sa demande à son ami .

-Pourrais-tu me promettre que si...Enfin promets moi de ne pas te sacrifier pour moi . De ne pas mourir en voulant me protéger ou me sauver de je ne sais quel danger . Je n'en vaux pas la peine...

Le hobbit ferma les yeux . L'émotion montant en lui en imaginant pareils scénarios . Mordred soupira regardant les nains continuer d'avancer sans se douter de la discussion entre le hobbit et lui . Puis il se retourna vers Bilbo posant ses mains sur les épaules de celui-ci dans un geste qu'il espérait être réconfortant .

-Tu es la deuxième personne à me demander de me lier à elle par une promesse aujourd'hui . Bilbo je suis bien plus fort et résistant que ce tu pourrais imaginer . Et si cela peut te rassurer le cambrioleur n'est pas prêt de se débarrasser de moi . C'est tout ce que je peux te promettre . Allez viens , Thorin a remarqué qu'on traînait .

Bilbo passa rapidement sa manche sur son visage s'essuyant les yeux . Mordred ne lui avait pas exactement offert la promesse qu'il attendait mais c'était mieux que rien . Le semi-elfe et lui restèrent à l'arrière du groupe . Alors que le sentier qu'ils venaient de prendre devenait plus étroit que le premier . Serpentant entre les roches de la montagne . Avant de se terminer sur cette vaste étendue composée de landes et de forêts . Et au loin les monts brumeux se dressaient . Leurs pics semblant pourfendre le ciel , déchirant l'horizon . C'était le même paysage que celui où les orcs les avaient pris en chasse . Et sans cette crainte ayant animé leur fuite désespérée , Bilbo pouvait enfin apprécier la beauté de cet endroit . Si différente de sa verdoyante Comté . Cette nature cruelle et implacable où seul les plus forts pouvaient survivre . Écrasant les plus faibles qui ne pouvaient que subir leur loi . Une bourrasque de vent froid traversa le tissus de ses vêtements le faisant frissonner , alors qu'il resserrait les pans de son manteau contre lui . À coté de lui Mordred qui loin de craindre la morsure du vent , semblait attendre avec joie chaque nouvelle bourrasque . Les yeux fermés alors qu'il se redressait à leurs rencontres un fin sourire aux lèvres .

-Tu sens ce vent , et ce soleil rasant , cet air froid et pur . C'est ça la liberté . Bilbo frissonna sous l'assaut d'une nouvelle bourrasque claquant des dents .

-Heureux pour toi mais pour moi c'est juste très froid . Frissonna une nouvelle fois le hobbit .

-Arrête de le contrer ainsi , accueille le , tu verras tu n'auras plus froid . C'est une question d'habitude . Lui sourit Mordred .

-Si tu le dis . _Maugréa Bilbo , cherchant à sa cacher du vent derrière la haute silhouette du semi-elfe_ . Mais je suis d'accord que ce vaste paysage donne une impression de liberté et d'espace incroyable . C'est très différent de là d'où je viens mais c'est beau . Très très beau .

Ces compliments accentuèrent le sourire du semi-elfe . Mais , songea Bilbo , si Mordred semblait autant aimer ses lieux . Peut-être qu'il y avait vécu . Où qu'il les avait déjà parcouru . Bilbo se mordit l'intérieure des joues . Tant qu'à présent Mordred avait toujours fuit les conversations concernant son passé . Ou ne répondait qu'à demi-mots avant de changer de sujet .

-Tu connais déjà ces landes n'est-ce pas . _Osa finalement demander le hobbit . Mordred ne lui répondit pas se contentant d'avancer_ . Je , Mordred , je suis désolé , je n'aurais pas du te...Mais le semi-elfe le coupa dans ce début d'excuse .

-En effet j'ai parcouru à quelques reprises ces landes , les monts brumeux et les territoires après . J'étais bien plus jeune à l'époque . Puis j'ai continué ma route vers l'ouest . Sans me retourner .

Bilbo médita les paroles de Mordred en silence . D'après ce qu'il avait déduit de lui même, Mordred était relativement jeune pour quelqu'un possédant du sang elfique et donc une longévité que l'on pouvait estimer très longues . Alors en étant encore bien plus jeune...Comment avait-il fait . Même venant d'un elfe c'était impressionnant . « ce n'est pas un elfe » lui rappela une voix dans son esprit .

-Mais pourquoi es-tu parti , pourquoi sans te retourner . Mordred lui lança son regard malicieux .

-Pour plusieurs raisons . Je te dirais juste que j'étais devenu trop vieux pour rester .

Encore et toujours des réponses sibyllines . Révélant si peu de détails mais enrobant d'autant plus son ami de mystères et d'énigmes . Rendant son passé de plus en plus opaque à chaque « information » que le semi-elfe daignait offrir du bout des lèvres . Satané Mordred gloussa intérieurement Bilbo .

-Tu ne me diras rien de plus n'est-ce pas ? Bouda Bilbo , Mordred ricana devant la mine râleuse de son ami .

-Tu ne trouves pas que ce serait trop facile que mon petit hobbit curieux sache tout , de suite . Assez parlé de moi . Je ne connais pas cette Comté que tu aimes tant . Décris la moi s'il te plaît .

Bilbo ne retint pas un grand sourire alors qu'il décrivait sa verdoyante Comté . Les prairies d'herbes parsemées de fleurs sauvages aux milles couleurs . Et où bruissaient des ruisseaux d'eau claire . Les vergers d'arbres fruitiers où il aimait s'asseoir pour lire sous les branches d'un vieux pommiers . Les petits bois feuillus remplit de champignons , de noix , de noisettes et de châtaigne une fois l'automne venu . La place de son village où , lors des soirées d'étés , des guirlandes et des lanternes illuminaient les marronniers l'entourant . Les tables dressées remplies de plat préparés par chaque hobbit pendant qu'un orchestre jouait de la musique . Bière et nourriture coulant à flot en même temps que les rires des villageois . Mais aussi les vastes cultures et champs de mais où les enfants jouaient . Les chemins de balades qu'il aimait arpenter tout en rêvant à des mondes inconnus qu'il n'aurait jamais cru parcourir un jour . Puis il parla de son trou de hobbit . Son cher Cul-de-Sac , construit par son père pour sa mère . Son chez lui , son foyer , cette demeure où il avait toujours vécu . Mordred l'écoutait toujours souriant laissant son imagination être portée par les descriptions de Bilbo et cet amour ardent qu'il portait pour sa Comté .

-Cela me semble être une bien belle région . J'aimerais beaucoup la visiter un jour . Bilbo le fixa de ses grands yeux noisettes pétillants de joie .

-Ce serait avec un immense plaisir que je t'accueillerais chez moi Mordred .

-Et je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué . _Murmura Mordred se penchant vers lui comme pour lui confier un secret_. Mais le maître cambrioleur qui s'abritait derrière moi était tellement pris pas son récit qu'il n'a même plus fait attention au vent . Mais surtout ne lui dit pas . Ria le semi-elfe en se redressant sous le regard choqué de Bilbo .

C'était vrai , il avait été tellement pris par sa description qu'il était revenu à coté de Mordred sans se soucier des bourrasques de vent . « les hobbits sont très résistants » le seigneur Elrond avait raison . Il était plus fort que ce que lui ou les autres pensaient . Bilbo se redressa avançant d'un pat sur , ne ce souciant plus du vent . Sous le regard approbateur de Mordred . Ils continuèrent ainsi dans un silence agréable . La présence amicale de l'autre leur étant suffisante . De plus le paysage commençait à se vallonner et Bilbo préférait garder ses forces pour les longues heures restantes avant que la compagnie ne s'arrête . Mordred lui n'avait pas besoin de tenir une conversation . Voyager en silence ne lui était en rien pesant . Lentement au fil des heures le paysage ce faisait plus boisé alors qu'ils se rapprochaient des pieds des monts brumeux .

.

.

Ce fût dans une petites foret les séparant d'une heure de route des monts brumeux , environ . Que Thorin décida de stopper la compagnie pour les dernières heures de cet fin d'après midi et pour passer la nuit . Avant de reprendre la route tôt le lendemain pour la difficile et longue traversée des montages face à eux . Comme l'avait sous entendu Mordred , ce matin même , traverser la lande et les monts en une journée de marche n'était pas possible . Et même si le nain aurait préféré se couper la langue lui même que de l'avouer , lui aussi était épuisé après sa nuit blanche et sa marche sous le soleil . Bilbo enleva son sac avant de se laisser choir par terre comme une masse , s'allongeant finalement dans les mousses et les herbes . Loués soient les dieux . Ils allaient rester ici jusqu'au lendemain . S'ils avaient encore du poursuivre leur route , il aurait bien pu demander à Mordred de le porter .

-Tiens , mange . _Bilbo se redressa . Mordred lui tendait un morceau de pain elfique_ . Une bouchée et tu te sentiras mieux après .

Bilbo prit le morceau de pain le mettant en bouche . C'était indescriptible comme goût mais incroyablement bon . Doux sans être fade . Moelleux sans être gluant . Le hobbit se pourlécha les lèvres en avalant .

-Tu n'étais pas censé les garder pour les situations d'urgences comme Thorin te l'avait vivement conseillé ? Mordred renifla , hautain .

-Alors c'est à moi qu'on les a donné , à moi donc de décider quand ils sont utiles . Et puis, ce que Thorin ignore ne peux pas nous faire de mal . _Mordred lui fit un sourire complice ._ Repose-toi Bilbo , tu te sentiras mieux rapidement . Parcourir une telle distance en une journée quand on en a pas l'habitude n'est pas bon .

Bilbo opina avant de s'allonger confortablement sur le dos . Se laissant bercer par le bruissement du vent dans les feuilles d'arbres . Mordred observa le reste de la compagnie s'installer . Les nains prenant des dispositions pour se reposer également avant que Bombur ne prépare le repas du soir : Céréales , fruits secs et viandes séchées ...Mordred réprima un frisson écœuré . Non ce soir ils mangeraient de la vraie viande . Il devait bien y avoir du gibier dans les environs . Le semi-elfe tapota du pied par terre regardant les nains fumer ou somnoler . Lui n'était pas fatigué . Rester ainsi à paresser ne l'intéressait aucunement .

-Je vais essayer de débusquer un peu de viande fraîche pour ce soir . Des intéressés pour m'accompagner où vous êtes trop fatigués ?

Thorin grogna rouvrant les yeux , fusillant le semi-elfe du regard . Mais par Mahal il était fait de quel bois celui-là . Une nuit sans dormir , une journée de marche sans pose et maintenant il comptait aller à la chasse...Mordred s'apprêtait à partir seul quand Kili se redressa en s'étirant .

-Laisse moi le temps de prendre mon arc et mes flèches et je t'accompagne .

Mordred sourit , la chasse était toujours plus plaisante en groupe que seul . Et plus le temps passait plus il appréciait le neveu de Thorin . Il lui semblait différent des autres nains et aussi différent de l'image du plaisantin qu'il faisait avec son frère . Le nain et le semi-elfe s'enfoncèrent tout deux dans la foret . Avançant contre le vent , évitant de marcher sur des brindilles ou des feuilles mortes . Dans un silence religieux , leurs sens aux aguets à l'écoute des murmures de la foret . Leurs respirations s'étant faites lentes et coordonnées . Une flèche déjà encochée sur l'arc de Kili et les dagues de Mordred prêtent à fendre l'air . Le semi-elfe était d'ailleurs impressionné par le neveu de Thorin . Sa démarche était étonnement souple et silencieuse pour un nain . Ce fut près d'une petite rivière qu'ils débusquèrent leur proie . Face à eux sur l'autre rive , un jeune cerf insouciant savourait l'herbe grasse de l'été . Sans se douter de la présence des deux chasseurs l'observant cachés dans les ombres des fourrés . Leurs voix rendues inaudibles par le gloussement de l'eau .

-Je te parie que je le touche dans l'œil . Murmura Kili .

-Tant que tu ne le fais pas fuir . _Le jeune nain sourit , visa , banda et relâcha . La flèche fendit l'air . Le cerf eu juste le temps d'entendre le claquement de la corde avant de s'écrouler mort . Mordred siffla admiratif_ . Tu pourrais presque faire concurrence à un elfe . _Kili lui sourit prêt à aller chercher le dîner mais Mordred le retint par le bras_ . Mon tour . Ronronna le semi-elfe . Levant sa dague . Celle ci transperça l'air avant de se ficher dans la vase contre la rive en face d'eux . Kili fronça le front .

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça . _Mordred lui renvoya un sourire carnassier avant de se diriger vers la rivière . La traversant jusqu'à l'autre rive de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux . Où il reprit sa dague en se tournant vers Kili . Un brochet planté dedans ouvrant et fermant la bouche . Kili ouvra et referma la bouche de la même façon . Avant de s'exclamer_. Mais par Mahal tu tuerais quelqu'un les yeux bandés !

-Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion d'essayer . Rigola Mordred . Kili sauta dans la rivière à son tour l'eau glacée venant des montagnes lui montant jusqu'au ventre . Mordred lui tendit la main l'aidant à remonter sur la rive .

-C'est Oin qui sera content il adore le poisson .

Les deux chasseurs se tournèrent ensuite vers le cerf . Maintenant on allait passer aux réjouissance...Vider leur prise de ses viscères . Kili ayant l'habitude proposa à Mordred de s'en charger si le semi-elfe acceptait de lui prêter une de ses dagues afin d'ouvrir le cervidé . Mais celui-ci déclina .

-Je vais m'en charger . Ne le prends pas mal mais je n'apprécie pas que quelqu'un d'autre utilise mes armes .

-Ça j'avais cru comprendre . Surtout avec Hurlebraise je suis même surpris que tu l'aies laissée seul au campement...

-Elle est avec Bilbo . Grommela Mordred . Alors qu'il entrait son bras dans le ventre du cerf l'ayant entaillé sur toute sa longueur . Mordred retira , d'un geste rendu précis par l'habitude , les organes digestifs , l'œsophage et les organes reproducteurs . Sous le regard un peu intrigué de Kili assis en face de lui .

-Et bien je n'aurais jamais cru rencontrer un semi-elfe en accompagnant mon oncle mais alors en voir un vider un cerf comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde . Mordred pouffa allant rincer ses bras dans l'eau du sang qui les maculaient .

-Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué mais je ne suis pas un grand amateur du régime végétarien suivit par les elfes . Et quand on doit se débrouiller seul . Ou on apprend , ou on meurt . Et j'ai préféré apprendre . Kili opina d'un geste de la tête avant de répliquer .

-Je dois avouer que ça me laisse un peu admiratif surtout que si mes déductions s'avèrent exacts tu as été livré à toi même très jeune pour un elfe ou un semi-elfe . Mais comment tu as fait ?

Mordred toujours dos à lui sourit « tient , tient , alors visiblement j'avais raison à propos de Kili » pensa-t-il intérieurement .

-Les mauvaises herbes ça résistent à tout . Enfin c'est ce qu'on a dit de moi à l'époque .

-Mais c'est affreux de dire cela . Les elfes ne me paraissaient pas aussi cruels . Souffla-t-il choqué par les mots durs qu'on avaient adressés à celui qu'il considérait , désormais , comme un ami . Mordred une fois propre revint prendre place en face de lui .

-Tu n'as rencontré que des elfes aux ordres d'Elrond et il est loin d'être malveillant...Et saches que pour moi être comparé à une mauvaise herbe est loin d'être une insulte . Mieux vaut être une plante libre de pousser là où elle le désire . Que d'être une plante de parterre fragile et dont l'avenir dépend de ceux qui s'en occupe . Elle n'est que prisonnière d'une cache dorée .

-Alors en plus de fraterniser avec des trolls , de rendre mon oncle chèvre , de viser comme un aigle , Mordred serait aussi un philosophe .

-Seulement à mes heures perdues . _Ricana-t-il avant de reprendre d'un ton plus sérieux_ . Et toi tu es le premier nain que je vois tirer à l'arc de la sorte . Et s'en servir comme première arme . Et être plus objectif vis à vis des elfes .

Kili arracha une poignée d'herbe avant de se mettre à les tresser ensemble hésitant à répondre au semi-elfe . Mais les confidences devaient aller dans les deux sens . Et parler , même en des termes aussi vagues , ne devait pas être aisé pour Mordred . Kili était loin d'être bête et petit à petit il commençait à comprendre d'où venait sûrement Mordred et par Mahal il espérait vraiment faire fausse route...

-En effet la plupart des nains ne tiennent pas à savoir tirer à l'arc . Et trouvent que c'est une arme indigne d'un nain . Que c'est une arme pour ceux qui restent cachés en arrière plutôt que de se battre avec une arme de contact . Une arme de faibles en fait . Et certains nains me jugent ainsi dans les autres clans seulement car étant enfant c'est l'arme qui m'a directement attiré dans la salle d'entraînement .

-Mais c'est ridicule ! _S'exclama Mordred_ . En quoi cela te rend-il lâche ? Tu as risqué ta vie dans la plaine pour permettre aux autres de fuir en tenant les orcs à distance et tu es un escrimeur chevronné ! Ceux qui te prennent pour un faible sont des imbéciles ! Et ils ne méritent même pas que tu leurs jettes un regard .

Kili se sentit rougir de contentement sous les compliments du semi-elfe .

-Mais en plus . _Continua le jeune nain_ . Pour tout arranger , enfant j'ai vite trouvé les elfes fascinants et j'aurais aimé en rencontrer , voir si ils étaient vraiment ce que mon oncle et les autres adultes disaient d'eux . J'ai vite compris qu'il fallait mieux taire cette curiosité au plus profond de moi , mais c'était trop tard . Le mal était déjà fait . Et en grandissant...enfin je n'ai pas vraiment le physique recherché chez les nains... Pas assez de barbe et les traits trop fins . Contrairement à mon frère qui est tout ce qu'on attend d'un descendant de Durin . Personne n'a jamais osé me le dire en face comme Thorin est mon oncle . Mais parfois les murmures chuchotés et les réflexions au détour d'un couloir sont biens plus douloureux . Participer à cette quête c'est prouver à tout ceux qui doutent de moi que je suis digne d'être un descendant de Durin et un des héritiers de Thorin . Au fur et à mesure qu'il se confiait , Kili sentait un poids quitter ses épaules . Alors que le regard de Mordred devenait de plus en plus mauvais à chaque nouveaux mots prononcés .

-Tu en as déjà parlé à ton frère et ton oncle ?

-Oh par Mahal non ! C'est mon fardeau pas le leur , c'est à moi de le résoudre au lieu de me plaindre comme un enfant . Mon oncle se doute déjà de quelque chose et Fili...Il s'en voudrait alors qu'il n'y est pour rien .

Mordred l'observa quelques secondes de son regard pénétrant avant d'affirmer d'une voix polaire .

-Sois une mauvaise herbe aussi Kili et pousse où il te plaira . Et envoie ces nains stupides et leurs convenances paître ! Tu as choisi l'arc enfant ? Et alors ! Tu veux te faire ton propre avis sur les elfes ? Et alors ! En quoi cela les regarde ces veilles carcasses planquées dans leurs trous pendant que toi , tu pars affronter un dragon ! Où est leur soit disant courage et honneur ! Forge toi tes propres idéaux et ce que tu veux devenir le reste n'a pas d'importance !

Malgré son ton froid , les yeux du semi-elfe semblaient s'enflammer de rage contenue envers ces nains qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré . Kili déglutit , il était loin de se douter que ses problèmes allaient déclencher tel brasier chez son ami .

-Si seulement c'était aussi simple...Mais je suis un des héritiers de Thorin , mes actions risquent de lui causer des problèmes au près du conseil des clans . Mordred grogna serrant les poings avant de cracher d'un ton haineux .

-Et alors ! Qui vivra ta vie ? À qui elle appartient , à toi ou a ton oncle ! Tu sais Kili , il y en a toujours eu un qui fut le premier à oser bousculer la norme , à ruer dans les brancard de cette chose surfaite nous emprisonnant . Prouvant au reste que leur vision étriquée n'est que faiblesse . Prouve à ces vieux nains que tu as le droit d'être ce que tu veux . Et si cela ne leur va pas...Et bien renverse les et impose leurs tes idées par la force . Acheva Mordred un sourire carnassier aux lèvres .

Aucune parole ne fut de nouveau échangée après cette dernière tirade du semi-elfe . Kili méditant sur ce que lui avait dit Mordred et espérant qu'une partie de son discours avait provoquée par l'indignation et non par quelque chose de plus profond...Le semi-elfe quand à lui tachait de retrouver son calme . Calmant son indignation interne par de longues respirations . Une demie-heure s'écoula ainsi . Le soleil décroissant lentement à l'horizon . La température se refroidissant aussi .

-On devrait peut-être retourner au campement , ils vont finir par se demander où on est passé . _Mordred acquiesça d'un signe de la tête_ . _Kili regarda ses vêtements avant de soupirer théâtralement_. Et dire que j'étais enfin sec . Au preux et valeureux semi-elfe pourrais-tu porter un pauvre nain sur ton dos et lui éviter les lames de glaces de cette ignoble rivière . Le semi-elfe lui jeta un regard amusé .

-Certainement humble nain et après j'irais vous border avec un baiser sur le front . C'est le cerf que je vais porter .

Kili ricana alors que Mordred repassait dans l'eau d'une allure fière et digne . Le visage plissé dans une mimique hautaine . Le cerf jeté en travers de son épaule .

-Hey Mordred tu m'as laissé ton brochet ! Kili tira la langue de dégoût en ramassant le poisson avant de repartir dans l'eau glacée à son tour .

Le chemin jusqu'au campement se fit dans un silence joyeux alors que Kili ne cessait de s'ébrouer pour chasser l'humidité de ses vêtements . La prise du cerf fut grandement applaudie par les autres nains et le hobbit . Les deux chasseurs reçurent de vifs compliments . Sous le regard satisfait de Thorin . Lentement ils récupéraient des réserves de nourriture . Kili s'inclina ostentatoirement reprenant cette attitude légère et joyeuse que tous connaissait . Sous le regard songeur du semi-elfe , observant ce jeune nain cacher ses doutes sous ce masque légèrement immature . Thorin avait bien choisi cet héritier...

-Hey Oin . _Cri Kili pour être sûr de se faire entendre du vieux nain à moitié sourd_ . Mordred t'a aussi attrapé un poisson .

Le vieux nain regarda d'un air dégoûté le brochet pendant dans la main de Kili ses yeux vitreux grands ouverts .

-Je déteste le poisson !

-Et vous auriez du voir comment il l'a eu . _Continua Kili sans prêter attention au commentaire de Oin_ . C'était incroyable je n'ai jamais vu ça !

-Et comment a-t-il fait ? Demanda Fili . Kili se tourna vers son grand frère en souriant .

-Ça c'est notre secret . Il fallait venir avec nous au lieu de rester ici à paresser mon frère . N'est ce pas Mordred . Le semi-elfe partagea un regard complice avec le neveu de Thorin .

-En effet c'est notre secret . Et si Oin n'aime pas le poisson je le mangerais .

Bombur se redressa décidé à commencer la préparation de leur repas . Avec tout ce gibier frais ce serait un régal . Le nain exigea aussi de pouvoir préparer le brochet de Mordred . Le semi-elfe ne lutta pas , il y avait des batailles qui étaient perdues d'avance . Pendant ce temps les autres nains en profitèrent pour entamer de nouvelles parties de cartes pour les plus jeunes . Alors que les plus aguerris discutaient des précautions à prendre durant la nuit . Et des tours de garde à mettre en œuvre afin d'éviter tout risque de se faire surprendre par des orcs . Bilbo les écoutait tout en fumant sa pipe . Essayant de refouler son angoisse à l'idée de passer la nuit dans une foret où des orcs pourraient leurs tomber dessus en plein sommeil . S'étant assis à coté du hobbit , Mordred aussi écoutait . Lui aussi y avait songé . La nuit serait longue...Il fallait qu'il arrive à persuader Thorin de le laisser faire un tour de repérage , seul . Et rien que d'y penser le semi-elfe pouvait sentir les affres de la migraine le guetter .

-Excusez-moi ? Leur demanda Ori , le jeune nain rougissait déjà de devoir les déranger . Bilbo et Mordred se jetèrent un bref regard incrédule .

-Tu veux nous demander quelque chose ? Demanda gentiment le hobbit , essayant de mettre Ori à l'aise . Mais le nain rougit d'autant plus .

-Et bien , je , je fais les portraits de chacun des membres de la compagnie et je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de faire les vôtres .

-Et tu aimerais faire les nôtres maintenant . Comprit Bilbo jetant un regard d'avertissement au semi-elfe qui s'apprêtait à soupirer . Le jeune nain acquiesça timidement .

-Je peux les faire séparément ou ensemble c'est comme vous préférez .

-Fait les ensembles . _Intervint Mordred_ . Bilbo pourra le garder je n'ai nul endroit où conserver un dessin . Et je doute retourner là où nous nous sommes rencontrés après notre petite escapade .

-Bien je vais aller chercher mes fusains et du parchemin . Vous pouvez rester ici , tant que vous ne bougez pas pendant que je dessine .

-J'espère que ça ne lui prendra pas trop longtemps . Maugréa Mordred à Bilbo .

-Où comptes-tu aller après notre quête c'est vrai que tu n'as pas vraiment de foyer .

Mordred haussa les épaules alors que le nain revenait avec son matériel . Et avec ça , ils n'auraient pas le temps de faire l'entraînement quotidien du hobbit . Maudit nain et foutu dessin ! Mordred se força à ne pas prendre une expression contrariée et à rester immobile gardant un léger sourire . Ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes . Alors qu'Ori traçait leurs portraits , la langue légèrement sortie sous la concentration . Le jeune nain semblait dessiner rapidement avec un coup de fusain vif et précis . Et le temps que le dîner fait par Bombur soit prêt , Ori avait terminé . Le jeune nain s'étira , satisfait , juchant d'un œil critique son œuvre . Avant de tendre son dessin à Bilbo . Le hobbit souffla ravi , c'était superbe . Ori avait parfaitement su rendre leurs expressions . Celle avenante de Bilbo et celle plus noble et hautaine de Mordred . Le regard doux et celui malicieux .

-Vous avez un grand talent maître nain . _Commenta Mordred_ . Vous devez le faire fructifier . Ori sourit sous les compliments du semi-elfe .

-Ce n'est pas grand chose juste un petit dessin . Beaucoup feraient bien mieux que moi .

-Vous êtes trop humble...

-Il a raison . _Intervint Bilbo_ . C'est magnifique Ori . Tu as beaucoup de talent ! Le jeune nain les remercia repartant avec un sourire radieux sous le regard protecteur d'Oin . De nouveau seuls , Bilbo rangea soigneusement le dessin .

-Tu es sûr que cela ne te dérange pas que je le garde ?

-Et qu'en ferais-je ? _Railla Mordred_ . Je n'ai pas de maison pour l'accrocher à un mur . Et sur moi , il finirait par s'abîmer .

-Si tu veux , tu peux rester chez moi quand tout ceci sera fini . Je serai heureux de t'accueillir . Mordred adressa un regard taquin à Bilbo .

-J'ai bien peur mon ami , de me sentir beaucoup trop à l'étroit en vivant dans un trou de hobbit . Mais ton offre me touche beaucoup . N'aies nul crainte pour moi , une vie d'errances me convient .

Au même moment Bombur appela l'ensemble de la compagnie pour le repas . Le cerf avait été découpé en entier . Une partie mijotait dans un ragoût agrémenté d'herbes sauvages . Alors que le reste avait été coupé en de fines lamelles prêtes à être fumées dans les cendres du feu jusqu'au matin . Ce n'était pas une façon de faire idéale . Mais la viande se gâterait moins vite qu'en restant crue . Même le brochet de Mordred avait bénéficié d'une préparation spéciale . En étant cuit sur une pierre plate posée sur le feu . Lui aussi ayant été assaisonné de plantes et épices sauvages . Tous prirent place autour du feu avant d'être servi par Bombur . Mordred piqua dans son poisson avec la fourchette en argent qu'on lui avait donné . Soufflant sur la chaire chaude avec méfiance sous le regard de Bombur . Le semi-elfe mâcha étonné , c'était bon , vraiment bon . Très différent de ce que les elfes leurs avaient servis et à un monde de distance de l'immonde gruau qu'il avait mangé le matin même .

-Cela vous plaît ? Demanda le nain , Mordred prit une seconde bouchée , affamé .

-Oui c'est bon , délicieux même . Bombur se rengorgea , le nain était très fière de sa cuisine .

-Personne ne peut résister à la cuisine de mon cousin quand on lui laisse le temps de préparer quelque chose avec des produits frais . Commenta Bofur prenant une énorme bouchée de cerf , de la sauce coulant sur son menton . Mordred sourit à cela enlevant les arrêtes du poisson avec sa dague .

-Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que vous avez volé l'argenterie d'Elrond . Je me demande qui a bien pu avoir cette idée . Son regard glissa vers Bofur . Le nain essuya la sauce qui coulait sous son menton .

-Bah nous avons perdu presque tout nos ustensiles avec la fuite des poneys et les elfes en ont plein . Et c'est un souvenir de voyage .

Mordred éclata de rire avec les autres nains . Même Bilbo rigola avec eux , alors qu'avant il aurait désapprouvé pareille action . Elrond serait enchanté de voir qu'une partie de ses couverts d'argents s'en étaient allés vers des cieux plus cléments .

-Et vous jeune semi-elfe , jamais rien emprunté aux elfes pour une durée indéterminée ? Demanda Dwalin . Mordred fini le premier filet de son poisson avec un frémissement de plaisir avant de déposer ses couverts .

-Mes dagues , en souvenir comme dirait Bofur . Et ce fût la meilleure chose que j'ai eu d'eux . _Ricana Mordred_ . Mais à part cela il n'y avait rien de bien intéressant à prendre .

-Pas très aimants ceux avec qui vous avez vécu . Commenta Balin . Le semi-elfe ne lui répondit pas .

-Et vous Bilbo ? _Demanda Fili_ . Pas d'anecdote à nous partager sur les fresques de notre cambrioleur . Le hobbit releva la tête de son ragoût , tout les regard s'étaient portés vers lui . Et il sentit la pointe de ses oreilles rougir .

-Je , huuum , et bien .

-Allez Bilbo . L'implora Kili , le regardant avec un air de chien battu . Le hobbit ne pouvait pas dire non à un tel regard .

-D'accord , d'accord . Et bien une fois quand j'étais un très jeune hobbit . J'ai su échapper à la surveillance de mes parents . Et je suis parti me promener dans les bois . Et j'ai trouvé un terrier de lapin...Et j'ai décidé de rentrer dedans pour voir si il était meublé comme un trou de hobbit et ce qu'il y aaurait à l'intérieure . Le problème c'est que je suis resté coincé avec juste mes jambes à l'air libre .

Les nains fixèrent Bilbo un instant avant d'éclater de rire se tenant les côtes . Même Mordred ne retenait pas son hilarité les larmes aux yeux . Le semi-elfe expira calmant son fou-rire .

-Espérais-tu dénicher un petit lapin blanc ? Lui murmura son ami , ses épaules tressautant encore d'amusement .

Un lapin non , songea Bilbo , mais un loup blanc j'aimerais...La fin de leur repas se déroula alors joyeusement pendant que le coucher du soleil embrasait le ciel . Sous les anecdotes légères et les rires de la compagnie . Les liens de la confiance poussant lentement au fil des dangers et des soirées partagées . Les unissant chaque jour un peu plus que le précédent .

.

.

Après que chacun ait été remplir sa gourde à la rivière . Thorin demanda à la compagnie de se rassembler une nouvelle fois autour du feu . Pour donner les précautions de mises pour cette nuit .

-Ces régions sont souvent parcourues , de nuit , par des bandes d'orcs et leurs wargs . Dans une heure nous éteindront le feu . Juste les cendres seront gardées chaudes pour fumer la viande . Couvrez-vous bien . La nuit sera glaciale .

-Glaciale?! Couina Bilbo . Thorin lui renvoya un regard las .

-Mieux vaut serrer les dents une nuit que de ne plus voir la lumière du jour se lever maître cambrioleur . J'assurais le premier tour de garde avec Dwalin . Puis Gloin et Dori nous remplacerons . Suivit par Kili et Oin . N'oubliez pas au moindre doute réveillez ceux qui dorment . Mieux vaut une fausse alerte qu'un abus de confiance . Et je vous conseille de ne pas quitter le campement , seul , et ce sous aucun prétexte . Le temps d'un battement le regard de Thorin se posa sur Mordred . Le semi-elfe sourit s'était maintenant ou jamais .

-Thorin , j'aimerais partir en reconnaissance . Le nain l'observa étonné .

-Pourquoi ce soudain élan de solidarité ? Pourquoi serait-ce vous qui iriez en reconnaissance ? Mordred plissa les yeux se retenant de rire narquoisement , répliquant .

-Car je suis plus silencieux et rapide . Et que contrairement à vous je peux me cacher en hauteur et que je peux me déplacer dans le noir sans que mon acuité visuelle ne soit perturbée .

Thorin se mordit la langue pesant le pour et le contre . C'est exact Mordred était bien plus qualifié qu'un nain pour rôder de nuit . Et ne pas ce faire voir . Mais d'un autre coté Thorin n'arrivait pas à lui faire pleinement confiance . Ses réactions étaient trop étranges . Le nain soupira sa décision était prise .

-Allez-y mais ne restez pas trop longtemps . Où je partirais à votre recherche .

Sans même lui répondre Mordred s'élança d'une foulée rapide et silencieuse avant d'être engloutit par les profondeurs de la nuit . Les autres restèrent assis autour du feu profitant de la dernière heure leur étant accordée avec de la lumière et de la « chaleur » . quelques conversations furent commencées mais elles se mourraient bien vite . L'ambiance était lourde chacun repensant , sans l'avouer à son voisin , aux orcs qui les avaient pourchassés il a trois jours . Mordred était seulement parti depuis quelques minutes quand un hurlement retentit . Il leur sembla horriblement proche . Alors que portés par le vent d'autres lui répondaient dans le lointain . Les nains se tendirent portant leurs mains sur leurs armes . Mais aucun autre hurlement ne résonna à nouveau . Deux minutes plus tard Mordred émergea des ombres en courant . Le souffle rapide .

-Je n'ai rien vu mais je suppose qu'on a tous entendu la même chose . Souffla le semi-elfe se laissant retomber à sa place .

-Vous pensez que c'était un warg ? _Demanda Bilbo_ . Il était proche non ?

-Non c'était l'ombre blanche . Souffla Balin son regard scrutant les profondeurs de la foret les encerclant . Et à ses mots , Bombur , Bofur et Bifur se tendirent échangeant des regards angoissés .

-La , la quoi ? Bégaya Bilbo .

-L'ombre blanche . _Reprit Balin_ . Est le nom donné , par certains nains parcourant les terres sauvages depuis les monts de fer . Et qui ont crû , lors des nuits où le brouillard envahit les landes , apercevoir un warg solitaire . Immense et blanc comme les os . Il rode autour des campements et on peut parfois discerner sa silhouette . Mais cela ne dure que le temps d'un songe avant que la brume ne l'engloutisse à nouveau . Nul ne sait ce qu'il recherche...Notre père , lors de ses expéditions depuis Erebor , nous a souvent raconté l'avoir aperçu une nuit comme celle-ci . Et sentit sa présence lorsqu'il parcourait les terres sauvages à nouveau...Balin se tût leurs lançant un regard grave . Laissant ses paroles envahir leurs esprits .

Bilbo frissonna repensant au loup blanc . C'était comme si son souvenir le suivait , cheminant à sa portée sans jamais être visible . Chimère se montrant quand elle le souhaitait . Bilbo observa la compagnie . Certains fixaient maintenant la foret les entourant , Kili et Fili murmuraient à voix basses avec Ori . Et Mordred lui aussi scrutait la nuit d'un regard songeur . Caressant la fusée d'Hurlebraise . Les dires de Balin avaient jetés une chape de mystère angoissant autour d'eux . Soudain Dwalin éclata de rire , faisant un bruit tonitruant . Plusieurs nains sursautèrent .

-Toujours aussi doué pour raconter des histoires grand frère .

-Ce ne sont pas des histoires notre père l'a vu ! Cria Balin , assénant un claque sur le crâne de Dwalin . Le nain rit d'autant plus .

-Notre père était ivre . L'alcool lui a fait voir des choses imaginaires dans le brouillard . Comme ceux qui étaient avec lui cette nuit là . Il n'y a pas de warg solitaire et encore moins de warg blanc comme les os ! Cette réplique pleine de bons sens sembla dissiper l'angoisse régnante .

-Notre père pense l'avoir aperçu également . Murmura Bofur . Dwalin leva les yeux au ciel .

-Peux-tu nous assurer qu'il était sobre ce soir là ?

-Non...

-Je vais vous dire ce qu'il se passe . _Poursuivit Dwalin_ . Un jour un nain a cru apercevoir une silhouette dans le brouillard alors qu'il faisait nuit noire . Puis il a ébruité cette rencontre et soudain d'autres ont commencé à le voir aussi . Sans jamais qu'on ne retrouve de trace de son passage le lendemain . Sans jamais qu'il ne s'attaque à des voyageurs trop imbibés pour se défendre . Il n'y a rien d'autre que des chimères fantasmées et des nains à l'imagination fertile et l'esprit embrumé . Et voilà votre warg blanc pur délire d'ivrogne ayant consommé leur poids en bière et hydromel . D'ailleurs mon frère tu ne l'as jamais vu et moi non plus !

Les nains approuvèrent cette version logique et rassurante . Seul Balin observa son frère en secouant la tête . Bilbo ne savait que penser . Son esprit le ramenant toujours au moment où il avait touché le loup blanc . Lui aussi avait disparu sans laisser de trace . Lui aussi ne lui avait rien fait alors qu'il était à sa merci...

.

.

Bilbo étendit son sac de couchage à coté de celui de Mordred . Entre les imposantes racines d'un chêne . Thorin avait éteint le feu , les enjoignant de même à aller se reposer .

-Mordred . Murmura tout bas le hobbit pour ne pas déranger les autres .

-Quoi ? Croassa le semi-elfe déjà installé dans son sac de couchage dos à lui .

-Tu en penses quoi de ce que nous a raconté Balin ? Bilbo vit le sac de couchage remuer alors que Mordred se retournait vers lui . Riant silencieusement avant de lui répondre .

-Comme l'a dit Dwalin ils étaient ivres . Et si tu rajoutes un pincée d'angoisse collective , il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce que leur esprit leur ait joué des tours . Et qu'ils aient vu des choses là où il n'y en avait pas . Bilbo médita ses paroles .

-Pourtant nous avons tous entendu le hurlement...Mordred pesta , se redressant appuyé sur son coude .

-On ne sait pas ce qui a hurlé . C'était sûrement un loup éloigné de sa meute et qui cherchait à les informer de sa position . Si c'était des wargs , ils seraient déjà ici . Dors Bilbo , la route sera longue et périlleuse demain .

Bilbo soupira rentrant dans son sac de couchage . Mordred et Dwalin avaient sûrement raison . Pourtant le hobbit n'arrivait à accepter telle explication . Moi aussi je dois l'avoir vu songea une dernière fois le hobbit fermant les yeux...

.

.

Bilbo pensait s'endormir de suite avec la fatigue de la journée mais il se trompait . La nuit était glaciale au delà de ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer . L'humidité l'assaillait aussi remontant depuis le sol dur . Le hobbit grelottait misérablement de froid , recroquevillé dans son sac de couchage . Essayant de se réchauffer en ne laissant aucune ouverture à l'air glacial . Bilbo frissonna une nouvelle fois , il ne sentait plus ses doigts , le froid l'engourdissait de plus en plus . Alors qu'il se mettait à frictionner ses mains n'arrivant plus à refréner ses claquements de dents .

-Bilbo . Murmura Mordred d'une voix endormie .

-Ça-ça-ça va aller Mo-Mo-Mordred . Dé-dé-désolé de t'avoir réveiller . Claqueta le malheureux hobbit .

-Je t'entends grelotter depuis une demie-heure . Si tu veux j'ai assez de place pour toi dans mon sac de couchage . Bailla le semi-elfe .

Bilbo rougit , ce serait tellement embarrassant de se coucher dans le même sac de couchage que Mordred . Et de montrer encore une fois qu'il était trop faible pour les accompagner .

-Non , ça ira . M-merci .

-Si tu préfères mourir de froid . C'est ton droit . Bailla une nouvelle fois le semi-elfe en se retournant dos à lui .

Bilbo se remit en boule persuadé que même ses os allaient se mettre à trembler . Le hobbit fut soudainement pris d'une quinte de toux qu'il étouffa dans sa manche . Bilbo tint bon cinq minutes supplémentaires avant de se rendre compte que même le tissus de son sac était mouillé à cause de l'humidité...

-Mordred ? _Souffla-t-il_ . Je peux toujours venir avec toi ?

Le semi-elfe grogna son accord d'une voix rauque de sommeil . Et c'est terriblement embarrassé que Bilbo s'immisça dans le sac de couchage de son ami . Son dos touchant celui du semi-elfe . Celui-ci se retourna enroulant ses bras autour du hobbit pour le coller contre son corps . Bilbo se tendit , horriblement gêné par cette promiscuité .

-Ne sois pas embarrassé Bilbo . Il n'y a pas de honte à de devoir se réchauffer au près d'un ami dans de telles conditions . Tu n'es pas le premier ni le dernier voyageur à le faire...Réchauffe toi mon ami .

Lentement le hobbit sentit ses muscles se relâcher . Alors que le froid le quittait vaincu par la chaleur que le corps de Mordred dégageait même au travers de ses vêtements . Bilbo bailla , bercé par les battements de cœur et la respiration calme du semi-elfe . Le hobbit ferma les yeux et sans s'en rendre compte il s'endormit instantanément . Cette nuit ses songes furent hantés par un loup blanc gigantesque sortant de la brume . Son regard familier l'observant alors que Bilbo imaginait se réveiller seul dans le campement . Et à chaque fois que le hobbit se redressait tendant la main pour le caresser . Ne restait du loup qu'un halo incertain et au bout de ses doigts une sensation d'inachevé .


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey bonjour à tous je reviens déjà avec un nouveau chapitre :) ayant repris mes cours et me préparant déjà à mes examens de fin d'années je vous poste le chapitre 8 maintenant avant de faire une looongue pause avant de reprendre la rédaction du chapitre suivant au mois de juillet :) . Bref bonne lecture :p**_

* * *

Quand Mordred ouvrit les yeux il faisait encore noir . Le semi-elfe bailla étirant ses muscles tout en prenant garde de ne pas bousculer le hobbit . Son attention se porta sur la nature les entourant . Tout était silencieux , calme comme si les bruits étaient étouffés par la brume rampant ça et là autour d'eux . Et l'herbe brillait dans son habit de milles cristaux déposé par les premières gelées . Le froid prenait vite ses quartiers d'hivers dans ses contrées inhospitalières . En retrait de leur campement Kili et Oin montaient la garde silencieusement , scrutant les ombres . Seul le bruit de leurs respirations lui était audible . Mordred soupira d'ennuis , il avait sûrement encore plusieurs heures de repos devant lui . Mais il n'était pas fatigué . C'était même l'inverse...Quelque chose à la frontière de son esprit semblait s'agiter , remuer dans son subconscient . Lui donnant l'envie saugrenue de secouer la tête pour chasser cette sensation parasite . Son sommeil avait été des plus difficile . De nouveau cette étrange envie d'avancer vers l'est l'assaillait . Taraudant de façon bien plus forte ses instincts pour une raison qui lui était inconnue . Le tenant éveillé , incapable d'échapper aux murmures qu'il croyait avoir perçu porté par la brume . Et malgré son besoin de se relever , de s'ébrouer pour chasser cette sensation des plus frustrante . Il était resté là , allongé , se répétant des histoires et la berceuse que sa mère lui chantait à voix basse chassant comme il le pouvait cette sensation se muant en lui . Il avait lutté pour rester parfaitement immobile pour ne pas réveiller Bilbo . Le hobbit était fatigué , le hobbit avait besoin de repos . Il était plus fragile que lui , il était dépendant de sa chaleur . Et ça c'était plus important . Le reste pouvait et devrait attendre . Attendre que l'aube chasse la nuit . Que le soleil dissipe froid et humidité . Lui il pouvait ronger son frein , continuant à entretenir le feu de ses pensées loin de cet appel . Loin de ce besoin si étrange . Mordred se redressa en position assise . Finalement à force de persévérance , il s'était endormi une petite heure d'un sommeil léger . Mais maintenant qu'il était de nouveau éveillé , rester couché était au delà de ses forces . Assis par contre il devrait pouvoir le supporter . Le semi-elfe appuya son dos contre le tronc du chêne . Recouvrant délicatement Bilbo pour ne pas que le froid s'insinue dans son sac de couchage et dérange son hobbit . Le regard du semi-elfe se porta ensuite vers l'horizon , vers l'est . Attendant que les premiers rayons du soleil inondent les monts brumeux , illuminent la vallée de leur lumière . Lumière qui sonnerait le glas de son attente immobile . Mordred se mordit la langue frissonnant d'excitation . Sans savoir en quoi cela consisterait , son instinct prés-sentait qu'aujourd'hui quelque chose allait irrémédiablement changer .

Son attente dura moins longtemps que ce qu'il avait imaginé . Lentement une à une les étoiles s'éteignirent alors que le soleil commençait sa course paresseuse . Le chant des premiers oiseaux résonnant dans la nature . Kili et Oin ne tarderaient pas à réveiller les autres membres de la compagnie . Tous avaient visiblement su trouver un sommeil adéquat malgré les conditions plus que glaciales de cette nuit . Sauf Bilbo...Mais cela ne concernait pas les nains . Cela ne concernait que le hobbit et lui . Mordred glissa un regard affectueux vers le semi-homme toujours blottit contre lui . Dormant aussi profondément qu'un loir . Mordred était heureux que son ami ait accepté de se réchauffer auprès de lui . Heureux d'avoir pu veiller sur son repos , malgré sa propre agitation . Il n'était pas fait pour vivre seul . Certes Mordred était loin d'être quelqu'un d'avenant , de sociable ou d'accueillant . Mais la solitude était un poison pour les siens et trop longtemps elle lui avait gangrené l'esprit . Et ce même s'il avait tout fait pour l'ignorer . D'étouffer ce besoin primaire au plus profond de lui . « chassez le naturel et il revient au galop » . Ricana-t-il intérieurement , à la suite de cette pensée son regard se posa sur Thorin . Le nain dormait encore d'un sommeil agité . Marmonnant des phrases inaudibles s'adressant aux ombres de son esprit . Mordred plissa les yeux , il n'appréciait pas Thorin . Il lui avait déplu dés que son regard avait croisé celui ci bleu du nain . Et son attitude envers Bilbo , lors de leur rencontre n'avait fait qu'ancrer plus profondément cette impression dans son esprit . Le nain et lui se ressemblaient en biens des points , Mordred ne pouvait le nier . Mais jamais il n'aurait renié , humilié , rabaissé l'un des siens de la sorte car il n'était pas comme on voulait qu'il soit . Certes Bilbo n'était pas un nain mais il faisait partie de la quête de Thorin , il s'était engagé à le suivre . Le nain aurait du respecter cela et s'engager à l'aider , à survivre , à s'habituer à cette vie si différente de ce que le hobbit avait connu . C'était le devoir d'un chef de protéger , rassurer et hisser les plus faibles de son groupe . Et puis...Il y avait la vision que le nain avait de lui . C'était amusant , parfois , mais à d'autres moments Mordred pouvait sentir son contrôle lui glisser entre les doigts comme un filament de fumée . Et même si lentement cela semblait évoluer de façon positive entre eux . Mordred avait la rancune tenace . De plus , lui non plus ne faisait pas confiance au nain . Le semi-elfe le sentait jusque dans ses os , Thorin serait près à sacrifier énormément pour sa montagne et le caillou clinquant qu'elle contenait . Un caillou qui serait récupérer sans préjudice avec énormément de chance contre le risque de réveiller un dragon , d'embraser toute la région et les milliers de vies qu'elle abritait . En temps normal , Mordred ne se serait pas senti concerné , le sort de ces vies lui aurait été indifférent . Mais dans le cas présent Bilbo et lui seraient aux premières loges . Dépendant des actes que le ''roi sous la montagne'' serait près à risquer et ce malgré les conséquences que cela engendrerait pour eux tous . Le nain marmonna une nouvelle phrase en se retournant . Les poils de la nuque de Mordred se hérissèrent . Que lui avait-il pris de suivre un nain qu'il ne considérait pas digne d'être un chef et dont la force brut ne pourrait lui faire ployer genoux . « Aah oui » se rappela Mordred , « l'est et Bilbo , pour l'est et pour Bilbo... » . Enfin tant que Thorin ne lui faisait pas complètement perdre maîtrise de soi il pourrait s'en accommoder en serrant les dents . Autrement...Il se lécha les canines . Alors qu'Oin commençait à réveiller les nains les entourant . Mordred à son tour secoua gentiment son ami . Le hobbit lui grogna dessus comme il l'avait fait la veille . Cherchant dans son sommeil à se rapprocher de la source de chaleur contre laquelle il était endormi . Le semi-elfe releva un de ses sourcils dans un geste distingué avant de se relever . Bilbo pouvait bien être réveillé par Oin ou le froid du matin . Ce serait peut-être plus facile pour le hobbit que de se réveiller toujours calfeutrer dans son giron . Le semi-elfe n'avait pas oublié la gêne que Bilbo avait exprimé la veille en le rejoignant dans son sac-de-couchage . Embarrassé par cette proximité , honteux d'avoir trop froid et de devoir s'en remettre une nouvelle fois à lui . Mordred n'avait pas compris en quoi cela pouvait poser problème . Se blottir contre l'un des siens pour repousser le froid était normal , il n'y avait rien d'ambigu à agir de la sorte . C'était le rôle d'une famille que de se protéger les un les autres . Et lui n'était plus dérangé par le froid depuis bien longtemps alors aider Bilbo était une question d'honneur . Mais visiblement son raisonnement différenciait de ceux du commun des habitants de la terre du milieu . Ce qui pour lui était naturel sortait encore une fois des normes . C'était frustrant...Frustrant de toujours devoir composer de la sorte et réfléchir aux réactions et réflexions qu'il pouvait se permettre . Juguler ce qu'il était au fond...Mais il avait bon espoir avec Bilbo , le hobbit était assez ouvert pour comprendre et accepter , du moins il l'espérait . Mordred s'étira une nouvelle fois faisant craquer sa colonne vertébrale baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire d'une façon qu'aucun elfe ne se serait permis de faire en public . Avant d'aller s'asseoir au pied du feu que Kili venait de rallumer . Le jeune nain se chargeait aussi de ranger la viande de cerf qui avait fumé le temps de leur nuit . Le voyant s'asseoir à ses cotés le neveu de Thorin lui fit son habituel sourire joyeux .

-Toujours le premier à se réveiller et se lever n'est ce pas Mordred . Le semi-elfe lui renvoya un sourire complice .

-l'avantage d'avoir besoin de moins d'heure de repos .

-On se demandait justement avec Oin combien de temps tu patienterais encore dans ton sac à réchauffer notre hobbit .

Mordred tourna son regard vers le nain , évidemment ils avaient remarqués . Le semi-elfe étrécit les yeux , méfiant de ce que le nain allait en penser .

-Cela poserait-il problème à l'un de vous deux . _Ronronna-t-il d'une voix faussement affable_ . Que Bilbo soit venu auprès de moi pour ne pas mourir de froid cette nuit . Son regard se faisant glacial . Le neveu de Thorin ne cacha pas son sourire , amusé par cette attitude protectrice .

-Rappelles-moi de ne jamais chercher des noises à Bilbo quand tu es dans les parages . _Plaisanta Kili_ . Bien sur que cela ne nous pose aucun problème . J'ai déjà fait de même avec mon frère à de nombreuses reprises . Bilbo et toi c'est un peu la même chose non ? Et même si c'était pour des raisons moins avouables ça ne regarde que vous . _Acheva Kili avant d'éclater de rire devant le regard offusqué que le semi-elfe lui jeta_. Désolé Mordred mais c'était irrésistible . _Le semi-elfe ne répondit que par un grondement vexé croisant les bras sur sa poitrine dans une attitude boudeuse_ . Par Mahal ce que tu prends vite la mouche . _Ricana encore le neveu de Thorin bien décidé à titiller un peu plus l'orgueil de son nouvel ami_ . Mais fais attention ton elfe risque d'être jaloux .

Mordred avala sa salive de travers , stupéfait que le nain mette ce sujet sur le tapis et ait compris ce que le fils d'Elrond voulait de lui . Maudit , maudit soit ce satané Elrohir d'être venu réclamer comme un du de pouvoir lui parler en privé devant l'ensemble de la compagnie .

-Encore un mot là dessus Kili et je te jette dans le feu...Siffla Mordred .

-Oh par Mahal ce que j'ai peur . _Ricana Kili récoltant un nouveau sifflement agacé , le semi-elfe lui jetant un regard , à défaut d'être mauvais , très irrité_. Ça va , ça va , pas besoin de me jeter dans le feu j'arrête . Mais concernant Bilbo sans vouloir de nouveau te taquiner , je suis inquiet . Quand il est venu avec nous il a pris ce qu'il avait chez lui mais ce n'est pas vraiment fait pour dormir à la belle étoile sous ce genre de climat...Si il tombait malade je ne sais pas comment on ferait . Il vaut mieux pour lui de ne pas passer la nuit là dedans...

-Il a honte de ne pas être aussi résistant que moi ou qu'un nain . Répondit Mordred d'une voix peinée .

-C'est la faute de mon oncle . _Soupira Kili_ . Il s'est montré trop dur avec lui . Bilbo ne sera jamais comme nous et heureusement ce n'est pas un nain mais un hobbit avec ses forces et faiblesses de hobbit . Comme toi tu n'es pas un elfe...Mais un...enfin ce que tu es et peut importe ce que c'est . J'ai de la peine que notre cambrioleur se sente inférieure pour si peux...Et avec la saison froide qui avance à grand pas il devra bien admettre qu'il n'est pas ce qu'il voudrait prouver être à mon oncle . Et qu'il risque de devoir souvent compter sur toi .

Mordred acquiesça son regard pensif noyé dans les flammes . Plus le temps passait et plus il appréciait Kili , le considérant finalement comme une personne de confiance et même un ami . Tout cela lui était encore nouveau mais c'était loin d'être désagréable . Malgré que leurs différences fussent nombreuses leurs esprits se rejoignaient sur assez de point pour permettre à une ébauche d'amitié de s'esquisser au fil de leurs discussions . Et concernant Bilbo , il s'était fait la même réflexion . Ce que le hobbit avait emporté de la Comté étaient fait pour le climat...De la Comté , pas pour celui qu'ils allaient devoir affronter . Ce ne serait sûrement pas la dernière nuit que le hobbit devrait partager un sac-de-couchage avec lui et ce malgré son embarras . Mordred ne le laisserait pas tomber malade ou pire pour de telles sottises que sont les jugements venant des nains . Et que Thorin ose faire une seule remarque à ce sujet et le roi comprendrait vite que seigneur il n'était point aux yeux du semi-elfe . Et que ses paroles pouvaient être biens plus venimeuses et acerbe que celles d'un elfe pur souche .

.

.

Bilbo s'étira , ouvrant les yeux le tout en baillant longuement après s'être fait vivement secoué . Le hobbit se retourna s'attendant à croiser un regard vert jaune devenu familier . Mais à la place il croisa les orbes foncées d'Oin penché au dessus de lui . Le vieux nains observant le sac de couchage vide du hobbit et celui dans lequel Bilbo se trouvait . Le hobbit rougit alors que le vieux nain portait son attention vers lui .

-Je , hum , je ,j'avais froid et Mordred a insisté pour que j'aille avec lui et...

-Bien ! _Le coupa le vieux médecin_ . Il y en a au moins un des deux qui a assez de bon sens pour vous deux . Vous avez-vu en quelle matière votre sac est fait ? Comment voulez-vous être protégé des intempéries sous ses latitudes ? Au moins votre semi-elfe a eu assez de jugeote pour ne pas vous laissez claquer des dents toute la nuit et attraper une mauvaise fièvre . Croyez-moi monsieur Baggins il n'y rien que vous deviez justifier devant l'un d'entre nous . Vous n'êtes pas le premier à recourir à de telles méthodes dans cette compagnie . Nombre d'entre nous ont connus des sièges longs et difficiles et ce que cela implique pour se maintenir en vie .

-Mordred m'a tenu un discours similaire...

-Plein de bon sens , pas comme les autres elfes . Maugréa Oin avant d'aller secouer Ori .

Bilbo quitta a regret la chaleur du sac-de-couchage pour la température fraîche de ce matin de début d'automne . En dehors de ses rêves troublants il avait bien dormi . Il n'aurait même jamais cru que Mordred puisse dégager autant de chaleur . « Pour peu j'aurais cru qu'un feu avait été allumé près de nous deux » . Pensa le hobbit en repliant son sac-de-couchage toujours humide , le rattachant à son sac à dos en cuir . Il rejoignit le reste de la compagnie en dernier , les saluant d'un bonjour encore un peu en retrait . Avant de s'asseoir aux cotés de Mordred comme à son habitude depuis que le semi-elfe s'était joint à eux . Et à son grand soulagement personne ne commenta où il avait passé la nuit . Et certains nains avaient visiblement pas eu autant de chance que lui en bénéficiant d'une bouillotte immense . Sourit-il alors que Fili éternuait plusieurs fois bruyamment maudissant dans sa barbe le froid de cette nuit . Et même Thorin semblait un peu pâle...Leur petit déjeuner se déroula dans une ambiance relativement sereine par rapport à la fin de leur dernier repas marqué par les légendes de Balin . Personne ne parla plus de warg blanc ou du hurlement si proche perçu la veille les nains préférant discuter de banalités légères . N'ayant point l'envie d'entamer des sujets de discussion qui prendrait du temps . Temps qu'ils n'avaient pas et mieux valait-il garder des forces pour la journée qui les attendaient . Ceux ayant déjà fait la traversée de ces montagnes savaient que ce serait loin d'être une balade de santé . Et comme à son agaçante habitude , seul Mordred paraissait en pleine forme . Assis bien droit , le teint rayonnant et frais alors qu'il grignotait un morceau de cerf écoutant les paroles des autres . Bilbo sourit , évidemment son ami n'avait pu que bien dormir , le froid ne devait point le gêner lui qui irradiait de chaleur .

.

.

-Bien dormit ? Lui demanda Bilbo , alors qu'ils cheminaient cotes à cotes légèrement en retrait comme à leur habitude .

-De façon satisfaisante , par contre toi je suis sûr que tu as bien dormi . Plaisanta le semi-elfe . Les oreilles de Bilbo se teintèrent de rouge sous l'embarras .

-Oui...D'ailleurs je voulais te remercier pour cette nuit . Mais ne t'inquiète pas , cela ne se reproduira plus , je ne veux pas abuser de ta gentillesse .

Mordred lui jeta un regard circonspect alors qu'un sourire en coin , dont le hobbit savait qu'il devait se méfier , naissait sur son visage.

-Abuser de ma gentillesse . _Ricana-t-il à voix basse , amusé , avant de reprendre de façon audible_ . Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela tu es si petit que tu ne prends pas beaucoup de place . Et nous allons vers les saisons froides . Les nuits ne vont qu'en devenir plus pénibles à mesure que le temps passera . Les tissus qui te servent pour te protéger ne sont pas adaptés pour cela . Je ne te laisserais pas pour un quelconque honneur face à Thorin te faire mourir de froid et de fièvre...

-Mais , mais Mordred je ne vais quand même pas dormir dans ton sac toutes les nuits . C'est , c'est inconvenant ! Balbutia Bilbo ,ignorant les derniers mots de son ami , la rougeur gagnant son visage . Alors que l'expression amusée du semi-elfe s'accentuait .

-Très bien . _Ricana son ami une nouvelle fois_ . Si tu refuses d'écouter la voix de la sagesse . Je devrais donc me coucher sur toi...

-Mais , mais il en est hors de question ! Tu n'oserais quand même pas .

Mordred se pencha vers lui , son sourire carnassier lui dévorant le visage et ses yeux brillants de malice d'une façon peu commune .

-Combien es-tu prêt à parier mon hobbit ?

Bilbo avala sa salive , pas besoin de parier . Mordred lui avait coupé l'herbe sous le pied , ne lui laissant pas le choix...La peste soit de ce satané semi-elfe...cingla Bilbo dans le fond de son esprit le plus fort qu'il pouvait . Alors qu'il avançait d'un pas rapide et quelque peu énervé même si au fond l'inquiétude de Mordred lui faisait chaud au cœur . À l'instar de la veille le vent soufflait sans relâche face à eux . Emmêlant les boucles de Bilbo et faisant virevolter la chevelure de Mordred dans tout les sens comme une flamme prise dans une tempête . Il aurait presque plaint son ami quand celui-ci devrait défaire les nœuds de ses cheveux . Et petit à petit le paysage changeait , toute végétation disparaissaient laissant la place à un désert de rocailles où seuls quelques buissons d'épines rabougris semblaient encore trouver de quoi subsister . A mesure que les monts brumeux se rapprochaient , le chemin s'accidentait , se raidissait . Mais le pire n'était ni le vent , ni la pente montante mais le soleil . Les attaquant de ses rayons sans relâche alors que nul zone d'ombre ne pouvaient leurs offrir un instant de répit . Bilbo ne tarda pas à ouvrir son manteau . Et même enlever son gilet ne gardant que sa chemise en dessous du dit manteau . La sueur glissant le long de son dos et dans ses yeux . Dire qu'il avait trouvé la lande épuisante . Monter sans cesse dans des passages de roches tranchantes , sous un soleil de plomb . S'était un tout autre niveau . En plus le sentier devenait de plus en plus étroit à certains moments . Les obligeant à longer les pierres pour ne pas risquer une chute dans le ravin profond qui se dessinait en dessous d'eux . La seule chose qui mettait un peu de baume au cœur du hobbit c'était que les nains semblaient ne pas beaucoup apprécier cette partie de leur long voyage également . Certains avaient aussi enlevé leurs longs manteaux et Mordred...Et bien comme ce que les rumeurs sur les elfes chuchotaient , il semblait aucunement fatigué ou embêté par la chaleur ou leur proximité avec le vide . Avançant comme si pour lui il ne s'agissait que d'une petite randonnée champêtre et non la montée pour passer entre les cols des montagnes . Le hobbit avala péniblement sa salive . Bouche et gorge rendues horriblement sèches à force de devoir respirer par la bouche l'air froid des montagnes . Le soleil le déshydratant aussi à mesure que le temps s'écoulait . Et sa gourde qui était rangée dans son sac à dos . Hors de portée tant qu'ils ne feraient pas de pause si pause Thorin leurs octroyait . À ce moment là comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées , Mordred tapota son épaule lui tendant sa propre gourde . Et Bilbo avait tellement soif qu'il ne chercha même pas à décliner l'offre silencieuse du semi-elfe . De toute façon lui murmura sa conscience son ami n'aurait accepté nul refus . L'eau fraîche coulant dans sa gorge lui fit un bien fou . Semblant purifier son corps de la fatigue accumulée . Le hobbit repassa la gourde au semi-elfe le remerciant . Mordred la reprit sans répondre . Le groupe de Thorin voyagea encore quelques heures . Alors que les températures chutaient et que des zones de neiges apparaissaient tranchant sur les roches grises . Le chemin que suivait Balin ne devenant visible que pour le vieux nain ayant déjà parcouru les monts brumeux à de maintes reprises . Leur guide les mena sur un passage coupant entre deux pics . Ce fut à cet endroit que Thorin décida de faire une pause suivant les recommandations de Balin . Une fois que le seul coin d'ombre fut sommairement débarrassé de la neige poudreuse jonchant le sol la compagnie s'installa pour manger et prendre un peu de repos avant de reprendre leur périple . La position du soleil indiquait qu'il était aux environs de quatorze heure . À ce moment de la journée , les rayons du soleil était au summum de leurs puissances . L'air semblait lourd pour Bilbo , pesant même alors qu'il lui avait semblé si vivifiant en début de journée . Personne n'engagea de conversation . Alors que chaque membre mâchait sa part de cerfs séché ou allait remplir sa gourde de neige encore vierge de toutes traces . Même les plus jeunes n'avaient pas le cœur à sacrifier de l'énergie en de vaines discussions . Le chemin était encore long avant la nuit . Et la traversée qui les attendait bien plus périlleuse que ce qu'ils avaient déjà traversé . Par chance comme l'avait dit Balin il faisait un temps radieux . Aucun nuage à l'horizon . Leur pause se prolongea , le vieux nain trouvant que le soleil était encore trop fort pour ne pas risquer d'insolation .

-Bilbo... _Le hobbit expira de la fumée par le bouche . Il venait juste d'allumer sa pipe , espérant que cela lui permette de se sentir un peu moins nauséeux . Mais il n'en était rien et sa tête lui semblait d'autant plus lourde_ . Puis-je ? Lui demanda Mordred tendant sa main en direction de la pipe .

Bilbo regarda son ami surprit que celui-ci souhaite fumer . Le hobbit essuya contre son gilet sa salive du bouchon . Avant de la tendre en souriant au semi-elfe .

-C'est du vieux Tobby n'en avale pas trop à la fois tu risques de t'étouffer .

Mordred lui sourit à son tour , fixant le hobbit lui ayant donné sa pipe sans aucune méfiance . Avant qu'il n'en renverse le contenu par terre , écrasant les herbes brûlée avec son talon . Sous le regard consterné du semi-homme .

-Tu souffres du manque d'air à cause de l'altitude et toi pour aider tes poumons tu les enfumes . Reste calme et tu verras tu te sentiras mieux avant de reprendre notre chemin . Si le chemin que Balin veut emprunter ressemble à ceux plus au nord la route sera dangereuse . Les pierres glissantes comme la glace à cause de la pluie...

-Mais il n'y a nul nuage dans le ciel .

-Crois-moi Bilbo ça ne va pas durer . Soupira Mordred , son regard fixé droit devant eux . En reprenant son sac alors que tous se regroupait à la suite de Balin .

Leur avancée continua sur des sentiers ''faciles'' encore une bonne heure . Puis le vieux nain les guida sur un passage étroit . Longeant le vide à flanc de montagne . Rien que de le voir donnait déjà le vertige à Bilbo . Il y avait à peine la place pour qu'ils puissent passer et le gouffre semblait l'attirer , tendre des bras invisibles pour l'entraîner vers lui . Le hobbit regarda Mordred emprunter le passage , le semi-elfe jeta un regard par dessus son épaule comme pour lui donner du courage . Bilbo avala sa salive empruntant à son tour ce chemin paraissant interminable . Faire marche arrière était trop tard . Et comme l'avait prévu Mordred ce fut sur ce passage que l'enfer se déchaîna . Laissant dans la mémoire du hobbit des souvenirs qui pendant bien des saisons se joueraient derrière sa rétine .

.

.

Bilbo frissonna une nouvelle fois avançant lentement le dos collé à la parois , éraflant ses chaires sur les arrêtes rocheuses . Une pluie torrentielle s'était abattue sur eux , le ciel si bleu tournant en l'espace de vingt minute à un gris sombre , opaque . Les nuages valsant dans le ciel , poussant des grondements inquiétants . Après la pluie le vent s'était levé , giflant les voyageurs menaçant de les déséquilibrer alors que Thorin leurs hurlaient d'être prudents . Seul Bilbo était légèrement avantagé la haute silhouette de Mordred devant lui le protégeant un peu de ce souffle meurtrier . Il n'y avait nul zone pour leurs permettre de se cacher et d'attendre que le pire de la tempête soit passé . Les condamnant à avancer sur ces pierres devenues glissantes , le hobbit craignait à chaque instant d'entendre le hurlement d'un de ses compagnons qui aurait glissé ou de glisser lui même . Et à sa grande horreur le passage semblait s'amincir une nouvelle fois , les roches devenant d'autant plus friables quand on longeait le bord de trop près . Sans s'en rendre compte Bilbo saisit un pan de la cape noire de Mordred alors qu'il passait à son tour à cet endroit . Quelques roches se délogèrent sous son poids , le hobbit resserra son emprise sur le bout de tissus alors que leurs chutes l'hypnotisaient . Tout à coup un nouveau coup de tonnerre résonna atrocement fort , la foudre tombant quelque part au dessus d'eux .

- **ATTENTIOOOON**!

Bilbo eut juste le temps de percevoir le cri d'un des nains alors qu'au dessus d'eux se produisait un éboulement . Les roches filant dans leur direction . Le hobbit n'eut pas l'occasion de crier de peur avant d'être plaqué par un corps dur et rigide contre la paroi rocheuse . Mordred faisant bouclier de sa stature , protégeant le hobbit des projectiles . Son regard plongé dans celui de Bilbo alors que des bruits d'éboulements résonnaient autour d'eux . Lentement un fois ''le calme'' revenu le semi-elfe se retira permettant au hobbit de reprendre son souffle . Espérant que le pire était désormais passé .

-Il faut trouver un abri . Leur hurla Thorin alors qu'à nouveau des roches tombaient droit sur eux , les obligeant à s'abriter comme ils le pouvaient contre la paroi .

-Ce n'est pas un orage ! _Hurla à son tour Balin pointant une ombre mouvante du doigt_ . Regardez ! C'est un duel de roc !

Bilbo écarquilla les yeux , tétanisé , n'arrivant pas à croire à ce qu'il voyait . En face d'eux ,au travers de la pluie battante , il pouvait discerner une partie de la montagne se redresser . Ressemblant à un homme dont l'esquisse était grossièrement taillée dans la roche .

-Mince alors ! _Cria à son tour Bofur , lui non plus ne semblait pas croire ce qui se jouait devant leurs yeux_. Les légendes disaient vrais ! Des géant ! Des géants de pierres !

-Afar bardh Ujak . Souffla Mordred , reculant , se plaquant contre Bilbo comme pour le protéger .

Alors que le titan de rocaille lançait un troisième projectile dans leur direction . L'énorme morceau de montagne passa au dessus d'eux percutant un second titan s'étant lui aussi relevé derrière eux cette fois . L'être de roche rugit de douleur dans un grondement faisant vibrer l'air autour de lui . Et de nouvelles roches tombèrent frôlant leurs corps .

-Tenez bon ! Hurla Dwalin , s'abritant lui aussi comme il le pouvait pour ne pas être emporté par un des énormes blocs s'effondrant au dessus d'eux , encore une fois .

Le regard de Bilbo croisa celui de Mordred toujours plaqué contre lui pour le protéger des éboulements . Pour la première fois il put lire de la panique dans les yeux de son ami . Là ou les trolls , les orcs , les wargs n'avaient en rien semblé angoisser le semi-elfe . Cela affola Bilbo plus que le reste , se rendre compte que son imperturbable ami lui aussi se sentait dépassé , ne sachant comment ils pourraient s'en tirer . Et comme si cela ne pouvait suffire , comme si des forces supérieures jugeaient que leur situation n'était pas déjà assez précaire . La paroi sous les pieds du malheureux hobbit se fendit , avant de s'ouvrir en un gouffre séparant la compagnie en deux . Sous les hurlements horrifiés des nains comprenant qu'ils se trouvaient sur un troisième géant de pierre . Celui-ci venant d'écarter ses jambes de rocailles pour se relever . Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de se redresser entièrement avant qu'un de ses paires ne lui assène un coup de poing dans ce qui lui servait de tête . L'être de roche tituba , perdant son équilibre . Les membres de la compagnie s'accrochèrent de toutes leurs forces , ballottés dans les airs comme des fourmis , écorchant leurs mains sur les pierres coupantes . Bilbo et Kili échangèrent un regard affolé . Tout deux ayant été séparé de ceux avec qui ils se sentaient en sécurité . Le géant stoppa sa chute . Son genoux droit sur lequel se trouvait Thorin et une partie de la colonie heurtant la suite du chemin qu'ils empruntaient . Mordred accusa le choc comme les autres se retrouvant projetés en avant sur Gloin et Nori . Thorin fut le premier d'entre eux à se relever .

-Vite , vite passez ! Leur hurla le seigneur nain accompagnant sa phrase de grands gestes paniqués .

Ce fut dans un chaos indescriptible que le demi groupe de nains et le semi-elfe se jetèrent hors des jambes du titan . Trébuchant les uns sur les autres dans la précipitation générale . À une seconde près l'entierté de ce demi groupe réussit à passer . Gloin et Mordred en dernier . Tous regardaient horrifié le reste des leurs toujours coincé dans un combat où ils n'étaient que grains de sable . Gloin serra l'épaule de Mordred , le semi-elfe ne s'était toujours pas relevé , restant figé ne quittant pas des yeux leurs infortunés amis . Le nain aida lui même le semi-elfe à se redresser et s'abriter alors que ce satané géant perdait sa tête . Déclenchant de nouvelles avalanches de pierres . Mordred n'y fit même pas attention trop concentré sur le géant commençant à tomber . Ce géant où Bilbo se trouvait...

.

.

Bilbo hurla à s'en casser les cordes vocales , comme les autres alors que le géant tombait , les entraînant dans sa chute . S'accrochant mutuellement au le neveu de Thorin alors qu'ils passaient bien trop rapidement devant leurs amis . Bilbo et Kili échangèrent un regard . Celui de Kili était d'un calme olympien , le neveu de Thorin fit un sourire rassurant à Bilbo comme s'il avait déjà compris que cela ne se finirait pas bien . Mais qu'il n'y avait nulle raison d'avoir peur . Malgré les hurlements de son oncle les enjoignant à sauter , à tenter le tout pour le tout...Mais il était trop tard , la roche se rapprochait d'eux à une vitesse vertigineuse . Bilbo espéra juste que cela ne ferait pas trop mal...

.

.

Thorin impuissant et horrifié ne put qu'assister à la mort de la moitié des siens écrasés entre les deux blocs de roches . Le nain se mit à hurler de douleur , de rage face à la perte de ses amis , de son plus jeune neveu . Courant sans faire attention au vide vers le lieux de l'impact suivit par Fili et Dwalin . Tout en sachant que c'était inutile , que personne ne pouvait survivre à cela . Un dernier tournant et il devrait affronter l'image des corps sans vie , broyés , recouverts de sang...Le nain crut sentir son cœur s'arrêter de battre quand il les vit enfin...Tous vivants , vivant dans un tas de membres et de râlement en khuzdul . Ses genoux cédèrent face au poids écrasant du soulagement alors que Fili le bousculait pour aller relever son frère et le broyer dans ses bras . Mahal soit loué , la paroi était plus large à cet endroit .

-Où est Bilbo ? _Demanda Bofur se relevant avec l'aide de Dwalin_ . Où est le hobbit ?

Les nains regardèrent autour d'eux à la recherche de leur cambrioleur mais il n'y avait nul trace de lui . Ce fut Nori qui le remarqua hurlant en pointant le vide . Pointant le hobbit qui s'accrochait désespérément à la paroi . Ses jambes n'arrivant à trouver d'appui .

.

.

Mordred n'avait pas bougé c'était comme si son sang s'était gelé dans ses veines . Là ou Thorin avait hurlé d'horreur et de colère . Le semi-elfe en était resté muet , statufié par les émotions l'assaillant . Ses jambes prêtent à le lâcher . Alors qu'il regardait oubliant de cligner des yeux , l'endroit où ils avaient étés écrasés . Sans vouloir le voir , sans que son esprit ne puisse accepter la vérité . Ce ne fut que le cri de panique pure venant d'une voix qu'il reconnaîtrait n'importe où qui le ramena à l'instant présent . Mordred se précipita vers eux avant de voir Bilbo suspendu par une main dans le vide . Sans qu'il ne puisse trouver de prise pour se hisser . Les nains lui tendant désespérément leurs mains sans succès . Mordred poussa un glapissement horrifié avant de sauter sans réfléchir dans le vide se rattrapant contre un relief rocheux . Près de Bilbo qui le regarda , ses yeux noisettes vibrant d'angoisse . Le semi-elfe lâcha la roche d'une main empoignant le hobbit par son col pour le hisser vers le haut à la force de son bras . S'appuyant pour ce faire d'autant plus sur le mince relief sur lequel il reposait . Ignorant le crissement inquiétant que cela produisit . Dwalin tira à son tour le hobbit , aidant le semi-elfe , dés que celui-ci fut à sa portée . Mordred s'appuya une nouvelle fois sur la roche pour se donner l'élan nécessaire afin de remonter à son tour . Mais la roche déjà malmenée par ses précédents actions céda se défaisant du reste de la paroi . Mordred se sentit être emporté à son tour par la gravité avant qu'une poigne de fer ne se referme sur son capuchon le maintenant suspendu . Cette poigne d'acier le tira vers le haut . Vite aidée par une seconde prise au niveau de son dos . Le semi-elfe releva la tête . Son regard accrocha celui de Thorin . Le nain tirant toujours sur son capuchon avant de le relâcher une fois le semi-elfe à genoux sur le chemin . Mordred se releva fixant toujours Thorin comme s'il refusait de croire que c'était lui qui venait de lui sauver la vie .

-Vous m'avez à moitié pendu . Croassa-t-il son regard néanmoins reconnaissant .

-La prochaine fois je vous laisserais tomber dans le ravin . Sourit Thorin son rythme cardiaque se calmant enfin maintenant que les géants de pierres étaient derrière eux et que tous était de nouveau sur le ''sentier'' .

Bilbo reprenait son souffle appuyé contre la paroi rocheuse . Toujours sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se passer en si peu de temps . Quand Mordred fondit sur lui avant de l'attirer dans une étreinte étouffante . Se souciant peu que les nains puissent le voir . Il avait eu si peur .

-Ne me refait jamais une telle frayeur . Murmura Mordred tout près de son oreille . Empêchant toujours le hobbit de bouger .

Bilbo ne savait que faire , ni que dire , alors qu'il sentait quelque chose couler dans son cou . Non ça ne se pouvait pas , cela devait être une goutte de pluie . Pas ce qu'il pensait...Pas venant de Mordred...C'était impossible...Alors il se laissa simplement étreinte par son ami . Attendant que celui-ci ne le relâche .

-J'ai bien cru qu'on avait perdu notre cambrioleur . Soupira Dwalin lançant un regard en coin au hobbit toujours coincé dans l'étreinte du semi-elfe .

-Il est perdu depuis qu'il est sorti de chez lui . Bilbo sentit Mordred se raidir son étreinte devenant celle d'une statue , devenant douloureuse .

-Pas tant que je suis là . Siffla le semi-elfe sans même se retourner vers Thorin .

-Alors il causera votre perte . Rétorqua le nain .

-Ou la votre roi sous la montagne . Réfuta Mordred d'un ton plaisantin pour démentir la teneur de ses propos .

Bilbo déglutit , lui seul avait pu la voir . Mais l'expression de Mordred n'avait rien de plaisantine quand celui-ci avait répliqué cette menace à peine voilée . Son expression avait été de pierre alors que son regard était devenu froid et dur comme la lame d'une épée creusant la chaire . Un regard qui n'avait même pas cillé , ni même douté , toujours fixé sur le hobbit . L'étreinte du semi-elfe n'ayant en rien perdu de sa dureté . « oh non » , songea le hobbit , « cela ne peut pas continuer ainsi , je vais causer la perte de Mordred ou pire . Thorin a raison j'aurais dû rester chez moi... » . C'est sur ses sombres pensées que Bilbo se releva une fois que Mordred eut daigné le relâcher . Avant de suivre le semi-elfe jusqu'à la grotte que Thorin venait de trouver et où ils passeraient la nuit protégés des intempéries . Chacun étant trop épuisé moralement et physiquement par les récents événements pour continuer et même pour manger . Thorin pris néanmoins l'initiative d'envoyer Gloin et Dwalin visiter avec lui . Il était rare que ces grottes fussent inhabitées . Mais visiblement la chance était de nouveau de leur coté et rien porta à croire que ces grottes avaient déjà des locataires . Tous défirent leur sac sortant couverture et sac-de-couchage dans le but de passer la nuit . Espérant que les intempéries ce seraient calmées au matin .

-Ha je vais nous faire un bon feu . Sourit Gloin revenant dans la zone où la compagnie s'installait les bras rempli de bois qu'il venait de trouver . Se frottant déjà les mains après avoir lâché le tout au sol .

-Non pas de feu . _Intervint Thorin en passant près de lui_ . Pas dans cette grotte . Et reposez-vous . _Répéta une énième fois le nain à ses compagnons qui s'installaient déjà pour passer la nuit_ . Nous partirons à l'aube . Acheva le seigneur nain s'arrêtant près de Balin . Le vieux nain lui lança un regard en coin .

-Attendons-nous toujours Gandalf après avoir descendu l'autre versant comme c'était prévu ?

-Le plan a changé . _Lui répliqua Thorin sans lui donner plus de détails ._ Bofur _! Le nain redressa la tête vers son chef_ . Premier tour de garde .

Bilbo déplia son sac-de-couchage dans un coin éloigné de ceux des autres . Même de celui de Mordred . La température de la grotte étant assez douce pour qu'il ne souffre pas du froid et qu'il puisse dormir seul . Le hobbit d'ailleurs voulait rester seul . Il avait même renvoyé d'une façon inhabituellement sèche son ami quand celui-ci était venu lui demander s'il se sentait bien . Le semi-elfe lui avait renvoyé un regard peiné mais n'avait pas insisté . Allant s'installer plus loin . Si Bilbo désirait rester avec lui même et bien c'était son droit . Le hobbit avait presque manqué de rappeler son ami pour s'excuser de son attitude . Mais il avait su se retenir au dernier moment . Thorin avait toujours eu raison . Il n'avait pas sa place ici , il finirait par causer la mort de quelqu'un voulant le protéger . Même Mordred lui avait dit cette phrase en lui proposant de lui apprendre à se battre , à se défendre par lui même et pour lui même . Et cela avait manqué de se produire , sans l'aide de Thorin le semi-elfe serait tombé après s'être lui même jeté dans le vide pour l'aider à remonter . Cela ne pouvait se reproduire , cela ne pouvait encore arriver et risquer que l'issue lui soit fatale . Bilbo ne s'en remettrait pas , ne ce le pardonnerait pas . Il ne pourrait supporter d'avoir causer la mort du semi-elfe . De savoir que sa faiblesse aurait causé le sacrifice d'une vie . Il devait partir cette nuit pendant que les autres dormaient . Partir seul et espérer arriver à rejoindre Imladris et expliquer sa situation au seigneur Elrond . Rejoindre la vallée elfique en un seul morceau . Ou sinon , et bien il ne pouvait qu'espérer arriver à mettre en situation réelle le peu que Mordred lui avait transmis . Bilbo attendit longtemps que tout les nains s'endorment ainsi que Mordred . Une longue heure passa ainsi . Durant laquelle le hobbit fit mine de dormir . Restant sans bouger , adoptant un respiration longue et calme . Et quand tout ses compagnons lui parurent enfin assoupi , le hobbit ouvrit les yeux , se redressant lentement en position assise sans faire de bruit . Balayant la grotte du regard . Les nains dormaient couchés ou appuyés contre la roche en ronflant doucement . Le semi-elfe aussi semblait s'être abandonné dans les bras du repos son visage détendu . Mais avec lui Bilbo n'était sur de rien . Le hobbit pinça les lèvres alors qu'il roulait en silence son sac-de-couchage et ses couvertures . Puis il se releva en prenant garde de ne pas bousculer un des nains par mégardes . Bilbo se mordit la langue une fois arriver devant Mordred . Il devait enjamber le semi-elfe pour passer et avec sa chance il serait capable de perdre l'équilibre et tomber dessus . Mais pour une fois les dieux furent de son coté et ce fut sans mal qu'il enjamba son ami . Lui jetant un dernier regard , Mordred n'avait pas bronché toujours endormi . Bilbo soupira de soulageant se détournant avant de prendre la direction de la sortie sans remarquer le sourire chafouin que le semi-elfe abordait désormais ni la silhouette assise de Bofur montant la garde dans l'ombre .

-Où est-ce que vous allez comme ça .

Bilbo s'arrêta figé . Évidemment cela avait été trop facile . Le hobbit se retourna vers Bofur , le nain fixait le hobbit d'un air étonné , sourcils relevés .

-Je retourne à Fondcombe . Lui répondit-il

-Oh non non non , vous ne pouvez pas rebrousser chemin . Vous faites partie de la compagnie . Vous êtes l'un des nôtres .

Le hobbit grinça des dents . C'était vrai certains nains s'étaient montrés accueillant et amicaux avec lui à l'instar de Thorin . Mais il ne pouvait oublier les raisons le poussant à partir , il ne pouvait se laisser amadouer .

-Ah bon ? C'est nouveau ? _Répliqua Bilbo essayant d'imiter le ton sarcastique que Mordred prenait si souvent_. Thorin a dit que je n'aurais pas du venir et c'est vrai ! Je ne suis pas un Touc mais un Baggins...Je ne sais pas ce que je m'imaginais . Souffla-t-il plus doucement inconscient que Mordred et Thorin l'écoutaient aussi .

-Votre village vous manque . Je sais que c'est dur . Essaya de le réconforter Bofur une nouvelle fois .

Bien sur le nain ne le laisserait pas partir aussi facilement . Il fallait qu'il continue d'essayer de le retenir...Ce que Bilbo regrettait déjà ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire , dire ces paroles fourbes et cruelles à celui qu'il considérait comme un ami .

-Non vous ne savez pas ! _Siffla le hobbit_ . Vous ne comprenez pas ! Aucun de vous ne peut comprendre . Vous êtes des nains , vous passez votre vie sans jamais vous installer nul part . Car vous n'avez pas de chez-vous ! _Bofur le regarda ses yeux se voilant de peine , avant de se retourner vers les nains dormant toujours . Le hobbit sentit sa gorge se nouer , ce qu'il s'en voulait d'avoir du dire cela . Mais c'était nécessaire_ . _Mais Bofur avait l'air tellement perdu...Il était allé trop loin_ . Excusez-moi je..

-Non c'est vrai . _Murmura mélancoliquement Bofur_ . Nous n'avons pas de chez nous . _Le nain lui fit un sourire triste avant de pauser sa main sur son épaule_ . Je vous souhaite bonne chance Bilbo , du fond du cœur .

Le hobbit lui sourit , ce qu'il aurait aimé dire au nain qu'il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il avait dit . Que c'était juste pour qu'il le laisse partir . Pour ne pas que sa présence cause la mort de l'un d'entre eux . Le nain s'apprêtait à se rasseoir et laisser le hobbit prendre la poudre d'escampette . Quand une voix froide résonna derrière eux .

-Alors c'est comme ça , tu fuis comme un chien la queue entre les jambes . Après avoir tenu des propos exécrables ce qui ne te ressemble pas... _Oh non , songea le hobbit , il ne manquait plus que ça , on a réveillé Mordred . Le semi-elfe les rejoint d'un pas silencieux avant de jeter un sourire goguenard au hobbit_ . Enfin Bilbo tu n'imaginais pas que je dormais vraiment ?

-Mordred . Souffla le semi-homme .

-Les mots de Thorin t'ont marqué à ce point ? Pourtant d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il tient pareil discours à ton propos .

-Mais il a raison ! Je n'apporte que des ennuis à cette compagnie . Je suis plus lent , plus faible , plus petit , je ne sais pas me battre...Mordred haussa un sourcil .

-Tu te trompes Bilbo . Si tel avait été le cas jamais je ne serais venu te défendre face aux trolls . Si tu étais tel que tu te vois . Notre rencontre aurait-été tout autre ou n'aurait jamais eu lieu .

Le hobbit se mordit la langue faire entendre raison au semi-elfe et l'empêcher de le suivre serait bien plus difficile qu'avec Bofur .

-Justement depuis que tu t'es joint à la compagnie . Tu restes toujours dans mon ombre prêt à me défendre , à pallier à ma faiblesse et cela finira par te coûter la vie . Tu as déjà manqué de tomber dans le vide après t'y être toi même précipité pour m'aider . Sans Thorin tu serais tombé ! Je ne serais pas la cause de ta perte !

Mordred leva les yeux au ciel alors que Bofur reculait lentement des deux protagonistes . Fois de nain ça allait mal finir cette histoire .

-Et ça recommence . _Ricana le semi-elfe_ . Pourtant je suis toujours bien là et bien vivant .

Bilbo serra les poings ses articulations devenant blanches sous la pression . Mais pourquoi , pourquoi Mordred ne voulait-il pas comprendre ! Pourquoi refusait-il d'admettre la vérité .

-Mais si Thorin n'avait pas été là , tu ne serais plus là non plus . Et je refuse de vivre avec ce poids sur ma conscience le reste de mes jours . Car tôt ou tard ça arrivera , on manquera de chance et c'est toi qui en payera le tribut le plus lourd !

-C'est bien ce que je pensais . _Ronronna Mordred_ . Tu vas fuir et prouver à Thorin qu'il a raison de penser ce qu'il pense et tout ça pour m'empêcher de périr . Voyons Bilbo avec où sans toi ma vie est périlleuse . Pas besoin de cacher ton inquiétude fasse à un mal du pays inexistant . C'en serait presque touchant . Acheva Mordred en souriant .

-Toi non plus tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je ressens . _Siffla Bilbo , se lamentant déjà de devoir dire cela à son ami . Mais avec ça il était sûr que le semi-elfe serait assez en colère pour ne plus tenter de le retenir du moins c'est ce qu'il espérait_ . Tu es comme eux , toujours à vagabonder et errer sur les routes . Sans foyer . Car tu as fuit celui que tu avais à cause de ce que les tiens t'ont fait ! _À mesure que les mots sortaient . Mordred palissait . Son visage se refermant en une allégorie de statue de marbre . Son regard se faisant aussi dur que l'acier . « par les dieux , mais pourquoi j'ai du aborder le sujet des elfes j'ai dépassé les limites » frissonna Bilbo . Alors que le semi-elfe semblait pétrifié de colère , sa fureur bouillonnant dans ses iris_ . Je...Pardon mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée . Je ne voulais pas aborder...

-HOSHAT ! _Siffla Mordred , Bilbo ne connaissait pas cette langue mais instinctivement elle lui donna envie de reculer_. N'ose plus jamais me parler de la sorte . _Feula Mordred en langue commune se penchant sur lui , son regard le transperçant_ _._ _Bilbo se retint de déglutir , cette fois Mordred lui faisait vraiment peur ._ Ne présume pas que ceux qui errent n'aient jamais connu la douceur d'un foyer . Tous n'ont pas cette chance de vivre dans ta douce et paisible Comté Bilbo... _Le hobbit baissa les yeux n'arrivant plus à soutenir le regard furieux de son , enfin il espérait que ce soit toujours le cas , ami_ . Et méfie-toi de ce que tu dis à ceux dont tu ne connais point le passé , un jour cela te jouera un mauvais tours . Et il sera trop tard pour les regrets . Acheva Mordred , son ton devenu venimeux , nécrosant les âmes comme du poison .

Bilbo fit un pas en arrière . Oui maintenant il n'avait plus de mal à croire Mordred quand celui-ci lui avait affirmé durant leur séjour à Imladris être tout sauf quelqu'un de bon . Le semi-elfe plissa les yeux , penchant la tête sur le coté face à ce mouvement de recul . Le tout sous le regard tendu de Bofur , le nain ne sachant que dire pour désamorcer cette situation avant que celle-ci dégénère définitivement . C'est alors que son regard tomba sur la dague que Bilbo portait .

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda le nain , pointant le fourreau d'où jaillissait une lueur bleue .

Bilbo porta son regard vers la lame elfique avant de la dégainer la gorge nouée . Fixant horrifié les reflets bleutés qu'elle miroitait . Le hobbit releva la tête son regard accrochant celui de Mordred . Toute colère semblait l'avoir quitté et il renvoya un regard étonné au hobbit avant de regarder de gauche à droite cherchant d'où le danger pourrait surgir . C'est à cet instant que Thorin se releva en hurlant sur le reste des nains endormis .

-Debout ! Debout , vite , debout !

Les autres membres de la compagnie se réveillèrent en sursaut . Mais cela ne servit à rien alors que les roches maculant le sol s'ouvraient animées par un mécanisme invisible . Engloutissant les nains . Bofur , Mordred et Bilbo n'eurent pas le temps de bouger avant de tomber à leurs tours . Glissant sur leur dos sur des parodies de toboggans de roches . À la suite des autres . Ne retenant par leurs hurlements affolés alors qu'ils étaient projetés de gauches à droites selon les tournants , leurs amenant de nouvelles contusions . La glissade ne dura pas plus de cinq secondes avant que les premiers nains , après un passage dans un puis verticale . Tombent sur un plancher de bois . Les voyant Mordred dans un geste d'une rapidité inconcevable se retourna sur le ventre . Plantant ses deux dagues dans les parois rocheuses espérant freiner sa chute . Par chance celles-ci se coincèrent dans une arrête le maintenant suspendu dans le vide . Bilbo qui glissait à sa suite réussi à se rattraper au col de son ami . Le semi-elfe grogna de douleur . Bilbo sans le vouloir tirait aussi sur ses cheveux .

-Pardon . Murmura le hobbit essayant de se retenir sans gêner Mordred . Enroulant ses bras autour de son cou et ses jambes autour de sa taille .

-Pourquoi ? _Railla le semi-elfe_ . Ce que tu m'as dit ou pour m'avoir arraché la moitié des cheveux .

Bilbo malgré leur situation précaire se sentit rougir au rappel que Mordred lui faisait signifiant qu'il n'avait en rien oublié de ce que le hobbit lui avait dit .

-Les deux . Je ne voulais pas te dire ça c'était pour...

-Je sais ! _Le coupa Mordred_ . On s'expliquera plus tard j'entends quelque chose arriver vers les nains .

Le hobbit avait entendu aussi...Bilbo risqua un regard vers le bas . Des créatures aussi petites que lui apparaissaient . Elles étaient couvertes de pustules , de croûtes , presque chauves . La peau d'une pâleur jaunâtre maladive . Elles déferlèrent comme une vague sur les nains dans un mélange de râles et de cris aigu . Bilbo observa dans une horreur stupéfaire , les nains se faire submerger et emmener de force malgré leurs cris de protestations . Alors que Mordred serrait les dents , priant pour que la roche ne cède pas maintenant sur leurs poids combinés . Une fois que la dernière créature eut disparu et que le silence soit revenu . Bilbo murmura tout bas pour être sûr que seul le semi-elfe l'entende .

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

-Des gobelins . _Répliqua Mordred , raidissant ses bras encore plus pour se maintenir . Le semi-elfe vit la roche commencer à se déceler sous cette nouvelle variante de pression ._ Accroche toi ! Je vais devoir lâcher prise .

Bilbo resserra son emprise sur le dos du semi-elfe le plus fort qu'il pouvait . Mordred relâcha ses muscles , ses dagues sortirent de leurs appuis , et il chuta . L'atterrissage fut mouvementé . Mordred parvint sans mal à se réceptionner avec agilité et souplesse . Mais ce ne fut pas le cas du hobbit sur son dos . Qui fut brutalement projeté en avant . Heurtant violemment avec son visage le crane du semi-elfe . Bilbo descendit du dos de son ami , les larmes aux yeux , se massant le nez . Mordred se retourna vers lui frottant l'arrière de son crâne .

-Non d'un chien les hobbits ont la tête dure...

-Je me disais justement la même chose sur les semi-elfes . Répliqua Bilbo d'une voix nasillarde se massant toujours le nez .

Malgré leur situation cela les fit sourire avant qu'ils ne se mettent à rire . Leur désaccord précédent balayé aux oubliettes . Le hobbit porta finalement son attention sur l'endroit où ils se trouvaient . C'était comme si cette partie de la chaîne de montagne avait été creusée , rongée de l'intérieure . Si Bilbo devait imaginer l'intérieure d'une fourmilière il aurait décrit ce qu'il voyait . Les galeries reliées par des ponts suspendus , des escaliers et planchers de bois . Des chemins creusés à même la roche . L'ensemble s'étendant sur des mètres et des mètres devant , derrière , au dessus et en dessous d'eux . Illuminés par des flambeaux . Petits points lumineux dans l'obscurité .

-Nous devons secourir les autres . _Reprit Bilbo_ . Nous sommes leur seule chance . Dégainant courageusement sa lame près à suivre le chemin par lequel les nains avaient disparus .

-Doucement Bilbo ! Les galeries des gobelins sont des labyrinthes et regarde autour de toi...cette ruche doit contenir des centaines si pas des milliers d'entre eux . On ne peut rien faire même en sachant se battre .

-Mais on ne peut pas les abandonner ! Contra le hobbit .

-Courir se jeter dans la gueule du loup ne les aidera pas plus ! Ces choses sont comme les orcs sans pitié et cruelles . Notre seule chance et la leur c'est qu'on trouve un passage menant à l'extérieure . Viens rester ici n'est pas prudent .

-Bien part , cherche un chemin menant vers la surface . Moi je vais les aider . Je refuse de fuir sans rien tenter , comme un chien la queue entre les jambes . Répliqua Bilbo en croisant les bras sur son torse .

Alors que Mordred quittait déjà la plate-forme sur laquelle ils avaient atterri . Le semi-elfe fit volte face avant de fondre droit sur lui . Et à la consternation du hobbit il commença à le secouer , le tenant par son manteau , en feulant .

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans ils sont des centaines et nous nous sommes deux ! _Le semi-elfe cessa de le secouer mais ne relâcha pas son emprise . Forçant Bilbo à se redresser sur la pointe des pieds . Mordred pencha son visage vers le sien_ . Écoute moi bien Bilbo , Gandalf devait nous retrouver dans ces montagnes . Et le seul espoir de ces fichus nains c'est que toi et moi nous parvenons à sortir pour prévenir le magicien ! Alors ! Vas-tu faire ce que je t'ai dit ou vas-tu nous condamner tout les deux également ! Acheva Mordred resserrant une nouvelle fois sa poigne sur lui .

-Oui . _Couina le hobbit toujours consterné par le brusque éclat de son ami et de s'être fait secouer comme un prunier par celui-ci . Le semi-elfe étrécit les yeux , ne relâchant toujours pas le hobbit comme si il n'était pas satisfait par la réponse qu'il venait de lui donner_ . Oui ! _Répéta une nouvelle fois Bilbo avec plus de conviction_ . Mordred lâche moi s'il te plaît , tu me fais mal...

Le semi-elfe cligna deux fois des yeux semblant revenir à lui . Avant de relâcher Bilbo avec douceur , l'air mortifié .

-Pardon Bilbo je n'aurais pas du faire ça . Cet endroit me rend nerveux . Le hobbit réajusta ses vêtements grimaçant intérieurement .

-Ce n'est rien Mordred . Moi aussi je suis nerveux et si je devais être seul ici je crois que je céderais à l'hystérie .

Le semi-elfe lui renvoya un sourire penaud comme un enfant subissant quelques réprimandes d'un adulte . Bilbo lui renvoya un sourire pour certifier à son ami qu'il n'y avait pas de mal . Qu'il ne lui en voulait pas . Notant tout de même dans un coin de son esprit que contrarier Mordred en situation de crise pouvait s'avérer être périlleux . Surtout pour les coutures de son pauvre manteau .

-Viens ne restons pas plus longtemps ici . _Mordred lança un regard critique à l'épée de Bilbo_ . Et par pitié range moi cette chose elle va nous faire repérer .

Bilbo jeta un regard à sa lame brillant toujours de son éclat bleuté . Éclat qui tranchait tellement dans ce monde couleur sombre et ocre . Le hobbit soupira , rengainant la dague elfique dans son fourreau .

-Et je me défends comment maintenant ?

Le semi-elfe soupira , levant les yeux au ciel avant de lui tendre une de ses dagues jumelles .

-Prend celle-ci , la lame est juste moins courbe que la tienne mais au moins elle ne brille pas comme une lanterne en attirant la vermine...Courage Bilbo , notre escapade ne va pas être amusante .

Le hobbit hocha la tête avant de suivre le semi-elfe . Restant le plus près de lui possible . Mordred avançait lentement , son dos légèrement penché en avant , sa main droite prête à brandir Hurlebraise à tout instant . Son regard vif et alerte balayait chaque recoin , chaque zone d'ombre . Tout ses sens aux aguets à l'écoute du moindre bruit , à la recherche de la moindre odeur suspecte . Mais les odeurs de mousses et moisissures étaient biens trop fortes pour qu'il puisse capter autre chose . Mordred plissa le nez , ce mélange lui donnait horriblement envie d'éternuer . À ses cotés Bilbo essayait de prendre exemple sur la démarche silencieuse du semi-elfe . Se fondant dans son rôle de cambrioleur . Répétant mentalement chaque passe et tour d'escrime que Mordred lui avait enseigné . Cramponné à la dague de son ami comme une bouée l'empêchant de se noyer dans un océan de panique . Les deux amis avancèrent sur le pont suspendu dans le vide par où les nains avaient été emmené . Réveillant une nuée de chauve-souris qui s'envolèrent , frôlant leurs têtes , en poussant des crissements aigu peu ravies de se faire réveiller une deuxième fois en si peu de temps . Le pont grinçait désagréablement à l'oreille du hobbit alors qu'il se retenait de jeter un regard en bas .

-Maintenant par où ? Chuchota-t-il au semi-elfe .

-Je ne sais pas , continuons tout droit avec un peu de chance on croisera une galerie allant vers le haut...

le hobbit pinça les lèvres . Leur plan était des plus incertains . Mais qu'auraient-il pu faire d'autre . Ce fut non sans un certain bonheur que Bilbo retrouva un chemin fait de granit sans ponts et passage fait de bois . Partout au dessus d'eux et face à eux se trouvait une multitude d'échafaudage . Servant de lieu de repos aux gobelins ou de travail pour creuser de nouvelles galeries . « ils creusent la montagne comme du gruyère » Pensa le hobbit . Alors que son compagnon décortiquait chaque construction d'un regard méfiant . C'était calme , bien trop calme pour que cela soit normal . Et trop vide aussi . Comme si nul âme ne vivait en ces lieux . Et loin de le rassurer cela l'inquiétait . Plus les secondes passaient et plus la méfiance de Mordred croissait . Soudain un gobelin tomba devant eux prouvant au semi-elfe qu'il avait raison . La créature les regarda de ses petits yeux sournois avant de se lancer sur Bilbo son épée prête à embrocher le hobbit . Bilbo brandit la dague de Mordred , parant dans un mouvement instinctif la première attaque du gobelin . Bloquant ou esquivant les autres de la même façon . Sans s'en rendre compte comme si son corps plus que son esprit avait appris de ces combats factices avec le semi-elfe . Porter par l'intuition le hobbit roula sur lui même , la lame du gobelin trancha une mèche de ses cheveux . Cette roulade le fit passer sur le coté ouvrant une brèche dans la garde de la créature et sans y penser Bilbo y enfonça sa lame dans un mouvement fluide . Le gobelin émit un gargouillement avant de s'effondrer un filet de sang coulant hors de sa bouche . Bilbo recula d'un pas , fixant tétanisé la lame maculée de sang . Le sang qu'il avait répandu , comme une preuve indélébile de la vie qu'il venait de prendre . Bilbo sentit une main invisible lui comprimer la cage thoracique . Ça y est c'était arrivé , il l'avait fait , il avait tué , il avait pris une vie de ses propres mains . Il avait franchi ce cap qui l'effrayait il y a quelque jour encore quand Gandalf lui avait fait cadeau d'une dague elfique . Était-il toujours le même après cela ? Ou quelque chose venait-il irrémédiablement de changer en lui , demeurant en lui quoi qu'il fasse par la suite . Comme on ne peut effacer une tache de confiture d'un tissus blanc . Peut importe le nombre de fois qu'on le lave avec vigueur . Toujours une trace reste , même estompée avec le temps , toujours présente rappelant ce qu'il était arrivé . De légers applaudissements le ramenèrent à l'instant présent . Mordred le regardait ravi , un sourire fière pendu aux lèvres .

-Je le savais . Ne te l'avais-je pas dit ? Écoute ton instinct , tu vaux plus que ce que tu crois .

-Je , je l'ai tué . Hoqueta Bilbo son regard hagard se figeant sur Mordred .

Le semi-elfe gloussa dans un sourire malveillant , jetant un regard ravi au cadavre face à lui .

-Oh mon petit cambrioleur . _Ronronna-t-il_ . Tu as juste délivré ce parasite . Si tu ne l'avais pas fait je me serais chargé moi même de mettre fin à sa pitoyable existence . _L'elfe caressa du bout des doigts la lame peinte de rouge que Bilbo brandissait toujours , les couvrant aussi de sang_ . Je savais que Lakim te servirait bien .

-Lakim ?

-C'est son nom...Dans ma langue cela signifie avide . Et sa sœur Timorsham signifie redoutable . Acheva Mordred , son sourire devenant malsain , ses yeux brillant d'une joie démente .

Bilbo déglutit . Il n'était pas sur de vouloir entendre l'histoire des deux dagues . Il n'imaginait que trop bien pourquoi Mordred les avait baptisées de la sorte . Et ce que cela signifiait pour le semi-elfe . Le hobbit rigola nerveusement pour cacher son malaise , malaise d'avoir tué . Mais aussi face au semi-elfe , Mordred l'inquiétait les monts brumeux avaient une mauvaise influence sur lui . Il y avait une chose dans ces montagnes qui agissait sur lui...Et cette langue...Chaque mot que Mordred avait prononcé lui avait glacé l'échine .

-Allez viens , il ne faut pas traîner . Sourit le hobbit comme si de rien n'était .

Mais Bilbo était inquiet , Mordred lui semblait différent , plus sombre . Comme si ce lieu faisait ressortir ce qu'il y avait de plus laid au fond de lui . Un peu comme la fresque...Plus vite ils seraient dehors , plus vite ils trouveraient Gandalf et plus vite les choses rentreraient dans l'ordre . Ils laisseraient les monts brumeux derrière eux . Et personne à part lui ne serait au courant de l'attitude étrange qui prenait possession de Mordred . Le hobbit parcouru un dizaine de mètre ravalant son inquiétude pour les nains , pour lui , pour le semi-elfe qui marchait derrière lui dans un silence pesant . Quand deux gobelins jaillirent d'une fissure , bien plus hargneux et grand que le précédent avant de se jeter sur le semi-elfe , passant devant Bilbo sans faire attention à lui . Les gobelins s'accrochèrent dans le dos et sur le torse du semi-elfe . Mordred rugit de fureur alors que les deux créatures tentaient de le mordre au travers de sa tunique . D'un geste brusque il se débarrassa du premier , l'envoyant contre la paroi rocheuse , assommant le gobelin sous le coup . Le second gobelin s'accrocha d'autant plus , tirant sans ménagement sur la chevelure du semi-elfe d'une de ses main , ses ongles éraflant le cuir chevelu . Son autre main griffant son cou . Mordred lui jeta un regard furieux alors qu'il se débattait pour lui faire lâcher prise et l'embrocher avec sa dernière dague . Bilbo ne savait que faire , il craignait trop de toucher son ami à la place du gobelin . Le gobelin tira encore plus fort sur la chevelure de Mordred essayant de lui faire arquer le cou . Mordred recula déséquilibré . Son dos et le parasite s'y accrochant heurtant violemment un pilier de sécurité . Le bois émit un craquement sinistre avant de rompre . Le semi-elfe se sentit partir en arrière , basculer dans le vide . Dans un geste désespéré il se raccrocha à un des cordages pourri . Son regard croisa le temps d'un souffle celui désespéré de Bilbo avant que la corde ne rompe dans un claquement bref . Mordred chuta dans un gouffre noir son propre cri couvert par le hurlement affolé de Bilbo . Sa tête heurta une pierre et il sombra dans l'inconscience .

.

.

Bilbo hurlait le nom de son ami , regardant le gouffre où venait de disparaître Mordred . Ses jambes cédèrent le faisant tomber à genoux alors que ses larmes inondaient ses joues . C'était arrivé , c'était arrivé , comme dans une horrible répétition de ce qu'il s'était passé cet après-midi . Sauf que cette fois il n'y avait nul nain pour rattraper Mordred in-extrémiste...Mordred était tombé , Mordred était mort ou agonisant dans une crevasse . Mordred était perdu et c'était sa faute . S'il avait agi , s'il avait tenté quelque chose . Au lieu de rester planter là , regardant son ami lutter . S'il était aussi courageux que le semi-elfe ou les nains il l'aurait aidé...Il aurait attaqué ce satané gobelin . Mais non il n'avait rien fait trop pétrifié par la peur . Thorin avait raison , il aurait du rester chez lui . Et se contenter d'observer le monde au travers des livres et des cartes . Thorin avait raison , il avait tué Mordred , il avait causé sa perte . Mordred aussi avait eu raison , sa faiblesse avait finalement coûté la vie à un autre désirant le protéger . Le hobbit pleura d'autant plus , serrant Lakim contre lui se souciant peu que le sang toujours dessus tâche son manteau...Au travers de ses sanglots il perçut un bruit derrière lui . Le gobelin assommé par le semi-elfe revenait à lui . Bilbo tourna la tête regardant la créature commencer à bouger . La peine se mua en haine , une haine que le hobbit n'avait jamais ressenti au cours de sa vie . Bilbo se releva avançant vers le gobelin . Celui-ci venait de se relever observant le hobbit d'un regard vitreux , une de ses mains tendues vers lui . Il laissa le gobelin s'approcher , envahit par une résolution froide et implacable . Puis Bilbo le transperça , enfonçant de toutes ses forces la dague de Mordred dans le tronc du gobelin . Jusqu'à-ce qu'elle ressorte de l'autre coté . Son regard humide remplit de haine braqué sur celui vicieux et étourdit . Un râle d'agonie balaya le visage du hobbit alors que dans un geste brusque il ressortait Lakim . La dague devenue noire de sang miroitait d'un reflet macabre sous la flamme des torches . Le corps du gobelin s'effondra comme une poupée de chiffon dont on aurait couper les fils .

-Pour te venger...Murmura Bilbo , comme si son ami pouvait l'entendre .

Avant d'essuyer Lakim sur la dépouille du sang qui la maculait . Ses yeux le piquant à nouveau . Mais il ne devait pas perdre de temps il était le dernier à pouvoir sauver les nains et trouver Gandalf .

.

.

Quelque chose d'humide s'écrasa sur son nez . Lui faisant froncer les sourcils . L'obligeant à quitter la douce inconscience qui l'enveloppait . Rassurant cocon d'ignorance . Un second projectile froid et désagréablement mouillé s'écrasa sur son visage . Mordred ouvrit les yeux , balayant d'un regard perdu les roches sombres , humides et couvertes de champignons , l'entourant . Où était-il ? Que c'était-il passé ? Sa tête lui faisait si mal alors qu'il essayait de rassembler ses souvenirs . Puis les événements récents lui revinrent . Il avait perdu l'équilibre , à cause du gobelin pendu à son cou , la barrière de corde avait cassé et il était tombé dans une crevasse avec cette chose hideuse le tenant toujours . Une nouvelle goutte d'eau s'abattit sur son visage . Mordred grogna d'énervement , grognement qui se transforma en un halètement . Une douleur sourde lui avait traversé le torse , et à chaque respiration il sentait les griffes de la souffrance l'écorcher de l'intérieur . Il ne l'avait pas remarquée de suite , sa chute le laissant encore étourdi mais maintenant il ne risquait pas de l'oublier...Le semi-elfe expira doucement , se préparant mentalement à affronter la douleur alors qu'il se redressait en position assise . Mordred se mordit les joues au sang , plissant ses yeux pour empêcher ses larmes de couler . Le semi-elfe resta quelques seconde sans bouger cherchant juste à reprendre son souffle avec de courtes inspirations , attendant que la douleur diminue . Au moins il était assis...Le bras tremblant il tata ses cotes . Cette fois il ne put retenir un couinement . Au moins deux cotes flottantes devaient être brisées , pour les autres il espérait juste qu'elles soient un peu malmenées...Mordred déglutit , pour le moment rien de mortel . Mais se serait long à guérir et un handicap lourd pour continuer la quête et pour se défendre... impossible . Le semi-elfe passa ensuite sa main derrière son crâne . Main qu'il ramena couverte de terre et de sang...il devait sûrement aussi souffrir d'une commotion . Cela expliquerait son vertige , ou alors il avait un saignement interne...Si tel était le cas , il ne sortirait pas vivant d'ici . Il était juste un mort en sursit . Le semi-elfe ferma les yeux fataliste . Finalement ce serait peut-être plus simple d'attendre que la torpeur de la mort l'envahisse . De se laisser bercer par le néant qui monterait en lui . N'avait-il pas assez lutté ? Pourquoi encore se débattre et souffrir inutilement alors que lâcher prise serait d'une telle facilité . Si délivrant...Et il avait si mal , mal comme il pensait que c'était impossible d'avoir . Une nouvelle goutte d'eau s'écrasa sur son crâne . Le semi-elfe ré-ouvra ses yeux qu'il avait fermé en se laissant sombrer dans ses apitoiement internes . NOON ! il ne finirait pas ici , pas de cette façon avec des gouttes d'eau tombant et le mouillant à intervalles irréguliers l'empêchant de trouver la paix dans les bras de l'abandon . Quitte à mourir , il ne lâcherait pas sans se battre . Il ne mourrait pas en capitulant , ce n'était pas digne de lui , de ce qu'il était , de ses origines ! Se ressaisit-il se donnant une baffe mentale. « je vaux mieux que ça , je ne suis pas de ces engeances sans résilience » pensa-t-il en ramassant Hurlebraise pour s'en servir d'une canne , Mordred se redressa . Avant de s'écrouler aussi tôt . La douleur lui ayant parcouru la jambe avait été pour le moins renversante...Songea ironiquement le semi-elfe . En remontant le tissus recouvrant sa jambe , qu'il savait maintenant , blessée . Cela lui révéla une longue et profonde blessure...Partant depuis son genoux jusqu'au milieu de sa cuisse . Cela aurait pu être pire , rien de cassé et pas d'artère touchée . Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de pousser un juron dans sa langue natale alors qu'il se servait d'un bout de sa tunique , après l'avoir déchiré , pour bander la plaie . Finalement après un effort qui lui paru insurmontable il parvint enfin à se relever . Mordred expira longuement . Ses jambes tremblaient comme celles d'un faon et il ne savait plus s'appuyer sur celle de droite . Son regard se porta sur le haut de la crevasse . En tant normal il aurait tenté de l'escalader et il y serait parvenu sans trop de difficulté . Mais ici...Autant s'embrocher lui même sur Hurlebraise se serait moins douloureux et fatiguant . Il n'avait pas le choix . Il devrait s'enfoncer dans les entrailles de la terre et espérer trouver un chemin le ramenant à la surface . Un frisson lui glaça l'échine . Le semi-elfe craignait peu de chose et aurait sûrement refuser de révéler que certaines le terrorisaient comme un enfant . Mais les lieux confinés , l'oppressaient . Lui donnant l'horrible sensation que la roche se refermerait sur lui pour l'engloutir et l'étouffer . Mordred déglutit il n'avait pas d'autres issues . C'était ou mourir ici ou tenter sa chance dans les galeries . Devoir affronter cette peur des lieux clos dont il ne connaissait les issues . Mais son instinct de survie se fit plus fort . Le semi-elfe s'avança d'un pas hésitant vers le fond de la galerie son épée lui servant d'appui . Priant n'importe quoi ou n'importe qui de ne pas se retrouver dans des chemins trop étroit ce qui l'obligerait à ramper malgré ses côtes blessées ou pire se perdre dans des culs de sac . Il prit néanmoins un instant pour s'arrêter face au corps agonisant du gobelin qui n'avait su se traîner plus loin et qui restait là à gémir comme une misérable larve clouée au sol . En tant normal par pur sadisme Mordred lui aurait asséné un coup de pied , juste pour la forme et pour les représailles . Après tout c'était ce gobelin nauséabond le responsable de ses blessures , de son obligation d'errer seul dans ces grottes noires . Mais dans son état de faiblesse , il craignait trop que cela lui fasse perdre l'équilibre . Se retrouver de nouveau au sol sans avoir la force de se relever à coté de cette répugnante vermine n'était pas une fin envisageable . Alors il reprit simplement sa pénible avancée , souhaitant à ce vulgaire pantin du mal aux membres brisés , la plus longue et douloureuse des agonies et même de se faire dépecer vif par un charognard . « Si charognard il y avait dans ce genre de lieu » . Songea le semi-elfe . Alors qu'il laissait la crevasse derrière lui pour l'inconnu du cœur des montagnes . A chaque nouveau pas , le tremblement de ses jambes augmentait , sa douleur augmentait , sa peur augmentait . Et pour ne pas céder à l'hystérie le semi-elfe essayait de noyer cette peur , dans des pensées haineuses . Maudits soit les gobelins , maudite soit cette quête , maudit soit ce magicien , maudits soit ces nains ! Et surtout , surtout , maudites soient cette humidité et les gouttes qui tombaient ça et là autour de lui . Rhaaa ce qu'il haïssait les grottes , le noir complet et l'humidité . « Et félicitation Mordred tu t'es coincé dans un condensé des trois » ! Se félicita-t-il , sentant un rire fou monter en lui , se nourrissant de ses peurs les plus profondes ! Mordred se mit à rire de façon hystérique , les larmes aux yeux tant ses cotes brisées lui faisaient souffrir le martyre . Et plus il riait et plus il avait mal et plus il avait mal et plus son angoisse montait nourrissant son hilarité . Le semi-elfe trouva la force de faire encore une dizaine de mètres avant de se laisser glisser le long d'une paroi . Ramenant ses genoux vers lui . Même pour sauver sa vie il n'aurait pas eu la force de se redresser , de continuer à avancer . Ses blessures lui dérobaient toute son énergie , toute vitalité le quittait peu à peu . Cette fois c'était la fin . Il n'arrivait plus à trouver les forces nécessaires pour se relever et avancer . Il avait peur , il avait mal , il était seul , perdu...Et dire qu'il avait promis à Bilbo qu'il serait toujours en sécurité , ce matin même , qu'il le protégeait . « Quelle plaisanterie » , songea Mordred , ramenant ses bras autour de ses genoux et cachant sa tête entre eux . « Je n'ai pas su me protéger comme je n'ai pas su protéger ma mère...Pardon Bilbo je t'ai menti . Tu vas devoir continuer sans moi... » . Mordred sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux , à moins d'un miracle il ne sortirait jamais d'ici . Il n'avait même plus la force de refouler sa peine et à quoi bon ? Cela n'avait plus d'importance .

Mordred ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était assis à sangloter . Laissant la pression quitter son corps en même temps que les gouttes salines quittaient ses yeux . Quand entre deux sanglots il cru entendre quelque chose , ce qui lui semblait être une conversation dont l'écho s'était répercuté sur les pierres environnante . Le semi-elfe cessa instantanément de sangloter . Relevant la tête , observant l'obscurité l'entourant , le cœur battant . Tout ses sens aux aguets...Il était presque certains d'avoir perçu ce son . Mais cela ne signifiait en rien que cela appartenait à une présence amicale . Il ne manquerait plus que des gobelins le trouvent dans cet état de faiblesse...Mordred resta en alerte deux longues minutes , guettant le moindre bruit . Mais seul son cœur battant , sa respiration et les gouttes d'eau tombant ça et là lui étaient audibles . Le semi-elfe soupira souriant sans joie . Ce n'était qu'une hallucination , un mirage auditif . Le silence , le choc de sa chute et le sang qu'il avait perdu le faisaient délirer...Bientôt il verrait des choses qui n'existaient pas en dehors de son esprit . Il n'y avait rien ici à part lui...Il était seul au milieu de ces ténèbres de granit . Mais combien de temps allait il devoir encore attendre en ce lieu avant que sonne le glas de son trépas ( et de sa délivrance ) . C'est alors qu'il se souvint du présent d'Elrohir , toujours pendu à son cou , caché sous ses vêtements . Mordred défit l'attache avant de ramener le pendentif dans sa main . Même ici le liquide qu'il contenait miroitait d'un éclat d'argent au travers de la pierre indigo . Le semi-elfe sourit ironiquement . Le fils d'Elrond ne devait pas imaginer que son présent lui servirait de cette façon . Et à vrai dire , lui non plus...Il aurait peut-être du se montrer un peu plus chaleureux avec l'elfe au regard bleu nuit...Enfin ce n'est pas comme si il aurait l'occasion de le revoir . Et de toute façon Mordred ne comptait pas le revoir... Elrohir n'était rien pour lui , juste un vague connaissance . Le semi-elfe ne tint pas compte de la désagréable sensation lui comprimant la poitrine à cette pensée...Alors que son regard décortiquait songeusement le poison dans sa main . Finalement en finir ainsi serait peut-être plus digne que d'attendre . Que d'être trouvé mourant par des gobelins . D'être à leur merci . De cette façon il resterait maître de la situation . Il choisirait de se jeter dans les bras de la mort , de l'attendre la tête haute , invaincu et fière . Près à lui faire face sans ciller à embrasser sa destinée sans faillir . Plutôt que d'attendre comme une vulgaire proie tremblante alors qu'elle se sait déjà condamnée . Mordred dévissa le flacon . Une seule goutte suffirait...

-Une seule et misérable petite goutte . _Ricana le semi-elfe_ . Je compte bien boire le calice jusqu'à la lie et advienne que pourra ! Sourit Mordred , une dernière fois , saluant d'un geste du poignet les ténèbres l'entourant , dans une dernière bravade , avant de porter le flacon de poison à ses lèvres . Quand soudain...

.

.

Cela recommença ! Je suspendais mon geste . De nouveau le silence régnait .

-On ne peut même plus en finir en paix ! Sifflais-je aux ombres m'encerclant .

Je devenais fous , délirant à cause des blessures assaillant mon corps...J'allais achever mon geste quand je l'entendis de nouveau , de façon plus claire . C'était une voix . Cette fois-ci elle ne s'arrêta pas après un instant . Non elle tuait le silence régnant entamant ce qui semblait être une berceuse . C'était une voix , belle , douce , profonde , masculine , semblant sortir du fond des ages . Je ne pouvais comprendre ce qu'elle disait mais je laissais son timbre m'envahir...Sans m'en rendre compte je m'étais redressé , Ignorant la douleur et la fatigue m'habitant , le flacon de poison négligemment rebouché et lâché dans une de mes poches . Cette voix , elle m'appelait , m'appelait...Il fallait que je la suive , je devais trouver d'où elle venait , à qui elle appartenait . Plus rien n'avait d'importance . Rien ! Sauf elle, juste elle . Juste cette chose qui résonnait en moi et consumait qui j'étais à chaque nouveau pas dans sa direction . Chaque pas la rendant plus forte , plus distincte , murmurant des mots dans une langue depuis longtemps oubliée mais qui m'étaient adressés . Qui m'attiraient comme la lueur d'une flamme attire un papillon perdu dans les méandres de la nuit . Cette chose qui n'avait cessé de m'appeler , de me pousser vers l'est . J'étais sur que c'était déjà cette voix que je rêvais parfois entendre dans les gémissements du vent , dans le bruissement des feuilles d'arbres . C'était cette chose qui m'avait poussé à suivre Thorin oakenshield . À cause d'elle que l'est agissait sur moi comme un aimant . Qui encore lors de notre dernière nuit avait murmuré à la frontière de mon esprit ces mots m'invitant à la rejoindre , m'empêchant de trouver le repos . Et enfin j'allais comprendre , j'allais savoir...Je n'avais plus mal , je n'avais plus peur . Cette présence avait tout balayé pour ne laisser que cette obsession irradiant en moi comme un brasier . Hurlant en moi de trouver , de posséder , de reprendre . Puis aussi soudainement qu'elle avait commencé elle se tut . Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux , le charme était rompu . Me laissant perplexe face au magnétisme que cela avait provoqué en moi et l'endroit où cela m'avait conduit . C'était une vaste cave composée de stalactites et de stalagmites aux reflets d'argents . Donnant à l'endroit une aura sauvage , meurtrière mais pleine de grâce . Un rayon de lune dissipait les ombres régnantes . Il devait y avoir des puits donnant directement sur la surface . D'instinct mon regard se porta sur ce simple rayon avant de suivre son cheminement jusqu'à un rocher où reposait un...Un anneau... ! Au moment où mon regard se porta dessus la voix reprit . De façon plus forte , plus violente , plus tribal...Son chant du passé envoûtait mon âme alors que comme plongé dans un rêve je m'approchais de l'anneau . Ma respiration devenait chaotique . Le sang battait dans mes tempes comme un tambour de guerre . Ma main se tendit de son propre chef . La voix sembla rugir dans la caverne . Et d'un geste vif je le saisis . La voix redevint berceuse alors que je l'observais . J'avais l'étrange et singulière impression qu'elle émanait de lui s'adressant à moi directement dans mon esprit . Pourtant ce n'était qu'un simple anneau . D'une banalité saisissante au premier regard , juste une alliance d'or sans aucun apparat...Mais il dégageait une douce chaleur , si douce , si réconfortante...Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me quitte , cela m'était inconcevable . Alors sans me soucier du reste je le passais à mon index . Une chaleur brûlante , insoutenable irradia dans ma main . Avant de remonter dans tout mon corps comme si mon sang s'était transformé en un feu liquide ravageant mes terminaisons nerveuses , ne laissant que cendre sur son passage . J'allais hurler de douleur et enlever l'anneau pour le jeter loin de moi . Quand aussi soudainement qu'elle m'avait parcouru la douleur reflua ne laissant qu'une vague sensation de chaleur inondant toujours mes veines . Mon cœur se souleva dans ma poitrine pendant que plié en deux j'expulsais un mélange de bile et de sang avant de m'essuyer la bouche d'une main tremblante . Alors qu'à mon doigt l'anneau que j'avais cru voir rougeoyer , au travers des larmes qui m'étaient montées aux yeux , pulsait légèrement comme un cœur qui bat . . Et c'est à ce moment que je compris , que les ombres de l'ignorance disparurent alors que je fixais le cercle d'or . Au fond de moi il y avait eu un vide , une incertitude . Dont je n'avais jamais remarqué l'existence , comment aurais-je pu . Un aveugle ignore qu'il est aveugle tant qu'on ne lui en fait pas prendre conscience . Je venais enfin de trouver cette voie qui sommeillait , en attendant que cet instant n'arrive . Ce dessein qui avait attendu à la croisée nos destinées . Je me permis de sourire en contemplant cet anneau désormais mien . Je ne savais exactement ce qu'il était , d'où il venait , ni comment il était arrivé ici . Mais je pressentais que nos histoires fussent reliées d'une façon que je ne pouvais encore appréhender et qu'il me faudrait comprendre . Et que dés à présent nos chemins étaient devenus indissociables l'un de l'autre . Et même la grotte n'exerçait plus son pouvoir sur moi . Ma crainte avait disparu laissant place à une indifférence méprisante pour ce genre de lieu . Je m'apprêtais à reprendre mon chemin quand je sentis une présence derrière moi me ricanant quelque chose à l'oreille . J'eus même l'impression de sentir son souffle balayer ma nuque . D'un geste brusque je me retournais dégainant Hurlebraise . Il n'y avait personne . Mais la désagréable sensation d'être observé ne me quittait pas . Et j'avais beau sonder les ombres de mon regard . Je ne discernais rien . Pourtant mon instinct me soufflait que je n'étais pas seul ici . Me soufflait que l'on m'observait .

-Montrez-vous ou disparaissez ! Crachais-je dans le vide .

L'espace d'un instant je cru percevoir un second ricanement amusé venant de derrière moi et la seconde suivante la désagréable impression disparu aussi . Je soupirais rengainant Hurlebraise . Sans aucun mal...Sans aucun mal ?! Mes , mes blessures , je n'avais plus mal aux cotes. Juste un élancement dérangeant . D'un geste fébrile je défis le bandage de ma jambe droite . De la plaie béante ne restait qu'une ligne rouge , commençant déjà à cicatriser . Mon regard exorbité se porta sur l'anneau à mon doigt . C'était lui , ça ne pouvait être que lui . Mais comment cela se pouvait-il...Enfin peut importe , il m'appartenait et si il m'avait guéri tant mieux , j'aurais tout le temps de comprendre comment cela pouvait-il être possible une fois que je serais sorti d'ici . Plusieurs choix s'offraient à moi maintenant . Je pouvais tenter ma chance avec un des chemins de galeries devant moi ou essayer de rebrousser chemin , de retrouver la crevasse et de l'escalader . Mais je n'avais pas fait attention au chemin parcouru...Et les odeurs de champignons et moisissures recouvraient presque toutes les autres...Que choisir... un courant d'air glacial souffla , caressant mon visage , me faisant instinctivement frémir . Mais là ou il y avait des courants d'air , il y avait des galeries menant ou se rapprochant de la surface . Il fallait juste que je suive le cheminent de ce souffle glacial. Mon choix était fait . Et ce fut d'un pas vif et assuré que je me lançais à la trace d'une nouvelle piste invisible . Reculer , faire marche arrière n'avait jamais été dans ma nature .


End file.
